Dawn of the Chaos
by Pokedragon
Summary: Three years pass... Everything returns to normal. But now, with the heart of evil, a new villain named "Lord Norval" appears and tries to use the power of the Dark Gem to destroy the world. So Link, Zelda and their friends must start a new adventure to protect the world. This story is the sequel of "The Lost City of Twilight". So please read "The Lost City of Twilight" first.
1. Chapter 1: Three Years Later

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 1: Three Years Later**

Once upon a time… Not so long… There is a land named "Land of Legend". Land of Legend has a sacred place named "The Lost City of Twilight". Inside this place, the legend said that the greatest power called "Power of the God" lay there. This power can grant the wish to the first one who touches it. So many had tried. But no one ever be succeeding…

Finally, there is an evil human. He tried very hard to touch that power. Finally, he can. The world becomes chaos. The darkness overcomes everywhere. The hope seems lost. But then, seven heroes and a heroine of legend appear. They fight with the evil so harsh. Finally, they win. The evil has sealed. The power has kept in the city forever until everyone forgets about it. But everyone will never forget about seven heroes and a heroine of legend…

After finishing their mission, five heroes and a heroine separate to live in their life as a normal Pokemon. One hero goes to live in the Legendary Land. And the last hero goes to the afterlife…

-Somewhere in this world-

Two Pokemon are playing chess. The white side is a female Serperior. And the black side is a male Sceptile.

"Do you think that the world will be the same forever?" A Serperior asks.

"Of course not! Everything must change through time." Sceptile answers while he moves a black pawn forward.

"Are you sure? I think that there must be something in this world that will never change." Serperior says while she moves a white rook forward.

"What is the thing that you think that will never change?" Sceptile asks while he moves the black horse forward.

"It's the heart of someone. It is very hard to change an evil heart into a pure heart." Serperior says while she moves a white queen forward.

"You are wrong. Both we know about it already. We know someone with an evil heart that finally turns his heart into a pure heart." Sceptile says while he moves a black pawn forward again.

"Yes, I know…" Serperior says while she moves a white pawn forward.

"But the thing that will never change is your chess ability. It is as bad as ever." Sceptile says and moves a black king forward.

"Checkmate!" Sceptile says.

"What?! When will you become good in the chess?" Serperior says.

"When will you become bad in the chess?" Sceptile says with a crafty voice.

"But you are the Hero of Legend who uses the power of the forest. So I think that you should be kind with me." Serperior says.

"Dear Serperior, I tried my hardest to be kind to you in the chess. But you are the worst chess player that I ever met." Sceptile says and looks at the female Serperior, whom is his girlfriend.

"Come on! **Jedi**! One more time! This time I shall win!" Serperior says.

"Okay!" Jedi says.

"Let's play." Serperior says while she moves a white pawn forward.

"Yeah…" Jedi says and moves a black pawn forward.

-Somewhere in this world-

Somewhere in this world. Inside a high school, a history class is on.

"For countless generation, in the middle of nothing, an egg appear from nowhere. When the egg hatched, the god Arceus emerges from the egg…" A teacher of history class says.

"It's the worst…" A Pokemon says. He is a male Charizard.

"**Ordin**! Focus on the thing that teacher says or you will fail the exam again." A female Blaziken who is sitting at his left says.

"I hate this subject, Blaziken. I like to fight with other Pokemon more than sitting in this stupid history class." Ordin says and yawns.

"Ordy, the Hero of Legend who uses the power of fire, calm down. Don't let your blood vessel burst." A male Typhlosion who is sitting at Ordin's right says.

"Typhlosion, my name is Ordin, not Ordy. And don't tell me something like that, your bxxxxxd." Ordin says.

"Okay students, it's a time for a homework." A teacher says.

"Cxxp!" Ordin says.

-Somewhere in this world-

"Heatran yeah!" A male Feraligatr says. He and his crews are inside a large cave. And this large cave contains a lot of treasure!

"We did it! **Scarley**!" A female Blastoise who's standing beside him says.

"Yes, it was your help, Blastoise." Scarley says. Then he turns his attention to his crews.

"Now you all! Take all treasures to our ship!" Scarley commands.

"YES SIR!" All pirate crews say.

"Scarley, I bet that most people will never believe that a Hero of Legend who use the power of water will become a pirate…" Blastoise says.

"I don't mind it." Scarley says and hugs his girlfriend.

-Somewhere in this world-

"I can't believe that this world became ruined three years ago." A male Lucario says.

"But it finally turns back to normal. It was like a dream." A male Ampharos says.

"**Lumiere**, it was yours and your friend's help in making this world turn into a peaceful world again." A female Luxray says.

"Don't thank me, **Luxray**, thank **Link** and **Zelda**." Lumiere says.

"But I still must thank you, Lumiere. Because you also revive me from the darkness." Luxray says.

"You are the big help, Lumiere. I, as the name of Lightview Guildmaster, I must give my thanks to you too." Lucario Says.

"Speak of Link, where is that Shiny Haxorus?" Lumiere asks.

"Link goes to visit Zelda at the Palace of Mist." Lucario says.

-Somewhere in this world-

Inside the forgotten place, The Lost City of Twilight, a dragon-type Pokemon is standing in front of a tomb.

_**Rest in Peace Forever**_

_**The Brave Hero of Legend Who Use the Power of Earth**_

_**Tysand the Garchomp**_

"So this is where the Hero of Earth's soulless body rest in peace forever?" An ice-type Pokemon that appears from nowhere asks.

"…" A dragon type Pokemon becomes speechless.

"But he tries his best in the mission. It is not his fault. But it is Ganondorf's." An ice-type Pokemon says.

"…" A dragon-type Pokemon still speechless.

"Now we leave our world so long, let's go back to our world, **Tysand**." An ice-type Pokemon says.

"Okay, dear **Anna**." A dragon-type Pokemon says. Then they suddenly disappear, like there is no one was standing there...

-Somewhere in this world-

"Welcome back to the Legendary Land, The Sword of Justice" **Ho-Oh** greets four Pokemon who just walk into the Legendary Land.

"Good morning, Ho-Oh." **Virizion** says.

"Is everything fine while we are away?" **Terrakion** asks.

"Don't be worry. This land is fine under **Arceus**'s rule." Ho-Oh says.

"That's good to hear." **Keldeo** says.

"By the way, where is **Falcon**? I don't see him around." **Cobalion** asks.

"Falcon? Do you mean that Lugia?" Ho-Oh asks.

"Yes, the Lugia in a sage suit, always holding a doll." Keldeo says.

"He is away from the Legendary Land now. He said that he will travel through the world to hones his life skill." Ho-Oh says.

"He is away?" Terrakion says.

"I hope that his travelling will help him become a better Lugia." Virizion says.

-Somewhere in the real world-

_"Three years pass… Everything changes back to the normal. But now, everyone still didn't know about what will happen next. It is a new disaster. This new disaster happens from the thing that live in the deepest part of the heart. It is the love and the hatred. The love that makes the world full with happiness. But sometime, the love can make the happiness turns into the hatred. It can also turn eve the purest heart into the heart of sin. The love can make anyone filled with the sin. This is the beginning of a new legend. This story contains the love, joy, happiness, anger, sorrow, fear or even the hatred of Pokemon. All Pokemon and The Legend of Zelda stuff in this story belong to Nintendo. This story belongs to mine. Please forgive me for my grammar. And thank you to everyone who read my story."_

_** Pokedragon**_

**To be continue…**


	2. Chapter 2: Letters

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 2: Letters**

"Lucario, how was your expedition?" Lumiere asks. Now he and Link is in the canteen of the Lightview Guild. They are having breakfast when the seventeen years old Lucario shows up.

"That's the worst." Lucario says and sits next to Link.

"Why?" Link asks.

"I spent all the night searching for those thieves. But it turned out that I let them escape." Lucario says.

"You mean the Shadow of Twilight?" Lumiere asks.

"Yes, the group of mean thief that he is the leader." Lucario says.

"He?" Link says.

"Yes, that damns Zoroark…" Lucario says.

"So, what will you do today?" Link asks.

"I will continue searching for those damn thieves." Lucario says.

"But you hadn't slept last night." Lumiere says.

"It is a job of the Guildmaster." Lucario says. Then a Pelipper flies to their table.

"Mail Call! Mail Call!" Pelipper says and hands over two letters to Link before he flies away.

"Letter? Where they come from?" Lucario asks.

"One is from Lapras to me. One is from Ordin to Lumiere." Link says and hands over Ordin's letter to Lumiere.

"Let me read it." Link says.

_Dear Link_

_How is your Guildmaster's second hand job? I bet that it is a tough job. But I believe that you will be able to handle it. Well, I write this letter because I want to invite you, Lumiere and Lucario to visit my palace. It is a long time since your last visit. Please come. I will wait for you._

_ Zelda_

"That's good!" Link says.

"Will you go?" Lucario asks.

"Of course. How about you?" Link asks.

"I still have some work. But I think that it will be fine if I go for a while." Lucario says.

"Good! How about you, Lumiere?" Link asks and turns his attention to Lumiere. But the thing that he sees is Lumiere's serious face. Lumiere still holds Ordin's letter.

"Lumiere? What happen?" Link asks.

"It's nothing. I just think about something." Lumiere says.

"Is something bad happening to Ordin?" Lucario asks.

"No, he is fine." Lumiere says and puts away Ordin's letter into his bag.

"So Lumiere, will you go to the Palace of Mist and visits Zelda with us?" Lucario asks.

"Okay." Lumiere says.

"Now let's prepare…" Link says. But then, a Samurott runs into the canteen and to their table. He is a Samurott who works as a soldier at the Palace of Mist.

"Link! I am glad that I finally found you." Samurott says.

"What happen?" Link asks.

"Princess Zelda, she was kidnapped!" Samurott says.

"What?!" Link says.

"Who kidnapped her?" Lumiere asks.

"I don't know." Samurott says.

"Wait, do you think that the one who kidnapped Zelda is…them?" Lucario asks.

"Them?" Samurott asks.

"The Shadow of Twilight! I bet that Zoroark want to revenge us. And I bet that Zoroark is the one who kidnapped her." Lucario says.

"So, Lucario, do you know about their hideout?" Link asks.

"Wait a sec…" Lucario says and runs to his office. Then he runs back.

"Just a minute ago. Our guild clan has reported that Zoroark and their crews are hiding in the Cave of Destiny." Lucario says.

"So, let's go." Link says.

"I will go with you." Samurott says.

"Okay." Link says. Then he, Lucario, Samurott and Lumiere run out of the canteen. Their destination is… the Cave of Destiny.

-A few minutes later-

"So, are you ready for our plan? Today we will go to the Yelspark City and breaking the bank." Zoroark says with his crews. Now they are in the Cave of Destiny.

"Of course! We are ready!" All crews say.

"Look like you all are ready…" Zoroark says. But then…

"Stop that! Zoroark!" Someone says. Zoroark and all crews turn their attention to the source of the voice and sees Link, Lumiere and Samurott standing behind them.

"What! How can you three go into my lair? I thought my crews are guarding the cave's entrance!" Zoroark roars.

"We let Lucario handle them. He will follow us soon." Lumiere says.

"So stop talking and tell us, WHERE IS PRINCESS ZELDA!" Samurott roars.

"Zelda?" Zoroark asks.

"She is a Lapras who became the Heroine of Legend who uses the power of Snow. Where is she!?" Link roars.

"I see… Zelda, your wife…" Zoroark says and reveal a crafty smile.

"She is just my girlfriend, not my wife!" Link says.

"I am sorry to say this, but I have no idea about where is she." Zoroark says.

"What?!" Samurott and Link say.

"As I say, I didn't kidnap her. And I am sure that my crews didn't kidnap her too." Zoroark says.

"So, where is she?!" Link says. But then…

"What is that?!" Lumiere says and points his hand to somewhere on the air. Everyone looks there and sees Zelda in a crystal barrier, whom appear from nowhere.

"Zelda!" Link roars.

"L…Link…..Help…..Me…." Zelda says. But then, another Pokemon appears. He is wearing a black cape. He also wears a scary mask.

"You! Are you the one who kidnapped Zelda?!" Link roars.

"As you though, I am the great lord of darkness. Call me "Lord Norval"." Lord Norval says.

"Why do you kidnap her?!" Samurott roars.

"Because he is a part of my plan. I will consume her power and use it to make this world filled with chaos!" Lord Norval says.

"I won't let you do this!" Link roars and pulls out his sword, preparing to attack Lord Norval. But a dark barrier protects Lord Norval, making it impossible to attack him.

"Although you are the Hero of Legend, but you will never be able to attack me!" Lord Norval says. Then he releases a dark power to Link. It makes Link fall unconscious.

"Link!" Zelda, Lumiere and Samurott say.

"Such a foolish dragon. Now I will continue my plan!" Lord Norval says. Then he creates a huge warp portal. It sucks everyone (Except Link.) into itself!

"What?!" Samurott, Lumiere and Zoroark say. Then they, Zoroark's crews have sucked into a dark portal.

"Now! I will turn this world into the age of chaos again!" Lord Norval says. Before he and Zelda disappear. Leaving Link stay unconscious…

-Several time pass-

"Link!" Someone says.

"…" Link still didn't gain his consciousness.

"Link! Wake up!" He says again. Finally, Link regains his consciousness.

"Link! Are you alright?!" Lucario, whom tries to regain Link's consciousness before, says.

"Not so good…" Link says. But then, he turns panic.

"Zelda! Lumiere! Samurott!" Link says and looks around. But he finds no one but himself and Lucario.

"What happen?!" Lucario asks.

"I remember that I saw someone, whom kidnapped Zelda, appeared. His name is Lord Norval. He appeared and told us that he will turn this world into the world of chaos. I tried to attack him. But I failed. I am sure that he is the one whom kidnap Lumiere, Samurott, Zoroark and other crews." Link says.

"So, what should we do next?" Lucario asks.

"I don't know. The thing that we know is his name. But we have no clue about where is he." Link says.

"We are having a hard time. If he can turn this world into the world of chaos, I bet that the thing that happened three years ago may happen again." Lucario says.

"But what should we do?" Link asks. But then, a warp portal appears. And a Pokemon jumps out of the warp portal.

"Link and Lucario, right? Long time no see." She says.

"Virizion! Why do you come here?" Link says.

"Because we the Sword of Justice sense something wrong. So I took the warp portal to find you." Virizion says.

"Yes, something bad happens." Link says.

"The thing that happen is a disaster! Now this world is in greater danger. Please come with me now." Virizion says. Then she creates a warp portal.

"This way." Virizion Says. Then she, Lucario and Link go into the warp portal.

**To be continue…**


	3. Chapter 3: Dawn of the Chaos

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 3: Dawn of the Chaos**

-Meanwhile-

"…"

"…"

"Where? Where am I?"

"…"

"…"

"Wake up, princess." Someone says.

"Where am I?" Zelda says. Then she opens her eyes.

"You finally awake." Someone says again.

"Where am I?" Zelda says and looks around. Then she finally realizes that she is in a white dress, holding a bouquet. She looks around and she Lord Norval in a priest suit, Zoroark, the thief's leader in a black tuxedo standing beside her, and Zoroark's crews. And they all are in the church!

"!" Zelda becomes speechless.

"Now let's start our ceremony." Lord Norval says. Then he turns his attention to Zoroark.

"**Darmour** the Zoroark, the great thief of shadow, will you accept princess Zelda the Lapras as your wife until your life is over?" Lord Norval asks.

"I don't know why you want me to get married with her. But if this can make me gain a power, a power that as powerful as her power, I will." Darmour says.

"…" All of Zoroark's crews crab their hands.

"Good!" Lord Norval says and turns his attention to Zelda.

"Princess Zelda the Lapras, the pureness princess of the Mist Kingdom, will you accept Darmour the Zoroark as your husband until your life is over?" Lord Norval asks.

"Wait, what the Heatran why I am in this place?" Zelda asks angrily. It makes Lord Norval laugh.

"Isn't this obvious? This is your wedding. And Darmour is going to be your husband!" Lord Norval says.

"What the Heatran I am wedding with Darmour. Take me back to my palace!" Zelda says angrily.

"Sorry, you can't leave this place until your wedding is over." Lord Norval says with a crafty smile.

"TAKE ME OUT OF HERE!" Zelda says angrily. But then, a dark power appears and takes control her body!

"Wh…What?" Zelda says.

"I don't want to force you to do this, so let me ask you again. Princess Zelda the Lapras, the pureness princess of the Mist Kingdom, will you accept Darmour the Zoroark as your husband until your life is over?" Lord Norval asks.

"…..N…..No…" Zelda tries very hard to resist Lord Norval's hypnosis.

"That's not good." Lord Norval says. Then he strengthens his hypnosis.

"…." Zelda tries very hard to resist. But she can't resist it anymore.

"…..I…I will." Zelda says.

"Good!" Lord Norval says. But then, the earth starts to shake!

"What happen?!" Darmour asks. Then everyone in the church sees something dark appears in front of Lord Norval.

"Finally! I get it! The Chaos Gem!" Lord Norval says and laughs.

"W…What?!" Zelda finally overcomes the hypnosis and says.

"The prophecy is true. When the princess of pureness and the evil Pokemon get married, it will give birth to the Chaos Gem!" Lord Norval says.

"Chaos Gem?!" Darmour asks.

"I will use its power to destroy this world!" Lord Norval says and laughs.

-Back to Link's side-

"Here we go." Virizion says. Then she, Link and Lucario get out of the warp portal.

"Where are we?" Link asks.

"I remember this place. This place is Venturnome Town." Lucario says after he looks around.

"Venturnome Town? I don't remember that there is any town like this in the Land of Legend." Link says.

"It's because Venturnome Town isn't in the Land of Legend." Lucario says.

"It means that we aren't in the Land of Legend?" Link asks.

"Yes, this is the Land of Light. I used to visit this land." Lucario says.

"So , where will we go?" Link asks.

"Follow me." Virizion says. Then Link and Lucario follow her.

-In the Venturnome Town-

Virizion takes Link and Lucario through the city. Venturnome Town looks very much like the cross of the Yelspark City and the Lightview Village of the Land of Legend. **(Pokedragon: If you can't imagine it, think of the Hyrule Castle Town from TP.)**

"Here we are." Virizion says. She takes them to a bar named "Musketeer Bar". Then they go inside the bar.

This bar is quite small. But this bar looks very casual. There are only four Pokemon in the bar. One is a bartender. And the other three are a group of Pokemon who sitting at a table. And they are…

"Cobalion, Hero of Legend has arrived." Virizion says and takes her seat.

"Thank you, Virizion." Cobalion says.

"Hello! Long time no see!" Keldeo greets them.

"The Sword of Justice! What bring you all here?" Link asks.

"We always travel through several lands. This time we are visiting the Land of Light." Terrakion says.

"So, why you want us to be here?" Link asks.

"It's because the new disaster is occurring in this world." Virizion says.

"New disaster?" Lucario asks.

"Yes, this disaster is very much more dangerous than the disaster that occurred three years ago." Terrakion says.

"What disaster?" Link asks.

"Look at the sky…" Cobalion says. The Link and Lucario look up into the sky. Then they see a dark spot on the sky.

"What is that dark spot? It makes me feel strange…" Lucario asks.

"That's the thing that will bring the disaster to this world." Virizion says.

"That spot is The Void. No one know where is it. How far is it. That spot will expand every day. If that spot expand until itself is as big as the sky, it will suck everything into it." Cobalion says.

"It means that the world will be destroyed as soon as the void is as big as the sky. But we have no clue about when." Keldeo says.

"What make the void appear?" Lucario asks.

"Lord Norval. He gave birth to the Chaos Gem. That gem is filled with the power of hatred. He used Zelda and Zoroark's power to create the Dark Gem."

"He is so mean!" Link says and punches the wall.

"Calm down, Link." Lucario says.

"How can we stop this?" Link asks.

"That's our problem. Because I know everything from the Ancient Book." Cobalion says and shows an Ancient Book to Link and Lucario.

"This books explained about this whole legend. And this legend said that the one that will end this disaster is the eight Heroes of Legend." Terrakion says.

"Heroes of Legend? You mean Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Lumiere, Tysand, Zelda, Falcon and I?" Link asks.

"I think so. But now, only seven Heroes / Heroine of Legend exist." Cobalion says.

"And among of them, two has been captured by Lord Norval." Link says.

"And the last time we visited the Legendary Land. We didn't see Falcon anywhere. Other Legendary Pokemon said that he is leaving the Legendary Land to hone his life skill. So we have no idea about where is he." Keldeo says.

"Jedi is at his hometown. Ordin is in his school. Scarley is travelling through the world." Link says.

"So only one Hero of Legend remains." Terrakion says.

"So, I must start my adventure again. But it won't be a problem." Link says.

"Lucario, I want you to stay with us because we need your help." Cobalion says.

"Okay, Oh! I forgot! My name is **Aurus** the Lucario." Aurus Says.

"Okay." Link says and turns his attention to Cobalion.

"So Cobalion, how can we stop this disaster?" Link asks. But before Cobalion says anything. Someone runs into the bar and says.

"The girl from the sky!"

**To be continue…**


	4. Chapter 4: Return of the Lapras

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 4: Return of the Lapras**

"Girl from the sky?!" Cobalion says.

"Let's check it out." Aurus says. Then Link and his friends run out of the bar.

-Center of the Venturnome Town-

A group of Pokemon is surrounding someone, who is just falling from the sky.

"Move it!" Aurus says. Then Link and his friends can see the Pokemon that just falls from the sky clearly. But she is…

"Zelda!" Link says.

"Arrr…" Zelda is unconscious.

"Look like she just loses her consciousness. She has no injury." Aurus says after he examine the Lapras's body.

"So, let's take her back to the bar." Terrakion says.

-A hour pass-

"Arrrr…." Zelda finally gains her consciousness.

"Zelda!" Link says with glee.

"Link?! LINK!" Zelda says and hugs Link.

"Zelda, are you alright?" Link asks.

"Yes, I am alright." Zelda says.

"I am glad that you are right. By the way, I thought that Lord Norval has captured you. How can you end up here?" Link asks.

"He is terrible! He forced me to get married with Darmour, Zoroark the thief leader!" Zelda says.

"What?!" Link says.

"After he forced me, I remember that a dark gem appeared. Then I fell unconscious until you awoke me." Zelda says.

"So, Lord Norval force Zelda and Darmour to marry with each other to give birth to the Dark Gem…" Aurus says.

"By the way, Link, where are we?" Zelda asks. Then Link and his friends explain everything about Lord Norval's plan to Zelda.

"Lord Norvla use me as a tool to destroy this world?! He is so mean!" Zelda says.

"That's the reason that we must start our adventure again." Link says.

"I won't forgive him! As the Heroine of Snow, I will go with you, Link." Zelda says

"Okay." Link says before he turns his attention to Cobalion.

"Please continue your explain." Link says.

"The first thing is you must purify your heart and soul by praying in front of Arceus Statue. Terrakion says.

"Arceus Statue?" Zelda asks.

"Yes, the Arceus Statue will purify your heart and soul. So you will be able to do this mission." Cobalion says.

"But the Arceus Statue that you have to pray isn't a normal statue." Virizion says.

" It must be a statue that located at the top of the tower south of this town. Keldeo says.

"The Tower? That won't be hard." Link says.

"But Link, the only weapon you have with yourself is your Dragon Fang Sword and Wyvern Shield. You left other weapons at the guild." Aurus Says.

"That won't be a big deal." Link says.

"Good…" Cobalion says before he just realize something.

"Zelda…Where is your Sacred Weapon?" Cobalion asks.

"…What?! I have lost it!" Zelda says.

"That's impossible! Because the Sacred Weapon will never leave its owner." Terrakion says.

"But I have lost it!" Zelda says.

"If you have lost it, it means that…" Cobalion says.

"Mean what?" Link asks.

"You have lost your Heroine of Legend's power." Cobalion says.

"What?!" Link and Zelda says.

"H….How can!" Zelda says.

"I think that Lord Norval drained your power to use it to create the Dark Gem. It makes you lose your Heroine of Legend's power. So the Sacred Weapon left you." Cobalion says.

"It can't be…" Zelda says.

"Zelda, calm down." Link says.

"Okay, I decide. Link, I will go with you although I am Heroine of Legend or not!" Zelda says.

"What?! But it will be too dangerous for you!" Link says.

"Although after I lost my power and weapon, but I still can be useful to you. I will help you in this quest by giving you some useful advice." Zelda says

"Okay." Link says and hugs Zelda.

"Link, let's go to that tower. If you need help. Call me and I will help you in this quest." Zelda says.

"Good luck, Link. May Arceus bless you." Aurus Says. Then Link and Zelda walks out of the bar.

-Back to Lord Norval's side-

"That's good! I have succeeded my plan. The only thing we have left to do is wait for the Dark Gem to destroy this world." Lord Norval says to his main minions. His minion is called "Seven Sage.". **(Pokedragon: Don't get it wrong. It is the different Seven Sage from TLCoT.)** And he has the eighth main minion, who is his second hand. Because of the darkness, it becomes impossible to tell about what kind of Pokemon are them.

"Your plan is perfect. You are a very good planner…" Sage A says with a calm voice.

"YEAHHHH! I swear that if anyone tried to mess up with your plan, I will kick them in their face!" Sage B says with an angry voice.

"Omnomnomnom…. Calm down or you will blow this place." Sage C says while his/her mouth is full with food.

"Oh! I don't want to fight! It will make my makeup ruin!" Sage D says and checks his/her face.

"You are too enthusiasms. Just keep calm and sleep. Yawnnnnnnnn…" Sage E says and yawns.

"Yeah, I don't want to lose our money to fix this place after your fight." Sage F says.

"You all are stupid. Although we must fight with anyone, we will win because we are the best." Sage G says with a smug voice.

"Oh! If we have nothing to do. I will leave this place to find more fun." Lord Norval's Second Hand says before he/she disappears from the room.

"If you go, we will go back to our room too. Master, call us if you discovered that someone is mess up with our plan." Seven Sages say and leave the room.

"You all are good!" Lord Norval says and laughs.

-Back to Link's side-

"I am sorry about what happen to you, Zelda." Link says while they are going to the tower.

"Never mind about it. Because I know that I am not a strong fighter. Anyway, Link, do you know about where is the Hero of Earth's Sacred Weapon?" Zelda says.

"Garnet Rifle? Its owner grabbed it in his paw when he died. So we buried it with him." Link says.

"Since the legend of the Land of Light says that we need eight Heroes/ Heroine of Legend. But the Hero of Earth is no more in this world… And Heroine of Snow has lost her power." Zelda says.

"…" Link says.

"Hero of Earth is so strange since he is an evil and a hero at the same time. I think that it will give him a hard time to live in this world." Zelda says.

"Not only him, but the Hero of Wind too." Link says.

"Why?" Zelda asks.

"Hero of Earth had faced with many truths in this world, even the worst truth in this world. But he has no ideal. He left his dream empty. He said that he will go to the place that the earth accept him. But since he is an evil. He knows that there's no place that will accept the evil. So his dream is empty. Contrariwise, Hero of Wind had struck in his ideal. He always has his dream by his side. But he had a very hard time to face the cruel truth of this world. He just woke up from his long sleep. He is an adult with a child's mind. He faces with many rage, sorrow and nightmare. It has made him a Major Depression." Link says. Then they reach a huge tower.

"Here it is. Arceus Statue is located on the top of this tower." Zelda says.

"That won't be hard. Let's go." Link says. Then they enter the tower.

**To be continue…**


	5. Chapter 5: Tower of Light

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 5: Tower of Light**

**-Dungeon 1: Tower of Light-**

"Our destination is the top of this tower." Link says after he and Zelda step into the Tower of Light.

"Beware, Link. This tower posses with many difficult puzzles to test your power, courage and wisdom." Zelda says.

"I know." Link says.

"So, according to my scan, I estimate that this tower has eight floors in total." Zelda says.

"Yes, we must do the same thing as the thing we did three years ago. Find the map, compass, fight mini-boss, get dungeon item, get the boss key, fight the boss and finally reach the goal…" Link thinks.

"We are on the first floor. Let's go to the next floor!" Zelda says.

"Wait…" Link says. Then he walks to the wall. There's a crack on the wall.

"If I have Bomb Bag, I am sure that I can blow this wall." Link says.

"But you have none. So let's go to the next floor. And then hope that this dungeon's item is the Bomb Bag." Zelda says.

-Several floors pass-

"Alright, we are on the fifth floor…" Zelda says. Now they get the map and the compass of this dungeon.

"Let's go to the next room!" Zelda says. Then they enter the next room.

"What is this? A big treasure chest?" Zelda says. Inside the next room is nothing but a treasure chest.

"Let's check it out." Link says. Then he opens the chest. Inside the chest is…

"You got** Bomb Bag**!" Zelda says.

"As I expect…" Link says.

"But I see no way to go next…" Zelda says.

"Maybe we should check the crack wall on the first floor." Link says.

"Let's go!" Zelda says.

-Several floors pass-

"Zelda! Watch out!" Link says. Because he has just placed the bomb near the cracked wall. Luckily, both he and Zelda receive no damage from the bomb.

"Look! It's another way." Link says.

"Wait, don't say that the way that we just go is the wrong way?!" Zelda says.

"I think so…" Link says.

"Arrrr… It means that we must start climbing this tower again…" Zelda says.

"It's good for you, Zelda. You are too fat. A little exercise will help you." Link thinks.

"Let's go, Link. I want to know who build this tower." Zelda says.

-Several floors pass-

After a long journey in this tower, Link finally retrieves the Boss Key. Now he and Zelda are standing in front of a big sealed door, which lead them to the boss room.

"Are you ready, Link?" Zelda asks.

"I am ready." Link says. But then, Link's phone rings. Then Link picks up his phone.

"Who's calling?" Link asks.

"This is me, Cobalion." Cobalion says from the other side of the phone.

"Cobalion, do you have something to tell me?" Link asks.

"Listen, I forgot to tell you about the Legendary Pokemon." Cobalion says.

"Legendary Pokemon?" Link asks.

"Yes, some Legendary Pokemon such as me, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo and Arceus, all of them has only one exist in this world. But some Pokemon has more than one exist in this world, such as Lugia or Ho-Oh. You may find two or more Lugia at the same time. So if you encounter any Legendary Pokemon in this world, remember that they will be the same one that you met in the Land of Legend or the different one." Cobalion says.

"Okay." Link says.

"So how is your quest?" Cobalion asks.

"We are in front of the Boss Room." Link says.

"You made it very fast. Tower of Legend also has a guardian like another dungeon that you have faced three years ago. But for the guardian of the Tower of Light, I am sure that if he or she can recognize you as Hero of Legend, he or she will let you pass to the top of this tower easily without any fight." Cobalion says.

"Okay." Link says.

"So good luck." Cobalion says before he miscalls the phone.

"Let's go." Zelda says. Then Link unlocks the Boss Door. And then they enter the boss room.

-Inside the Boss Room-

The Boss Room is a very big, circular room.

"I wonder who is the guardian of this tower…" Zelda says. But then, a huge Pokemon appears.

"ROARRRRRRRRRRR" A huge Pokemon roars.

"What the? I have never seen this kind of this Pokemon." Link says.

"INTURDER INTRUDER. BEGONE. BEGONE." A huge Pokemon says.

"No, we are…" Link tries to explain. But a huge Pokemon talks first.

"WAIT… GIVE ME A MINUTE…" A huge Pokemon says. Then he scans Link and Zelda.

"A DRAGON WHO HOLD A SACRED WEAPON… YOU MUST BE NO ONE OTHER THAN THE HERO OF LEGEND WHO USES THE POWER OF DRAGON." A huge Pokemon says.

"Yes." Link says.

"PLEASE APOLOGIZE ME FOR A RUDE NAME IS **REGIGIGAS**. I AM THE GUARDIAN OF THIS TOWER." Regigigas says.

"Greeting, the great guardian. We are here because we…" Link says. But Regigigas says first.

"I KNOW YOUR REASON FOR COMING TO THIS TOWER. YOU ARE LATE, HERO. I HAVE GUARDED THIS TOWR FOR OVER 1,000 YEARS." Regigigas says.

"1,000 years?!" Zelda says.

"YES, BUT NOW, YOU COME. SO I WILL LET YOU PASS TO THE TOP OF THIS TOWER." Regigigas says.

"Thank you. The great guardian." Link says. But then, they hear a voice come from nowhere.

"Going to this room and finally be able to reach the top of this tower easily. Isn't this too easy for the Hero of Legend?" A voice says. Then another Pokemon appears.

"Hello, Link and Zelda. It has been three…no, four years since our last meet, isn't it?" A Pokemon says with a crafty voice.

"MEWTWO!" Link says angrily.

"Oh! How grateful that you still remember my name since the four years ago. The last time we met is in the Temple of Nightmare, isn't it?" Mewtwo says with a crafty voice.

"Why are you here?" Zelda asks.

"As you expect. I am here because I want to stop the Pokemon who mess up with my master's plan to destroy this world." Mewtwo says.

"What?! You are with Lord Norval?!" Link says.

"Bingo! I am his second hand! So it is my job to interrupt the one who mess up with my master's plan." Mewtwo says.

"You want a fight? If a fight is a thing you want. It's a fight that you will get!" Link says and prepares his Dragon Fang Sword and Wyvern Shield.

"Oh no! I didn't want to fight you. Because now, you are too weak to win me in a fight." Mewtwo says.

"What?!" Link says.

"Instead of fighting you. I will let someone to fight you." Mewtwo says. Then he prepares his Psystrike attack. Then he uses it to attack Regigigas's head!

"ROARRRRRRR" Regigigas roars in pain.

"What are you just doing?!" Link says.

"I just want to let you have some fun too. Enjoy your fighting. And I hope that I will see you soon." Mewtwo says and disappears.

"Mewtwo, you bxxxxxd !" Link says.

"What is he just doing?" Zelda says.

"ARRRRR" Regigigas roars. But then he changes his look from a friendly look into an unfriendly look.

"MUST…DESTROY…" Regigigas says.

"What are you just saying?!" Zelda says.

"I MUST DESTROY EVERYONE WHO DARES STEPPING INTO THIS TOWER." Regigigas says. Then he walks toward Link.

"Link! He is coming!" Zelda says.

**Guardian of the Light**

**Regigigas**

"Regigigas! Regain you consciousness!" Link says. But it was no use. Regigigas still attack him.

"Link! It was no use! We must fight another way to regain his consciousness." Zelda says.

"So, we must fight him until he regains his consciousness!" Link says while dodges Regigigas's attack.

"But it will hurt him!" Zelda says.

"Do you know a better way?" Link asks.

"…Okay. So, if Mewtwo uses Psystrike to attack his head. So I think his head must be his weak point. We must attack his head!" Zelda says.

"But how?! He is a lot taller than both of us!" Link asks.

"We must make him fell down! Use your bomb!" Zelda says.

"Okay!" Link says. Then he takes out a bomb and throws it at Regigigas's leg. It makes Regigigas stuns.

"He is stunning! Now it is you change!" Zelda says.

"Fine!" Link says. Then he rolls to Regigigas's leg. It makes Regigigas fell down.

"Now attack him!" Zelda says. Then Link uses his sword to attack Regigigas.

-Several combat pass-

"ARRRRRR…" Regigigas roars in pain.

"Regigigas! Do you regain your consciousness?" Link asks.

"ARRR…HERO…OF… LEGEND….PLEASE…EXCUSE…ME…..YOU…MUST… PROTECT….THIS…..FOR….BEING…..DESTROYS….ROARRRRR" Regigigas says. Then he fell down. And a Heart Container comes out of his body.

"Regigigas!" Link says and runs to Regigigas's body. But he didn't move.

"Link, the battle and Mewtwo's attack made him turn into a stone statue. He won't move until he regains his power, which use several days." Zelda says.

"I am sorry about what just happen…" Link says.

"Link, it isn't your fault." Zelda says.

"Zelda, we must protect his world! For the sake of poor Regigigas and everyone!" Link says.

"That's right!" Zelda says.

"Now let's go to the top of this tower." Link says. Then he grabs a Heart Container and walk to the top of this tower with Zelda, leaving the body of Regigigas behind…

**To be continue…**


	6. Chapter 6: Pure Pendant

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 6: Pure Pendant**

"Wow! The view from the top of this tower is very beautiful!" Zelda says. Now she and Link is standing on the top of this tower.

"Looking at the view from this point make me think of something. Link, do you remember that time?" Zelda asks.

"Hm?" Link asks.

"The time that we stood on the top of the Goddess Statue after you win the Wing Ceremony." Zelda says.

"Yes, It was a hard competition. But I managed to win." Link says.

"You say it is hard because you lack of your training! You sleepyhead." Zelda says.

"And you almost killed me by pushed me from the Skyloft while my loftwing had imprisoned by groose and his friends…" Link thinks.

"Although you lacked of training, but you finally managed to win! You will never know how much my joy after I gave my hand-made Sailcloth to you!" Zelda says.

"Yes, and then you pushed me from the Goddess Statue…" Link thinks.

"Now you are wearing my hand-made green tunic. Do you like it?" Zelda asks.

"Yes." Link says and looks at his black skin with a green cloth. (Because Link is a Shiny Haxorus.)

"So, let's continue our quest." Zelda says. Then she and Link turn their attention to an Arceus Statue at the center of the top of this tower.

"Cobalion said that we must purify our self to the god in front of this statue, right?" Link says.

"Yes, let's do it." Zelda says. Then she begins to sing a song, "Ballad of Legend".

"Her voice is so beautiful. Since she became a Lapras, it made her voice become more beautiful…" Link thinks. Then he kneels in front of Arceus Statue, closes his eyes and focuses his mind.

"…" Link hears no voice. But he can feel that some mysterious power has filled his body. And his sword and shield starts to glow.

"Link, after you purify your body and mind. The God has granted you a pureness. He also gives you the power to your body and your weapon." Zelda says.

"It means the purification is complete. Now let's go back to Musketeer Bar." Link says.

-After a journey-

"Well done, Link." Cobalion says after Link reports about what happen at the Tower of Light.

"But I am sorry about what happen to poor Regigigas…" Zelda says.

"Don't worry about him. He will be fine." Virizion says.

"So Cobalion, what will we do next?" Link asks.

"According to the legend. The Dark Gem gives birth from an evil power. The only thing that can defeat the evil is the pureness." Cobalion says.

"Pureness?" Zelda asks.

"Yes." Terrakion says.

"I have done my research about this legend. The pureness that said in the legend is the "Pure Pendant"." Aurus says after he closes the Ancient Book.

"Pure Pendant?" Zelda asks.

"Yes. It's a very rare pendant. Only seven of them exist in this universe. You must collect all pendants to complete your mission." Keldeo says.

"Not only collect all pendants. But you also must find all Hero/Heroine of Legend include the new Hero/Heroine of Earth and Hero/Heroine of Snow." Aurus says.

"Same as three years ago, the one who is able to hold a Sacred Weapon is the Hero/Heroine of Legend." Terrakion says.

"Wait, can't we restore Zelda's power of snow?" Link asks.

"I am sorry to say. But since Zelda has lost her power, it makes her impossible to become a Heroine of Legend again." Aurus says.

"What the…" Link mumbles.

"Don't worry about it, Link. Although I am not the Heroine of Legend anymore, but I am happy to help you as your partner." Zelda says.

"So, I wonder about who will become the new Hero/Heroine of Earth and Hero/Heroine of Snow…" Keldeo says.

"We must find them. Okay, Cobalion, where is the location of the first Pure Pendant?" Link asks.

"I have no clue about where are the Pure Pendants. But I am sure that the legend that according to this land will have something that connect to the location of each pendant." Virizion says.

"Now, let me tell you about the legend of this land that I have researched." Aurus says.

"Okay." Link says. Then Aurus places the Ancient Book on the table.

"Long time ago, for a several generation. This Land of Light had divided into seven kingdoms. Yes, like the Land of Legend. Each kingdom ruled by the king or the queen of that region. But all kingdom in this land priced strength. They always invade each other to expand their territory. But one day, it is the day when the Pure Pendant appeared. Each pendant belonged to each kingdom. All rulers were happy because the Pure Pendant is very rare and sacred item. But since each kingdom had the pendant, each kingdom began to fall into the chaos…" Aurus says.

"Chaos?" Zelda says.

"Each kingdom began to fall into the chaos. Finally, four of them ceased to exist. To this day, only two kingdoms remain. But they cease to own their territory. Now the only thing that they own is their palace/castle. But for the Pure Pendant, no one knows about where is them…" Aurus says.

"Strange. Why the Pure Pendant is the thing that made them cease to exist?" Link asks.

"I agree with you, Link. Pure Pendant, as the name suggests, I think that it isn't the thing that brought the chaos to them…" Zelda says.

"Now this day, the Land of Light has divided into four provinces. One of them is the Venturnome Province, the smallest province that's located in the middle of the Land of Light. Venturnome Town also located in the Venturnome Province. Although Venturnome Province is the smallest Province in this land, but it's a very important province because Venturnome Town is the capital of this land. And one of three palaces/castles that remain to this day also located in this province. It is the Venturnome Palace of the Venturnome Kingdom. This palace is located north of this town." Aurus says.

"Since we are in the Venturnome Province, which has only Venturnome Palace, I think we should start searching the Pure Pendant at this palace." Link says.

"Okay, let's go." Zelda says.

"Take care, Link." Keldeo says. Then Link and Zelda walk out of the bar. Their destination is the Venturnome Palace.

-Meanwhile-

Somewhere in this world…

"Ar…" A yellow Pokemon wakes up from his unconsciousness.

"Where am I?" He asks and looks around. He is in a dark place. The light from a touch reveal himself as Lumiere the Ampharos.

"Oh! I remember that Lord Norval forced Zelda and that Zoroark to get married with each other! He is so mean!" Lumiere says.

"Hm… Maybe I should find a way to get out of here." Lumiere says. Then a young bard walks around.

-Several Minutes pass-

"Look like the only way that I can go on is this way…" Lumiere mumbles. Then he enters the next room. But the next room is the dead end.

"What?! A dead end! Hm… I should find another way…" Lumiere mumbles. But then…

"Stop that, Lumiere." Someone says. Lumiere turns back and sees Lord Norval and his minions standing at the door.

"Lord Norval! You are so mean!" Lumiere says.

"I am not an evil. You are evil." Lord Norval says.

"What?!" Lumiere says.

"Well, I bet that you will never understand my word. Now let me brainwash you so you will become my minion." Lord Norval says.

"Never!" Lumiere says.

"Fine…" Lord Norval says and prepares his hypnosis. But then, a light barrier surrounds Lumiere's body.

"What is this?" Lumiere says. Then the barrier and Lumiere disappear

"What?!" Lord Norval says. Because the barrier isn't his power. And it isn't Lumiere's power too.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Because I don't need him anymore. He is useless for me." Lord Norval says. Then he and his minions walk back to their place.

**To be continue…**

**Side Story I:**

_…I remember that day well… _

_The room was room. The whole place was at peace. _

_ "Arr…"_

_ "You are awake at last?"_

_ "Where…am I? Is this… an ordinary Pokemon's home?!"_

_ "Don't wiggle like that. I found you at the cliff base. You took quite a fall."_

_ "You are just an ordinary Pokemon, correct? I don't…repulse you? I am the great Legendary Pokemon."_

_ "Why would that matter? Anyone one with a heart would not ignore an injured soul!"_

_ That was the day our paths crossed…_

_ That day…_

_ That was the day our tragedy was set in motion…_


	7. Chapter 7: The Prince of Venturnome

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 7: The Prince of Venturnome**

Venturnome Palace, one of seven palaces of the Land of Light. This palace is the palace of light element. (Each palace has its own element.) This palace isn't far from the Venturnome Town. So Link and Zelda make it very fast to reach this palace.

"Well, we finally made it to this palace…" Link says. Now they are standing in from of the Venturnome Palace.

"Link, do you think that this palace will give us a warm welcome or a bloody welcome?" Zelda asks.

"Since Venturnome Palace is a light palace. So, I think this palace will give us a warm welcome." Link says. Then he and Zelda walk to the guard who is standing in front of the palace.

"Stop that! Strangers!" A guard says.

"What do you want from us?" Link asks.

"What business do you have with this palace?" A guard asks.

"I have something very important to talk with the ruler of this palace." Link says.

"You want to meet our ruler? Wait a sec…" A guard says. Then he uses his phone to talk with someone.

"There are two Pokemon that want to meet the prince…A Haxorus and a Lapras…" A guard talks with someone through the phone. Then he turns his attention to Link and Zelda.

"The governor of the prince allows. Please follow me." A guard says and opens a way into the palace.

"Let's go." Link says. Then he and Zelda follow the guard into the palace.

-In the Throne Room-

"Lady **Garvior**, this is a Haxorus and a Lapras that want to meet our prince." A guard says with a female Gardevior who is standing next to the throne. (But the throne is empty now.)

"Thank you." Lady Garvior says. Then a guard walks out of the throne room. Then Lady Garvior turns her attention to Link and Zelda.

"Welcome to the Venturnome Palace. My name is Lady Garvior. I am the prince's governor. Nice to meet you." Lady Garvior says.

"Nice to meet you too, Lady Garvior. My name is Link. And this is Zelda. We are here because…" Link says. But Lady Garvior interrupts.

"I know what do you want. I foresaw your coming. Since the dark spot appeared in the sky, we are so panic. But there's a legend of our palace that said about the Dragon-type Hero and his helper will appear and freed this world from the age of chaos." Lady Garvior says.

"As you said. We are here because we want to meet the ruler of this palace. Maybe he will have some clue about our mission." Link says.

"I am sorry to say. But now, the prince isn't in the right time to talk with you." Lady Garvior says.

"What? But we have no time! We will never know when the dark spot will cover the entire sky." Zelda says.

"But our job is protecting prince. So please go back." Lady Garvior says.

"But…" Link tries to explain. But Lady Garvior doesn't listen to him.

"Although you are Hero of Legend. But if you try to hurt our prince. We will give you a no mercy." Lady Garvior says.

"But we don't want to hurt the prince. We just want to talk with him…" Link says.

"We two are so stubborn! Soldiers! Come here and throw these two Pokemon out of this palace!" Lady Garvior says angrily. Then eight soldiers run into this room and surround Link and Zelda.

"Got any plan?" Zelda whispers to Link.

"…" Link has no word. But then…

"Mistress Garvior, what happen?" Someone says from the door.

"Oh no! The prince!" Lady Garvior says. Then the prince walks into the room. But…

"Link! Zelda!" The prince says. Then he runs to Link and Zelda.

"Lumiere!" Link says.

"It's you! Why you come here?" Lumiere says with a happy voice.

"I just want to meet the prince of this palace. But Lady Garvior doesn't allow us. She said that we will hurt the prince." Link says.

"What?!" Lumiere says. When he turns his attention to Lady Garvior.

"Mistress Garvior, why are you do this? I am fine. They are Hero of Legend. But if you don't allow them to meet me, what will happen to this world? Do you want this world to fill with an evil? Do you like the world that full with an evil? Is the world full with the evil a peaceful world?" Lumiere asks with a calm voice. It makes Lady Garvior frighten.

"I..I..I am so sorry! Your Highness Please forgive me!" Lady Garvior says.

"Okay. Now you all soldiers, please go back to your position. There's no need for you to be here." Lumiere says. Then all soldiers walk out of the room.

"Wait…Lumiere, are you the prince of the Venturnome Palace?!" Zelda asks.

"Yes…" Lumiere says.

"What?! Why you never told me about this?" Link asks.

"Because I just know that I am the prince for a very short time." Lumiere says. Then he turns his attention to Lady Garvior.

"Mistress Garvior, I forgive you. But don't let it happen again." Lumiere says.

"Thank you! Your Highness!" Lady Garvior says.

"Now Link, follow me, let's talk about what happened." Lumiere says cheerfully.

-Inside Lumiere's room-

"I am very surprise to know that you are the prince of the Venturnome Palace." Zelda says.

"But what make you become the prince?" Link asks.

"After the birth of the Dark Gem, I found myself in a dark place. I tried to find a way out of that place. But Lord Norval found me. Before he can catch me, a light barrier appeared and took me from that place…" Lumiere says.

"A light barrier?" Zelda asks.

"I don't know where is that barrier come from…" Lumiere says.

"Mysterious…" Link says.

"After that light barrier took me from that place, I found myself awake in this palace. And Lady Garvior told me that she found me in front of this palace. And she recognized me as the lost prince of this palace. So she took me inside this palace." Lumiere says.

"The lost prince?" Zelda asks.

"Yes, Lady Garvior said that several years ago, this palace got invaded by other palace. The king and the queen of this palace escaped from this palace with a little prince. After the war end, the remains of this palace tried to find the king, the queen and the prince. But they couldn't." Lumiere says.

"So, the king, the queen and the prince is…" Zelda says.

"My dad, my mom and me. I thought that I am just an ordinary Pokemon because my dad and my mom never told me about our true identity until they died…" Lumiere says.

"Your mom and dad died already?" Link asks.

"Yes…" Lumiere says with a sad voice. So Link tries not to talk about the death of his parents.

"But how can they know that you are the prince?" Zelda asks.

"Because of this…" Lumiere says and shows his tail.

"Look at my tail, inside a light ball at my tail is a symbol of the royal family of the Venturnome Palace." Lumiere says.

"Very interesting…" Link says. But then, he notices something at Lumiere's tail.

"Lumiere, you have a scar at your tail?" Link asks.

"…Yes…I have this scar from an accident…" Lumiere says with a sad voice.

"…Maybe this accident is the thing that gave Lumiere's parents a one-way ticket to the afterworld…" Link thinks.

"So I live here as the prince. But I don't like it. I don't want to be a ruler of this palace. And you two show up! I am so happy. By the way, what bring you two here?" Lumiere asks.

"Well…" Link says. Then he and Zelda explain everything to Lumiere.

"So, you must search for seven Pure Pendants to stop Lord Norval?" Lumiere says.

"Yes. That's the reason that brings us here." Zelda says.

"Okay, since this mission requires eight Heroes/Heroine of Legend. And I am one of them, so I will join you." Lumiere says.

"But you are the prince…" Link says. But Lumiere interrupts him.

"Protect the world is more important than protect this palace." Lumiere says. But then, his harp start to glow. Suddenly, it changes itself from a harp to a rod.

"What is this?" Lumiere says.

"I think that Lumiere's strong will to protect this world make your weapon change itself." Zelda says.

"Amazing! Now, my weapon is the "Topaz Rod"." Lumiere says.

"Now I see your desire to protect this world. So welcome back to our team, Lumiere." Link says.

"Thank you, Link!" Lumiere says.

**To be continue…**


	8. Chapter 8: City of Civilization

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 8: City of Civilization**

"Mistress Garvior, do you have any clue about the Pure Pendant that our palace used to own?" Lumiere asks. Now he, Link and Zelda are in the Throne Room.

"Your Highness, the Pure Pendant that our kingdom used to own is lost now." Lady Garvior says.

"What?!" Link says.

"But don't worry about it. I and other scholars in this palace will try to find any clue about it." Lady Garvior says.

"Well, thank you." Zelda says.

"But since the legend about the Pure Pendant was occurred for many thousand years ago, it will take us some time find some clue about it." Lady Garvior says.

"How long?" Lumiere asks.

"Your Highness, I estimate that it will take us for several days." Lady Garvior says.

"That's very long…" Link says.

"Hey Link! Since we have to wait for a long time, why don't we go to other place and fine the rest Pure Pendant?" Lumiere asks.

"That's a good idea!" Link says.

"Your highness, will you leave this palace?" Lady Garvior asks.

"Please don't worry about me. I am the Hero of Thunder. So it is my fate to protect this world." Lumiere says.

"Your highness, I will not insist you to stay here. But please take care yourself." Lady Garvior says.

"Okay. And please protect our palace too." Lumiere says.

"Certainly." Lady Garvior says.

"Now let's go." Lumiere says. Then he, Link and Zelda walk out of the Venturnome Palace.

-After leaving the palace-

"So Lumiere, what place should we go first?" Link asks.

"There are other three provinces and six kingdoms remain. I think we should go to the Faron Province first." Lumiere says.

"Faron Province?" Link asks.

"This province located south of the Venturnome Province. This province contained two kingdoms. The first place that we should go is the Civilight City. This city located at the region west of the Faron Province. This region used to be a Civilight Kingdom. But now, Civilight Kingdom and Civilight Palace is no more." Lumiere says.

"Civilight City of the Civilight Kingdom?" Zelda says.

"As the name suggest, this kingdom is the thunder element." Lumiere says.

"That's good." Zelda says.

"By the way, Zelda, do you remember that name?" Link asks.

"What name?" Zelda asks.

"Faron. Not only the name of the province of the Land of Light, but it also a name of a wood at the world below Skyloft too." Link says.

"Oh! I just remember it!" Zelda says.

"Your human world also has a place named Faron?" Lumiere asks.

"Yes," Link says.

"I see. Because Lady Garvior said that this Land of Light has something connected with a human world. Maybe the name of the Faron Province is from the Faron Wood at your world." Lumiere says.

"Okay, let's go!" Zelda says.

-After a journey-

"Wow! The Civilight Province is full with technology!" Zelda says after she, Link and Lumiere entered the Civilight Province. This city is very big.

"Bigger than Yelspark City." Lumiere says.

"So Lumiere, where is the location of the Pure Pendant?" Link asks.

"Well…" Lumiere says. But someone runs into Link and interrupts them.

"Excuse me, are you the Hero of Legend?" A Pokemon asks.

"Um.. Yes." Link says. Then that Pokemon looks at Link's sword, Link's shield and Lumiere's rod.

"I see… You hold a Sacred Weapon." A Pokemon says.

"Wait, who are you?" Link asks.

"Excuse me for being rude to you. My name is **Raikou**. I am a Legendary Pokemon who lives in this city." Raikou says.

"Raikou? Nice to meet you." Zelda says.

"Well, now the Heroes of Legend reach this city after the dark spot appeared in the sky. So the legend is true." Raikou says.

"Yes, we are here to protect this world." Lumiere says.

"I see… Now please follow me." Raikou says. Then Link and his friends follow him.

-After a walk-

"Here we are. This place is the best place to talk." Raikou says. He has taken Link and his friends to a park at the west of the city.

"So Raikou, do you know anything about the Pure Pendant?" Link asks.

"That Pendant is the Chaos-Bringer. It brought chaos to my kingdom…" Raikou says.

"Wait, do you mean the Civilight Kingdom?" Lumiere asks.

"Yes, I used to live in the age that the Civilight Kingdom existed. But after the king of the Civilight Kingdom received that Pendant. It made the kingdom full with chaos. And it brought the kingdom to an end…" Raikou says.

"Whoa! You have lived for so many years?" Zelda asks.

"Yes, I still here because I am one of a character that will take a role in this legend. My role is to protect the Pendant until the Heroes/Heroine of Legend come." Raikou says.

"So, where is the Pure Pendant?" Zelda asks.

"I buried it somewhere under this city for a very long time ago. It is our job to find it." Raikou says.

"Find a Pendant below this city?! Are you mad?!" Link says.

"Don't worry about it. The location of the Pendant that I buried is in the lost Civilight Palace. The Civilight Palace is under this city. So if we can find an entrance to the Civilight Palace, I am sure that it will bring us to the Pure Pendant." Raikou says.

"Great. Now the first thing that we must do is find the entrance…" Zelda says.

"Where is it?" Link asks.

"Well... Since I have buried it for a very long time ago, before this city was established, so I can't remember about where is the location of the entrance…" Raikou says.

"What?!" Link says.

"That's not good. I think we must find the entrance by our self…" Link says.

"Okay, I will try to gather the information about it. So give me a little time. I will tell you about it this afternoon. So please relax and travel around the city this morning." Raikou says and runs away.

"That's bad…" Link mumbles.

"Now we have some free time, what should we do?" Lumiere asks.

"Shopping!" Zelda says.

"Zelda, we are here because we have a very important mission to do, not a vacation." Link says.

"And I bet that the price of the goods in this city must be very high…" Lumiere says.

"That won't be a problem for a princess of the Palace of Mist!" Zelda says. Then she grabs Link's arm and takes him to the Civilight Department Store.

"Oh Arceus…" Link mumbles.

-Inside Civilight Department Store-

"Which shop should I visit first?" Zelda says cheerfully while she and her friends are walking in the Civilight Department Store.

"Oh Zelda…" Link mumbles.

"Nah… Let her shopping. It won't be a big problem…" Lumiere says.

"Link! Let's visit this shop first!" Zelda says. Then she grabs Link and Lumiere's arm and drags them into the Cloth Store.

"Hey! Why do you drag us into this shop?!" Link asks.

"Because I want you two to looking for a nice suit!" Zelda says.

"Forget it. I have nothing to buy here." Link says.

"Don't worry. I will not buy anything too." Zelda says.

"What?! But you say…" Link says.

"No. I just come here to do a window shopping. But I won't buy anything." Zelda says.

"That's very good. Thank Arceus…" Link mumbles.

"…" Lumiere doesn't say anything but smiles.

"Did you say that you just only come here to do a window shopping?" Someone says. Link and his friends turn their attention to the source of the sound and see a group of threes Pokemon standing near them. They are Roserade, Cincino and Raichu.

"Look! Just a poor Lapras, Haxorus and Lumiere…" Roserade says.

"Remember it in your head, this place is for a rich Pokemon like us, not for a poor Pokemon like you." Raichu says.

"What did you just say?!" Zelda asks angrily.

"Oh! I forgot that you just come into this store, maybe a first time. This store sells very expensive goods. So this is the place for a rich Pokemon." Cincino says.

"Why do you say something like that?" Link asks angrily.

"Remember this, axe dragon, this world has two kinds of Pokemon. First is a rich Pokemon like us. We have money. So we can get anything. The second kind is a poor Pokemon. They can't even afford their meal. We the rich Pokemon can't live with poor Pokemon." Roserade says.

"Now get lost! You ugly Lapras." Raichu says.

"How dare you…" Link says angrily. But he just notices that Lumiere isn't here.

"Link, let just go out of here..." Zelda says.

"Before you go, remember this in your head, money is the god. It can buy anything. And it can afford anything in this world." Cincino says. Then Link and Zelda walk out of the Department Store, without any thought of going back inside the store again.

**To be continue…**


	9. Chapter 9: Virus Crisis

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 9: Virus Crisis**

"I can't believe this! They are so smug! They look down us!" Zelda says angrily. Now she and Link are in the Civilight Park.

"I can't believe that there are sort of Pokemon like this exists…" Link says.

"No, they exist everywhere in this universe…" Someone says. Link and Zelda turns their attention to the source of the sound and see Lumiere walks into the park. His eyes are red, like he had just cried.

"Lumiere?" Link says.

"The creatures like this exist everywhere in this universe. They believe that money is the god, money can do anything. Yes, I know that money can use to buy many things. But there is something that money can't buy, such as happiness, or even the true love. Someone uses money to buy a love. But that love is a bogus love. It will never last-long. If they have money, then why they don't use their money to make the void disappears? If they die, the only things that they can take to their afterlife are their soul and their memory. I hate a creature like this very much!" Lumiere says with a calm voice.

"Lumiere…" Link says. Because he seldom see Lumiere act like this. He knows that Lumiere will become like this when Lumiere is angry.

"I have seen many Pokemon like this since I was a baby. I always hope that people like this will disappear soon. But I was wrong… You know, my family is a poor family. Although I am very happy to stay with my family, but every time I hear someone say something like that, I…I…" Lumiere says before he becomes speechless.

"Lumiere, calm down." Zelda says.

"Forget about them." Link says. Because of Lumiere was born in a poor family (Which turn out that his family is a royal family.), he knows that Lumiere get jealous when everyone has something better than him.

"Link, Zelda, thank you…" Lumiere says. But then, someone runs to them.

"Huff… Huff… I finally found you." Raikou says while he catches his breath.

"Raikou, have you find anything about the pendant?" Link asks.

"Yes, I have good news and a bad news. The good news is I have found the location of the entrance of the lost Civilight Palace in this city already." Raikou says.

"Where is it?" Zelda asks.

"The entrance to the lost Civilight Palace is located in the deepest area of the Civilight Laboratory." Raikou says.

"Civilight Laboratory? You mean the big Laboratory under the Civilight City and the Venturnome Town?" Lumiere asks.

"Yes, this laboratory is so big. It has two entrances, the first one is in the Venturnome Town. But this entrance has sealed since many years ago due to the security problem. The second entrance is in this city." Raikou says.

"So, let's go to the Laboratory!" Link says.

"Wait Link, I haven't told you the bad news. This laboratory never allows the outsider to get into the laboratory. So this is our big problem."

"That's won't be hard for us. We have sneaked into the Yelspark Researching Facility since three years ago." Link says.

"But this one is harder than the Yelspark Researching Facility. This laboratory works 24 hours a day 365.25 days a year. So I have no idea about how can we get into the laboratory." Raikou says.

"What?!" Link says.

"There must be some way to get into that lab." Zelda says.

"I think that we must chase all Pokemon out of the laboratory so we can get into the lab easily." Link says.

"You say like it is very easy to do. But how can we chase them out of the laboratory? Nuclear Bomb? Or virus attack?" Zelda asks.

"That's won't help…" Link says. But then, he and his friends hear an announcement from everywhere in the city.

"ATTENDTION, CITIZEN. ATTENDTION, CITIZEN. NOW THERE'S A REPORT FROM THE CIVILIGHT LABORATORY. THE REPORT SAYS THAT THEY HAD DISCOVERED THE NEW TYPE OF VIRUS. BUT NOW, A GROUP OF CRIMINAL HAS BROKEN INTO THE LABORATORY AND STOLE THE VIRUS FROM THE LAB. THEY SAY THAT THEY WILL RELEASE THE VIRUS INTO OUR CITY IN 24 HOURS. SO CITIZEN, EVACUATE FROM THE CITY IMMEDIATELY! AGAIN, EVACUATE FROM THE CITY IMMEDIANTLY!" After an announcement, every Pokemon in the Civilight City become panic.

"What! A virus!"

"They are right upon us!"

"We must escape from the city immediately!"

"Look like we have got a big problem…" Link says.

"Over wise, this is a good change for us to get into the laboratory." Raikou says.

"Are you insane?! We have only 24 hours left! If we can't escape from the city before the criminals release a virus into the city…" Link says and leaves the rest few words blank.

"So what will we do?" Zelda says.

"Just be a good Pokemon and leave the city easily. So, forget about the pendant too." Someone says. Link and his friends turn their attention to the voice and see a Flygon floating near them.

"Who are you?" Link asks.

"My name is Enavan the Flygon." Enavan says.

"Why do you say something like that? And how can you know about the pendant?" Lumiere asks.

"Because I am your enemy. I am one of Lord Norval's seven sages." Enavan says.

"What?! You are one of them?" Link says.

"You see, since Lord Norval's plan will be succeeded. And this world must be destroyed. Since the world will be destroyed in a several days. So I can do anything to this world. It is the reason why I came here and release a virus from the Laboratory. But I have heard about what you said. It means that you all are Lord Norval's enemy. So you all are my enemy too." Enavan says.

"What is the reason why you want to make this city fall into the chaos by release the virus?" Zelda asks.

"It's so clear. This city has a very advanced technology. But this city lacks the happiness. This city is full with criminal, corruption and many bad things. So making this city fall into the chaos is the best way." Enavan says.

"Why do you say something like that?!" Link asks.

"Look like you don't understand my word. So a little fight will help you understand my word more." Enavan says.

"Come on!" Link says and prepares his sword and shield.

-After a fight-

"…Your skill is very good, better than me…" Enavan says after he lost to Link.

"Light will never lose to the darkness." Link says.

"So, now I will go back to my hideout and tell my lord about you all. Be prepared for yourself…" Enavan says before he flies into the sky.

"That's a bad news." Raikou says.

"Let's not talk about Lord Norval. Now we must talk about how can we get into the lab without getting a virus." Link says.

"That's won't be a big deal. Take this, Link." Raikou says before he hands over three light spheres to Link, Zelda and Lumiere.

"This is the Safe Sphere. This sphere will protect you from any virus. But remember that this sphere will only last long for 3 days." Raikou says.

"Thank you, Raikou." Link says. Then he hands over the Safe Sphere to Zelda and Lumiere.

"Now we have everything we need. Let's go to the laboratory!" Zelda says.

"Wait a sec. I forgot to give you this thing." Raikou says before he hands over something to Zelda.

"What is this?" Zelda asks.

**"This is the Harp of Legend. This harp is filled with magic. You need this harp to gain an access to all lost palaces. When you reach the entrance of the lost palace, play the "Ballad of Legend" to open the way into the palace." **Raikou says.

"Thank you, Raikou!" Zelda says.

"The entrance to the laboratory is at the center of this city. Good luck." Raikou says.

"Let's go." Link says.

-At the center of the Civilight City-

"So, this is the entrance to the laboratory." Link says. Now Link, Zelda and Lumiere is standing in front of the entrance to the laboratory.

"Link, what will happen if I get a virus?" Zelda asks.

"Don't worry about it. Raikou said the Safe Sphere will last long for 3 days. So we have three days to reach the Lost Civilight Laboratory." Link says.

"Also, now most citizens have evacuated from the city already. I know that they will come back at least three days later. So we have nothing to worry about the citizen." Lumiere says.

"Are you two ready?" Link asks.

"Yes." Zelda and Lumiere say.

"Then let's go, to the location of the first Pure Pendant." Link says. Then they enter the laboratory.

**To be continue…**


	10. Chapter 10: Civilight Laboratory

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 10: Civilight Laboratory**

**-Dungeon 2: Civilight Laboratory-**

"Wow! This laboratory is so big!" Zelda says after Link retrieves the dungeon map of the Civilight Laboratory.

"This dungeon reminds me of Yelspark Researching Facility." Link says.

"Me too. Both dungeons are full with technology and electrical system." Lumiere says.

"But this dungeon isn't as hard as Yelspark Researching Facility. The thing we have to do is just connect the electrical system or something." Link says. Before his phone rings. The one who connects him is Aurus.

"Hello." Link says to the phone.

"Link, have you retrieved the pendant from the Venturnome Palace? Well, by the way, I have heard a bad news about the virus attack Civilight City. Do you know anything about which or who cause it?" Aurus asks.

"Actually, we are in the Civilight City." Link says.

"What?! You are in that city?" Aurus says.

"Yes, since the resident in the Venturnome Palace said that it will take them several days to find a clue about their pendant, so I head to Civilight City first. I have met Raikou, the one who knows the location of the pendant. Now I am in the Civilight Laboratory because the deepest area of this lab is the lost Civilight Palace." Link says.

"Don't you afraid of getting a virus?" Aurus asks.

"Don't worry about it, Aurus. Raikou gave us a Safe Sphere to protect us from the virus. So we have 3 days to retrieve the pendant." Link says.

"That's good. Anyway, have you found other Hero/Heroine of Legend?" Aurus asks.

"Certainly, we have found Lumiere in the Venturnome Palace. He said that he had escaped from Lord Norval's lair. And now he is in my team." Link says.

"What good news to hear! We finally found the Hero of Dragon and Hero of Thunder. Six more to go. Well, see you." Aurus says. Then Link puts away his phone.

-Time Pass-

"You got Boomerang!" Zelda says.

"More useful item..." Link says.

-Time Pass-

"Finally…" Lumiere says. Now they are in front of a big door, which lead them to the deepest area of the Civilight Laboratory.

"Link, do you think who is the guardian of this dungeon?" Zelda asks.

"Hmm… I don't know. But I believe the Legendary Pokemon must be the guardian of this dungeon." Link says.

"I hope the guardian of this dungeon won't be a big problem for us…" Zelda says.

"Well, let see." Link says and unlocks the door. And then they enter the boss room.

-Inside the boss room-

"Who are there?" Link asks. Because after they enter the boss room, they find someone in the middle of the room.

"It's me." He says. Then he jumps out of the darkness, reveal himself as Raikou.

"Raikou! It's you." Link says.

"Link, you have done very well for passing the obstacles of this dungeon. No doubt about why you are the Hero of Legend." Raikou says.

"Okay." Link says.

"However! Your final test before you acquired the pendant. You must defeat the guardian of the Civilight Palace, whom is me." Raikou says.

"Fight with you?!" Zelda asks.

"Yes, I am the guardian of the Civilight Palace. So it is my job to protect the pendant. I will never let the evil or weak Pokemon to take the pendant. This is why you must defeat me first!" Raikou says.

**Thunder Beast**

**Raikou**

"Link! Don't just standing around! Fight me!" Raikou roars.

"He is so fast! Link, I am sure that you must use your boomerang to weaken him." Zelda says.

"But how?" Link asks.

"Link, I have an idea! Look at that!" Lumiere says and points his hand to a bomb flower on the floor.

"Got it!" Link says. Then he uses his boomerang to bring the bomb flower to Raikou. It makes Raikou stuns.

"Link! It is your change!" Zelda says.

-After a fight-

"Well done, Link!" Raikou says after he lost to Link.

"You are very strong." Link says.

"But you are stronger than me. Now take this and follow me." Raikou says and places a Heart Container on the floor. Link picks it. Then Link and his friends follow Raikou to the next room.

"Here it is." Raikou says. Now they are standing in front of a big, sealed door.

"Leave it to me." Zelda says. Then she plays a Ballad of Legend. It makes a sealed door opens.

"Wow! This palace is full with technology!" Lumiere says after he looks into the palace.

"Yes, this is my kingdom." Raikou says.

"Your kingdom?" Link asks.

"I am the last king of the Civilight Kingdom. Now follow me." Raikou says. Then he brings Link to the throne room.

"My kingdom was full with advance technology. Our kingdom was at peace until one day. I can't forget that they. It is the day when I got a Pure Pendant. After I got the Pure Pendant, the town folk became acting strange. They had no love with each other anymore. They became jealous with other. They envy about who had the best technology. This is the way that my kingdom fell into the lost kingdom." Raikou says.

"If you are the king of the Civilight Kingdom, how old are you?" Link asks.

"I can't remember my age. I have lived for over 1,000 years. I still exist in this world to protect the Pure Pendant until the Hero arrives. Now the Hero arrives, so this is my last day." Raikou says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"My role in this legend is guarding the Pure Pendant. So after you get the Pure Pendant, my role finishes. And I will go." Raikou says.

"You can't die!" Link says.

"Link, I will never die. Although I will disappear from this world. But my spirit will still be with the Pure Pendant forever. After my last fight with you, I finally" Raikou says.

"I don't understand…" Link says.

"Each Pure Pendant has its own life. After I die, my spirit will become the life of the Pure Pendant. But although I must die, but I am very happy that I am able to help you. So don't let this world destroy. This is my last wish. After a fight with you, I know that I can rest in peace because I have found a strong Hero to protect the pendant." Raikou says.

"Yes, we promise." Link and his friends say.

"Good, now take this **Pendant of Kindness**, as well as my spirit too." Raikou says before he disappears. And a Pendant appears in front of them.

"Raikou, rest in peace." Lumiere says.

"Link, we must go now. We have six more pendants to find. And we must protect our world, for the sake of poor Raikou." Zelda says.

"Raikou, thank you for everything." Link says. Then he picks the Pendant of Kindness before he realizes something.

"!"

"What's wrong? Link?" Zelda asks.

"This pendant… It has its own life! I can feel it! And I can feel Raikou's spirit too!" Link says

"So Raikou is true. He will be with the Pendant of Kindness forever." Zelda says.

"Let's go, Link. We have many things to do from now on. Our journey will become a lot harder than this point." Lumiere says.

"Okay." Link says. Then they warp out of the dungeon.

"_Don't worry about me, Link. My spirit will be with the pendant of kindness forever."_

-Meanwhile-

"Someone is in our way?" Lord Norval asks after Enavan reports him about Link and his friends.

"That's right. Their leader is Link the Haxorus. Other two are Zelda the Lapras and Lumiere the Ampharos."

"Haxorus… Lapras… Ampharos… It's them, the Hero of Legend." Lord Norval says.

"So, what should we do?" Enavan asks.

"Leave them to do as they please." Lord Norval says.

"What?!" Enavan says.

"No matter how hard they try to get in my way, they will never succeed. The prophecy of the darkness said the world is destined to be destroyed by me." Lord Norval says.

"So, we just wait and see?" Enavan asks.

"That will be too boring, very boring. Send other sage to get in their way." Lord Norval says

"Understood." Enavan says before he gets out of Lord Norval's room.

"My plan is flawless. No one will ever be able to get in my way. Even they are Hero/Heroine of Legend!" Lord Norval says.

-Back to Link's side-

"Six more to go!" Zelda says cheerfully after they finally obtain the first pendant. Now they are standing in front of the Civilight Laboratory.

"Let's go back to Venturnome Town to get more detail about the second pendant." Link says. But then, someone appears in front of them.

"Hello and congratulation on getting the first pendant." He says. But it makes Link and his friends fill with rage.

"Mewtwo!" Link says angrily.

"Oh, why so angry? I just want to congratulate you." Mewtwo says.

"I don't believe you. I know that you are here because you want to steal our pendant or something!" Lumiere says.

"No. No. No. I don't come here to steal your pendant. I come here because I have a present for Hero of Legend for getting the Pendant of Kindness." Mewtwo says.

"Link, don't believe him." Zelda says.

"Now take this!" Mewtwo says before he uses his Aura Sphere on Link. But instead of hitting Link, it hits Link's Safe Sphere! And Link's Safe Sphere shatters!

"What?!" Link says.

"Now enjoy the virus." Mewtwo says before he disappears.

"Link! We must get out of here immediately!" Zelda says.

"Ok..ay." Link says before he falls down. And then he falls unconscious.

"Link! What happen?!" Zelda asks.

"That's not good. The virus has already gotten into his body!" Lumiere says.

**To be continue…**


	11. Chapter 11: Trap

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 11: Trap**

"…"

"…"

"Arr…" Link groans. He wakes up and finds himself in a big room.

"Link! You finally awake at last!" Someone says. Link looks at the source of the voice and sees Zelda.

"Zelda, what happen?" Link asks.

"You have slept for the whole 3 days." Zelda says.

"Three days?! What happen?" Link asks.

"Now I have good news and bad news. The good news is you had gotten a virus." Zelda says.

"Got a virus?! Isn't this a bad news?!" Link asks.

"At first, I thought that it was a very bad news. But it turned out the virus you have gotten is a Pokerus." Zelda says.

"Pokerus?!" Link asks.

"It is a very rare virus. If any Pokemon has got it, they will become unconscious for many days. But after that, they will grow very fast, twice faster than normal Pokemon." Zelda says.

"Twice faster than normal…" Link says.

"Mewtwo tried to make you get a virus, but the virus you had gotten is Pokerus, that's good luck!" Zelda says.

"So, what is a bad news?" Link asks.

"Well, you see, on the sky." Zelda says. Link looks into the sky and sees.

"The Void…" Link says.

"Yes, it had grown bigger since 3 days ago." Zelda says.

"So, we must hurry! To the next pendant's location!" Link says and gets out of the bed.

"But you have just recovered from your sickness…" Zelda says.

"I don't care about it. Take me to Cobalion now." Link says.

"Okay…" Zelda says.

-At the Musketeer Bar-

"Link! You finally awake!" Lumiere says. Now he and Aurus are in the Musketeer Bar. But the Swords of Justice aren't in the bar.

"Where is the Sword of Justice?" Link asks.

"They are in the Civilight City. They are helping the citizen in that city to recover the city. Now the Civilight City becomes safe again because the virus is no more in the city." Aurus says.

"Aurus, do you fine any clue about the location of the next pendant?" Link asks.

"Well, the Venturnome Palace hasn't contacted us yet. So the next place that you all should go is the Fireview Kingdom." Aurus says.

"Fireview Kingdom?" Link asks.

"This kingdom located in the Eldin Province, the province north of the Venturnome Province. The Eldin Province contained two kingdoms. One of them is the Fireview Kingdom. But like the Civilight Kingdom, the Fireview Kingdom doesn't exist anymore." Aurus says.

"Okay, thank for your help. Let's go." Link says. Then Link, Zelda and Lumiere run out of the Musketeer Bar.

-After leaving the Bar-

"Eldin Province? I think I have heard this name before…" Link says. Now they are on the trail that leads them to the Fireview Town of the Eldin Province.

"Exactly, in our human world, there is a volcano named Eldin Volcano." Zelda says.

"Since the Fireview Kingdom is no more, we must find the descendant of the Fireview Kingdom." Link says.

"But who?" Zelda asks.

"That won't be hard." Lumiere says.

"Hm?" Link says.

"Have you heard the name of the Legendary Beast?" Lumiere asks.

"I thought I can recall it. But I don't know anything about it." Link says.

"Well, the legend said about somewhere in the human world, there's a huge tower. Many Pokemon live in that tower. But one day, the lightning had struck the tower, making the tower ignite with a flame. All Pokemon who lives in the tower tries to escape from the tower. Most of them can. But there are three Pokemon that can't escape from the tower. And they perished in the tower. After the rain poured down, making the flame extinguish, a rainbow-colored Pokemon appeared. She revived three perished Pokemon by using the power of the lightning, the flame and the rain. And those three Pokemon are the Legendary Beast." Lumiere says.

"So what?" Link asks.

"Raikou is one of them. He is the one who revived from the lightning." Lumiere says.

"I got it! Since Raikou, one of the Legendary Beast is the guardian of the Pure Pendant in the Civilight Kingdom, so the other two Legendary Beasts must be the guardian of the Pure Pendant as well!" Zelda says.

"Since Raikou, the one who guard the Civilight Kingdom's pendant is the one who revived from the lightning, so the one who guard the Fireview Kingdom's pendant must be the one who revived from the flame." Link says.

"Who is me." Someone says. Then he appears in front of Link.

"Since you are the Pokemon who have the Sacred Weapon, so you must be the Heroes of Legend. I am Entei, the beast who had revived from the flame and the guardian of the Fireview Kingdom." Entei says.

"Yes, we are the Heroes of Legend. I am Link. And the other is Lumiere. And that Lapras is Zelda. She is our helper." Link says.

"Since you have the Pure Pendant from the Civilight Kingdom, so I know what happen to Raikou." Entei says.

"How about you?" Link asks.

"I share the same fate with Raikou. I am the last king of the Fireview Kingdom." Entei says.

"Don't you afraid?" Zelda asks.

"What did you just day?! Just sacrifice my life to save the world is very worth!" Entei says.

"So, where is the location of the pendant?" Link asks.

"Well, now I have a big problem…" Entei says.

"Problem?" Link asks.

"Follow me." Entei says. Everyone follows him.

-After a few minutes-

"What the?" Link says after they reach the Fireview Town. But the Fireview Town is…

"You see, now the Fireview Town is full with monsters. All citizens always hide themselves in their house." Entei says.

"What cause it?" Lumiere asks.

"I don't' know. SO I need your help. I will go to the Flarage Volcano to investigate that area. I want you all to investigate this town. After we chase the monster out of the town, I will tell you the location of the pendant." Entei says.

"Okay." Link says.

"But Link, the night has covered the sky already. And I am very tired." Zelda says.

"Okay, we will rest in the hotel for one night. And tomorrow we will start the investigation of the Fireview Town." Link says.

"Good luck." Entei says before he runs to the Flarage Volcano.

"Let's go to the hotel!" Zelda says.

-At the Fireview Hotel-

"What?! No one is in the hotel." Zelda says after they enter the Fireview Hotel, which has no one inside.

"Strange… I though this hotel is 24 open." Lumiere says.

"Look! There's someone." Link says and points his hand to someone who is standing at the stair.

"Hey! You." Zelda says. But he walks to the second floor.

"Let's follow him." Link says. Then they walk to the second floor.

"Here he is!" Link says.

"Hey you! We want to ask you something!" Link says. But that Pokemon gets into a room.

"Should we follow him?" Zelda asks.

"Of course! He is the only one Pokemon in this hotel. So I am sure he must know something." Link says.

"Okay." Lumiere says. Then Link, Zelda and Lumiere enter the room. But inside the room is…

"What?! Monster!" Zelda says. Because the room is full with monsters!

"GARRRRRR" All monsters in the room roar. Then they attack Link and his friends without any warn.

"What the-!" Link says before he fall unconscious, Lumiere and Zelda too.

-Time Pass-

"Are…" Link finally regains his consciousness. He looks around and found himself in a dark room. Zelda and Lumiere are with him too.

"Zelda. Lumiere, are you alright?" Link asks.

"Yeah, we are alright." Lumiere says.

"But what happen?" Zelda asks.

"I think those monsters attack us and sent us to this room. I think this room must be somewhere in the Fireview Town." Link says.

"So, let's get out of here." Zelda says and walks to the door. But the door locks.

"The door is locked!" Zelda says.

"Look like there is no other way to get out of here…" Link says.

"So what should we do?" Zelda asks.

"I don't know…" Link says.

"Don't worry. There's still a way to get out of here." Lumiere says.

"How?" Link asks.

"I will use my magic to call someone to help us…" Lumiere says.

**To be continue…**

**Side Story II:**

_ "You are late. Did something happen?"_

_ "Yes, other legendary Pokemon caught me. Sneaking out of the Legendary Land wasn't easy after that."_

_ "I was worried you wouldn't come…"_

_ "You are a strange Pokemon… You know what I am and yet you do not seem afraid."_

_ "I don't care what you are. I just wanted to see you. Is that… Is that so wrong?"_

_ "No. No, of course not. I wanted to see you too."_

_ "I am glad to hear that…"_

_ "__**Florentine**__… Do you mind if I sit next to you?"_

_ "Please do, Falcon."_

_ "Let's return to our conversation. I must know more of you."_


	12. Chapter 12: Snow of Flame

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 12: Snow of Flame**

Far away from the Fireview Town… Far away from the Eldin Province… In the Lanayru Province, the fourth province of the Land of Light… In the northern region of the Lanayru Province which covered in the white snow of all time… In the boarding school named "Frostdrop Boarding School"… In the physic class…

"Well, the class is over. You can leave now. Have a nice weekend." A teacher of the physic class says and walks out of the classroom. Every student prepares to leave the classroom too.

"Fxxk you dy/dx, limit of function, integration. They are my nightmare!" A student in the classroom roars.

"Hey! Ordin, are you mad?! Calm down!" Blaziken says.

"Physic homework, Biology homework, Chemistry report, Mathematic homework and 7-page history essay! Why the teachers always give us an enormous amount of homework?! I haven't finished the last month's homework yet! **Blazia**, did you finish the last week's homework?" Ordin roars.

"Only an English essay that I haven't finished yet." Blazia says.

"We are the high school student. So we have many homework isn't the strangest thing." Typhlosion says.

"**Typus** you jxxxy bxxxxxd, you know the teachers always ruin my weekend. This is Friday. I want a free weekend, not a weekend that's full with homework!" Ordin roars.

"Well, at least we have 2 days to finish our homework before the school start again." Blaziken says.

"Today I will go skiing, who want to join me?" Ordin asks.

"Me!" Blazia says.

"Don't you think this will be too dangerous for us? We are only seventeen years old." Typus asks.

"Fxxk you Typus, I have been seventeen years old since seven 4 years ago! But someone locks my age so I will not grow up." Ordin says.

"But I don't want to see you hurt…" Typus mumbles.

"So, will you come?" Blazia asks.

"Okay." Typus says.

-That night-

"That was fun!" Typus says. Now he and Ordin are in their bedroom in the male dormitory of the school. (One bedroom of the male dormitory contained two Pokemon.)

"Fun?" Ordin asks.

"Yes, living in this school is very fun. I am happy. Especially when you are with me…" Typus says. But he turns down his voice at the last sentence so Ordin can't hear him.

"But I think the high school live is so boring…" Ordin says.

"Why? Since you came here three years ago, I rarely see you talk with other Pokemon than me and Blazia. Why do you not make a new friend?" Typus says.

"Typus, don't talk about it or I will xxx xxxxx xxxxx." Ordin says.

"I want you to do that…" Typus mumbles.

"Alright, I said it for the last time; I don't want to make any new friend now." Ordin says.

"Okay…" Typus doesn't say anything.

"Now let's sleep. I need some rest." Ordin says.

"Okay." Typus says and turns off the light. Then he and Ordin fall into a deep sleep.

-That night-

_ "Ordin, can you hear me? I am Lumiere the Ampharos. I need your help. Me, Link and Zelda were doing a very important mission to save our world like three years ago. But we get caught by monsters. Now we are imprisoned in a dark room in the Fireview Town. Please come and help us. You are our only hope. Please come!"_

"What?" Ordin says and wakes up from his sleep. The darkness still covered the sky. Typus still sleep. Ordin looks at the clock and realize that now the time is about the midnight.

"What did I just dream?" Ordin mumbles.

"That's right! Lumiere is in a great danger! I got to help him now!" Ordin says. Then he gets out of the bed. He changes his cloth from his pajamas into his knight armor.

"When is the last time that I wear this armor? Maybe three years ago. Now we have a new mission. I bet this mission must have something to do with dark spot in the sky…" Ordin mumbles. Then he picks up his Ruby Lance.

"Finally, I have a reason to get out of this school. I will go back to the adventure again. And my Ruby Lance will cover with blood again!" Ordin mumbles. Then he walks to the door. But…

"Ordin, where will you go?" Someone says. Ordin turns his attention to the source of the voice and sees Typus, who is awake.

"Where do you go in the middle of the night?" Typus asks.

"Typus?! When do you awake?!" Ordin asks.

"Since you got out of your bed and change your cloth. So where are you going?" Typus asks.

"It's nothing." Ordin says.

"Ordin, you know the dorm rule. If you get caught by the teacher, you will get punished." Typus says.

"But I have a very important thing to do." Ordin says.

"Alright, judge by you wearing the armor and holding your lance, I understand that you have a very important to do since you are the Hero of Legend who use the power of fire. So I won't hold you back. But let me go with you until you can get out of the school. Maybe I can be a good use for you." Typus says.

"Okay." Ordin says and picks a cigarette from his pocket. Then he uses his tail to lit a cigarette.

"Ordin, smoking is very bad. Stop it." Typus says.

"I don't care. I learnt to smoke since I was young." Ordin says and smokes a cigarette.

"…" Typus becomes speechless.

-Several minutes pass-

"Here we are." Typus says. He and Ordin are standing at the school gate. Since this is the midnight, so no one is guarding the gate.

"How can I get out of the school?" Ordin says.

"That's very easy. Just use your wings." Typus says.

"For a thousand times, my wing is broken now. Although I can fly a little bit. But I don't want to hurt my wings." Ordin says.

"What happen to your wings?" Typus asks.

"My wings hurt because of an accident." Ordin says.

"You say something like that since 3 years ago. I think your wings must heal now." Typus says.

"But it doesn't." Ordin says.

"So I think the accident that made your wings hurt must not be a normal accident..." Typus says. It makes Ordin become shock.

"IT'S NONE OF YOU BUSSINESS!" Ordin says.

"Okay…" Typus says.

"Back to my problem, how can we get out of the school?" Ordin says.

"I got it! Ordin, use me as a base and climbs the gate." Typus says and lays himself in front of the gate.

"Thank you, Typus." Ordin says and climbs onto Typus's body. Then he climbs the gate. Finally, he can get out of the school.

"Remember this, Ordin, I am your friends. I will not tell anyone about where are you except Blazia." Typus says and go back into the male dormitory.

"Thank again, Typus." Ordin says. Then he turns his face from the school to a snowy road. This night is a snowy night. He still smoking.

"Lumiere, wait for me. I will go to help you now!" Ordin says and runs into the snowy road.

Since the northern region of the Lanaru Province (Lanayru Province has divided into two regions, the north one and the south one.) is the area that always cover with snow, so no city, town or village located in this area. The only area in the northern region of the Lanayru Province that has a resident is the Frostdrop Boarding School. Ordin runs into the southern area of the school. That area is a large snowfield named Frostdrop Field.

"How can I get to to the Fireview Town?" Ordin mumbles. He looks around the Frostdrop Field.

"The fastest way to go to the Fireview Town from here is go to the southern region of the Lanayru Province and took a bus or something to the Fireview Town. But it will take me a very long time to get to the Fireview Town…" Ordin says. Then he finds something on the ground.

"Hmm? What is this?" Ordin says and picks something from the ground. It looks like a capsule.

"This! This is a Rare Candy! If I eat it, my wings will regain a strength for a short time. I remember that I use it when I went to the Blazolar Town to apologize the townfolk 3 years ago. So if I eat it, I will be able to fly for a short time. That's right, I can go to the Fireview Town now!" Ordin says. He stop smoking and eats the Rare Candy. It makes his wings regain a strength.

"Lumiere! Everyone! Wait for me!" Ordin says and flies into the night sky.

**To Be Continue… **


	13. Chapter 13: Blazing Flame

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 13: Blazing Flame**

"Sxxt!" Ordin roars in pain after he falls onto the ground below after the effect of the Rare Candy wore off. Ordin lands on an old, abandoned cargo. He falls through the ceiling of the cargo. Finally, he lands on a ground.

"Cxxxe you, my wings." Ordin mumbles. He looks around and realizes someone is in the room too.

"Ordin! You come!" Lumiere says. Because the room that Ordin just landed is the room that Lumiere, Link and Zelda are.

"Lumiere! Are you alright?!" Ordin asks.

"Yeah, I am fine." Lumiere says.

"Long time no see, Ordin." Link says.

"How the fxxk you get lock inside this room?" Ordin asks.

"Well, it's a long story." Zelda says.

"Let me get you out of here first." Ordin says and walks to the door. Then he uses his Flamethrower to melt down the lock. Finally, the door opens.

"Let's go out of here first." Ordin says.

-After they get out of the cargo.-

"I see. Some bxxxxxd locks you inside the cargo. And you suspect he is one of Lord Norval…" Ordin says after Link tells Ordin everything since the start.

"That's right." Link says.

"Why don't you call me soon? You had started your mission since several days ago. You know I am the Hero of Fire. So I am one of the Heroes/Heroine who destined to save this world too." Ordin asks.

"We have no idea about where are you. And I thought that you have lots of homework to do." Link says.

"Actually, I have a lot of homework to do. And I have a midterm test next month. But that will be fine. I will save the world first. And my schoolwork is the second." Ordin says.

"Welcome back to our team, Ordin." Link says.

"So, how can we stop the monster?" Zelda asks.

"Hm… It's a bad idea to investigate the town again. Let's follow Entei. I think he might discover something." Lumiere says.

"No need to follow him." Someone says. Link and his friends turn their attention to the source of the sound and see a Salamence standing near them.

"That pathetic Entei, I have just beaten him." Salamence says. It makes Link remember something.

"You! You are the one who I was seeing in the hotel!" Link says.

"Yes, my name is **Wratus** the Salamence. How can you get out of the hotel?... I see…  
Someone come and help you. That Charizard is the one who came and rescued you. He is such a cxxxxxxxxr." Wratus says.

"Don't call me by that name, you bxxxxxd!" Ordin roars.

"Fine! You make my rage burst! Taste my power!" Wratus roars. And a battle begins!

-After a fierce battle-

"Sxxt! How can I lose?!" Wratus says.

"We are stronger than you, you bxxxxxd." Ordin says.

"But don't you think that you just defeat I will make the Fireview Town turn back to normal! If you want to turn the town back to normal, I will give you a hint. SOMEONE MUST DIE!" Wratus says before he flies away.

"What?! Someone must die?!" Zelda says.

"That's not good. I am starting to worry about Entei. Let's go to the Flarage Volcano." Link says.

"Right!" Everyone says. Then Link and his friends run out of the town. Their destination is the Flarage Volcano.

-After a long walk-

"Again, the night has come." Link says.

"So what should we do?" Zelda asks.

"Stay on the mountain base just one night won't be a big problem." Link says.

"Okay." Zelda says.

-That night-

"…"

"…"

"ARRRRRR"

"What?!" Lumiere says with a frighten voice. He just awake and realize the thing he just saw is just a dream.

"Whew… It's just a dream. Not a dream, it's my nightmare…" Lumiere says. He looks around. He sees Link and Zelda are still sleeping. But Ordin isn't here.

"Hmm? Where is Ordin?" Lumiere says. He decides to go for a stroll. He walks around the volcano base. Finally, he found Ordin on a cliff. He is sitting, looking at the star. He is smoking too.

"Ordin…" Lumiere says.

"Hmm… It's you, Lumiere." Ordin says.

"Why don't you sleep? You know we have a very important mission to do tomorrow. And you know, smoking is bad for your health." Lumiere says.

"Smoking became my habit. I can't stop it… You have told me about it since…that time." Ordin says.

"I never believe that Pokemon is…you." Lumiere says.

"I know. I don't know how to say about it to you. I am very sorry about it." Ordin says.

"Just forget about it. It's a very long ago. I forgive you." Lumiere says.

"The sin will still with me forever, no matter what do you forgive me or not." Ordin says.

"But if you didn't help me that time, I know that I will in the same world as Tysand now." Lumiere says.

"…The one who should die is me, not you. I am worse than Tysand." Ordin says.

"Blame yourself don't make anything good." Lumiere says.

"Lumiere, I will say it again, thank you and I am very sorry about it." Ordin says.

"I forgive you, Ordin. Because we are friend." Lumiere says.

"The first time I saw you at the Yelspark City, I can't remember you. But after I hear you said, I finally remember you." Ordin says.

"I can't remember you, Ordin. Until you sent me this letter." Lumiere says and shows Ordin the letter that he had received from Ordin.

"Let's talk about our past…" Ordin says.

"Okay." Lumiere says.

-The next morning-

"Since you are a fire-type Pokemon, Ordin, do you have any clue about the lost Fireview Kingdom?" Link asks while they are walking to the top of the Flarage Volcano.

"I used to come here very often. When my school closes, me, Typus and Blazia always came here for a vacation…" Ordin says.

"Who are Blazia and Typus?" Zelda asks.

"Blazia is the Blaziken who is my girlfriend. And Typus is a Typhlosion who is my roommate." Ordin says.

"Okay, let's go back to your story." Link says.

"I have heard many legends about the lost Fireview Kingdom at the town. But I have never believed in any legend because they all sound stupid. Some legend said the descendant of the Fireview Kingdom still exists. That's very nonsense. " Ordin says.

"Maybe the descendant of the Fireview Kingdom is you, Ordin." Lumiere says.

"Nonsense." Ordin says.

"Ordin, what kind is your family? I want to know." Zelda says.

"Well, I am an orphan since I was born. I born and grew up in the Blazolar Town. So I have never seen my parents." Ordin says.

"That's very sad…" Zelda says.

"Here we are." Link says. Now they are at the entrance to the Flarage Volcano Pit.

"This is very hot!" Zelda says.

"You are a water type Pokemon. So I don't think you will have a hard time in a volcano pit." Link says.

"But I am an ice-type too!" Zelda says.

"Well, at least you are half water. So shut up and let's go." Ordin says. Then everyone enters the Volcano Pit.

-Inside the pit-

"Entei! Where are you?!" Link shouts. But no one answers him.

"Strange… I thought that he must be here…" Link says.

"Do you think he is…" Ordin says.

"Never! He is a strong fighter! So I know that he will still alive, somewhere in this pit." Link says.

"Maybe he is in that ruins…" Lumiere says and points his hand to ancient ruins inside the volcano pit.

"This ruin looks strange…" Link says.

"Maybe this ruin is the lost Fireview Palace." Ordin says.

"You may right." Zelda says.

"So, I think maybe he is waiting for us inside this ruins." Link says.

"Okay, let's go." Ordin says. Then Link and his friends enter the ruins.

**To Be Continue…**


	14. Chapter 14: Fireview Ruins

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 14: Fireview Ruins**

**-Dungeon 3: Fireview Ruins-**

"This place is so hot!" Zelda says.

"Link, please stop your girlfriend before I become outraged." Ordin says.

"Calm down, both of you." Lumiere says.

"Don't worry about them, Lumiere. This dungeon's puzzle is quite easy." Link says.

"Really?" Lumiere asks.

"But this dungeon's puzzle is harder than the puzzle of Inferno Sanctuary." Link says.

"You have compared the puzzle of this dungeon and Civilight Laboratory. So how about the Tower of Light?" Lumiere asks.

"Well, Tower of Light is a light dungeon. And a light dungeon that we use to go is…" Link says before he stops for a moment.

"Tower of Light is a billion times easier than that freaking hard dungeon!" Link says.

"Hmm… The light dungeon of the Land of Legend… Do you mean about the Palace of the Dragonking?" Ordin asks.

"Yes, that dungeon is as hard as Heatran!" Link says.

"…" Zelda becomes speechless.

"Zelda? What's wrong?" Link asks.

"Speak of the Palace of the Dragonking, I think I have something in my mind about the Palace of the Dragonking. But I don't know what it is…" Zelda says

"Do you think too much?" Ordin asks.

"…Hm.. Maybe you are right." Zelda says.

"Back to our mission, Link, do you figure out the puzzle of this dungeon?" Ordin asks.

"Not too hard. The only thing we must do is just follow the path. And we have to release the villagers of the Fireview Town that have imprisoned here." Link says.

"Good, let's do it, shall we?" Lumiere says.

-After a while-

"Again… The Bow." Link says after they open a treasure chest.

-After a while-

"Entei! Where are you?" Link shouts after they enter the boss room.

"I am here." Entei says and appears in front of Link.

"Entei! Are you hurt?" Zelda asks.

"Just a light damage. Anyway, I have heard you have found the way to expel the monster out of the Fireview Town." Entei says.

"Yes, but Wratus…I mean that Salamence, he said someone must die… So I think…" Link says.

"I see. So the one who must die is…me." Entei says.

"What?! Why you?!" Ordin asks.

"I will tell you later. But now, look around the room." Entei says. Link and his friends look around the room and realize the room is…

"This room is so big and gorgeous!" Zelda says.

"This ruins use to be a Fireview Palace. This room is a throne room. And I am the last king of the Fireview Palace. So before I die, I want to have a last fight with you." Entei says.

"Okay." Link says.

"Good! Let's start it!" Entei says and roars.

**Volcano Beast**

**Entei**

"Link! I am sure you know that you must put the Bow into a good use!" Zelda says while Link dodges Entei's attack.

"Sound so easy… But how?" Link asks.

"Entei must have a weak point somewhere." Zelda says.

"Maybe his horn." Ordin says.

"Ordin! Entei has no horn!" Zelda says.

"…Maybe his forehead. Try it!" Lumiere says.

"Yup!" Ordin says. Then he takes a Bow from Link's hand and shots Entei's forehead. It makes Entei fall unconscious.

"Look! His belly!" Zelda says and points her fin to Entei's belly, which has a large scar.

"Got it!" Link says.

-After a fight-

"Well done! I don't remember how long is my last fight… Maybe 1,000 years ago." Entei says after he lost to Link.

"But, why you are the one who destined to die?" Link asks.

"A countless years ago… I can't forget that day… It was the day when the Pure Pendant arrived my kingdom. After that day, the villagers in my kingdom, whom use to be nice with other, became full with rage. They always fight with others. Finally, the volcano erupted, buried my palace inside the lava. I know the thing that causes my villager to fill with rage is that Pure Pendant!" Entei says.

"Pure Pendant?" Link asks.

"After the void appeared in the sky, all villagers in the Fireview Town become full with rage again. Finally, they turn into monsters." Entei says.

"Wait, all monsters in the Fireview Town is the villager?!" Ordin asks.

"Yes, the Pure Pendant must be the one who cause it. So if I give the Pure Pendant to you, all villagers will turn into normal. This is the reason that I must die." Entei says.

"Pure Pendant is very strange…" Ordin says.

"Now, I have my last wish, Ordin…" Entei says.

"Me?!" Ordin asks.

"Yes, you aren't ordinary Pokemon. But you are the last Pokemon in the Fireview Kingdom's royal family." Entei says.

"Me?! A prince!?" Ordin says.

"Your parents died a very long time ago. They are the descendant of the Fireview Kingdom's royal family too. So you are the one." Entei says.

"…" Ordin becomes speechless.

"So Ordin, please protect the flame of the earth. Without the flame, the world will surround with the darkness. But if this world has too much flame, the world will end with flame… Now accept this **Pendant of Patience** and protect the flame!" Entei says before he disappears. And a Pure Pendant appears.

"I can't believe it… I am a prince…" Ordin says.

"Ordin…" Link says.

"Link! Let's go, to the location of the next pendant. I want to kick those Lord Norval's minions's butt." Ordin says.

"Right!" Link says. Then he grabs the Heart Container, the Pendant of Patience. And then they warp out of the Fireview Ruins.

_ "Please protect the flame of our world!"_

-Meanwhile-

"Second pendants… And the third hero shows up…" Lord Norval says.

"I am outraged! I want to kick that Charizard's ass!" Wratus says.

"Calm down, Wratus." Mewtwo says.

"Hmm!" Wratus says and flies out of the room.

"So Lord Norval, do you have any plan to stop them?" Mewtwo asks.

"No, I know they will never be able to complete this mission." Lord Norval says.

"Don't be careless. Only five pendants remain." Mewtwo says.

"So what?" Lord Norval asks.

"And only five Heroes/Heroine of Legend remain too." Mewtwo says.

"Now there are only five of eight Heroes of Legend exist." Lord Norval says.

"Five? I know Tysand the Garchomp is in the afterworld already. Zelda the Lapras has lost her power already. So the number of remained Heroes of Legend is six, not five." Mewtwo says.

"Don't you know this? The Hero of Legend who use the power of wind isn't exist anymore." Lord Norval says.

"You mean Falcon the Lugia?" Mewtwo asks.

"Yes. I will not tell you anything about him. But just remember this, only five Heroes of Legend exist now." Lord Norval says.

"Okay." Mewtwo says. Then he disappears from the room, leaving Lord Norval in the room alone.

"Falcon the Lugia…You are no more in this world…" Lord Norval says.

-Tomorrow-

"Fxxk you, dy/dx. Fxxk you, Stereo Chemistry…" Ordin mumbles while he is doing his homework. Now he and Lumiere are resting in the Fireview Hotel while Link and Zelda are traveling around the town. (Of course, they town has returned to normal.)

"Ordin, it looks like you have quite a lot of work." Lumiere says.

"I hate it. My school life has only one thing, homework, homework, homework and HOMEWORK!" Ordin says.

"Why don't you stop doing your homework and make a new friend at your school?" Lumiere asks.

"I already have two friends, Blazia and Typus." Ordin says.

"Just only two friends aren't enough." Lumiere says.

"So are you, Lumiere. At your school, how many friends you have?" Ordin asks.

"Well, only two. One is **Electra** the Luxray, whom finally became my girlfriend. And my other friend is…" Lumiere says.

"Me…right?" Ordin asks.

"Yes." Lumiere says.

"…" Ordin becomes speechless.

"Ordin, what's wrong?" Lumiere asks.

"You count me as your friend…But I…" Ordin says before he turns his face away.

"I still think you are my friend, Ordin." Lumiere says.

"…" Ordin doesn't say anything. But Lumiere sees clear water come out of Ordin's eyes.

**To Be Continue…**

**Side Story III:**

_"You are one of eight Heroes/Heroine of legend who has saved the world two years ago? That's cool!"_

_ "…You are quite wrong. Did you remember three years ago, there are many disasters has occurred? That was me to cause it."_

_ "You were? But why?"_

_ "Since I was born, my body has two forms. One is the Light form. This form is my normal form. My other form is Shadow form. Yes, I was both Lugia and Shadow Lugia. If my Shadow form control my body. My heart will fill with hatred, fear and anger. It made me desire to destroy everything…"_

_ "That's too bad. I feel very sorry about your fate, Falcon."_

_ "I have struck in my nightmare for many years. Finally, two years ago, my Shadow form disappears. So now, I am a normal Lugia."_

_ "Oh! How good are you!" _

_ "…Florentine, I don't know how to say this, but just sitting and talking with you make me feel strange. I have never got this feeling before."_

_ "Me too, Falcon."_

_ "Now I must go back. If other Legendary Pokemon finds out that I escaped from the Legendary Land, I don't know what will happen."_

_ "Okay, let's meet again. Bye"_

_ "Bye."_


	15. Chapter 15: Battle over the depth

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 15: Battle over the depth**

"Two pendants and three Heroes of Legend already…" Cobalion says after Link and his friends reach the Musketeer Bar and tell The Sword of Justice and Aurus about everything.

"But the second Legendary Beast is…" Zelda says.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Terrakion says.

"The thing that you should worry now is the void. It has grown larger now." Virizion says.

"Where to go next?" Link asks.

"I have met Raikou of the Civilight Kingdom and Entei of the Fireview Kingdom already. So the Legendary Beast that you should meet next is…" Keldeo says.

"Suicune of the Riverbrine Kingdom." Aurus says.

"Suicune? Riverbrine?" Ordin asks.

"The Riverbrine Kingdom is located in the Lanayru Province, the fourth province of the Land of Light. Like the Eldin Province, the Lanayru Province has divided into two regions, the southern region, which is the location of the lost Riverbrine Kingdom, and the northern region, which is the location of…" Cobalion says.

"Frostdrop Boarding School, right?" Ordin says.

"Yes, you should take the ship from the Civilight Harbor to reach the Riverbrine Harbor. After you reach the Riverbrine Harbor, search for Suicune so you will know the location of the third pendant." Terrakion says.

"Okay! We won't let the void destroy our world!" Link says.

"Good! Now take this." Virizion says and hands over something to Link.

"What is this?" Lumiere asks.

"Four S. tickets." Virizion says.

"You serious?! Those tickets are very expensive!" Lumiere says.

"Yeah, we have got those tickets. But we have no need to use them. So you can use them." Cobalion says.

"The ship will leave the Civilight Harbor at 18:00 today. And it will reach the Riverbrine Harbor at 12:00 two days later." Virizion says.

"Right, thank you." Link says. Then Link and his friends run out of the Musketeer Harbor.

-Tomorrow-

"The sea is beautiful!" Zelda says while she looks into the sea. Now Link and his friends are on the S. .

"Yeah, I didn't remember that there is any sea in our world." Link says.

"I can. The Lanayru Sea." Zelda says.

"It is the Lanayru Sand Sea, not the sea." Link says.

"But at least that sea still has some water remain…" Zelda says.

"..." Link doesn't say anything.

"Well, Link, let's go to the prow." Zelda says and runs.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Link says and runs after Zelda. But then, Zelda crashes into a Pokemon who is standing in front of her.

"Ouch!" Zelda says.

"Ar…" A Pokemon that Zelda crashed groans in pain.

"Are you okay?!" Zelda asks.

"I am alright." He says.

"I am sorry! I ran too fast and didn't see you in my way, sorry!" Zelda says.

"Hey! Don't feel bad." He says.

"Well, I am so sorry about what my girlfriend has done." Link says.

"Never mind." He says. Then he sees something in Link's hand.

"Those weapons…Where do you get that?" He asks.

"Well, it is a long story." Link says.

"Aren't those weapons the Sacred Weapons?" He asks.

"How do you know?" Link asks.

"I have known about those weapons since I was in my school. The legend said the one who can hold them is the Heroes/Heroine of Legend. It means that you are…" He says.

"As you say, I am one of eight Heroes/Heroine of Legend." Link says.

"Cool! Judge by the appearance of the void in the sky, now I think you two are doing a mission to protect the world from the void, right?" He asks.

"Yes. You seem to know a lot." Zelda says.

"Not that much." He says. Then they see Lumiere and Ordin walks to them.

"Link and Zelda! You two are here." Ordin says.

"What's happen, Lumiere?" Link asks.

"Nothing. I just come here because the captain has invited us to the controller room. He says the view from the controller room is very beautiful." Lumiere says before he and Ordin notice another Pokemon who's standing with Link and Zelda.

"Hey! Aren't you Freezle the Floatzel?" Lumiere says.

"Wait. Lumiere, you know him?" Link asks.

"Yes, he is in the same high school with me. But he is older than me. He is one of the best students in my high school." Lumiere says. Then Link notices that Ordin turns his face away.

"Oh! You were the student in the Yelspark High School too?" Freezle asks.

"Yes. I like you very much." Lumiere says.

"Yelspark High School? I have heard about this school that it is the best high school in the Land of Legend, isn't it?" Zelda asks.

"Yes." Freezle says.

"It means you two must be very intelligent for being able to recruit to that school." Link says.

"Haha, not that much." Freezle says.

"So Freezle, do you know anything about the lost Riverbrine Palace? We have very important mission to do about that place." Link says.

"Yes!" Freezle says.

"So, do you know about the location of it?" Zelda says.

"Yes, after we reach the Riverbrine Town, I will take you to that lost kingdom." Freezle says.

"Thank! Freezle!" Link says.

"No need to thank me. All I can do now is helping you to stop the void. Because if the void destroys this world, I will never have a chance…" Freezle says.

"Chance?" Zelda asks.

"Um… Never mind." Freezle says.

"By the way, we also want to meet the aqua Legendary Beast, Suicune. Do you have any idea about where is he?" Link asks.

"Suicune? I used to see him a lot in the Riverbrine Town. But I haven't seen him for several days." Freezle says.

"That's mystery…" Zelda says.

"Anyway, let's go to the controller room." Ordin says.

"Okay!" Zelda says. Then she turns her attention to Freezle.

"Freezle, do you mind to come with us?" Zelda asks.

"I will come with you." Freezle says. But then, they hear an announcement from the controller room.

"Pirate Attack!"

"What?!" Zelda says. Then they see a large pirate ship is sailing toward them.

"That's not good. This ship isn't fast enough to escape from that pirate ship." Ordin says.

-After the pirate ship reaches the S. -

A group of Pokemon dress in a pirate cloth jump from the pirate ship into the S. .

"Stop fleeing. Hand over us your money!" One of pirate crews says.

"Never!" Link and his friends say.

"Then meet us in a battle!" Pirates say.

"We don't afraid you!" Ordin says.

"Well, I see no change for you to win. You four Pokemon, battle with us over one hundred Pokemon." One of pirate crews says.

"Five." Freezle says.

"Freezle?" Lumiere says.

"I will join you in this battle because I hate pirates." Freezle says.

"Thank!" Link says. Then he jumps into the pirate ship.

"Ordin! Freezle! Follow me. Lumiere and Zelda, you two defend the S. !" Link says.

"Right!" Everyone responds.

-After a while-

"Link! We finally chase them from S. !" Lumiere says while he jumps into the pirate ship. Zelda follows him.

"Link, I think this is enough. Let's go back." Zelda says.

"We can't! If we let the pirate go, it will be a problem for everyone. So we must finish them!" Freezle says.

"But there are too much of them!" Zelda says.

"Believe in our power!" Ordin says. But then…

"BANG!"

"What?!" All pirates say and look at the source of the sound and see several bullets come from another pirate ship!

"What?! Another pirate ship?!" Zelda says.

"Look like the crash between two pirates group has start…" Freezle says.

-After a while-

The battle between two pirate groups still occurs. Now both pirate ships are connecting together. So pirate crews from both ships can battle together. (And of course, the S. has sailed away from the pirate ship already.)

"What should we do now?" Lumiere asks.

"This is very bad." Link says. But then, someone from another pirate ship appears in front of them.

"Link! It's you." She says.

"Hey! You are Blastoise who's…" Link says. But Blastoise interrupts him.

"No time to talk now. Now let's escape to my husband's ship." Blastoise says.

"What about the battle?" Zelda asks.

"Leave it to us!" Blastoise says.

"Okay." Link says. Then he and his friends jump from one pirate ship to another pirate ship. And the battle continues.

**To Be Continue…**


	16. Chapter 16: Hopeless Desire

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 16: Hopeless Desire**

"Yay! It's over!" Zelda says after Blastoise's ship has won another pirate ship. Now another pirate ship has sailed away.

"I never thought that I will meet you here. How can you all end up on that pirate ship?" Blastoise asks.

"Well…" Link says and tells everything to Blastoise.

"That pirate ship came to rob the S. . And then you all fight to protect the ship, right?" Blastoise says.

"Yeah…" Link says.

"By the way, who is that Floatzel?" Blastoise asks and points her finger to Freezle.

"That's Freezle. He is our friends." Link says.

"Nice to meet you." Blastoise says.

"… Nice to meet you." Freezle says without a smile.

"Anyway, where is your husband? Is he on this ship?" Link asks.

"Him? He had drunk too much last nice… Wait a sec." Blastoise says before she calls another pirate crew.

"Lady **Aquacia**, what is your command?" A pirate crew asks.

"Go and bring captain here. Tell him that Link, Ordin, Zelda and Lumiere are on this ship. And then tell him to come here." Aquacia says.

"Certainly." Pirate ship says and runs into the crew room. Then Aquacia turns her attention to Link.

"So, the new disaster has occurred. It means that my husband must go with you to collect the Pure Pendant, right?" Aquacia asks.

"Yes." Link says.

"Wait, who is Aquacia's husband?" Freezle asks.

"He is one of eight Heroes/Heroine of Legend. He is the Hero of Legend who use the power of water." Ordin says.

"I see… Even a pirate can become a Hero of Legend…" Freezle says.

"Freezle. What's wrong?" Zelda asks.

"It's nothing." Freezle says and turns his face away.

"By the way, Aquacia, do you know the pirate group that you had just won?" Link asks.

"Those pirates group our rival. They and we always fight together." Blastoise says.

"Are they a bad pirate?" Ordin asks.

"Of course they are." Blastoise says. Then someone walks out of the crew room.

"Hey Link! Long time no see." Scarley says with a smile. He is wearing a pirate uniform. He also is holding a Sapphire Axe, one of eight Sacred Weapons in his hand too.

"Scarley! I never thought to see you here." Link says.

"Since you, Zelda, Ordin and Lumiere are together, it means that you have another mission to do, right?" Scarley says.

"Yeah..." Link says before he tells Scarley everything.

"That Lord Norval is a bxxxxxd." Scarley says.

"Yes. We need all Pure Pendants to stop him." Zelda says.

"That will be impossible without me. So I will lend you my hand too." Scarley says.

"Thank you Scarley! Welcome back to our team again." Zelda says.

"Anyway, who is that Floatzel?" Scarley says and points his finger to Freezle, who is looking at the sea. Then Freezle turns his face back to Link and his friends. But when Freezle sees Scarley's face and Scarley sees Freezle's face, they become shock!

"Freezle…" Scarley says.

"Scarley…" Freezle says

"Wait.. You two know each other?!" Link says. Scarley and Freezle still gazing at each other.

"Scarley… It's you…I finally found you." Freezle says. Then Scarley turns his face away.

"I have nothing to say to you, Freezle." Scarley says.

"Why do you say something like that, Scarley? I had found you for many years. And now I finally found you." Freezle says.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Ordin asks. Then Scarley turns his face back.

"It's none of your business, Ordin. How can he get into my ship?' Scarley says.

"Well, he knows about the location of the lost Riverbrine Palace. So he says he will guide us once we reach the Riverbrine Town." Zelda says.

"You want to go to the lost Riverbrine Palace? Okay, you can use my ship to go to that Riverbrine Palace." Scarley says.

"Thank you, Scarley." Link says.

"Now let me go. I need some more rest." Scarley says and walks into the crew room.

"Freezle, do you know him?" Zelda asks.

"…" Freezle doesn't say anything.

"…Look like you all are very hungry. So wait here. I will prepare a big meal for you all." Aquacia says.

"Thank you, Aquacia." Lumiere says.

"Now wait here. I will call you all and Scarley once I finish making the dinner." Aquacia says and walks into the kitchen.

-After the dinner-

"Do you think what happened to them in the past?" Zelda asks. Now she and Link are in the bedroom. (Lumiere, Ordin and Freezle another bedroom.)

"Them? Do you mean Scarley and Freezle?" Link asks.

"Yes, they didn't talk with each other during the dinner, did they?" Zelda says.

"Well, I think they must know each other. And something happens to them, just like Lumiere and Ordin." Link says.

-At the prow-

"…" Scarley remains silent. He is standing at the prow of the ship. He is looking at the sea and thinking about his past. Then someone appears.

"Still eating a lot like ever, don't you?" Freezle says and walks to Scarley.

"…You still know a lot like ever, Freezle." Scarley says.

"You will never know how long I spent my time to find you, Scarley." Freezle says.

"If you desire to make me change my heart, forget it. I will never quit being a pirate." Scarley says.

"Why? You know that pirate isn't a good job. They are criminal." Freezle says.

"So what? I hate the law. I am an anti-law." Scarley says.

"I still remember that day, Scarley. But why do you still hate the law?" Freezle asks.

"You know, Freezle." Scarley says.

"I don't think so. I think you have more reason to become a pirate more than just you hate the law." Freezle says.

"…It's none of your business, Freezle." Scarley says.

"It's my business because…" Freezle says. But then Scarley interrupts him.

"Remember this, Freezle, I will never quit being a pirate. If you still insist me…Now I am hungry. I think a roasted Floatzel will satisfy my belly." Scarley says.

"Hey…How can you say something like that to me, Scarley?" Freezle asks.

"I don't care if you are…" Scarley says. But then Aquacia appears.

"You are here, Scarley. You said you still hungry. So I made you another dish of delicious meal." Aquacia says.

"Good." Scarley says before he turns his attention to Freezle.

"Remember what I said, Freezle." Scarley says.

"…Don't eat too much, Scarley or your belly will burst." Freezle says.

"I don't care. I am hungry. I want more food." Scarley says before he walks into the dining room.

-Next morning-

"Here we are." Freezle says. Now they reach a small island in the middle of the ocean, where a ruined palace located.

"So, this is the lost Riverbrine Palace, right?" Link says.

"Yes." Freezle says.

"Now let's go. Suicune may inside this palace." Link says.

"I will stay on the ship." Freezle says. Then Link and his friends jump out of the ship.

"This going to be easy." Scarley says.

"I don't think so." Link says.

"Why, according to your story. The Civilight Palace is located in the Laboratory that full with viruses. And the Fireview Palace is located in the ruins inside the volcano pit. But the Riverbrine palace is right upon us. Nothing's easier than this." Scarley says.

"Yeah…" Link says.

-Inside the lost Riverbrine Palace-

"This is the door that leads us to the throne room, right?" Ordin says. Now they are standing in front of a large room.

"Yeah, I am sure Suicune and the third Pure Pendant must be in the throne room like the first two pendants." Lumiere says.

"Let's go." Link says and opens the door. But inside the throne room is…

"Hey! Aren't you Scarley the pirate captain?" A Druddigon inside the throne room says. He also wears a pirate uniform too. He is holding a drumstick in his hand.

"Link! Beware! He is the captain of the pirate group that we fought yesterday." Scarley says.

"I am more than just a pirate captain." Druddigon says and eats a drumstick in his hand.

"What do you mean?" Ordin asks.

"I am one of seven sage of Lord Norval. I am **Glutton** the Druddigon." Glutton says while chewing a drumstick.

"You! It means you are here to steal the pendant?" Scarley says.

"That's right. But you see, I found nothing inside this palace, include the pendant and its guardian too." Glutton says.

"What?!" Scarley says.

"I am about to leave. And you all come into this room. So I must teach you a lesson for being my lord's enemy!" Glutton says.

"Bring it!" Link says.

-After a fight-

"How can I lose to you? Since yesterday… And today too!" Glutton says.

"It's because you are an evil." Link says.

"Enough! I will go back to tell my lord about you! I won't try to stop you from finding the third pendant because Lord Norval's plan is flawless. No one will ever be able to stop him!' Glutton says before he disappears.

"Why he think that Lord Norval's plan is flawless? I wonder…" Link says.

"Stop thinking about it. Our problem is where the third pendant is?" Scarley says.

**To Be Continue…**


	17. Chapter 17: At the Riverbrine

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 17: At the Riverbrine**

"No one and nothing in the lost Riverbrine Palace? That's strange…" Freezle says. Now Link and his friends are on the pirate ship.

"So Freezle, do you have any idea about this?" Ordin asks.

"Hm…" Freezle thinks.

"Freezle, do you know why the Riverbrine Kingdom comes to the end?" Lumiere asks.

"The legend said the thing that causes the Riverbrine Kingdom come to the end is the big flood." Freezle says.

"The big flood?" Zelda asks.

"Yes." Freezle says.

"…Maybe before the big flood, the king and some citizen of the Riverbrine Kingdom had escaped from the palace." Link says.

"If that so…Why the Riverbrine Kingdom still called "The lost kingdom"? If they succeed in the escape from the palace, I think they must build a new palace." Scarley says. Then a pirate crew comes.

"Captain Scarley, the ship has arrived the Oceanside Cave already." Pirate crew says.

"Thank you." Scarley says.

"What is the Oceanside Cave?" Link asks.

"We use this place to be our hideout while we are in the Land of Light. This cave located at the west of the Riverbrine Town. The Oceanside Beach is the place that connects this cave and the town." Scarley says.

"If you don't mind, please stop by at my house. I will research more about the legend of the Riverbrine Kingdom." Freezle says.

"Okay." Link says.

-At Freezle's house-

"Freezle's house is very big and beautiful." Zelda says while they are waiting for Freezle's answer in the living room.

"It's the same…" Scarley says.

"Hmm? Scarley, have you ever came here?" Ordin asks.

"Yes, I knew Freezle for a very long time. But don't ask me about other information. It's none of your business." Scarley says.

"How long does Freezle will take to research about the legend?" Ordin mumbles.

"Hm… He goes into his room for a very long time. Let's take a look." Link says and walks to Freezle's room. Then he knocks the door.

"Freezle! Have you found any clue?" Link asks. But no one answers him.

"Freezle?" Link asks again. But no one answers him again.

"That's strange…" Lumiere says.

"…Maybe something happens to Freezle?" Ordin says.

"What?!" Zelda says.

"ARRRR…" Scarley roars. Then he crashes the door.

"Freezle!" Scarley roars. Finally, the door opens. But no one in the room. And the room is very messy.

"Freezle?! Where are you?" Zelda asks. But Freezle doesn't show up.

"Where is he?" Ordin asks.

"…Judge by this messy room, it has a high change that Freezle has been…kidnapped." Lumiere says.

"What?!" Scarley says.

"But who's kidnapped him?" Link asks.

"I don't know. But hey! Look at this." Lumiere says and picks a book from the floor. It is a book called "7 Legends of 7 Kingdoms".

"Look like Freezle has read this book before he has been kidnapped." Zelda says.

"Let's take a look." Lumiere says and opens the book. He reads it for a while. Then he closes the book.

"I know it. I know the location of the third pendant!" Lumiere says.

"Where?" Scarley asks.

"The legend said before the Riverbrine Kingdom has been flooded, the king and citizens in the Riverbrine Palace have escaped from that palace. But finally, their ship sunk." Lumiere says.

"So, do you think the third pendant is inside that sunken ship?" Ordin asks.

"Yes. The location of the Sunken Ship is here." Lumiere says and points his finger to somewhere in the middle of the ocean,

"Good. Let's go." Scarley says.

"But what about Freezle?" Link asks.

"He will be fine, believe me." Scarley says.

"How do you know?" Ordin asks.

"I know him better than you all." Scarley says and walks out of the room. Everyone follows him.

-On Scarley's pirate ship-

"Link, this book is very interesting." Lumiere says while reading a book.

"What book?" Link asks.

"7 Legends of 7 Kingdom" Lumiere says.

"Why?" Zelda asks.

"It explains the legend about every kingdom in this land. Now I know the rest three kingdoms that we haven't visited yet." Lumiere says.

"That's good to hear. It will help us a lot in our mission." Zelda says.

"Anyway, does that book explain any legend according to the Pure Pendant of the Venturnome Kingdom?" Link asks.

"Yes. But not much. It only says the Pure Pendant of the Venturnome Kingdom had been lost since a very long time ago." Lumiere says.

"That's very mystery." Link says.

"Link, don't lost our hope. I know we will able to collect all Pure Pendants." Scarley says.

"I don't concern about collecting Pure Pendants. The thing that I am worry now is the Heroes/Heroine of Legend." Link says.

"Do you know where are Hero of Forest and Hero of Wind?" Zelda asks.

"Hero of Forest is at his hometown. But I have no clue about where his hometown is or what town is his hometown." Link says.

"How about Hero of Wind?" Zelda asks.

"Cobalion said no one knows where is he." Link says.  
"Hey Link! Don't worry about it. I know the Tread of Fate that binds us will finally bring us together." Lumiere says.

"Oh! Lumiere! Don't talk about the Tread of Fate. It makes me think of that battle in the Temple of Nightmare." Link says.

"You mean a battle with Mewtwo?" Lumiere asks.

"What else?" Link says.

"About Mewtwo, this is the second time that he joins an evil group." Scarley says.

"Yes. First is Ganondorf's. And this time is Lord Norval's." Link says.

"Speak of Lord Norval, what kind of Pokemon do you think he is? I have never seen him." Ordin asks.

"Me too." Scarley says.

"I'm not sure because he always wears a mask." Link says.

"It's a scary mask that he has. That mask looks sad but full with the evilness." Zelda says.

"But I think he must be a Legendary Pokemon for sure." Lumiere says.

"Why?" Link asks.

"The power that he uses to create a Dark Gem is a very powerful power. I don't think that there are any normal Pokemon that has such a power like that." Lumiere says.

"You are right. But no matter what kind of Pokemon is him, I will defeat him no matter what will happen." Link says.

"But first, where is Freezle?" Zelda asks.

"I still have no clue about where he is." Link says.

"Not only Freezle, but also Suicune. Where is he?" Ordin asks.

"The only thing that I know is he has been disappearing for six months." Scarley says.

"How do you know, Scarley?" Link asks.

"I always travel around the world as a pirate. So I know many things more than you though." Scarley says.

"Speak of you, Scarley, why do you become a pirate?" Zelda asks. Her question frightened Scarley.

"It's none of your business!" Scarley roars.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Lumiere says. Then a pirate crew appears and walks to Scarley.

"Captain Scarley, we finally reach the spot above the sunken ship already." A pirate crew says.

"Thank you." Scarley says.

"But how can we get to the sea floor?" Link asks.

"Follow me." Scarley says.

-In the dock-

"This is my submarine. It will take us to the sunken ship." Scarley says.

"Okay." Link says. Then everyone gets into the submarine.

"Let's go! To the Sunken Ship!" Link says. Then Scarley drives the submarine from the pirate ship. Their destination is the Sunken Ship.

**To Be Continue…**


	18. Chapter 18: Sunken Ship

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 18: Sunken Ship**

**-Dungeon 4: Sunken Ship-**

"Wow! This ship is so big!" Zelda says after they reach the entrance of the Sunken Ship. Luckily, some parts of the dungeon contain no water so they can walk like they did on the ground.

"Do you think there are any treasures hidden here?" Scarley asks.

"Scarley, we are here to find the Pure Pendant, not the treasures." Link says.

"So, what is this dungeon's puzzle?" Ordin asks.

"Just follow the way." Lumiere says.

"But I have never thought that a huge ship like this will sank…" Zelda says.

"Everything has the end, even our life." Link says.

-Inside the Ship-

"What is this? A kind of strange tool." Link says after he found something in the treasure chest.

"I remember it! It's the Double Clawshots!" Lumiere says.

"Oh! Another useful item! Heatran yeah!" Scarley says.

-In the deep part of the dungeon-

"Look like no one is in the room." Link says after they walk into the boss room.

"Hey! Anyone's here?" Scarley shouts. Then someone appears in front of them.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"We are the Heroes of Legend!" Ordin says.

"I see… Well, so the reason that brought you all here is finding the Pure Pendant, right?" He asks again.

"Yes." Scarley says.

"Hmm… Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Suicune. I am the guardian of the Pure Pendant of the Riverbrine Kingdom." Suicune says.

"Oh! We finally found you!" Zelda says.

"But why you are here?" Link asks.

"Because I hate the town folks of the Riverbrine Town." Suicune says.

"Why?" Lumiere asks.

"Want to know? Defeat me and I will tell you!" Suicune says and roars.

**Aqua Beast**

**Suicune**

This room is filled with water. Only the middle of the room that is not covered with water. Mostly, Suicune swims underwater and attack Link from underwater.

"He is so strong!" Link says after he narrowly dodges Suicune's attack.

"Link! Put the Double Clawshots into some use!" Zelda says.

"But how?" Link asks.

"Grab Suicune to the ground so you can attack him" Zelda says.

"Okay." Link says.

-After a fight-

"I accept my defeat." Suicune says.

"So Suicune, why do you hate the town folks?" Link asks.

"Because they destroy the purity of water." Suicune says.

"What?" Scarley asks.

"They always throw garbage into the water, making the water became dirty." Suicune says.

"Throw garbage into the water?" Scarley says.

"So, this explains why you aren't in the Riverbrine Town. You hate Pokemon who destroys the beauty of water, right?" Someone says. Link and his friends turn their attention to the source of the sound and see Freezle.

"Freezle! Why you are here?" Scarley asks.

"Suicune kidnapped me. He said if I discovered the secret of the Sunken Ship, the Pure Pendant won't safe anymore." Freezle says.

"Yes. Since I am the last king of the Riverbrine, I truly regret about the end of my kingdom. After I obtained the Pure Pendant, the plant and the fish in my kingdom died. So my citizen became very hungry, they fight for food." Suicune says.

"And the big flood ends it, right?" Ordin says.

"Yes. And the last thing that I want to say to you all, please protect the purity of the water. Especially you two, Scarley and Freezle. Because you two are the last Pokemon in the Riverbrine Kingdom's royal family." Suicune says.

"What?!" Scarley says.

"We are princes?!" Freezle says.

"Yes. I know that you two have never known this before." Suicune says.

"Scarley, now you aren't only the Hero of Legend, but you are also the Prince of Riverbrine too. So please, quit being a pirate." Freezle says.

"No." Scarley says.

"Wait. Why you two are both princes of Riverbrine?" Link says.

"I am sorry that I haven't told you before. Freezle is my elder brother." Scarley says.

"What?!" Link says.

"Your elder brother?!" Zelda says.

"Yes. After our parents died. Scarley decided to become a pirate. As his brother, I tried very hard to stop him. But I can't" Freezle says.

"Scarley, why you want to became a pirate?" Link asks.

"…Fine. I will tell you. It's because I hate the law of our land." Scarley says.

"Law?" Zelda asks.

"Yes. The law of our land is very weak. And it is the thing that…" Scarley says before he begins to cry.

"Scarley! Don't say that! Don't think of it!" Freezle says. But Scarley doesn't listen to him.

"It is the thing that made my parents die!" Scarley says.

"What?!" Everyone except Freezle says.

"Our parents have arrested because the police thought that they are criminal. But they aren't! They had been slandered by the true criminal! Finally, our parents…" Scarley says before he becomes speechless.

"Scarley. Stop thinking about them." Freezle says before he hugs Scarley.

"Don't you hate the law too, Freezle?" Scarley asks.

"…" Freezle doesn't say anything. Then he turns his attention to Suicune.

"Master Suicune, I promise that I will try my hardest to stop our Pokemon from throwing garbage into the water. I promise." Freezle says.

"Thank you." Suicune says. Then Freezle turns his attention to Scarley again.

"Well Scarley, I won't insist you stop being a pirate anymore. But please take care yourself too." Freezle says.

"Okay, brother." Scarley says.

"Okay, it's time for me. Now please take this **Pendant of Temperance** and save our world!" Suicune says and disappears. And a pendant appears in front of Link.

"Thank you, Suicune." Link says and grabs the Pure Pendant and the Heart Container.

"I will deliver you to the Riverbrine Town once we leave this place, Freezle." Scarley says.

"Okay." Freezle says. Then Link and his friends step into a light ring and warp out of the dungeon.

_ "The purity of water is essential for us. Don't ruin it!"_

-Meanwhile-

"You fail…" Lord Norval says.

"I am very sorry, my lord." Glutton says.

"Never mind. Now you can leave." Lord Norval says.

"Yes, sir." Glutton says and walks out of the room, leaving Lord Norval and Mewtwo in the room.

"You see, Lord Norval, three pendants had been retrieved by them…" Mewtwo says.

"Don't say anything. As I said before, no one will never be able to get in my way." Lord Norval says.

"Even a group of Pokemon who has retrieved three Pure Pendants?" Mewtwo asks.

"Yes." Lord Norval says.

"…My lord, may I ask you something?" Mewtwo says.

"Yes." Lord Norval says.

"Why do you want to destroy this world?" Mewtwo asks.

"It's because this world is full with hatred, fear, sorrow and nightmare. Do you think this is a good world to live?" Lord Norval says.

"…" Mewtwo is speechless.

"Also, when you born, you will live for a short time, then you will die. This world also full with death. No one will ever be able to escape the death." Lord Norval says.

"…" Mewtwo still speechless.

"Remember this, life is but a passing dream. But the death that follows is eternal." Lord Norval says.

-At the Musketeer Bar-

"7 Legends of 7 Kingdoms?" Aurus says after Lumiere shows a book to him.

"Freezle gave this to us. This will be a big help for us." Lumiere says.

"But this time will be harder. Since we have met all Legendary Beasts. I have no idea about the guardian of the rest four pendants." Scarley says.

"Speak of Legendary Pokemon, where are the Swords of Justice?" Ordin asks.

"Um…They are in the Mayor **Alatour**'s office." Aurus says.

"Mayor Alatour?" Link asks.

"Mayor Alatour the Alakazam. He is the mayor of the Venturnome Town." Aurus says.

"What make them go to that place?" Scarley asks.

"Follow me." Aurus says and walks out of the Musketeer Bar. Everyone follows Aurus.

-At the Mayor's office-

"What business do you have with the Mayor?" A Gothitelle at the reception desk asks.

"We just want to see the mayor." Aurus says.

"He is very busy now. So please wait outside." Gothitelle says.

"Why he is busy?" Ordin asks.

"See it by yourself." Gothitelle says and points her finger to the mayor's room, which has a large clear glass as a wall so everyone can see what happen in the mayor's room.

"Look." Aurus says. Then everyone looks into the mayor's room.

**To Be Continue…**

**Side Story IV:**

___"Florentine, why? Why do you avoid me?"_

_ "Ow… OW! Unhand me!"_

_ "…"_

_ "Huh? You're crying! Why? Florentine, you must tell me what has happened!"_

_ "It's nothing… Don't worry about it… Just forget it…"_

_ "Oh no… Florentine, is other Legendary Pokemon behind this?"_

_ "I'm… I'm just an ordinary Pokemon. No matter how much I love you, we must part."_

_ "Florentine… I…"_

_ "This is good-bye, Falcon. There's no other choice. This is our fate…"_


	19. Chapter 19: The Rebellion

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 19: The Rebellion**

"Mayor Alatour! The void in the sky will finally disappear! Believe us!" Keldeo, whom is standing with other Swords of Justice at the left side of the mayor's desk, says.

"Um…" Alatour says.

"Are you mad?! The void is growing larger day by day. And I don't see any way to stop it. So please, evacuate the town folks out of our town!" A Conkeldorr, whom is standing with a few town folks on the right side of the mayor's desk, says.

"Um…" Alatour says.

"**Mudorr**, Haven't you ever read the legend about this?! The legend said Heroes/Heroine of Legend will appear and finally protect the world from that void!" Terrakion says.

"Um…" Alatour says.

"So, where are they?" Mudorr asks.

"They are doing their mission to save our world." Virizion says.

"Um…" Alatour says.

"I have never believed it. You all are the Sword of Justice, a group of Pokemon who travel around the world and save many Pokemon from the disaster. But this time, you all say you won't do anything about this! It means that you all don't care about the life of town folks in the Venturnome Town!" Mudorr says.

"Um…" Alatour says.

"What the?!" Cobalion says.

"Um…" Alatour says.

"So, if you all want to stay, stay! I know that all town folks will never believe you. And Madam **Arona** the Musharna will never agree with the Sword of Justice, right?" Mudorr asks.

"Let's not bring my wife into this…" Alatour says.

-Back to Link's side-

"What happen?!" Link says after he sees what happen inside the mayor's room.

"They are arguing about the evacuation. The Sword of Justice believes in you all, so they say that there's no need to evacuate from the town. But most town folks, especially that Mudorr the Conkeldorr, don't believe in the Sword of Justice. Mayor Alatour doesn't know what to do. And Madam Arona, the mayor's wife, doesn't help anything but makes everything worse." Aurus says.

"What the…" Zelda says.

"…The Sword of Justice trust us! They believe that we will succeed in our mission like three years ago! So we must protect our world! No matter what happens! At any cost!" Link says.

"Right!" Everyone says. Then Link turns his attention to Lumiere.

"Lumiere, which kingdom should we go next?" Link asks.

"Wait a sec…" Lumiere says and looks into a book for a while. Then he says,

"There are three kingdoms left, which one do you want to go?" Lumiere asks.

"Aurus, you said that there are only two palaces that still exist until this day?" Link says.

"Yes. One of them is the Venturnome Palace." Aurus says.

"I know! Let's go to the other palace that still exists! I am tired of a palace that ceases to exist." Zelda says.

"The palace that still exists… It's the Leafburg Palace of the Leafburg Kingdom." Lumiere says.

"Leafburg?" Ordin says.

"Yes, this palace located on the east side of the Faron Province. This palace located in the deep of the Leafburg Forest." Lumiere says. Then the Swords of Justice walk out of the mayor's room.

"Cobalion, did you succeed?" Aurus asks.

"Mayor Alatour says that he needs some time to decide about the evacuation. So we decide to leave." Cobalion says.

"So Link, congratulation on finding the third Pure Pendant." Virizion says.

"Where to go next?" Terrakion says.

"We decide to go to the Leafburg Kingdom next." Scarley says. His word frightened the Swords of Justice.

"The Leafburg Kingdom?!" Keldeo says.

"Yes." Link says.

"Cobalion, isn't that place…?" Terrakion says.

"Yes." Cobalion says.

"What happen?" Link asks.

"Um…Never mind." Cobalion says.

"Actually, you can't enter the Leafburg Palace right now." Virizion says.

"Why?" Zelda asks.

"Because there's a rebellion in the Leafburg Palace." Keldeo says.

"Rebellion?!" Lumiere says.

"Yes. Leafburg Palace has two types of Pokemon, grass and bug. Now bug type Pokemon tries to conquer the throne because they are thirsted for power. It looks like the queen has given up in a battle, she knows that there's no way for her to win." Terrakion says.

"Isn't the Leafburg Palace full with a strong fighter?" Link asks.

"No. Most grass type Pokemon in the Leafburg Palace are a female Pokemon. Only grass type Pokemon in the Leafburg Palace that are male Pokemon such as the queen's son, the prince of Leafburg." Cobalion says.

"So, where is the prince?" Ordin asks.

"He had been gone from the Leafburg Palace for several years. The queen said that he has been gone from the Leafburg Kingdom because he wanted to train more." Keldeo says.

"So, where are the other male grass type Pokemon in the Leafburg Palace?" Scarley asks.

"Most of them have sacrificed themselves in a battle to protect the Leafburg Palace." Virizion says.

"So, does the queen survive?" Zelda asks.

"Yes, she does. But I don't know what happen to her." Terrakion says.

"So, the only choice that we have is to sneak into the Leafburg Palace and then help the queen and others from those noblemen!" Link says.

"It's easier to say than do, Link." Lumiere says.

"But hey! We must try!" Link says and then he turns his attention to Cobalion.

"Cobalion, do you know the name of those bug type army?" Link asks.

"Yes, his name is **Scither** the Scizor. But I forgot to say something, if you want to sneak into the Leafburg Palace now, it would be a lot harder." Cobalion says.

"Why?" Zelda asks.

"Because three days later, there's a wedding ceremony held in that Palace. And the security of that palace during the wedding ceremony will be a lot stronger than before, making it's a lot harder to sneak into the Leafburg Palace." Virizion says.

"Wedding? You mean Scither's wedding?" Scarley says.

"Yes." Keldeo says.

"Who is his bride?" Ordin asks.

"I only know that she is the princess of the Leafburg Palace" Keldeo says.

"So, what should we do?" Link asks. Then a Pelipper in a postman suit flies into the mayor's office. He goes into the mayor's room for a while. Then he comes out and turns his attention to Aurus.

"Are you Aurus the Lucario, whom is the Lightview Guildmaster?" Pelipper asks.

"Yes." Aurus says.

"I have a wedding card from Scither the Scizor to you. Please accept it." Pelipper says and gives Aurus a wedding card before he flies away.

"A wedding card?" Link says. Aurus reads a wedding card for a while and then he says.

"Arceus is on our side!" Aurus says.

"What happen?" Zelda asks.

"It looks like that Scither has invited many Pokemon to his wedding ceremony. And he sends me a wedding card to invite me to his wedding too. He also says that I can bring some of my guild's crew to the wedding ceremony too!" Aurus says.

"Yeah!" Link says.

"But we aren't the guild's crew." Ordin, Scarley and Zelda say.

"Just pretend to be." Link says.

"So, shall we go?" Aurus asks.

"Good luck on…your mission." Cobalion says before he runs away with his crew.

"What happen to Cobalion? He looks very strange after we mentioned the name of Leafburg Palace…" Link says.

"Let's not talk about it, now let's go!" Zelda says. Then everyone includes Aurus walk out of the mayor's office. Their destination is the palace that full with female Pokemon, the Leafburg Palace.

** To Be Continue…**


	20. Chapter 20: Serpent's Tear

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 20: Serpent's Tear**

"Are you Aurus, the Lightview Guildmaster?" A Scolipede who guards the entrance to the Leafburg asks after Aurus and his friends reach the Leafburg Palace.

"Yes, these are my guild's crew." Aurus says shows his hand to Link and his friends.

"Well, please come in. Prince Scither is waiting for you all." Scolipede says and opens a door to the Leafburg Palace. Everyone walks into Leafburg Palace.

"Wow! This palace is very beautiful! Like the Palace of Mist!" Zelda says.

"This place full with vivid flowers." Link says.

"I think it's because this palace is full with female grass type Pokemon. So it makes this a very beautiful palace. But it also makes this palace become very weak at war." Scarley says.

"And maybe this is the reason that explains why that Scither want to conquer this palace." Ordin says.

-In the throne room-

"Welcome to my palace, Aurus the Lucario and everyone." Scither greets them once everyone enters the throne room.

"Greeting, the great prince of the Leafburg Palace." Aurus says.

"I am very grateful that you come to my wedding ceremony." Scither says.

"Allow me to introduce my guild's crew." Aurus says. Then he turns his attention to everyone.

"This is Lumiere the Ampharos, Ordin the Charizard, Scarley the Feraligatr, Zelda the Lapras and Link the Haxorus." Aurus says.

"I see. My wedding ceremony will start tomorrow. So today, please rest." Scither says.

"Thank you, the great prince." Aurus says.

"….May I ask you a question?" Link says.

"What?" Scither asks.

"Do you know anything about…the Pure Pendant of the Leafburg Palace?" Link asks.

"Pure Pendant? Haven't heard about that thing before. Does it have anything to do with you?" Scither asks.

"No, nothing. Just ask." Link says.

"So everyone, please rest." Scither says.

-That Night-

"The star is very beautiful." Zelda says. Now she and Link are standing on the balcony of their room.

"Yeah…But where is the Pure Pendant of the Leafburg Palace?" Link asks.

"If Scither doesn't know anything about it, maybe someone in this palace knows." Zelda says.

"Who?" Link asks.

"The first one is the queen. But we don't know about where she is. The second one is the prince. But like the queen, we don't know about where is he. And the last one is the princess, Scither's bride." Zelda says.

"Princess?" Link says.

"Yes. Since she is the princess of the Leafburg Palace, I think that she must know something about the Pure Pendant…" Zelda says before she hears something.

"Link, do you hear it?" Zelda asks.

"What?" Link asks.

"I hear a voice… A beautiful voice." Zelda says.

"I hear it too!" Link says.

"It comes from that direction." Zelda says and points her fin to the princess's room.

"Isn't that room a princess's room?" Link says.

"Look! Someone is standing on the balcony at that room!" Zelda says.

"I can't see her face because it's too dark. But I am sure that she is the princess!" Link says.

"Look like she is singing." Zelda says. Then Link and Zelda stop their conversation to hear the voice.

_"Oh my hero, so far away now. Will I ever see your smile? Love goes away, like night into day. It's just a fading dream…"_ She sings.

"What happen?" Link says.

_"I am the darkness, you are the star. Our love is brighter than the sun. For eternity, for me there can be, only you, my chosen one."_ She sings.

"What is that song?" Zelda says.

_"Must I forget you? Our solemn promise? Will autumn take the place of spring? What shall I do? I am lost without you. Speak to me one more!"_ She sings and begins to cry. Then she walks out of the darkness, reveal herself as…

"What?!" Link and Zelda say when they see the princess's face. Because she is the singer of the Greenleaf Theatre, Serperior! And she is a Hero of Forest's fiancée!

"Isn't she…? But she is the Hero of Forest's fiancée, isn't she?" Zelda says.

"I am sure that she is. But why she is here? I thought that she is…" Link says. Then they hear princess singing again.

_"We must part now. My life goes on. But my heart won't give you up. Ere I walk away, let me hear you say. I meant as much to you…"_ Serperior sings. Clear water comes out of her eyes.

"Is she…crying?" Zelda says.

_"So gently, you touched my heart. I will be forever yours. Come what may, I won't age a day, I will wait for you, always…" _Serperior sings and uses her tail to whip her tear.

"Link, do you have any idea about what happen to her? I thought that she is just a normal Pokemon." Zelda says.

"…Maybe she isn't a normal Pokemon. But actually, she is the princess of the Leafburg Palace. But like the prince of the Leafburg Palace, she left her palace to train herself. But once she returned to her palace with her fiancé, Scither and the bug type Pokemon army attacked the Leafburg Palace. She and the queen can't do anything because there's a few male Pokemon left in this palace, even the prince of the Leafburg Palace who's still doesn't come back from his training." Link says.

"And after the victory of bug type, she was forced to marry with Scither." Zelda says.

"But, where is the Hero of Forest? I thought that he must be by Serperior's side…" Link says.

"Maybe he tries his hardest to protect the palace. But he can't. And finally…" Link says.

"Never! I am sure that her fiancé is still exist somewhere in this world. Because if her fiancé doesn't exist…" Zelda says.

"It will give us a hard time in our mission." Link says. Then they look at Serperior again. Serperior is still crying.

"Look! Someone is walking to her." Zelda says.

"Isn't he that Scither?" Link says.

"Dear princess **Floria**, why are you crying?" Scither asks.

"Because I was forced to marry with someone whom I have no love for him." Floria says and turns her face away.

"Why do you say something like this?" Scither says.

"I have no love for you." Floria says.

"I love you, Floria. I am sure that I love you more than that green lizard." Scither says.

"Never! I am sure that he loves me as the fullness of his heart!" Floria says.

"Forget your past, princess Floria." Scither says.

"Never!" Floria says.

"I will make you forget that green lizard. I will prove you that I love you more than anyone in this world." Scither says before he walks out of the balcony.

"Link, we must help her!" Zelda says.

"But what can we do?" Link says.

"Anything that can help her!" Zelda says.

"But how can we help her? If we kidnapped her, we will have no change to get back into the Leafburg Palace… You know, we must rescue the queen because I am sure that she must know something about the Pure Pendant." Link says.

"Don't you think Floria knows something about the Pure Pendant?" Zelda asks.

"That's true. I am sure that Floria must know something about the Pure Pendant since she is the princess of the Leafburg Kingdom. But…" Link says.

"So, let's wait until the wedding ceremony tomorrow. Maybe we will have a change to help her…" Zelda says.

"Okay…" Link says and looks at Floria again. Then Link and Zelda walk back into their room.

**To Be Continue…**


	21. Chapter 21: Bloody Wedding

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 21: Bloody Wedding**

"Marvelous!"

"Long live your highness!"

"Your highness! You and your bride look very graceful!"

There are many guests that come to Scither's wedding ceremony in the night. They are all happy about the wedding, Scither too. But…There are seven Pokemon that don't happy about the wedding. One of them is the bride in the white wedding dress. But her face is filled with grief. The other six Pokemon that don't happy about the wedding ceremony is…

"I can't believe that we can't do anything but watch!" Scarley says.

"Fxxk you! Scither! How dare you marry with my friend's girlfriend!?" Ordin says.

"I wonder where he, Floria's boyfriend, is." Lumiere says.

"I know that he is alive… But I don't know where he is…" Aurus says.

"Hero of Forest is very bad! How can he leave his girlfriend alone in this palace!?" Zelda says.

"Don't blame him, Zelda…" Link says.

"We must rescue her!" Zelda says.

"How?" Link asks.

"Anything that can help her!" Zelda says.

"It's easier to say than do, Zelda." Link says.

"Link is right, Zelda. If we kidnap Floria now, we all will know as the criminals instead of the Heroes of Legend." Lumiere says. Then everyone looks at Floria. She is dancing with Scither. Although she shows no emotion on her face, but everyone knows that she is filled with grief. But Link and his friends have no idea about what to do. Suddenly…. Several guards run into the ceremony hall.

"THE SURVIVOR OF THE GRASS TYPE ATTACK!"

"What?!" Every guest at the wedding ceremony says.

"Impossible!" Scither says. Then a number of soldiers run from the right side of the ceremony hall into the ceremony hall. They are all grass type Pokemon. And then, a number of bug type soldiers run from the left side of the ceremony hall into the ceremony hall.

"ATTACK!" Grass type army says.

"Defend the castle!" Bug type army says. Then they fight with each other!

"How can they survive?!" Scither says. But then, someone appears, hanging on the ceiling of the ceremony hall. He is wearing a black mask. Then he jumps from the ceiling and appears in front of Scither and Floria. He also wears a Ninja suit.

"You?! Who are you?!" Scither asks. Then a mysterious Pokemon removes his mask.

_"Oh! Dear Floria!"_ A mysterious Pokemon says.

_"Oh! Jedi, I've waited so long. I know you'd come."_ Floria says.

"Isn't that Jedi, the Hero of Forest?" Aurus says.

"I am sure that he is." Zelda says.

"Can't he appear like a normal Pokemon? This is the second time that he appears in an unusual way… The first time is the Phantom of the Greenleaf Theatre. And this time…" Link says. But then, Scither says something.

_"Floria will finally have to become my queen! For the rest of my life I'll keep you near."_ Scither says. Then he turns his attention to Jedi.

_"It's a duel!"_ Scither says and pulls out his sword.

_"Come on!"_ Jedi says and pulls out his Emerald Katana. Then Jedi and Scither fight with each other!

"What shall we do?!" Aurus asks.

"Aurus. We can't do anything but evacuate all guests out of this hall." Link says.

"But how about Jedi?" Zelda asks.

"Leave it to him! I am sure that he can handle it!" Link says.

"Okay!" Zelda says.

-After a while-

"We finally evacuate all guests out of the hall." Aurus says. Now they are in the Leafburg Town near the Leafburg Palace.

"Should we go back to the palace?" Zelda asks.

"No, this trouble is too much for us." Link says. Suddenly, they hear a cheerful voice comes from the Leafburg Palace.

"What happen?" Ordin says.

"It looks like the battle is over. I think that either Jedi or Scither must die…" Scarley says.

"Never! I know that Jedi must win!" Lumiere says.

"So, let's go back to the palace…" Link says.

-At the Leafburg palace-

"It looks like I am right." Lumiere says after they reach the ceremony hall at the Leafburg Palace. All grass type Pokemon is shouting out with glee. While all bug type Pokemon doesn't look so happy.

"Jedi did it!" Zelda says. Then they see Jedi and Floria standing together.

"Jedi!" Ordin and Scarley shout.

"Hmm? It's you!" Jedi says after he realizes that his friends are here too.

"Are you safe?" Zelda asks.

"Yeah… That Scither has no match against me." Jedi says.

"If Scither has no match against you, where have you been before you and your army got into the ceremony hall?" Ordin asks.

"Well… After I and Floria reached the Leafburg Palace, the bug type army attacked us. So I left the palace to fight with them. But I lost. Now I come back and make a peaceful return to this palace again!" Jedi says.

"Where is the queen?" Scarley asks.

"She is in her room. She is alright now." Floria says.

"And where is that Scither?" Lumiere says.

"In this palace dungeon. That's his prize for being conquered this palace." Jedi says.

"Anyway, I am glad that you are safe." Lumiere says.

"By the way, why you all are here?" Jedi asks.

"Because we have a new mission to do." Link says before he explains everything to Jedi.

"So, disaster has struck this world again because of that Lord Norval… That explains about what made the void appears on the sky." Jedi says.

"And to end the disaster, you must find something, right?" Floria says.

"Yes." Zelda says.

"So, I must rejoin your team, right?" Jedi says.

"Yes." Ordin and Scarley say.

"Okay." Jedi says.

"But…" Floria says.

"I have saved you and this palace already. Now it's time for me to save our world again." Jedi says.

"Okay, please take care." Floria says.

"Okay, welcome back, Jedi." Link says.

"Anyway, what is the thing that you must find?" Jedi asks.

"It's a right time! Floria, have you heard about the thing called Pure Pendant?" Lumiere asks. But Floria shakes her head no.

"I am so sorry, but I have never heard anything about it before…" Floria says.

"So…" Link says. But Jedi interrupts him.

"Pure Pendant is the thing that you must find?" Jedi asks.

"Yes." Link says.

"I have heard about it!" Jedi says.

"What?!" Zelda says.

"Yes, I know the location of the Pure Pendant of the Leafburg Palace too! It's in the deep of the Leafburg Forest." Jedi says.

"Cool!" Scarley says.

"But how can you know about it?" Ordin asks.

"I will tell you once we arrive the place where the Pure Pendant has kept. Now let's hurry to that place!" Jedi says.

"But this is the nighttime! And you have just fought with that Scither." Lumiere says.

"Don't worry about it. The only thing that can worry me is the thing that makes me ugly. Because if I become ugly, no beautiful and cute girls in this world will like me, except Floria." Jedi says with a crafty voice.

"When do you become like this, Jedi?" Scarley asks.

"I am handsome since I was born, Scarley." Jedi says.

"Oh…Sxxt." Ordin says.

"I will remain in this palace because I want to help the citizen in this palace." Aurus says.

"Okay." Lumiere says.

"Now shall we go? To the Leafburg Forest!" Jedi says.

**To Be Continue…**


	22. Chapter 22: Forest of Life

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 22: Forest of Life**

"How long until we reach the place that the fourth Pure Pendant has kept?" Link asks while they are travelling in the Leafburg Forest.

"In the middle of this forest, quite far." Jedi says.

"I am tired of walking in this forest!" Zelda says.

"So, let's rest in this forest." Jedi says.

"Why don't we rest at the Leafburg Palace instead of resting in this forest?" Lumiere asks.

"Because resting in this forest is a lot better than in the palace." Jedi says.

"Hmm?" Everyone says.

"Most Pokemon knows this place as the Leafburg Forest. But we the grass type Pokemon know this place as "Forest of Life"." Jedi says.

"Forest of Life?" Ordin says.

"Yes. This forest is the sacred forest of us the grass type Pokemon. This forest gives us the grass type Pokemon strength. And the air in this forest is very good for our health." Jedi says.

"As you say, Jedi. I think the air in this forest is very fresh. This is the second place in the Pokemon world that I can breathe a fresh air like this." Zelda says.

"So, what is the first place?" Scarley asks.

"The Indifrost Province." Zelda says.

"How ironic, the big city that causes air pollution like the Civilight City is in the same province as the forest of life." Ordin mumbles.

"Also, in the middle of this forest is the location of The Great Tree." Jedi says.

"The Great Tree?" Scarley asks.

"Yes, we the grass type Pokemon believe that The Great Tree is the protector of the tree around the world." Jedi says.

"So what?" Lumiere asks.

"The Great Tree is also the place where the Pure Pendant had been kept." Jedi says.

"How do you know?" Link asks.

"Just wait until we get the Pure Pendant. I will tell you. Now let's rest." Jedi says.

-The next morning-

"Everyone ready?" Jedi asks.

"Ready as ever." Everyone answers.

"Okay. Let's go!" Jedi says. But then, someone appears in front of them.

"Hello! Long time no see, Link, Zelda, Lumiere, Ordin, Scarley and Jedi." A Pokemon says.

"MEWTWO!" Link roars.

"Why so serious, Link?" Mewtwo asks.

"Don't get in our way, Mewtwo!" Jedi says. But then, someone appears behind Mewtwo.

"How rude are you! How dare you speak something like that to the great Mewtwo?" She says. She is a female Altaria.

"Who are you?" Link asks.

"I am **Lusia** the Altaria, one of Lord Norval's seven sages. And I am the most beautiful Pokemon in this world." Lusia says.

"Just a granny…" Jedi mumbles. His word makes Lusia very angry.

"YOU! How dare you speak something like that to a beauty, cutie pie like me?" Lusia says.

"Oh god…" Jedi mumbles.

"Since I am your enemy, and you need to improve your fighting skill, so a little fight will help you all." Mewtwo says.

"Come on!" Link says. But Mewtwo shakes his head no.

"No, I won't fight you this time. This time I will let Lusia handle it." Mewtwo says.

"Mewtwo! I hate fighting! It ruins my cute face and my beautiful skin." Lusia says.

"Are you afraid of us, granny?" Jedi says. It makes Lusia becomes very angry.

"ARRRRRR. Don't say something like that to me!" Lusia says. And a battle begins!

-After a fight-

"WARRRRR! You all are meanie!" Lusia says and cries after she loses to Link and his friends.

"Lusia, calm down." Mewtwo says.

"How can I calm down! They ruin my face and skin! I swear that I will revenge you all someday!" Lusia says angrily and flies away.

"Pardon her for being rude to you all." Mewtwo says.

"Now Mewtwo, it's your turn!" Link says.

"As I said before. This isn't a time for our battle. But do not worry. The Tread of Fate will finally destine us to fight with each other!" Mewtwo says before he disappears.

"As gay as ever, you fxxxxxg axxxxxe Mewtwo." Ordin mumbles.

"Let's hurry." Jedi says. Then everyone starts their journey again.

-While walking-

"Hey Ordin! How is your relationship with Blazia now?" Jedi asks while they are walking to The Great Tree.

"It's great. She is as hot as ever." Ordin says.

"How about you, Scarley?" Jedi asks.

"As good as ever. Aquacia is as lovely as ever." Scarley says.

"And you, Lumiere?" Jedi asks.

"Well, yeah." Lumiere says.

"Then why you three don't look so happy?" Jedi asks.

"Well, I have a problem at my school. I have no friends except Blazia and Typus. And I have a very hard time to make new friends." Ordin says.

"What is the name of your high school?" Jedi asks.

"Frostdrop Boarding School." Ordin says.

"Hey! Your high school is the Frostdrop Boarding School? That was my high school!" Scarley says.

"I hate that school because I can't make any new friends." Ordin says.

"Why do you say something like that? I think that school is so amazing! I love that school! I enjoy staying at that school more than at my house." Scarley says.

"Why? I enjoy staying at my house than at my school because I am alone so I can do anything that I want." Ordin says.

"Well, I will enjoy staying at my house too if I weren't Freezle's younger brother." Scarley says.

"Freezle?" Lumiere asks.

"I hate him. He is a lot better than me. He is clever. He always got A++ on his test. But how about me? I always got F on my test." Scarley says.

"Do you…envy him?" Lumiere asks.

"No, I don't envy him. But I hate to stay with him for a long time." Scarley says.

"You two have a better life than me…" Lumiere mumbles.

"What?" Ordin asks.

"I am poor. I hate the social, law or everything. I always think that everyone in this world worships money." Lumiere says.

"…" Ordin becomes silent.

"You three still have a better life than me. You all have grown up in a normal place. But I have grown up in a place that's full with female Pokemon…" Jedi says.

"What? You have grown up in the Leafburg Town?" Scarley asks.

"Yes. Leafburg Town is my hometown. I am male among female." Jedi says.

"That explains that why you something act like a buck." Ordin says.

"Yes." Jedi says.

"And Jedi, I still doubt something about you." Lumiere says.

"What?" Jedi asks.

"Can't you appear like a normal Pokemon? The first time you appeared as the Phantom of the Greenleaf theatre. And this time you appeared with an army of grass type Pokemon in the wedding ceremony." Lumiere says.

"It's because the way that I appear will inspire female Pokemon to love me, the most handsome Pokemon in this world." Jedi says.

"Oh…God." Ordin says.

"I have talked enough. Let's hurry to The Great Tree." Jedi says.

-Finally….-

"Wow! This tree is so big!" Zelda says after they reach The Great Tree.

"This is the reason that explains about why everyone called this tree "The Great Tree". I always thought that this tree contains some mysterious power." Jedi says.

"So, the Pure Pendant is inside this tree?" Link says.

"Yes." Jedi says.

"Then, who is the guardian of this Pure Pendant?" Link asks.

"What? A guardian?" Jedi says.

"Yes, a legendary Pokemon who guards the Pure Pendant of the Leafburg Kingdom." Link says. But Jedi shakes his head no.

"I have never heard about the guardian of this Pure Pendant before." Jedi says.

"That's strange. Raikou guards the Civilight Kingdom. Entei guards the Fireview Kingdom. Suicune guards the Riverbrine Kingdom. So who guards the Leafburg Kingdom?" Zelda says.

"Maybe the guardian of the Pure Pendant of this kingdom is The Great Tree." Jedi says.

"What? The Great Tree?" Link says.

"Yes. The legend of the Leafburg Kingdom said that The Great Tree had guarded the Leafburg Kingdom for a countless generation." Jedi says.

"That's strange. The Great Tree as a guardian…" Link says.

"Shall we go? I can't wait to get into the room where the Pure Pendant had been kept for a long time." Jedi says. Then everyone enters The Great Tree.

**To Be Continue…**


	23. Chapter 23: Inside the Great Tree

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 23: Inside the Great Tree**

**-Dungeon 5: Inside the Great Tree-**

"Wow! This tree is so big!" Zelda says after everyone enters the fifth dungeon.

"Jedi, is this place a hard dungeon?" Link asks.

"I don't know. I have never come here before." Jedi says.

"So, what is the puzzle of this dungeon?" Scarley says.

"Follow the path. The Pure Pendant had been kept on the lowest floor of this dungeon." Jedi says.

"So, what room should we go next?" Ordin asks.

"I think we should go to that room first…" Jedi says and points his finger to a door that leads them to the next room. But then…

"What?!" Jedi says and looks at the door closely.

"What's wrong, Jedi?" Link asks.

"That door…It looks like it has just open… But I thought that no one would come here…" Jedi says.

"So, you mean that someone has just come here?" Lumiere asks.

"Yes, very recently. And looks like the number of Pokemon that had just come here isn't one but several…" Jedi says.

"What?! More than one?!" Ordin says.

"Yes. It has a very high probability that the group of Pokemon that has just come here is on Lord Norval's side." Jedi says.

"What?! Lord Norval?!" Everyone says.

"They must come here to retrieve the Pure Pendant for sure!" Zelda says.

"So, we must hurry!" Link says.

-After a while-

"A Whip?" Link says after he opens a chest in the dungeon.

"Cool! I will use that whip to whip that Lord Norval's face!" Jedi says.

-After a while-

"Hey! Anyone's here?" Link shouts after they enter the last room of the dungeon.

"Look like no one is here…" Scarley says.

"Blast it! That Lord Norval's group must have stolen the Pure Pendant already!" Ordin says.

"It means that we are too late?!" Lumiere says. But then, a mysterious voice comes from nowhere.

"You aren't too late, Link. There's still a time left." A mysterious voice says.

"That voice! I can recognize it!" Link says. Then a group of Pokemon appears in front of Link and his friends.

"You finally made it, Link." A leader of that Pokemon group says.

"Cobalion! It's you." Jedi says.

"Long time no see, Jedi." Terrakion says.

"So, a group of Pokemon that had just come here is no one but you all." Lumiere says.

"Yes." Keldeo says.

"So, what brought you here?" Zelda asks.

"To fulfill our promise." Virizion says.

"Fulfill your promise?" Link says.

"Yes. We had promised someone that we must protect the treasure that had been kept in this tree for several years." Cobalion says.

"Treasure…Wait, the treasure that you mention…" Link says.

"As you thought, we are the guardians of the Pure Pendant!" Terrakion says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"Although we recognize that you all are the great Heroes, but as guardians, you all must defeat us first!" Keldeo says.

"Fight with you all?!" Jedi says.

"Yes. I am longed to fight with you all. Now come on! Face us with all of your strength!" Virizion says.

**The Sword of Justice**

**Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo**

"Link! Don't just stand around like coward! Fight us!" Cobalion roars.

"You all are the Heroes of Legend! You have nothing to fear!" Terrakion says.

"We aren't coward! We are thinking about how to fight with you all!" Link says.

"Link! I have an idea! Use the whip!" Zelda says.

"Okay!" Link says and uses the whip to whip The Sword of Justice's face to stun them.

-After a fight-

"We are glad that you all finally defeat us!" Keldeo says.

"But…" Zelda says.

"What's wrong, Zelda?" Virizion asks.

"If you all are the guardian of the Pure Pendant, it means that you all must…sacrifice yourself to become the spirit of the Pure Pendant…" Zelda says. But Cobalion shakes his head no.

"No, although we are the guardian of the Pure Pendant, but we aren't the one that had destined by the god to become the spirit of the Pure Pendant." Cobalion says.

"Then who?" Link asks. But Jedi interrupts him.

"Let me explain this part. But first, let's go to the room where the Pure Pendant had been kept." Jedi says and runs to the next room.

"What have got into him?" Link says. Then everyone enters the last room of the fifth dungeon.

-In the last room-

"Wow!" Zelda says after they enter the last room. Because there is a huge statue in the room. Jedi is praying in front of the statue.

"Link! Look at the statue!" Zelda says. Because that statue looks very much like Jedi!

"Jedi, who is the Pokemon of this statue?" Link asks.

"This is the statue of King Jade, the formal king of the Leafburg Kingdom." Jedi says.

"Wait..It means…" Zelda says.

"Yes, as you though, I am the son of King Jade. I am actually the prince of the Leafburg Kingdom." Jedi says.

"What!? You are the prince?!" Scarley says.

"But Floria… Isn't she the princess of the Leafburg? It means that you will get married with your relative!" Ordin says. But Jedi shakes his head no.

"No, Floria isn't the princess of the Leafburg. Actually, no princess of the Leafburg now. The only descendant of the king and the queen is me." Jedi says.

"So, the queen of the Leafburg is your mother?" Link says.

"Yes." Jedi says.

"That explains that why you know about the location of the Pure Pendant. King Jade must had told you since you are his son." Link says. But Jedi shakes his head no.

"No, I have never seen my father alive. Because the day when I was born… It's the same day that my father died…" Jedi says.

"Oh! I am sorry to hear about that." Zelda says.

"After my father died, my mother buried him and the Pure Pendant in this tree. She told me about the legend of the Pure Pendant. So I waited for the day that the Heroes of Legend will come and retrieve the Pure Pendant. But I have never thought that I am one of them." Jedi says. Then The Sword of Justice enters the room.

"Before King Jade died, he asked us to be the guardian of the Pure Pendant. We keep our promise. And finally, we have fulfilled our promise already." Cobalion says.

"Jedi, your father is very brave Sceptile. He also sacrificed himself to become the spirit of the Pure Pendant." Terrakion says.

"Now the time has come. Please accept this **Pendant of Chastity**!" Virizion says. Then a Pure Pendant appears in front of Link.

"Link, please go back to the Venturnome Town now. We have something that we must do first." Keldeo says after Link picks up the Pure Pendant and the Heart Container.

"What?" Link asks.

"We will go back to the Legendary Land. Maybe the Hero of Wind has come back already." Virizion says.

"Farewell, Link." Cobalion says before Link and his friends warp out of the dungeon.

_"Forest is our life. No forest, no life."_

-Meanwhile-

"Four already?" Lord Norval says.

"I am outraged! They ruined my beautiful face!" Lusia says.

"Calm down, Lusia." Mewtwo says,

"If you have nothing more to say with me. Let me go now! I must make my face beautiful again." Lusia says before she flies out of the room.

"Well, my lord. Link and their friends are gradually getting stronger." Mewtwo says.

"Yeah… I know." Lord Norval says.

"Four of seven sages had been defeated by them. Now I will send the next sage to stop them." Mewtwo says.

"…Mewtwo, do you know the place where will they go next?" Lord Norval says.

"I think they will go to the Dustorm Desert." Mewtwo says. It frightens Lord Norval.

"What?! Dustorm Desert!?... Okay, it's the time for me to face them in a battle." Lord Norval says.

"You will go to fight them?" Mewtwo asks.

"Yes. And Mewtwo, please take care of this place while I am out." Lord Norval says.

"Certainly, my lord." Mewtwo says and leaves the room.

"Dustorm Desert? That's the place of tear, sorrow and nightmare." Lord Norval mumbles to himself.

**To Be Continue…**

**Side Story V:**

_ "What… What are you thinking? There's no possible way… No one would allow it!"_

_ "If we can't be happy here, we must leave for a place that will accept our love."_

_ "But, Falcon, is there such a place? Think… I can't bear to see you hurt again."_

_ "If our love has no home, let us spend our lives searching together!"_

_ "So I beg of you again… Florentine, marry me! I promise I will make you happy!"_

_ "You…just won't give up, will you? Of all the crazy… stubborn… foolish Lugia."_

_ "Florentine, answer me, please!"_

_ "Falcon, I love you. Take me away. Take me to a world where we can be happy."_


	24. Chapter 24: Master of Illusion

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 24: Master of Illusion**

"Link, four Pure Pendant already?" Aurus asks after Link and his friends enter the Musketeer Bar.

"Yes. Is everything fine at my palace?" Jedi asks.

"Yes. The queen finally regains her strength again. How there's nothing to worry about the Leafburg Palace." Aurus says.

"That's good to hear!" Jedi says.

"Anyway, what place will you all go next?" Aurus asks.

"Well, two kingdoms left. But we will continue our mission tomorrow since we must wait for Cobalion and his pals. They are going to the Legendary Land to bring the Hero of Wind here." Link says.

"Okay, so today, please rest." Aurus says.

"By the way, who is the owner of the Musketeer Bar?" Lumiere asks.

"Well, he is the owner." Aurus says and points his hands to the bartender.

"That bartender is the owner?" Zelda says.

"Yes. But I have never talked with him. He always remains silent. But Cobalion says that he allow The Sword of Justice and us to use this place as a hideout." Aurus says.

"…" Bartender still silent.

"Hey, you are the owner of this bar? Thank you for letting us using this place." Zelda says.

"…Never mind about it." Bartender says. It reminds Zelda of something.

"Your voice… I can recognize it!" Zelda says.

"What?" Bartender says.

"I know who are you! Show us your true form!" Zelda says.

"Fine!" Bartender says before a dark light surrounds him. After a light disappears, he is no other than…

"Darmour!" Aurus says.

"Yes, it's me." Darmour says.

"Why are you here?! " Scarley asks.

"I am the owner of this bar." Darmour says.

"What do you want from us?!" Ordin roars.

"…It's none of your business, Aurus." Darmour says.

"I bet that you are here because Lord Norval sent you to stop us!" Lumiere says. But Darmour shakes his head no.

"No, I am no longer on Lord Norval's side." Darmour says.

"Then why you are here?" Link asks.

"I just want…to apologize her." Darmour says and looks at Zelda.

"Zelda?!" Link says.

"Yes, I think that she must have told you about how can Lord Norval created the Dark Gem. I am so sorry about what happen…. It's because I want to get stronger…" Darmour says.

"…" Zelda becomes speechless.

"Then Darmour, why you turned yourself to become a thief?" Link asks.

"Because I want to get stronger than Aurus." Darmour says.

"What?! Me?!" Aurus says.

"For several year since I was in the Lightview Guild, everyone always told me that I am weaker than Aurus, they also told me that I will never be as good as Aurus. So I decided to turn myself from the Lightview Guildmaster's secondhand to become a thief… Before the wedding, Lord Norval told me that I will get stronger if I get married with a Heroine of Legend…." Darmour says.

"It's your fault to believe him." Ordin says.

"At first, I didn't believe him. But he knows everything about me. He knows even my wish to be better than Aurus. So I decided to believe him. I have never thought that it will cause our world to fall into the chaos." Darmour says.

"It's your fault!" Scarley says.

"No one will ever forgive you, Darmour." Aurus says. But then…

"…I forgive you, Darmour." Zelda says.

"What?!" Link says.

"You forgive him!?" Aurus says.

"Yes, it is not only his fault, it also my fault too. I am not strong enough to withstand against Lord Norval's hypnosis… So Darmour, you aren't wrong, just forget it." Zelda says.

"You… forgive…me?" Darmour asks.

"Yes." Zelda says.

"…Thank you." Darmour says.

"So what will you do next, Darmour? Will you go back to become a criminal again?" Aurus asks.

"…" Darmour becomes speechless.

"Stop being a criminal already. You can rejoin our guild at any time you want." Aurus says.

"Thank you, Aurus." Darmour says.

"So, will you rejoin our guild?" Aurus asks.

"…Yes." Darmour says.

"So Darmour, here is your first task, stay with us at the Musketeer Bar. Because we must assist Link and his friends on their mission." Aurus says.

"You need my power?" Darmour asks.

"Yes, you are Zoroark, the master of illusion. So you can use your illusion ability to assist us." Aurus says.

"Okay. And I allow you all to use my place as your hideout." Darmour says.

"Thank you, Darmour." Link says.

"This is the least thing that I can do for you all." Darmour says.

"Now Link, let's call it a day." Aurus says.

-That night-

In Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Lumiere's room. Each Pokemon is doing a different activity. Jedi is reading a book. Ordin is doing his homework. Scarley is honing his axe. And Lumiere is looking at the night sky.

"RRR" Ordin's mobile phone is ringing.

"What the fxxk?! Who's calling me?!" Ordin says before he picks up his phone and says.

"Who's speaking?" Ordin asks.

"Ordin, it's me, Typus." Typus says.

"Typus, why you call me in the time like this?" Ordin asks.

"I am so lonely since you departed from our school…" Typus says.

"Why don't you talk with another Pokemon?" Ordin asks.

"Now, only a few Pokemon that still staying at our school." Typus says.

"What?!" Ordin says.

"You know, after the void expanded, most students and teachers decide the leave the school. Now only a few Pokemon that still remain at our school." Typus says.

"Why don't you leave the school too?" Ordin asks.

"I am thinking of leaving the school. But now, a brutal blizzard is blowing harsh around our school so I can't leave the school until the blizzard stop. Now I am very cold!" Typus says.

"Is Blazia still staying at the school?" Ordin asks.

"Yes." Typus says.

"Typus, hear my words, please protect Blazia for my sake." Ordin says.

"Yes, and please, protect yourself too. I am worry about you." Typus says.

"I am alright now. No need to worry about me." Ordin says.

"Okay…. Ordin…I miss you. Please take care yourself. Please come back as soon as possible… Bye." Typus says before he calls off.

"Ordin, who was calling?" Scarley asks.

"My friend at my school." Ordin says.

"You have more than one female friend?" Jedi asks.

"No! He is just a fxxxxxg gay Typhlosion!" Ordin says before he notices something.

"Wait, look outside." Ordin says. Then everyone sees that the rain is pouring.

"Rain? Haven't seen it since I come to this land." Ordin says.

"Me too." Scarley says.

"The rain is very rarely pours down in the Land of Light." Jedi says.

"So, what make it raining?" Scarley asks.

"…The sky is crying." Lumiere says.

"What?" Jedi says.

"I can sense that there's something bad happen somewhere in this world. And the sky is very sad about it." Lumiere says.

"What is the bad thing that you mention?" Scarley asks.

"I don't know." Lumiere says and looks at the dark sky.

-Tomorrow-

"Are you ready?" Aurus asks after Link and his friends finish their breakfast.

"As soon as The Swords of Justice come back." Link says.

"By the way, where is Darmour?" Zelda asks.

"Don't know." Aurus says. Then Aurus enters the room.

"Hey everyone…" Aurus says before he realizes that there's another himself in the room.

"What?!" Second Aurus says. Then the first Aurus transforms himself back to Darmour.

"Darmour! How can you transform into myself?!" Aurus asks.

"I just want to tease you all. And it turns out that no one can notice me." Darmour says.

"Anyway, I come here because The Swords of Justice have come back already." Aurus says. Then Cobalion and his pals enter the room.

"Cobalion, how are you doing?" Link asks.

"Well, not very good… Or the other hand, it's the worst." Cobalion says.

"Why?!" Link asks.

"A strong barrier blocks an entrance to the Legendary Land, making it's impossible to enter the Legendary Land." Virizion says.

"What?! A light barrier?!" Lumiere says.

"We don't know where that barrier is come from." Terrakion says.

"We also don't know about what happen to the Legendary Pokemon that live in the Legendary Land." Keldeo says.

"Lord Norval! It must be his plan!" Link says.

"But that power is very strong. Only one Pokemon that can create a barrier like that. That Pokemon is Arceus." Cobalion says.

"But why Arceus must do that?!" Link asks.

"I think that we want to protect the Legendary Land from the void." Terrakion says.

"So, where is Falcon?" Link asks.

"We still don't know about where is he." Virizion says.

"…Anyway, let's continue our mission first." Link says.

"Lumiere, where to go next?" Zelda asks.

"Two kingdoms remain. The next one that we should go is the Dustorm Kingdom." Lumiere says.

"Dustorm Kingdom?" Aurus says.

"That kingdom is located in the vast desert in the Eldin Province." Lumiere says.

"…Link, before I can escape from Lord Norval's place, I hear him mention the name of the Dustorm Kingdom for several time." Darmour says.

"What?!" Jedi says.

"But I have no idea about what he is planning. Maybe he is planning to go to that kingdom too." Darmour says.

"Then we must hurry! Let's go!" Link says.

"Okay!" Everyone says.

"Oh! Another thing…" Link says before he turns his attention to Darmour.

"Darmour, how can you escape from Lord Norval's place?" Link asks.

"I am not sure about what happened. I remember that I just wander around the castle, trying o find a way to escape from that place. But suddenly, a light barrier surrounds me. And the next thing that I remember is I woke up in the Venturnome Town." Darmour says.

"…That's strange… A light Barrier… Same as Lumiere…" Link says.

"Link! Let's go before it's too late!" Zelda says.

"Okay." Link says. Then everyone runs out of the Musketeer Bar.

**To Be Continue…**


	25. Chapter 25: Abandoned Village

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 25: Abandoned Village**

"So, this is the Dustorm Desert, the vast desert of the Eldin Province, right?" Scarley asks after Link and his friends reach the Dustorm Desert via a path from the Fireview Town.

"This place is so hot! The sun is so bright!" Zelda says with an unpleasant voice.

"Yeah, a bright sun will burn my smooth skin." Jedi says and looks at his skin.

"According to the map, we will find a village called Dustorm Village at the oasis in the middle of this desert." Lumiere says.

"Let's quick and get to that place! I am thirsty!" Zelda says before she starts moving.

"You are a water type Pokemon, Zelda. So I don't think you will get thirsty easily." Ordin says.

"Speak of type, since this place is a desert, a home of ground type Pokemon. So I think that maybe a new Hero/ine of Earth is living somewhere in this desert too." Link says.

"If that's true… We must find him/er. Maybe s/he is in the Dustorm Village." Zelda says.

"At least, I don't want the new Hero/ine of Earth to have a personality like the formal Hero of Earth." Jedi says. His words make everyone thinks of a formal Hero of Earth who had gone to the afterlife already.

"Yes, he is the worst hero in this world…" Scarley says.

"You are wrong, Scarley. I think that he is the worst hero in this universe." Ordin says.

"Stop argues and let's moves on! My skin is about to burn!" Zelda says. But then…

"Why do you say something like that? You are stupid." Someone says with a smug voice. Everyone turns back and sees a Kingdra.

"Who are you?" Link asks.

"Need not to know my name, loser. Just know that I am one of Lord Norval's seven sages" Kingdra says.

"What do you want from us?!" Zelda says.

"You all know." Kingdra says.

"Come on! We won't ever lose to you!" Link says. But Kingdra laughs.

"Do you think that you can defeat me easily? I am the strongest Pokemon in all seven sages." Kingdra says.

"Strong or not, but the light will always win the dark!" Link says. And a battle begins.

-After a fight-

"What?! I lost?!" Kingdra says unbelievably.

"As I said, light shall always win the dark!" Link says.

"It's impossible! I am a lot better than you all!" Kingdra says.

"If you have nothing more, leave us." Zelda says. But Kingdra laughs.

"If you all desire to go to that village in the middle of the desert, forget it. That village had been abandoned for a month. You will find no one in that village." Kingdra says.

"What?! What do you mean?!" Link asks unbelievably.

"I don't know about what had been happening. But remember this, you all will never win Lord Norval! And I, **Pridra**, shall always get into your way!" Pridra says.

"He is so strange…" Link mumbles. It makes Pridra very mad.

"How dare you say something like that to a lady?!" Pridra says angrily.

"What?! You are a girl?!" Link says unbelievably.

"You all are idiots! I am a lot better than you all! I swear that one day, I will win you all!" Pridra says angrily before she disappears.

"Link! It's terrible!" Zelda says.

"But what had been happening to that village?" Jedi asks.

"I don't know. But let's go!" Zelda says before everyone starts walking toward the Dustorm Desert.

-After a while-

"Pridra is true…" Scarley says after they reach the Dustorm Village.

"No one is in this village." Ordin says.

"But what made the villagers left the village?" Lumiere asks.

"Maybe the sandstorm." Jedi says. But Lumiere shakes his head no.

"I don't think so. Because this village is located in the middle of the desert. So a sandstorm isn't a strange thing for this village." Lumiere says.

"Anyway, let's find the clue about the reason about what made the villagers left the village." Zelda says.

"Also, we must find the clue about the lost Dustorm Kingdom too." Link says. Then everyone separates to search about the clue in the Dustorm Village.

-In a house-

"Find anything?" Zelda asks Link.

"Nothing." Link says. Then he notices something in a pile of rubber.

"Zelda, look at this." Link says and picks something from a pile of rubber. It is a dirty book.

"Just a dirty book." Zelda says.

"Not a normal dirty book. This is the diary." Link says.

"What?!"Zelda says.

"Should I read it?" Link says.

"No! Because diary is the secret of its owner!" Zelda says. But Link shakes his head no.

"If this diary is important to its owner, then why its owner left it in a pile of rubber?" Link asks.

"That's true." Zelda says.

"I will read it. Because it may contain some important data." Link says. Then he opens the diary.

_Day 22 Month December Year XXXX_

_ Today, maybe is one of the worst day in our village. The sky all covered in black cloud. No bright sun as always. And there's a huge sandstorm occur in our village! But that isn't the worst thing. The worst thing is… that Pokemon appears in our village. Everyone in our village can sense a dark aura comes out of s/he. I know that s/he will bring a disaster to our village for sure._

"What does it mean?! The worst day in the village?!" Zelda says.

"The diary says that it is the same day that someone appears in this village…. It seems that everyone believes that s/he isn't a good Pokemon." Link says.

"But who is s/he?" Zelda asks.

"I don't know. Let's continue reading." Link says.

_Day 14 Month February Year XXXX_

_ Today is a Valentine Day, the day of love. Everyone shows their love to the one that s/he loves…Except him/er. S/He never shows any emotion. Is s/he alive? Then why s/he never show his/er emotion? But the thing that I know is s/he is a beast…_

"A Pokemon with no emotion?!" Link says.

"But Link, we have met two emotionless Pokemon before." Zelda says.

"Who?" Link asks.

"Hero of Earth and Hero of Wind." Zelda says. But Link shakes his head no.

"I accept that Hero of Wind has never shown his emotion. But for the Hero of Earth… He sometime shows his emotion when he is very angry or sad." Link says.

"That's true." Zelda says.

"By the way, let's continue reading." Link says.

_Day 03 Month March Year XXXX_

_ Today, the elder of our village has just discovered an old legend about our village. This legend also said something about the end of our village too! The legend said that the village will come to the end a while after a Pokemon whom has dark wings appear! I can't believe it! Because s/he, an emotionless Pokemon whom appeared in our village about three months ago, s/he also has dark wings! Finally, the thing that I fear is about to come true… No, I am all wrong. That fiend isn't a truly Pokemon! Although s/he looks like some kind of Pokemon, but not. S/He is a mutant Pokemon._

"A dark-winged mutant Pokemon?!" Link says.

"Is that the thing that cause the village to come to the end?!" Zelda says.

"Maybe…" Link say before he reads the last page of the diary.

_Day 22 Month June Year XXXX_

_ Finally, the day that I was afraid, it is right upon us. The void has appeared in the sky! This is the disaster! We should exile that black-winged Pokemon since the day that we knew about the legend of the end of our village. But some villagers ask the elder to keep him/er in this village. They say that Pokemon is the angel… But I always call him/er "Black Angel". So, today we decide to punish him/er. We imprisoned him/er in the statue in the village's shrine. I believe that s/he will die inside that statue. But the void still appears in the sky. So we have no choice but leave this village. I decide to leave this diary to tell the story about the end of our village. Now I believe that s/he has died already. For you, the one who is reading my diary, this is the tragedy of our village. This tragedy has been started from that evil Pokemon, The Sorceress of the Darkness!_

**To Be Continue…**


	26. Chapter 26: Battle to the End

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 26: Battle to the End…**

"Black Angel?! Sorceress of the Darkness?!" Zelda sayswith a surprise voice**.**

"The things are getting very complicated." Link says.

"That's cruel! That Black Angel did nothing wrong. The void in the sky isn't his/er who cause it. It's Lord Norval who causes it!" Zelda says.

"And they punish him/er by imprisoned him/er inside a statue, that's inpokemon." Link says.

"We must help that Black Angel!" Zelda says. But Link shakes his head no.

"We can't do anything. Because it's too late to help him/er." Link says.

"That's cruel…" Zelda says.

"...I had just understood about the reason why Ordin hates the Blazolar Town very much. It's because they always believe in an old tale." Link says.

"…" Zelda becomes speechless. Then she hugs Link.

"Link, will you still stand beside me if I am in the same situation as the Black Angel?" Zelda asks.

"Of course." Link says.

"…Thank you." Zelda says.

"…" Link doesn't say anything.

"Back to our mission, how can we find a clue about the lost Dustorm Palace?" Zelda says.

"Maybe there's a book that explains about the legend of the lost Dustorm Palace." Link says.

"But where?" Zelda asks.

"Hmm…" Link thinks. Then he gets an idea.

"The village's shrine! Maybe we can find some clue at that place." Link says.

"Okay. Let's go out and tell the others too." Zelda says and walks out of the house. Link follows her.

-At the village's shrine-

"But Link, isn't a possible way for Pokemon to mutant?" Lumiere asks.

"Well, we all have met a mutant Pokemon before." Link says.

"Do you mean Princess Anna?" Zelda asks.

"Yes. You know, she is a pure ice type Pokemon because of a genetic problem." Link says.

"…I don't want to live in the mist forever like her." Ordin says.

"…Living in the mist forever is better than living in the darkness only for just a moment." Scarley says.

"You are right." Link says,

Everyone opens the door that leads them into the main chamber of the shrine. But in the shrine is nothing but a huge statue of Arceus. But there's someone standing in front of the statue!

"…" That Pokemon doesn't say anything. He looks at the statue silently.

"Who are you?" Link asks. Then a Pokemon turns back, reveal him as…

"Lord Norval!" Zelda says.

"…Long time no see…" Lord Norval says with an emotionless voice.

"Why are you here?" Ordin asks angrily.

"…You all know. I am your enemy. And you are my enemy…." Lord Norval says.

"You want a fight?!" Scarley asks.

"…" Lord Norval doesn't say anything.

"We will never lose to the darkness!" Lumiere says. But then, Lord Norval turns his emotionless face into an evil face.

"I don't want to fight you all. Because the winner will be me for eternity." Lord Norval says.

"We have defeated an evil lord three years ago. And this time we will win! Because we have the power of Pure Pendants." Link says.

"But you have only four of them…" Lord Norval says with a crafty voice.

"Yes, but you may don't know about this. But I have purified my heart in front of the god's statue already!" Link says. But it makes Lord Norval laughs.

"…Even you have purified your heart in front of the god's statue for a billion time and collected all seven Pure Pendants, you will be no match against me." Lord Norval says.

"Are you sure?" Zelda asks.

"Yes, because the book of darkness said that the end of the world will caused by the power of the dark gem!" Lord Norval says.

"NEVER!" Ordin says and jumps to Lord Norval, but Lord Norval blocks his attack with a light barrier.

"Fool…" Lord Norval mumbles.

"Why I can't attack him?!" Ordin says.

"I want to fight with you all, not just you, Ordin the Charizard." Lord Norval says.

"Why?" Link asks.

"I want to know what will happen if I fight with five Heroes of Legend at once!" Lord Norval says.

"Come on!" Link says and draws his sword. Everyone is preparing their weapons too.

"Show me your power!" Lord Norval says.

"YAHHHH" Scarley roars and attack Lord Norval with his Aqua Tail. But it does only give Lord Norval a little damage.

"Is this your true power?" Lord Norval asks.

"Man, it doesn't work to attack him with just a normal attack." Scarley says.

"If we use our weapon to attack, I am sure that he will be able to block our attack." Ordin says.

"…I have no weak point." Lord Norval says.

"Everyone has weak point." Zelda says.

"Not me, Zelda the Lapras." Lord Norval says.

"Let me test you!" Jedi says before he jumps out to Lord Norval, preparing to slash Lord Norval. But Lord Norval notices him!

"Arrrrr!" Jedi roars when Lord Norval counters him with a powerful magic.

"Such a brainless Sceptile…" Lord Norval mumbles.

"Link, what should we do?" Zelda asks.

"Hmm…" Link thinks. Then he says,

"We must combine the power of all Seven Pure Pendant and use it to defeat Lord Norval. But since we have only four of them…" Link says. But then, Zelda gets an idea.

"Link! If we can't combine the power of seven Pure Pendants, then why don't we combine our power?" Zelda asks.

"Good idea!" Everyone says. Then they turn their attention to Lord Norval.

"Give up?" Lord Norval asks.

"Never!" Everyone says.

"Then I shall send you all to the afterlife!" Lord Norval says and prepares his attack. But while then…

"YAHHHHH!" Everyone roars and releases their attack.

"LEAF BLADE"!" Jedi roars.

"FLAMETHROWER!" Ordin roars.

"AQUA TAIL!" Scarley roars.

"THUNDERBOLT!" Lumiere roars.

"OUTRAGE!" Link roars.

"ARRRRRRRR" Lord Norval roars in pain. Then he collapse on the ground.

"Link?!" Zelda says.

"Yeah, I am alright." Link says.

"We did it!" Lumiere says with a happy voice.

"If we combine our power…" Jedi says.

"We will have nothing to afraid!" Scarley says.

"Yeah!" Ordin says. But then…

"It looks like I underestimated you…" Lord Norval says while he tries to stand.

"You desire to continue a fight?" Zelda asks.

"Yes, but don't worry. THIS TIME, I WILL SEND YOU ALL TO THE AFTERWORLD!" Lord Norval roars and releases an ultimate dark attack to everyone.

"ARRRRRRR" Everyone roars in pain.

"FEEL MY RAGE!" Lord Norval roars. Now everyone is very exhausted. They can't fight anymore.

"We….must….not…..give….up!" Link says in pain.

"If you act like a normal Pokemon who don't get in my way, you will have a little longer life than this." Lord Norval says.

"Why….why you must….destroy this world…." Lumiere asks.

"I hate this world. This world is full with hatred, sorrow and nightmare. Is this a good world to live? The world of the death is the world with an eternal happiness." Lord Norval says.

"That's not true!" Jedi roars.

"Think as you will since you have only a little time left for your life." Lord Norval says.

"Although we must die, but the other three Heroes/Heroine of Legend are still existing in this world, especially the Hero of Wind. I am sure that he will be able to find the new Hero/ine of Earth and Hero/ine of Wind for sure!" Ordin says. But it makes Lord Norval laughs.

"You are so idiot to think like that." Lord Norval says with a crafty voice.

"What do you mean?!" Link asks.

"Hero of Wind isn't existed in this world anymore!" Lord Norval says.

"WHAT?!" Everyone says.

"What has happened to him?!" Scarley asks.

"You desire to know? Alright, I will tell you. I AM THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM!" Lord Norval says with an evil voice.

"NO!" Everyone says.

"Why you must kill him?!" Zelda asks.

"I saw him suffer so much about something. He also said that he doesn't want to live in this world anymore. So I granted him his desire." Lord Norval says.

"It can't be…" Zelda says.

"Two Heroes of Legend died already?!" Lumiere says.

"Now you all know, the winner is me, the loser is you." Lord Norval says. Then he prepares his ultimate attack again.

"Link…" Zelda says and holds his hand tight.

"Zelda…. I am sorry." Link says.

"I am so sorry that you all don't have a chance to see the last moment of this world." Lord Norval says.

"Good bye, Heroes of Legend." Lord Norval says before he releases his ultimate dark attack to Link and his friends…

**To Be Continue…**


	27. Chapter 27: Black Angel

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 27: Black Angel**

Everyone closes their eyes, preparing for their ticket to the afterlife. But they…

"WHAT?!" Lord Norval says unbelievably. Everyone opens their eyes and realizes that they are still alive! But what happen?!

"Zelda, are you alright?" Link says and helps her to stand up. Now everyone finally regains their strength.

"What happen to my ultimate attack?!" Lord Norval says. Then everyone realizes that there aren't seven Pokemon in this room (Link, Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Lumiere, Zelda and Lord Norval.) but eight.

Another Pokemon is standing, in the same location that the god's statue was standing. That Pokemon looks at everyone with an emotionless face.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Lord Norval asks with a furious voice.

"…" That Pokemon doesn't say anything.

"Link, who is that Pokemon?!" Zelda asks.

"I don't know. I can't even tell the kind of that Pokemon." Link says. Because that Pokemon is a very strange Pokemon.

"It must be you who block my ultimate attack. BUT, HOW CAN YOU?!" Lord Norval asks unbelievably. Then he sees something in that Pokemon's hand. It looks like a kind of wheel or something.

"WHAT?! IMPOSSSIBLE?!" Lord Norval says unbelievably. Then he prepares his ultimate attack again.

"YOU MUST DIE!" Lord Norval roars and releases an ultimate attack to that Pokemon again. But unbelievably, that Pokemon can block Lord Norval's ultimate attack easily without any hurt.

"BLAST IT!" Lord Norval says angrily. Then he turns his attention to Link and his friends.

"You may lucky this time. But you all won't be able to stop me!" Lord Norval says before he uses his magic to teleport him from the shrine.

"He disappears…" Jedi says. Then everyone turns their attention to a mysterious Pokemon, who is still standing, looking at everyone with an emotionless face.

"Thank you." Zelda says.

"By the way, who are you?" Lumiere asks.

"…" That Pokemon doesn't say anything. But then s/he collapses on the ground.

"Woah! Are you alright?!" Scarley says. Then everyone runs to that Pokemon.

"Is s/he alright?" Ordin asks while Lumiere and Zelda check his/er body.

"I think s/he is alright/ S/He is just fall unconscious." Zelda says.

"But we need to take him/er to a town." Lumiere says.

"Zelda." Link says.

"Alright." Zelda says before she prepares her magic. Then she warps everyone to the Venturnome Town.

-At the Musketeer Bar-

"Is s/he alright?" Link asks after Virizion looks after a mysterious Pokemon.

"Yeah, s/he is alright. Let him/er rest for a while and s/he will be better in no time." Virizion says.

"But I can't believe that s/he can block Lord Norval's attack easily." Darmour says.

"S/He must be a very powerful Pokemon." Aurus says.

"Cobalion, do you know what kind of Pokemon is s/he? S/He is a very strange Pokemon." Link says before he remembers something.

"The Black Angel! This Pokemon must be the Black Angel that was mentioned in that diary!" Link says.

"Yes, the reason why s/he is a very strange Pokemon is because s/he is a mutant Pokemon." Zelda says.

"And I noticed that s/he has black wings too." Lumiere says.

"But how can s/he survive in the statue?" Ordin asks.

"If she can even block Lord Norval's ultimate attack, surviving inside that statue won't be hard for him/er." Scarley says.

"But s/he doesn't look like a bad Pokemon." Jedi says. But then, someone comes out of a bedroom. S/HE is that strange Pokemon.

"Do you feel better?" Link asks.

"…Yes…" A Pokemon says with an emotionless voice.

"Hey! You can talk!" Jedi says with a surprise voice.

"…Most Pokemon can use their voice to communicate with others…." A Pokemon says.

Everyone looks at that Pokemon. S/He doesn't look like any kind of Pokemon. S/He has a white body. His/er wings are black and ivory. His/er left eyes is red, while his/er right eyes is blue. S/He has ivory scales covered his/er body. Actually, s/he looks like some kind of dragon creature. After a while of examination, Cobalion says.

"Judge by his/er appearance, I think that s/he is a Lugia." Cobalion says.

"What?!" Jedi, Ordin and Scarley say and look at that Pokemon again. Sure, s/he looks very much like Lugia, but s/he looks like a cross between Lugia and Dragon Creature.

"…You are right. I am a Lugia." That Pokemon says.

"A strange Lugia, aren't you?" Jedi says.

"…" Lugia doesn't say anything.

"…Hey, do you have a name?" Zelda asks.

"Since the day I woke up and saw the light of this world, everyone gave me a various name. Some called me "Black Angel". Some called me "Fiend". Some called me "Sorceress of the Darkness"." Lugia says.

"That's not your true name. That's just the way that people called you." Lumiere says.

"So, what is your true name?" Link asks

"…**Winsol**." Lugia says.

"Winsol? Such a strange name. What does this name come from?" Scarley asks.

"Maybe it comes from "Wind" and "Sol"." Link says.

"Sol? What is it?" Aurus asks.

"It is an object from the human world. It is an orb or something that contains the power of light inside it." Link says.

"That's a good combination!" Zelda says.

"…You are 50% right. My name has two meanings. One is the thing that you all just communicate." Winsol says.

"So, what is the second meaning?" Darmour asks.

"It comes from "Winter Solstice"." Winsol says.

"Winter Solstice?" Zelda asks.

"It is the way that we call the day that has the longest night in a year." Ordin says.

"… Yes, the day I was given birth is the day that has the longest night. It's like that my life will surround in the eternal darkness." Winsol says.

"So Winsol, what makes you powerful?" Terrakion asks.

"…I have no idea about what make me become strong." Winsol says.

"Then why you help us?" Zelda asks.

"In the darkness, I was imprisoned inside that statue. I want to die. But for some reason, I can't die. Then I hear a voice…" Winsol says.

"Voice?" Link asks.

"That voice tell me that I must do something. Then I remember that I can break that statue. But for the rest… I can't remember." Winsol says.

"So, what is the thing that you carried in your hand when you fought with Lord Norval?" Keldeo asks.

"This thing, I don't have any idea about where it comes from. It looks like that it appeared in my hand when I broke the statue." Winsol says and shows everyone something. It is a rowel. But it isn't just a normal rowel…

"What?!" Link says.

"This feeling…" Cobalion says.

"But…how can?" Zelda says.

"What's wrong?" Aurus says.

"That rowel…It is a Sacred Weapon for sure!" Link says.

"What?! A Sacred Weapon?!" Aurus says.

"But I thought that only eight of them exist in this world." Darmour says.

"It can't be wrong. It must be a Sacred Weapon for sure." Cobalion says.

"So it mean…" Terrakion says.

"Winsol…" Virizion says.

"Is one of eight Heroes/Heroine of Legend!" Keldeo says.

"Link! We did it! We finally find a new Hero/ine of Legend!" Zelda says.

"But what is her title?" Lumiere asks.

"Since s/he is a flying type Pokemon. So I guess that s/he is the Hero/ine of Wind." Link says.

"But how can s/he got that weapon?" Lumiere asks.

"…Maybe after Falcon died, the Sacred Weapon will choose the next Hero/ine, and it chooses Winsol. So it came to Winsol." Cobalion says.

"New Hero of Wind instead of Falcon?" Jedi says.

"Sure, he looks a lot better than Falcon." Scarley says.

"This is a good thing. And he is powerful too." Ordin says. But their words make Zelda very angry.

"You! You all are so rude!" Zelda says angrily.

"What?! We have done something wrong?" Jedi, Ordin and Scarley ask.

"Winsol is a female, not a male!" Zelda says.

"What?! Female !" Jedi, Ordin and Scarley say.

"You all are so rude!" Zelda says.

"We are so sorry! Winsol!" Jedi, Ordin and Scarley say.

"…No need for apologizing words for me. You all have done nothing wrong." Winsol says.

"So, Winsol, we have a very important thing to ask you." Link says. Then he and everyone explain everything to Winsol.

"…" Winsol doesn't say anything.

"Winsol, please join our team." Link says.

"…If I join your team, I will bring a big trouble to you all." Winsol says.

"Why?" Link asks.

"…I am a monster. I also have black wings too." Winsol says.

"That doesn't matter. We don't care if you have black wings or not." Ordin says.

"…" Winsol doesn't say anything. Everyone still looks at her. Although she has black wings, but she isn't a Shadow Lugia like Falcon was. But Winsol… Because of her dragons look, she is an ugly Lugia, yes, a very ugly Lugia.

"Please Winsol." Zelda says.

"…Okay." Winsol says.

"Yeah! Thank you!" Everyone says with glee.

"Now you are the Heroine of Wins, so what name will you call your weapon?" Zelda asks.

"…What is the name of the formal Hero of Wind's Sacred Weapon?" Winsol asks.

"Amethyst Scythe. It looks like the appearance of the Sacred Weapon change when its owner change too." Link says.

"…Fine. I will call my weapon "Amethyst Rowel"." Winsol says.

"Now we have Winsol by our side, Heatran Yeah!" Scarley says.

"Yes, like Falcon, she can use her psychic and flying power to aid us!" Lumiere says. But Winsol shakes her head no.

"…I am not a psychic and flying type Pokemon." Winsol says. It shocked everyone.

"What?! But all Lugia must be a psychic and flying type, isn't they?" Link asks.

"…Not for a mutant Lugia like me. I am not a psychic and dragon type. I am a dragon and flying type Pokemon." Winsol says.

"Dragon?" Zelda says and looks at Winsol. Sure, Winsol's look is very much like a dragon type Pokemon.

"…Yes." Winsol says.

"But still, a dragon type is a strong type, isn't it?" Aurus says.

"Yeah, a dragon and flying type in your party will keep you all from most trouble." Darmour says.

"But we still have a problem left, where is the location of the lost Dustorm Palace?" Ordin says.

**To Be Continue…**


	28. Chapter 28: The Cat Returns

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 28: The Cat Returns**

"Winsol, have you ever heard about the place called the Dustorm Palace before?" Zelda asks.

"…No." Winsol says.

"What should we do?" Lumiere asks.

"…Maybe if we head back to the Dustorm Village, we will find some clue about it." Link says.

"Good idea." Zelda says. Then she uses her power to teleport everyone to the Dustorm Village.

-That night-

"Fine any clue?" Link asks everyone.

"No." Everyone says.

"So, what to do next?" Zelda asks.

"Tonight we will rest." Link says.

-In the middle of that night-

In the middle of the night, the sky is full with the black cloud, no sight of the pale moon. The only thing that can see through the cloud is the void, now it has covered half area of the sky. Meaning that there are a few times left for the Hero to find the rest Pure Pendants. Now Link and his friends are sleeping. But there's one Pokemon that still awake. She is looking at the void. The light from Ordin's tail reveals herself as Winsol.

"…" She doesn't say anything. Then she looks at Link and everyone. Everyone acts friendly toward her. But she still doesn't trust them with the fullness of her heart. Because since she was born, she lives alone in this world. No one ever be by her side. So she decided to seal her feeling in her deepest part of her heart. She always acts like she is strong. Actually, she wants someone, someone that she can count on to be by her side. She doesn't want to live alone anymore.

"…" Winsol thinks of her past. She was born from nothing. She has never known her true parents. Who is her father and mother? She wants to know… She wants to know them. She wants to ask them about various things. Why they must abandon her? If so, why they must let her living in the world of emptiness. She is ugly, no one ever like her. She looks at the void again. She was born from the emptiness. She believes that everything in this universe emerges from nothing. So… Everything must return to nothing too. She deeply believes that the thing that Lord Norval does is the right thing. The world is nothing. She is nothing. But then, why she helped Link and others when Lord Norval tried to kill them? She thinks to herself. Then she decides to go out from the camp for a walk.

She walks in the darkness. Until she reaches a place, that place is the village's shrine. She enters that place, the place where she was imprisoned by the villager for several days. She looks around. Then she sees something in the darkness. It is a piano.

"…" She doesn't say anything. But she is wondering. She is sure that the last time she came here, there wasn't any piano here. She walks to the piano. There's a paper sheet on the piano. She picks up the sheet and looks at the note. The melody that was written in the paper is very strange. She has never seen any song like this before.

"…" She says nothing. Then she decides to sit down and plays the song.

This song is very creepy. It looks like that it has an ability to drain the listener's life. But somehow, Winsol can feel that there's an agony in this song too. Look like the writer of this song is in a big frustrating. But she finds out that this song is kind of relaxing. Finally, she plays the last melody of the song. But then…

"!" Winsol becomes frightened after she sees a shadow comes out of the piano. It is a shadow of fiend. The shadow looks at her. Then the shadow comes toward her!

"!" Winsol feels very strange. Then she can't feel anything anymore…

-Time Pass-

"Hey Winsol! Are you alright?!" Someone calls Winsol's name. Winsol opens her eyes and sees Link and his friends.

"Thank Arceus! You are alright!" Zelda says.

"…" Winsol doesn't say anything. She looks around and realize that she still in the village shrine.

"After we awoke, we can't find you anywhere. But we end up find you here. What are you doing here?" Jedi asks.

"…I just came here for a walk last night." Winsol says.

"Then what made you fell unconscious?" Scarley asks.

"…Nothing." Winsol says.

"Nothing? Are you sure?" Ordin asks.

"…Yes." Winsol says.

"So Winsol, we have good news! Last night, Link had a dream. A huge Pokemon appears in his dream. That Pokemon is Regigigas. He says that he finally recovered from Mewtwo's brainwashed. He also says that he is the guardian of the Dustorm Palace. He even tells us the location of the Pure Pendant!" Zelda says.

"…That's good news." Winsol says.

"Winsol, we will leave here after a preparing. Let's go back to our camp!" Lumiere says.

"…You all go first. I will escort you all later." Winsol says.

"Why?" Link asks.

"…There's something that I must do first." Winsol says.

"Okay, don't be late!" Zelda says before everyone leaves the village's shrine.

Winsol turns back and looks at the piano again. Then she walks to the piano. She looks at the paper sheet. The name of the song that she played last night is "Lullaby of the Darkness".

"…" Winsol says nothing. Then she picks up the melody and puts it in her back. But then…

"Yippy Ho!" Something says and appears on the piano. It is a cat doll. It looks at Winsol with a cute face.

"Welcome back! Master!" That doll says and hugs Winsol.

"!" Winsol looks at the doll.

"Where have you gone?" A doll says.

"…Wh…Who are you?" Winsol asks.

"Yay! I am **Cathy**! Your lovely doll!" Cathy says.

"…Your doll? I never have any doll." Winsol says.

"Yay! Master plays with Cathy! Master act like he has lost his memory! And master changes his look too! Yay! A draconic look! Yay!" Cathy says.

"…He? I am a girl. And I am not your master." Winsol says.

"Master is a girl? Yay!" Cathy says.

"…" Winsol doesn't say anything. Then she walks out of the village's shrine. But Cathy jumps and stands on her shoulder.

"Master, where are you going?" Cathy asks.

"…" Winsol says nothing.

"Nah! Tell me!" Cathy says.

"…" Winsol still says nothing. Then she grabs Cathy and places it on the ground. Then she flies back to the camp.

"Yay! Yippy Ho!" Cathy says and follows Winsol.

-At the camp-

"Winsol, what took you so long?" Link asks after Winsol reaches the camp.

"…" Winsol says nothing. Then something jumps and stands on her shoulder.

"Yippy Ho! Cathy finally catches you!" Cathy says.

"Cathy! It's you!" Zelda says.

"Yay! Yay! Miss Zelda!" Cathy says.

"…Do you know this doll?" Winsol asks.

"Yes, this doll once belonged to the formal Hero of Wind. But since he…well." Link says.

"But where do you find it?" Jedi asks.

"…I found this doll in the village's shrine." Winsol says.

"Yay! Yay! Master is back!" Cathy says.

"Errr… Cathy, this Lugia isn't your master." Link says.

"This Lugia must be the master for sure! Because only the master that can break the seal." Cathy says.

"Seal?" Ordin asks.

"Master puts me in the seal in the village shrine. The only one that can break the seal is my master!" Cathy says.

"Winsol, what had you done?" Scarley asks.

"…I just played the piano in the village's shrine." Winsol says.

"Anyway, Cathy, this Lugia isn't your master." Link says.

"But then, where is my master?" Cathy asks.

"Well… He is…" Zelda says.

"What! Master was died already!?" Cathy asks.

"…" Everyone doesn't say anything.

"Wahhh! Why master must die!? Master is awesome! Wahhh!" Cathy cries.

"What should we do?" Zelda asks.

"Just let she cries. She will stop eventually." Link says. But then, someone comes to Cathy and picks it.

"…No need to cries, Cathy." Winsol says and hugs Cathy.

"?" Cathy looks at Winsol.

"…No need to worry. I am the new Heroine of Wind. You can stay by my side from now on." Winsol says.

"Really?! Yay! Yay! From now one, I will call you "Master"! Yay!" Cathy says.

"Winsol?" Link says.

"…I will keep her by my side." Winsol says.

"Yippy Ho!" Cathy says.

"Well, let's get going." Link says. Then everyone starts walking. Their destination is the place where the Pure Pendant had waited for them for a countless years.

**To Be Continue…**


	29. Chapter 29: Fortress of Earth

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 29: Fortress of Earth**

**-Dungeon 6: Fortress of Earth-**

"This place?" Zelda asks after they reach the location of the Pure Pendant. Now they are standing in front of a fortress.

"Yes. I remember that Regigigas told me that the lost Dustorm Palace entrance is in the deepest area of this fortress." Link says.

"This fortress is scary…" Cathy says.

"Nah… Not scary as it looks, believe me." Jedi says.

"…" Winsol says nothing. She looks at the fortress with a strange look.

"Winsol? What's wrong?" Link asks.

"…The sky is crying…" Winsol says.

"Sky? Crying? The rain isn't pouring down now." Lumiere says.

"…No. I can hear a voice, a sad voice that filled with grief, sorrow, frustration, hatred and nightmare." Winsol says.

"Voice?" Everyone says and tries to listen. But they hear nothing.

"Maybe it's just a daydreaming, forget it." Scarley says.

"…" Winsol says nothing.

"Well, let's go. We need to solve the gxxxxxn puzzle in this fxxxxxg dungeon." Ordin says. Then everyone enters the sixth dungeon.

-Inside the dungeon-

"Not so hard, especially for the sixth dungeon. The only thing that we must do is just fill a sand into the room or drain the sand out of the room." Jedi says after they reach the room where a chest lies.

"Let's see what is in this chest." Link says and opens the chest. Inside the chest is…

"Hammer? Again?" Jedi says.

"Great. Now I can smash someone's face." Scarley says.

-Finally-

"Regigigas, are you here?" Link shouts after they enter the last room of the dungeon.

"Strange… It looks like no one is here." Zelda says.

"…The sky is crying." Winsol says.

"What? Again?" Ordin says.

"…No, the sky is very sad, very very sad." Winsol says. But then, everyone hears a loud noise.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"What is that?!" Zelda says. Then a Pokemon appears in front of them. His body is as silver as an ivory moon. His eyes are as blue as a clear sea. He looks at everyone with an emotionless face, like the first time he looked at everyone at the Palace of Sky four years ago.

"No way!" Jedi says.

"That's Falcon!" Ordin says.

"But I thought that Lord Norval has killed him already?!" Scarley says.

"…" That Pokemon says nothing. But then, his body becomes faded. And it attacks everyone!

**Sky Lord**

**Phantom Falcon the Lugia**

"Falcon! Stop it! Don't attack us!" Link says.

"Link! It's useless! That's isn't Falcon! That's Phantom Falcon!" Zelda says.

"Phantom Falcon?" Link says.

"Yes, it is a kind of something. I can't explain it." Zelda says.

"Save your word. Now let's beat that gxxxxxn Lugia." Ordin says.

"But how?" Link asks.

"The Hammer! Throw it at his head to knock him down!" Zelda says.

"Got it!" Link says.

-After a fight-

Phantom Falcon looks at everyone with an emotionless face after he lost to everyone.

"So, who is he?" Link asks.

"Phantom Pokemon is a kind of…spirit of that Pokemon." Zelda says.

"So, this is Falcon's spirit?" Link asks.

"No, Phantom Pokemon can't fight." Zelda says.

"But then, why Phantom Falcon can attack us?" Link asks.

"I don't know." Zelda says. Then everyone looks at Phantom Falcon again. It's still looking at everyone with an emotionless face. But then, he turns his face into a face that filled with grief.

_"… Listen to my story, this may be my last change." _Phantom Falcon says.

"What?" Everyone says.

_"…I don't want to live in this world anymore. Nothing left for me in this world. I will end my life. Now, in the time when you hear my word, I know that I had died already. This is my last message to anyone who are be able to defeat my illusion."_ Phantom Falcon says before he disappears.

"What?!" Link says.

"He end his life because he had nothing left?" Zelda says.

"…" Everyone becomes speechless.

"… Rest in peace, the great Hero who uses the power of wind." Link says.

"Link, let's go." Zelda says.

"…Yes." Link says. Then everyone enters the lost Dustorm Palace.

-In the Dustorm Palace-

"YOU ARE LATE, HERO." Regigigas says.

"Sorry, we have a little…never mind." Link says.

"SO, FOUR PURE PENDANTS ARE YOURS, ISN"T IT?" Regigigas asks.

"Well, yes." Link says.

"SO, IT'S TIME FOR MY SACRIFICE. I, REGIGIGAS, AM THE LAST KING OF THE DUSTORM KINGDOM AND AM THE LAST POKEMON IN THE DUSTORM KINGDOM'S ROYAL FAMILY. IT MEANS THAT AFTER I DIED, THE ROYAL FAMILY OF THE DUSTORM KINGDOM WILL COME TO THE END." Regigigas says.

"I am so sorry that the Dustorm Royal Family must come to the end." Link says.

"EVERYTHING MUST COME TO THE END. EVEN MY KINGDOM, I WAS THOUGH THAT MY KINGDOM IS THE STRONGEST KINGDOM IN THIS LAND. SO MY KINGDOM LACKED OF FIGHTING. WE DON'T DO ANYTHING BUT ENJOY OUR LIVING. BUT I AM WRONG. THE QUICKSAND DESTROYED MY PALACE." Regigigas says.

"…" Everyone becomes silent.

"NOW AFTER HEAR MY LAST WORD, ACCEPT THIS **PENDANT OF DILIGENCE**!" Regigigas says before he disappears. And a Pure Pendant appears in front of them.

"…" Everyone becomes speechless. Link picks up the Pure Pendant and the Heart Container.

"Link, we must hurry. We can't let anyone die more!" Zelda says.

"Yes!" Link says before everyone warps out of the dungeon.

_ "The earth accepts your existence. So please. Let the earth exist forever."_

-Meanwhile-

"My lord, what happen?" Mewtwo asks after Lord Norval comes back to his place with an unhappy face.

"That Pokemon…. It can't be…" Lord Norval mumbles.

"Pokemon what?" Mewtwo asks.

"That Pokemon… How can she block my attack easily?" Lord Norval mumbles.

"Well, it looks like Link has found another powerful ally, isn't he?" Mewtwo asks.

"Nonsense! I am much stronger than they. I haven't shown my true power! So shut up!" Lord Norval roars.

"Geeh.." Mewtwo mumbles.

"Mewtwo, where will they go next?" Lord Norval asks.

"I have sent the next sage to get in their way already, don't worry." Mewtwo says.

"But they have found the new Heroine of Wind already. So, don't let them find the new Hero/ine of Snow or Earth again." Lord Norval says.

"My lord, I want to see the face of the new Heroine of Wind. So let me go too." Mewtwo says before he disappears.

"… That Lugia… impossible… It can't be…" Lord Norval mumbles to himself.

-Back to the Musketeer Bar-

"What?! Falcon said that he has nothing in his life anymore. So he decided to die?!" Aurus asks after Link and his friends tell him, Darmour and the Sword of Justice about what has happened.

"Yes." Zelda says.

"…He has a major depression, isn't he?" Darmour asks.

"But at least, the Hero of Earth is by his side on the heaven now." Link says.

"…" Everyone becomes silent.

"…Lumiere, where to go next?" Link asks.

"Two Pure Pendants remain. Since we have no good news from the Venturnome Kingdom, the last kingdom in this Land of Light that we haven't visited yet is the Snowlost Kingdom that located at the northern region of the Lanayru Province." Lumiere says.

"Snowlost?" Scarley says and looks at Ordin.

"Ordin, I remember that there's a huge snow mountain near our school, isn't it? If I wasn't wrong, that mountain's name is Mt. Snowlost." Scarley asks.

"Yes. But since there's always a brutal snowstorm blows at the mountain since a thousand years ago. And it looks like that it will continue blowing for eternity. So no one ever goes to that mountain." Ordin says.

"But hey! We must try!" Jedi says.

"But Jedi there's no town, village or city located in that area. So we will have a hard time to find the shelter…" Ordin says.

"So, why don't we rest at the Frostdrop Boarding School instead?" Jedi asks.

"Oh god… I don't want to go back into that school again. I broke the dormitory law. So if I get back… I am sure that I will get punished." Ordin says.

"But if we explain to the teacher about the situation, I m sure that s/he will forgive you." Lumiere says.

"…I don't think so." Scarley says.

"Why?" Lumiere asks. Then Scarley turns his attention to Ordin.

"Ordin, is… he… still work there?" Scarley asks.

"Yes. That fxxxxxg teacher." Ordin says.

"So, it will be very hard for him to forgive Ordin." Scarley says.

"Why?" Jedi asks.

""He" whom I was talking about is a teacher in the Frostdrop Boarding School. He is a very cruel teacher. He never forgives any student. Most students hate him." Ordin says.

"…But if the principal of the school forgives you, you will have no worry about him." Zelda says.

"That's true." Ordin says.

"So, let's go. Two more Pure Pendants so we will be able to end this disaster." Link says before everyone runs out of the Musketeer Bar.

-Somewhere in this world-

"…"

"…"

"So, that Haxorus and the friends will come here, the Snowlost region, soon. It's a good chance for me to kill them! Especially that shiny Haxorus!" A mysterious Pokemon says with a creepy voice.

** To Be Continue…**

**Side Story VI:**

_ "Look, Florentine. The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"_

_ "…There's a tradition in my village. We believe that wishes on stars come true."_

_ "Oh, is that so? In that case we'd better get wishing, don't you think?"_

_ "I don't need to wish anymore."_

_ "Mmm?"_

_ "I already got my wish. Now…I have everything I need right here."_

_ "Florentine… Aren't you cold?"_

_ "Not at all. I'm very warm… Falcon, can we stay like this? Just a little longer?"_


	30. Chapter 30: Frostdrop and Snowlost

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 30: Frostdrop and Snowlost**

"Link! I am cold!" Zelda says and hugs Link after everyone reaches the Frostdrop Snowfield via a ship from Civilight City.

"Oh… Arceus. Zelda, you are an ice type Pokemon, isn't you. And you also live in the Palace of Mist too." Link says.

"But this area is very cold, even colder than the Indifrost Province!" Zelda says.

"Zelda, you are right. This land is getting a lot colder than the last time I came here." Scarley says.

"So do I." Ordin says.

"But, what happen? It seems that something wrong happens here." Jedi says. But Zelda says first.

"Before you all say anything, let's go! I am very cold!" Zelda says. Then everyone starts walking.

"This snow region has two areas. The southern area is the Frostdrop Snowfield. The northern area is the Mt. Snowlost. Between the Frostdrop Snowfield and the is the Frostdrop Boarding School." Lumiere says.

"But you all know, no one ever goes to the Mt. Snowlost because there's a brutal snowstorm occur for eternity." Scarley says.

"That won't be a problem for us." Link says.

"The only thing that we must worry now is the void that covered 65% of the sky." Lumiere says.

"…Link, what will happen if we fail?" Winsol asks with an emotionless voice.

"…I don't know. But I swear to Arceus that I won't let it happen!" Link says.

"…" Winsol says nothing. She looks at the white snowfield that covered with a white snow.

-At the Frostdrop Boarding School-

"We finally here…" Ordin says after everyone reaches the school.

"Let's go." Link says and opens the door. But then, someone appears in front of the door.

"Who are you? Outsiders aren't welcome to enter this school." He says. Then he notices Ordin.

" ! You finally come back." He says.

"…" Ordin doesn't say anything.

"You know what you have done. You broke the dormitory law for escaped from the school. You will get punished." He says.

"Wait, let me explain…" Ordin says. But he doesn't listen to Ordin.

"No plea, Mr. Ordin." He says.

"As strict as ever…" Scarley mumbles. Then he notices Scarley.

"Is that you, ?" He asks.

"Yeah." Scarley says.

"Still as rude as ever. I am your teacher. You must say "Yes" not "Yeah"." He says.

"…" Scarley becomes speechless.

"By the way, who are you all?" He asks.

"Well, we have a very important thing to talk to the principle of this school." Link says.

"I am **Glacier** the Beartic, the teacher of Frostdrop Boarding School. What business do you have with the principle?" Glacier asks.

"Well, it's a very long story. But let us meet the principle." Zelda says.

"Fine." Glacier says. Then he leads everyone into the school.

"This school is so beautiful!" Lumiere says.

Glacier leads Link and his friends to the principle's room. Then he knocks the door.

"Who is coming?" A principle asks from the room.

"It's me, Glacier the Beartic." Glacier says.

"Fine, come in." A principle says. Then Glacier opens the door and let everyone into the room.

"This group of Pokemon want to meet you." Glacier says.

"Thank you, Glacier." Principle says. Then he turns his attention to Link and his friends.

"Welcome, guesses. My name is **Hydread** the Hydreigon, the principle of Frostdrop Boarding School." Hydread says.

"Greeting, my name is Link the Haxorus." Link says.

"What business do you have with me?" Hydread asks.

"Well…" Link says before he tells Hydread everything about his mission.

"…" Hydread says nothing.

"So, I hope you don't mind if we borrow Ordin to join our group since he is a Hero of Fire." Link says.

"…As you will. Since there's a few students left in this school, so , I allow you to join Link's group until you have completed you mission." Hydread says.

"Yeah!" Ordin says.

"And you all, if you don't mind, you can rest in this school since there's no other place to rest in this region." Hydread says.

"Thank you!" Link says.

"Now…" Hydread says before he turns his attention to Glacier.

" , please bring them to the room." Hydread says.

"Yes." Glacier says before he turns his attention to Link.

"Please follow me." Glacier says.

"By the way, you may use the library of my school to research about the thing that you are finding as long as you want." Hydread says.

"Thank you." Zelda says before everyone leaves the principle's room.

-After a while-

"Ordin! You are back! I miss you so much!" Typus says and hugs Ordin after everyone enters the library.

"Get the fxxk out of me, Typus." Ordin says and pushes Typus out of him.

"Welcome back, Ordin." Blazia says.

"Yeah… How do you do?" Ordin says.

"Very well. We have a very least homework because most students and teachers have left his school already." Blazia says.

"So, do you two know anything about the lost Snowlost Kingdom?" Link asks.

"Snowlost Kingdom? We have never heard something about this before." Typus says.

"Oh…" Link mumbles.

"Hey! Don't worry. At least you aren't the only one who asks me about the kingdom." Typus says.

"What?! Did someone ask you about the Snowlost Kingdom too?!" Zelda asks.

"Not really. He asked us about the Mist Kingdom, not the Snowlost Kingdom." Blazia says.

"Who is he? And where is he?" Link asks.

"After he asked us, he quickly ran away." Typus says before he notices something.

"That's him!" Typus says and points his finger to a Pokemon who is coming.

"Oh… What should I do…? I am so useless…" That Pokemon mumbles. But everyone can recognize him. He is a Samurott whom is the soldier at the Palace of Mist.

"Samurott!" Zelda says. Her voice makes Samurott notice her.

"Princess Zelda!" Samurott says before he runs to Zelda.

"Are you hurt?! What has happen to you since that evil lord kidnapped you?! And how can you come here?! And where is this place?!" Samurott asks.

"Calm down, Samurott." Link says. Then everyone explains everything to Samurott.

"Unforgivable! I can't forgive that Lord Norval for being forced the princess to get married with that thief!" Samurott roars.

"Calm down, Samurott." Zelda says.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you my name. My name is **Samuel**." Samuel says.

"So, what has happened to you?" Zelda asks.

"Dear princess, I awoke inside a dark place. I assumed that place is Lord Norval's liar. I tried to find the exit. But suddenly, a light barrier surrounds my body. And the next thing that I can remember is I awoke in the Frostdrop Snowfield." Samuel says. His words remind Link of something.

"Light Barrier again?! This is the third time. First is Lumiere. Second is Darmour. And the third time is Samuel." Link says.

"So princess, will you go back to the palace now?" Samuel asks.

"No, I have an important mission to do now." Zelda says.

"I see…" Samuel says.

"So Samuel, have you ever heard something about the Snowlost Kingdom?" Link asks.

"Yes." Samuel says.

"Really?!" Zelda says.

"Yes, dear princess. While I was reading a book to find a way to get back to the Mist Kingdom, I have found the legend of the Snowlost Kingdom." Samuel says.

"What did the legend say?" Link asks.

"The legend said that the Snowlost Palace is located in the deepest part of the Mt. Snowlost. It also said that the used to be a great place for traveling. But since the Snowlost Kingdom ceased to exist, a brutal snowstorm had blown in for eternality." Samurott says.

"So, I think the guardian of the Snowlost Kingdom must summon a brutal snowstorm to prevent other Pokemon from entering the Mt. Snowlost for sure." Link says. But Samuel shakes his head no.

"I have never heard about the legend of the guardian of the Snowlost Kingdom. But the only thing that I have heard is the rumor about the fiend…" Samuel says.

"Fiend?!" Zelda says.

"Yes. A rumor said that a fiend appeared in after the end of the Snowlost Kingdom. The rumor also says that Pokemon is the summonner of the eternal brutal snowstorm." Samuel says.

"Maybe that fiend is the guardian of the Snowlost Kingdom." Link says. But Samuel shakes his head no.

"That's impossible. Because the rumor says that Pokemon eats Pokemon as a food. This is the reason that explains why all Pokemon that have gone to have never returned again." Samuel says.

"Scary!" Zelda says and hugs Link.

"…" Link says nothing.

"I don't know about the truth of this rumor. But please beware." Samuel says.

"Thank you for your warning, Samuel." Link says before he notices something.

"Anyway, where are Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Lumiere?" Link says after he realizes that they aren't here.

"They had just left the library a while ago." Typus says. Then Lumiere comes into a library.

"Lumiere, where have you gone? And where are Jedi, Ordin and Scarley?" Link asks.

"It looks like that we must stay in this school for a lot longer." Lumiere says.

**To Be Continue…**


	31. Chapter 31: 1,000,000 rupees

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 31: 1,000,000 rupees**

"What happen, Lumiere?" Link asks.

"Jedi, Ordin and Scarley caused it." Lumiere says.

_A little while ago…_

_ "What are you all doing?" Lumiere asks after he sees Jedi, Ordin and Scarley running in the hall room._

_ "We are playing chase." Scarley says._

_ "But.. Playing chase in the hall room isn't a good thing to do. You all may run into something or break something in the hall!" Lumiere says._

_ "I don't care! Hey! Piggy Scarley and broken wing-Ordin, you two will never be able to catch me, the most handsome Pokemon in this world!" Jedi says with a crafty voice._

_ "I will kill you and rxp yxxr bxxxs you fxxxxxg, gxxxxxn Sceptile!" Ordin roars._

_ "Well, I am hungry. I think I would like a dish of roast Sceptile!" Scarley says._

_ "Catch me if you can!" Jedi says before he runs away. Ordin and Scarley runs after him._

_ "Please stop, you all!" Lumiere says._

_ "WEEEEE!" Jedi says. But then…_

_ "CRASH!" _

_ "I know that you all must crash into something…" Lumiere says after Jedi, Ordin and Scarley crash into a vest, making the vest broken._

_ "Oh no…" Jedi says._

_ "This vast…" Scarley says._

_ "This is Principle Hydread's favorite vest." Ordin says before they hear a voice._

_ "WHAT HAPPEN TO MY PRECIOUS VEST!" Someone says and runs into the hall. But he isn't teacher Glacier. He is principle Hydread!_

_ "Oh..no." Lumiere mumbles._

_ "What have you three done to my precious vest?!" Hydread says._

_ "Um…" Jedi, Ordin and Scarley say._

_ "Enough! No need to say anything! The thing that you three must do is paying the cost of this vest!" Hydread roars._

_ "How much?" Ordin asks._

_ "1,000,000 rupees!" Hydread says._

_ "What?!" Jedi, Ordin and Scarley say._

_ "But…" Scarley says._

_ "We don't have that much money!" Jedi says._

_ "If that's so… Well, I have no choice. You all must work in this school until you all earn enough money to pay me!" Hydread says._

_ "WHAT!?" Jedi, Ordin and Scarley say._

_ "And before you all earn enough money to pay me, I won't allow you all to leave this school!" Hydread says._

_ "Sxxt!" Jedi, Ordin and Scarley say._

_ "Now, please go to the basement of this school and ENJOY LABOUR!" Hydread says before he flies out of the hall._

_ "Oh…no…" Jedi, Ordin and Scarley say._

Back to the real time:

"This is what has happened." Lumiere says.

"Oh…Arceus." Link says.

"Where is Ordin and others?" Blazia asks.

"They are in the basement, working to earn money." Lumiere says.

"So, what should we do next?" Zelda asks.

"We have no choice but wait until they earn enough money." Link says.

"Are you mad?! 1,000,000 rupees aren't a small amount!" Samuel says.

"But we can't do anything." Link says.

"Yes. By the way, it's getting darker. Let's go back to our room and rest." Zelda says.

"Okay, we find will a way to help them tomorrow." Lumiere says.

-The next morning-

"Zelda, do you find anyway?" Blazia asks while she, Typus, Lumiere and Winsol are having breakfast after Zelda and Samuel come into the canteen.

"No. I still have no clue." Zelda says and sits down.

"Where is Jedi, Ordin and Scarley?" Samuel asks.

"They are working in the basement." Lumiere says before he notices something.

"Anyway, where is Link?" Lumiere asks after he notices that Link doesn't come with Zelda and Samuel.

"Link? I had gone to his room before I come here. But he is still sleeping. I think he was tired since he tried very hard to find a way to help Jedi and others." Zelda says.

"So we decided to let Link sleep more. I think he will awake after he has got enough rest." Samuel says before someone enters the canteen. He is teacher Glacier.

"Well, if it isn't you all, Heroes and Heroine of Legend. Did you sleep well last night?" Glacier says.

"Not very well. We are trying to find a clue about the lost Snowlost Palace." Lumiere says.

"By the way, where are , , that Sceptile and that Haxorus?" Glacier asks.

"Haxorus is still sleeping since he is very tired from last night. For the rest three… Um… Well…" Zelda says.

"What has happened to them?" Glacier asks.

"They broke a vest in the hall. And Hydread fined them for 1,000,000 rupees for broken his vest." Typus says.

"What?! 1,000,000 rupees?!" Glacier says.

"They haven't enough rupee. So Hydread forced them to work in the basement." Zelda says.

"Again… Hydread is so cruel…" Glacier mumbles.

"What do you mean, again?" Blazia asks.

"This isn't the first time. The vest in the hall shouldn't be much than just 100 rupee. You know, we can't set a valuable thing in the hall because someone can steal it." Glacier says.

"What?! But what about 1,000,000 rupees?!" Typus asks.

"Since Hydread become the principle of this school… Well, he is so greedy. If any student breaks something in this school, he will fine a student for a high amount of rupee, regardless of the true cost of that thing. And if any student (Well, most students) can't afford to pay that amount, he will send that student to the basement to work." Glacier says.

"What?!" Samuel says.

"This is another reason that explains why the number of students in this school is decreasing, other than most students go back to their home. I think this is so cruel. I have never done this to any student since I became the teacher in this school." Glacier says.

"So, don't you think that Hydread isn't a good Pokemon?" Zelda asks.

"I can't say that. But I admit that I am thinking the same thing that you are thinking." Glacier says.

"So, do you know any way to help all students?" Samuel asks.

"Well, to this day, no student that has sent to the basement has returned yet. So I knew no way." Glacier says.

"…" Everyone becomes speechless.

"…Actually, there's still a way…" Glacier says.

"Really?!" Zelda says.

"But this way isn't a right way…" Glacier says.

"How?" Lumiere asks.

"…If Hydread know this, I am sure that I will fire from this school." Glacier says.

"Please! Tell us!" Zelda says.

"…Alright, I hate that Hydread. Follow me." Glacier says before he walks out of the canteen. Everyone follows him.

-Somewhere in this school-

"Where are we?" Zelda asks after Glacier brought everyone to a dark place. Now everyone is standing in front of a large door that looks like a safe.

"…This is the secret room in this school. We are in front of a safe that Hydread keep all of his rupees." Glacier says.

"Cool!" Zelda says.

"But what about the password of this safe? I don't know the password." Glacier says.

"Let me try!" Samuel says. Then he enters a password. Suddenly, the door opens.

"How do you know?!" Zelda asks.

"Last night, while I was patrolling, I heard a Hydread mumble something. He mumbled a number. At first, I thought that number is just an unimportant thing." Samuel says.

"Cool!" Lumiere says. Then everyone starts to gather rupee from the safe. Finally…

-After a while-

"Here you are." Zelda says before she hands over a wallet that full with rupees to Hydread.

"Let me see how much you will pay…" Hydread says before he starts counting the rupee. After a while…

"Okay, 1,000,000 rupees…" Hydread says before he realizes something.

"What?! How can you afford to pay this?!" Hydread roars. Then a black mist surrounds him.

"What happen?!" Glacier asks. After the mist disappears, Hydread isn't in a principle suit anymore.

"You all broke my curse!" Hydread roars.

"As we though, you aren't good Pokemon." Zelda says.

"Yes! I am one of Lord Norval's seven sages!" Hydread says.

"What?! You are Lord Norval's minion?!" Glacier says.

"Yes! 1,000,000s rupee vest is my plan to keep you here until the void consume this world. But you broke my plan! You must pay with your life!" Hydread roars. Then a battle begins!

-After a battle-

"ARRRRRRR" Hydread roars after he lost.

"I can't believe that you are on Lord Norval's side…" Glacier says.

"But don't think that you have won! You still have two more Pure Pendants to retrieve!" Hydread roars and disappears.

"Finally, we did it." Typus says.

"I will go and bring Jedi, Ordin and Scarley here." Lumiere says and walks out of the room. But then, Zelda remembers something.

"Wait, Lumiere." Zelda says.

"What?" Lumiere asks.

"Please go and bring Link here too. He had slept enough." Zelda says.

"Got it!" Lumiere says and walks out of the room.

"So, the terrible thing in this school finally over." Blazia says.

"You all have no need to worry about this school. I will take care for the rest." Glacier says.

"Thank you, teacher Glacier." Typus says.

" , where is your history essay? You haven't sent this work to me yet." Glacier says.

"Owwww…" Typus mumbles. It makes everyone laugh. But then…

"Zelda!" Lumiere says and runs into the room. Jedi, Ordin and Scarley follow him.

"What's wrong, Lumiere?" Zelda asks.

"Link! Link is missing! Someone has kidnapped him!" Lumiere says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

**To Be Continue…**


	32. Chapter 32: Fiend of Mt Snowlost

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 32: Fiend of Mt. Snowlost**

After hear Lumiere's word, everyone quickly runs to Link's room.

"Link!" Zelda says and opens Link's room. But no one is in Link's room. But the room is very messy.

"It looks like that Link had fought with someone here. Maybe the one that he fought with is the one that tried to kidnap him." Glacier says.

"And finally, Link loses. So the kidnapper finally managed to kidnap him." Lumiere says.

"But how can Link lose?! Link is so strong!" Zelda says.

"...Have Link ever lost to someone before?" Winsol asks.

"Hm…" Zelda says and thinks about the past. Finally, she remembers something.

"Yes. About four years ago, while we were trying to enter the Palace of Earth, Link battled with a Pokemon but Link finally lost to him. That Pokemon is the formal Hero of Earth." Zelda says.

"But he died three years ago, wasn't he? So it can't be him whom kidnaps Link." Blazia says.

"…What should we do…?" Zelda says.

"Hm…" Everyone thinks. But then…

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" A loud noise comes from faraway place, far from Frostdrop Boarding School.

"What is that voice?!" Jedi says.

"Someone is roaring." Ordin says.

"But who?!" Scarley asks.

"…It must be that Pokemon…" Glacier says.

"Who?!" Typus asks.

"The fiend of !" Glacier says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"You know, the fiend that lives in the ." Glacier says.

"But isn't that just a rumor?" Ordin asks.

"Then who else whom was roaring?" Glacier asks.

"…" Everyone says nothing.

"…Maybe that fiend is the one whom kidnapped Link." Samuel says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"Then what should we do?!" Zelda asks.

"What are we waiting? Let's go to and help Link!" Ordin says.

"That's easy to say, . But don't forget about the brutal snowstorm at the ." Glacier says.

"We can't let that fiend kill Link!" Scarley says.

"Okay. If you insist, I won't stop you all." Glacier says.

"Please be careful." Blazia says.

"Gotcha!" Jedi says. Then he, Ordin, Scarley, Lumiere, Zelda and Winsol runs out of the room. Their destination is .

-Meanwhile-

"What do you want from me?" Link asks.

_ "You already know this, I want your life. I want to kill you!"_

"I really don't get it. If you want my life, then why do you must kidnap me here? Why don't you kill me since while we were fighting in my room?" Link asks.

_ "I don't want you to die easily. I want you to die with a frustration!"_

"You are fiend…" Link says.

_ "Everyone knows me as "Fiend of ". I have killed all Pokemon that has come onto . This is the reason why all Pokemon that come to has never returned again. Because I killed them! And you are next!"_

"…" Link says nothing.

-Back to Zelda's side-

"I can see nothing!" Scarley says while they are travelling in .

"The snowstorm here is the worst snowstorm ever…, even worse than the snowstorm in Indifrost Province." Ordin says.

"Link! Where are you?!" Zelda shouts into the snowstorm. But no one answers her.

"Maybe the fiend of had killed him already…" Jedi says.

"NO! It can't be happen!" Zelda roars.

"Jedi, don't say something like that." Lumiere says.

"I am sorry…" Jedi says.

"…Link is still alive…" Winsol says nothing.

"What?!" Zelda says.

"How do you know?!" Scarley asks.

"…I can sense his aura… But… his aura is very weak now…" Winsol says.

"We must hurry!" Ordin says. But the snowstorm becomes worse.

"Ordin! We can't go further!" Scarley says.

"Hm!" Ordin roars.

"Link…" Zelda says before he picks something from her back. It's the Harp of Legend.

"Farore, Eldin, Nayru… Hear my desire…" Zelda says before she starts playing a song "Ballad of Legend".

"Zelda, what are you doing?" Jedi asks.

"She is praying to three goddesses from human world." Lumiere says. Suddenly, a snowstorm disappears, reveal a path to a cave not so far from here.

"You did it!" Jedi says.

"It looks like the goddesses hear your desire. And they grant you your wish." Lumiere says.

"So that cave…" Ordin says and looks at the cave.

"That must be where Link is!" Zelda says.

"Let's go!" Lumiere says. Then everyone runs into the cave.

-Inside the cave-

"OH NO!" Zelda roars. Because there are two Pokemon in this cave. One is Link, whom cover in his blood. And the other is…

"Fiend of !" Everyone says. It makes the fiend notices them and turns back to face them. He is a Kyurem

"Who are you?" Kyurem asks.

"You! You kidnapped our friend!" Scarley says.

"So… You all are that Haxorus's friend too…" Kyurem says.

"What have you done to him?!" Zelda roars.

"I just fierce his chest with an icicle. But he is still alive." Kyurem says.

"You are fiend!" Ordin roars.

"Pokemon called me with that name since a long time ago. They tried to climb , where is my territory. They invaded my territory, so I must kill them." Kyurem says.

"WHY!? WHY DO YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM?!" Zelda asks angrily.

"I just want to kill him since he is too strong. He may kill me if I don't kill him first." Kyurem says. Then Link begins to regain his consciousness.

"Uh…." Link says.

"Link!" Zelda says.

"Ze….l…d…a….Le…av..e….he….re….Yo…u…..mu…st…..no…t… .die…." Link says.

"I can't leave you here!" Zelda says.

"You all can't escape from me. I will kill you all!" Kyurem says.

"Ky….u…rem….Ple…ase….lea…ve…the…m….I…allow…..you…. to …kill….me…..but….don't….hurt….the….other…." Link says.

"I am so sorry. But I can't." Kyurem says.

"So, if you want to kill me….We will kill you!" Everyone says.

"Such a meaningless thing that you all will do. I am a lot stronger than you all…" Kyurem says. But he prepares for a battle too!

-After a while-

"Huff…" Everyone in the battle field is exhausting. They are very tired.

"Why…Why can't I kill you all?!" Kyurem says.

"We will fight until the end!" Zelda says.

"So, come on! I will put everything into my next move!" Kyurem says and roars.

"Zelda, we must combine our power!" Lumiere says.

"Okay!" Zelda says.

"Now take this, BLIZZZARD!" Kyurem says and releases an attack to everyone.

"LEAF STORM!" Jedi roars.

"FIRE BLAST!" Ordin roars.

"HYDRO PUMP!" Scarley roars.

"THUNDERBOLT!" Lumiere roars.

"ICE BEAM!" Zelda roars. But their ultimate attack can't harm Kyurem!

"NO!" Link says. But then…

"ARRRRRRR" Kyurem roars in pain after a mysterious light hit him. Then he falls unconscious.

"What is that attack?!" Zelda says. Then everyone realizes that attack is…

"Winsol!" Zelda says. Because Winsol releases her attack to Kyurem.

"What is that move? I have never seen a move that you had used before." Ordin asks.

"…That's my secret move. I called that move "Shadow Blast"." Winsol says.

"But the Shadow Blast is the move exclusive to Shadow Lugia, isn't it? But you aren't Shadow Lugia." Lumiere says.

"…I don't know. But I can use this move since I was a child." Winsol says.

"This maybe the reason why everyone keep calling her "Sorceress of the Darkness"." Jedi mumbles.

"Link! Are you alright?!" Zelda says and gives Link a Blue Potion.

"Thank you, Zelda. But let's get out of here before Kyurem awake." Link says.

-Outside the cave-

"So, while you were reading a book in your room, Kyurem appeared in your room and fought with you, but you lost so Kyurem finally be able to kidnap you…" Zelda says after Link explains everything to Zelda.

"Yes. At first I thought that he is Lord Norval's minion. But it looks like that I am wrong." Link says after he listens to Zelda's story about what has happened at Frostdrop Boarding School.

"So, what should we do about that Kyurem?" Ordin asks.

"Just leave him." Link says.

"But… I am sure that he will come back and try to kill you again!" Scarley says.

"He can't leave this region because he is the cause of the eternal snowstorm in this region. If he leaves, he the snowstorm will end and Pokemon will come here and invade his territory." Link says.

"So Link, have you find anything about the location of the sixth Pure Pendant?" Zelda asks.

"Yes. Follow me." Link says and walks. Everyone follows him.

-In the deepest part of -

"Here we are." Link says. Now they are standing in front of a large castle.

"What is this place?" Zelda asks.

"This place known as the Snowlost Castle." Link says.

"So, you said the sixth Pure Pendant is in this castle, right?" Zelda asks.

"Yes, let's go." Link says before everyone enters the Snowlost Castle.

**To Be Continue…**


	33. Chapter 33: Snowlost Castle

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 33: Snowlost Castle**

**-Dungeon 7: Snowlost Castle-**

"Link…" Zelda says and grabs Link's arm tightly after everyone enters the ice dungeon, Snowlost Castle.

"What's wrong, Zelda?" Link asks.

"Do you…sense it?" Zelda asks.

"Sense what?" Link asks.

"I can sense an evil power comes out of the deepest part of this dungeon." Zelda says.

"Evil power?" Jedi asks.

"Yes." Zelda says.

"Strangely… Because the Pokemon that live in the deepest part of each dungeon is the guardian of each Pure Pendant… And they shouldn't have an evil power…" Lumiere says.

"…Maybe… One of Lord Norval's minions is in this dungeon…" Ordin says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"Then we must hurry! OWWW" Scarley says and slips on the icy floor.

"Owww… My head…" Scarley groans in pain.

"Watch your step, Scarley." Ordin says.

"So, what is the puzzle of this dungeon?" Jedi asks.

"Just moves the block on the icy floor." Zelda says.

-After a while-

"The first six dungeons of this land is very easy…" Jedi says.

"But the seventh dungeon…" Ordin says.

"Is hard as Heatran!" Scarley says.

"Yes, the puzzle of this dungeon is a lot harder than Tower of Mist's." Link says.

"I wonder who is the guardian of this dungeon…" Lumiere says.

"But hey! Now we are in the half way already!" Zelda says.

"Yes, and a treasure box is in front of us…" Link says and opens the chest. Inside the chest is…

"Miror?" Link says.

"We can use it to reflect the light!" Zelda says.

-Finally…-

Everyone enters the boss room. The boss room of Snowlost Castle is very large. And someone is in the room too.

"Hello Link…" He says. He is…

"Mewtwo!" Link says.

"Why do you come here?" Zelda asks.

"It has been a while…isn't it? We haven't fought with each other for a long time…" Mewtwo says.

"So you want to fight us?" Link says.

"Not really… The reason that I come here is because I want to retrieve the Pure Pendant of this dungeon so you won't be able to get it…" Mewtwo says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"But…" Mewtwo says and then he roars.

"I can't find it!" Mewtwo roars. Then he looks at Link with a crafty face.

"Instead of getting the Pure Pendant, I desire to fight you. You know, we are bounded with other by the Tread of Fate that binds us." Mewtwo says.

"Oh…" Link says and remembers his last fight with Mewtwo at the Temple of Nightmare.

"So Link, give me your best!" Mewtwo says.

**Savage Heart Demon Lord**

**Mewtwo**

"Your fighting skill is still the same, isn't it?" Mewtwo says after he is able to block Link's attack with his finger again.

"Auck!" Link says and draws his sword from Mewtwo's finger.

"Link, be swift!" Zelda says.

"It isn't easy to do, Zelda." Link says.

"You are so pathetic…" Mewtwo says and draws his sword.

"This is my chance!" Link says and dashes to Mewtwo. Then he slashes Mewtwo with his sword.

"ARR" Mewtwo roars.

"Now you have your sword. So you can't use your finger to block my attack again!" Link roars.

-After a fight-

"YAHHHHH" Link says and slashes Mewtwo at his face, leaving a huge breed on his face.

"Enough!" Mewtwo roars.

"You my defeat me this time! But you won't be able to stop the destruction of this world…" Mewtwo says and disappears.

"Link! You did it!" Zelda says.

"Yeah, let's go. I want to see who the guardian of the Snowlost Kingdom is." Link says and grabs the Heart Container. Then everyone enters the next room.

Inside the next room is the throne room of the Snowlost Castle. There's a Pokemon in this room. He is standing, looking at the throne. When Link and his friends enter the room. He turns his face back, reveal him as…

"Oh no!" Zelda says.

"It's Kyurem!" Link says.

"RRRRR" Kyurem roars. Then he comes and grabs Link and his neck.

"AR! Let me go!" Link says and struggle.

"How dare you come to this place?!" Kyurem says with a creepy voice.

"We have an important thing to do here!" Link says while trying to free himself from Kyurem.

"You all defeated me. And I let you all go. But you come here! You all must die!" Kyurem says and prepares for his attack. But then…

"Stop it, **Frostic**!"

"What?!" Kyurem says and turns back and sees a Pokemon whom is standing at the throne. She is a Cresselia.

"Please, Frostic the Kyurem, stop it. You have no need to kill them…" Crescelia says.

"Don't' command me, Crescelia." Frostic says.

"They are Heroes/Heroine of Legend." Crescelia says.

"What?!" Frostic says and drops Link down.

"Yes. We are the Heroes and Heroine of Legend." Link says after he finally is able to stand up.

"Welcome, Heroes/Heroine of Legend. I am Crescelia, the guardian of Snowlost Kingdom." Crescelia says.

"Greeting, the great guardian." Link says.

"Please accept my apologize for what Frostic has done." Crescelia says.

"I have done nothing wrong." Frostic says.

"Nothing wrong? But you almost killed me." Link says. It makes Frostic looks at him with a creepy face.

"If you don't wish for me to almost kill you, I will kill you know." Frostic says.

"Frostic, stop!" Crescelia says.

"Hm!" Frostic says.

"Frostic always act like that he is a very cruel Pokemon. But actually, he is a very nice Pokemon." Crescelia says.

"No! I am a cruel Pokemon! I am not a nice Pokemon!" Frostic says. But Crescelia doesn't listen to him.

"Frostic is the last king of the Snowlost Kingdom. After the fallen of the Snowlost Kingdom, he summoned a brutal snowstorm to protect from everyone who tries to climb this mountain." Crescelia says.

"And I kill and eat all Pokemon who tries to climb this mountain too." Frostic says. But it makes Crescelia laughs.

"Don't pretend to be a cruel Pokemon anymore, Frostic. You have never killed any innocent Pokemon who tries to climb this mountain. They all were died from the snowstorm." Crescelia says.

"Hm!" Frostic says with an unpleasant voice.

"So it's time for me to sacrifice myself." Crescelia says.

"Crescelia! Don't do that!" Frostic says.

"Frostic, please, understand the circumstance." Crescelia says.

"Sig…" Frostic mumbles.

"Now Link, please accept this **Pendant of Charity**!" Crescelia says and disappears. And a Pure Pendant appears in front of Link.

"…Crescelia…" Frostic mumbles.

"…" Everyone says nothing. Then Link picks up the Pure Pendant.

"_After the winter end, the spring comes."_

-Meanwhile-

"Even you had lost to them?" Lord Norval asks.

"They are very bad!" Hydread says and flies out of the room.

"Please don't get mad at us. I have good news for you." Mewtwo says and whispers something to Lord Norval.

"Are you sure?" Lord Norval asks.

"Yes." Mewtwo says.

"That's good." Lord Norval says.

"Now please, let me leave here." Mewtwo says and gets out of the room.

"…The next page of the prophecy will be complete soon." Lord Norval says.

-Back to Link's side-

"…Link…" Zelda says.

"…Let's go, Zelda. We can't let Crescelia die without any meaning." Link says. But before he can walk further, he can feel a sharp blade pointing at his neck.

"It's your fault, Link. You made Crescelia die!" Frostic says with a creepy voice. He is holding a scythe at Link's neck!

**To Be Continue…**

**Side Story VII:**

_"Why? Why we can't find the place that we can accept our love?"_

_ "I know that we will find that place one day one day."_

_ "But Florentine, every places that we have gone, they don't accept our love. Maybe the place that accepts our love doesn't exist…"_

_ "…Falcon, as long as we are with each other, we still have a hope left."_

_ "…You are right, Florentine."_

_ "Falcon, you know this, I love you. I will never leave you."_

_ "Me too, Florentine. We will search that place. If we can't find that place even on the last day of our life, we will continue finding it in our afterlife."_


	34. Chapter 34: The Last Pendant

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 34: The Last Pendant**

"Wait! Frostic!" Zelda says.

"Link, I must say, if you haven't come here, Crescelia won't have to die. But you come, and she must die. It's your entire fault!" Frostic says.

"Calm down!" Zelda says.

"Not only Crescelia. But there are five more Pokemon that had sacrificed to become the spirit of the Pure Pendant. They died because you. And there will be one more Pokemon whom must sacrifice him/herself to become the spirit of the Pure Pendant!" Frostic says.

"It isn't Link's fault!" Lumiere says.

"You said the Pure Pendant will bring the happiness to this world? Hm! Nonsense! The Pure Pendants never bring anyone the happiness! They brought only the frustration!" Frostic says.

"But if we can defeat Lord Norval…" Zelda says. But Frostic doesn't listen to her.

"Shut up! Now Crescelia has died already. So you must die too!" Frostic says.

"…No. You are wrong." Link says.

"What?!" Frostic says.

"Crescelia doesn't die. She's still alive." Link says.

"What?! Liar!" Frostic says.

"I am not lying. See it." Link says and hands over the Pure Pendant that he has just received from Crescelia to Frostic.

"!" Frostic says nothing.

"You can feel it too, don't you? Crescelia is still alive. Her spirit is within this Pure Pendant." Link says.

"…" Frostic says nothing. But he removes his scythe from Link's neck.

"…Link. Get out of here now or I will kill you." Frostic says.

"Link, let's go." Zelda says.

"Okay." Link says and turns back. But then…

"!" Link turns back to Frostic.

"What is it, Link?" Zelda asks.

"You want me to kill you? Leave here!" Frostic says.

"I can't." Link says.

"What?!" Frostic says.

"Your scythe… Where did you get it?" Link asks.

"My scythe? I found it in the snow storm on the same day that the void appeared in the sky." Frostic says.

"Link…Don't say that…" Zelda says.

"Yes. Frostic's scythe is one of eight Sacred Weapons!" Link says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"It means that…" Scarley says.

"Frostic is the Hero of Legend!" Ordin says.

"Me?! Hero of Legend?!" Frostic says.

"Since you are the Hero of Legend…" Jedi says.

"You must come with us, to save our world." Link says.

"…Alright. I have no choice. I will go with you all." Frostic says.

"Welcome…" Everyone says with an unpleasant voice. (Except Winsol whom says nothing.)

"But…" Frostic says.

"What?" Link asks.

"Remember this, Link, while we are on our journey, I will try to kill you. So you must beware yourself. You may die while you are sleeping." Frostic says.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Link asks.

"I hate you, Link, nothing more." Frostic says.

"…" Link says nothing.

"Arceus, listen to my word." Frostic says and points his scythe skyward.

"No matter what will happen, but Link must die by my hand. I will be the one who kills Link with my Lapis Scythe!" Frostic says.

"…" Link says nothing.

"Now let's get out of here." Frostic says. Then everyone warps out of the dungeon.

-Somewhere in this world-

"_Link and his friends are strong, but they must be stronger yet to defeat Lord Norval. I must make sure they can face him when the time comes at last..."_

-Back to Musketeer Bar-

"At last, only one Pure Pendant and only one Hero of Legend remain for you to find." Aurus says.

"But…" Jedi says and looks at Frostic, whom is looking at the sky. And then he looks at Winsol, whom is playing with her doll, Cathy. (Of course, she is still emotionless as ever.)

"What?" Darmour asks.

"Two new Hero/Heroine of Legend that recently joins us is very strange." Jedi says.

"Yes. One is the Black Angel who never shows any emotion. I wonder if she has her heart or not." Scarley says.

"And the other one is the Gray Fiend whom always tries to kill Link. He also is cruel to everyone." Scarley says.

"Hearing your word makes me think of something. I wonder who will go to be the new Hero of Earth?" Lumiere asks.

"At least not the insane Pokemon like the Black Angel and the Gray Fiend." Link says.

"This insane Pokemon will be the one who gives you a one-way ticket to the afterlife, Link." Frostic says.

"Your personality reminds me of the formal Hero of Earth." Link says.

"What?" Frostic asks.

"He always acts like he is an evil. Of course, he is the evil. He likes to live alone. But he has his soft spot in his heart, like you, Frostic." Link says.

"I HAVE NO SOFT SPOT!" Frostic says.

"Then what about Crescelia?" Link asks.

"Um.." Frostic says.

"I think you love her since she is the queen of the Snowlost Kingdom. And you are the king of the Snowlost Kingdom." Link says.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!" Frostic says and slashes his scythe to Link. But Link quickly dodges it.

"Calm down, Frostic." Link says.

"Don't mention that again." Frostic says.

"Fine." Link says.

"By the way, where is the last Pure Pendant?" Zelda asks. Then a Pelipper flies into the Musketeer Bar.

"Greeting, everyone! I have letters for you!" Pelipper says and picks four letters from his postman bag.

"One is from Floria the Serperior to Jedi the Sceptile. Two is from Blazia the Blaziken to Ordin the Charizard. Three is from Aquacia the Blastoise to Scarley the Feraligatr. And the last one is from Electra the Luxray to Lumiere the Ampharos." Pelipper says and hands over each letter to its receiver.

"Okay, this is all…" Pelipper says before he notices Frostic.

"ARRRR Fiend!" Pelipper says with a frightens voice and quickly flies out of the Musketeer Bar.

"…" Frostic says nothing.

-After reading letters-

"Floria says that the Leafburg Palace is back to normal. Queen **Leaf **the Leafeon, my mother is doing alright." Jedi says.

"Blazia says that the Frostdrop Boarding School is back to normal. Teacher Glacier is doing alright. Now she and Typus are staying in the Fireview Town. And the Fireview Town is safe." Ordin says.

"Aquacia says that she is doing fine too, my pirate crews too. Freezle is doing fine. And the water around the Riverbrine Town becomes clean again." Scarley says.

"… Electra says that she had just moved to the Venturnome Palace after she heard that we are finding the Pure Pendant. She is helping Lady Garvior and others to find the clue about the Pure Pendant.  
But…" Lumiere says.

"But?" Cobalion asks.

"They found nothing. The only thing that they know is the Pure Pendant of the Venturnome Town had disappeared from the palace long time ago." Lumiere says.

"That's a bad news." Link says.

"So, what should we do?" Zelda asks.

"Without seven Pure Pendants, we will never be able to defeat Lord Norval since he has a power of the dark gem with him too." Virizion says.

"Hm…" Everyone thinks. But then…

"What?!" Link says. Because six Pure Pendants in his hand start to glow.

"What is this?!" Zelda says. Then… a warp portal appears on the wall.

"A warp portal?! Where does it come from?" Aurus says.

"Maybe the Pure Pendants create it." Terrakion says.

"Pure Pendants?" Darmour says.

"Yes, since you have six Pure Pendants in your hand. So they combine their power to show you the way to the location of the last Pure Pendant." Keldeo says.

"That's very good!" Zelda says.

"What are you waiting for?! Let's go and find the last Pure Pendant and finish this mission so I will be able to kill Link." Frostic says. Then Link and other Hero/Heroine of Legend enter the warp portal.

**To Be Continue…**


	35. Chapter 35: Dragon's Showdown

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 35: Dragon's Showdown**

The warp portal brings Link and his friends to another place.

"So, this place must be the place where the last Pure Pendant is." Link says and looks around.

"Link! Look at that!" Zelda says and points her fin to the sky. Link and his friends look at the sky and see…

"The void…" Link says.

"The void in this land is a lot bigger than the void in the Land of Light!" Zelda says. As she says, the voice in the Land of Light has covered 75% of the sky. But the void here has covered 90% of the sky!

"We must hurry now!" Link says.

"But where are we?" Zelda asks. Now they are in front of a large palace. But this palace looks very similar…Like Link and his friends have come here before…

"Wait… This place…" Jedi says.

"Don't you think…" Ordin says.

"That we have come here before?" Scarley asks.

"I remember this place…" Lumiere says.

"If this place is…" Zelda says and looks at her palm.

"As I thought!" Zelda says and shows her palm to everyone. There's a countdown on her palm!

"What?!" Everyone says and looks at their palm. Like Zelda, Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Lumiere also have the countdown on their palm too. But Link, Winsol and Frostic have none. The countdown on their hands show that they have only three days left…

"A countdown on our hand…" Jedi says.

"Link, Winsol and Frostic have none…" Ordin says.

"The countdown says that we have three days left…" Scarley says.

"And that palace…" Lumiere says.

"And…" Link says. But then… a group of Pokemon appears from nowhere and surrounds them. All of them are the dragon type Pokemon.

"..This." Link says.

"Who are you all?!" One of the dragon type Pokemon that surround Link and his friends asks.

"How can you come here?!" Another dragon says.

"Some of you aren't a dragon type Pokemon. So you have no right to come here!" Another dragon says.

"Leave here at once!" Another dragon says.

"Wait… Let me explain…" Link tries to say. But they don't listen to him.

"If you don't leave, we all will force you all to leave!" Another dragon says. Then all dragons roar.

"What should we do?" Zelda asks.

"…" Link says nothing. But then.,,

"What happen?" Someone says. Then two Pokemon appear. One of them is a male. And the other one is a female.

"Oh no!" All dragon guards say and kneel down.

"What are you all doing?" A male Pokemon asks. Then he notices Link and his friends…

"Link!?" He says.

"**Latios**! It's you!" Link says.

"Long time no see!" A female Pokemon says with a cheerful voice.

"Me too, **Latias**." Zelda says.

"Yay! You finally come and visit us!" Latias says. But Latios looks at her with a serious voice.

"Don't be so happy, silly sister." Latios says.

"Wahhh…" Latias says.

"As serious as ever." Link says.

"By the way, why you all come here? I don't think that you come here just to visit us because Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Lumiere are with you too. And who is that Kyurem and…Lugia?" Latios asks.

"Well…" Link says before he explains everything to Latios and Latias.

"So, that nasty Lord Norval is the cause of the void…" Latios says.

"Yes, this is the reason why we all are together again. Because we all the Heroes/Heroine of Legend are the only one that can end this disaster." Zelda says.

"Anyway, allow me to introduce the new member of our team. That Kyurem is Frostic. He is the new Hero of Snow after Zelda had lost her power." Link says.

"…" Latios says nothing and looks at Frostic.

"…" Frostic says nothing and looks at Latios.

"And that Lugia is Winsol. She is the new Heroine of Wind after Falcon had killed by Lord Norval." Link says.

"Nice to meet you!" Latias says.

"…Nice to meet you too." Winsol says.

"Yippy Ho!" Cathy says.

"Wow! Cathy is here too?! You are as lovely as ever!" Latias says and hugs Cathy.

"Anyway, Link, what is the help that you need from us? We will help you if we can." Latios says.

"Well, we are finding things that can use to end this disaster. Seven of them exist in this world. We have six of them in our hand. And we have found some clue about the last of them that lead us here." Link says.

"What is the thing that you want to find?" Latias asks.

"The Pure Pendant." Link says. His word makes Latios and Latias remember something.

"The Pure Pendant?!" Latios says.

"If this…the thing that you want to find?" Latias says and picks something from her pocket. It is a Pure Pendant!

"Hey! This is the Pure Pendant!" Ordin says.

"But how can you get this Pure Pendant?!" Zelda says. But then she can remember something from three years ago…

"_Calm down, Zelda." Latias says. But then, Latias drops something._

_ "Oop!" Latias says._

_ "What is this?" Zelda says while she picks the thing that Latias dropped._

_ "It's pure pendant. It's a very rare item. I have heard that there are only less than ten pendants in this world. Actually, this pendant belongs to Latios. But after he engaged me, he gives this pendant to me. I like this thing a lot because it has some mysterious power." Latias says while she gets the pendant from Zelda._

_ "That's a nice pendant you have. I wish I can have one…" Zelda mumbles._

_**The Lost City of Twilight Chapter 51: The First Day**_

"I remember this!" Zelda says and tells everyone about her memory three years ago.

"So, you always know that there is a Pure Pendant with Latias, right?" Frostic asks with a creepy voice.

"I am sorry that I can't remember it!" Zelda says

"Hm!" Frostic says.

"So, this is the thing that can save our world, right?" Latias asks.

"Yes." Link says.

"Well, to save our world, I will glad to give you this Pure Pendant…" Latias says. But Latios shakes his head no.

"Not today, Latias." Latios says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"Don't worry. I will allow Latias to give it to you all for sure. But please, can you all wait until tomorrow?" Latios asks.

"Why?" Link asks.

"Because the Dragon's Showdown will be held tomorrow." Latios says.

"Dragon's Showdown? What is it?" Zelda asks.

"Since we don't know about how much time we have left. The void will consume our land in a few days. So we decide to make a tournament to find the strongest warrior in our kingdom. That tournament is called "Dragon's Showdown". And the last round of this tournament will be held tomorrow." Latias says.

"I want Latias to have that Pure Pendant until the tournament end. So please wait until tomorrow." Latios says.

"Tomorrow? Okay." Link says.

"Thank you!" Latias says.

"Now since you have to wait until tomorrow, why don't you rest in my palace, Palace of the Dragonking, until tomorrow?" Latios says.

"That's good." Link says. Then everyone enters the Palace of the Dragonking.

-That night-

"So… Falcon is…" Latios says after Link tells him about the adventure. Now everyone is talking about the adventure.

"Yes…" Zelda says.

"This is the reason why Cathy is living with Winso, right?" Latias says while hugging Cathy.

"But why…Why the void here is a lot bigger than the void in the Land of Light?" Zelda asks.

"…I don't know." Latias says.

"That isn't good." Latios says and looks at the sky.

"Please, the time, please stop!" Latios says. Then…

"…You can't change it…" Someone says. The one who had just said that words is Winsol.

"What?!" Latios says.

"…You can't complain about what time is going by." Winsol says.

"But we are trying to change it." Latios says.

"…If anyone tries to change it, life will punish them." Winsol says.

"What?!" Latios says.

"…" Winsol says nothing.

"…Maybe this is too late. Let's call it a day." Latios says. Then everyone separates to their room.

-In Link's room-

Link still awake He can' sleep well. He is thinking about Winsol's word.

"Life will punish us if we try to change it…" Link thinks.

"…Maybe Winsol is right, we can't change the rule of nature." Link thinks.

"Maybe I should get some rest." Link says and tries to sleep. But then he realizes that he isn't the only one in his room. There is another Pokemon in his room!

"Frostic!" Link says.

"Shut up your mouth or I will kill you." Frostic says.

"Why do you come here?! This is my room, not yours!" Link says.

"…The reason why I come here….Because…I have a question to ask you." Frostic says.

**To Be Continue… **


	36. Chapter 36: The End of Dragon

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 36: The End of Dragon**

"Question?" Link says.

"…Yes. Since the day that I joined your team, it seems that…you are in love with that Lapras, right?" Frostic asks.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend since we were in the human world." Link says.

"As I thought, you aren't a Pokemon. You are human." Frostic says.

"You know?!" Link says.

"I can sense the human aura comes out of your body." Frostic says.

"So, this is the thing that you want to ask me, right?" Link says.

"No." Frostic says.

"So, what do you want to ask me?" Link says.

"…I had seen many loves in this world since I was born. But most couples in this world doesn't last long forever. One of the couple abandons the other, it makes the other become very sad. So I want to ask you, why us the Pokemon want to find the love? If the love is the thing that always hurt them, why we still want to find the thing that hurt us?" Frostic says.

"…Maybe…" Link says.

"Maybe what?" Frostic asks.

"… Maybe it's because we want to find the love that last long for eternal." Link says.

"So, have you found it yet?" Frostic asks.

"Yes." Link says.

"Are you sure that either you or she will not abandon the other?" Frostic asks.

"Yes. I am sure." Link says.

"What make you sure?" Frostic asks.

"I don't know. You must find your love so you will know." Link says.

"…" Frostic says nothing. Then he walks to the door.

"Wait, Frostic." Link says.

"What?" Frostic says.

"When will you end the winter in your heart? How long do you keep the winter in your heart?" Link asks.

"…Maybe as long as you are alive." Frostic says.

"…And, what is the meaning of your name?" Link asks.

"Frost and Mystic." Frostic says.

"I see…" Link says. Then Frostic walks out of the room. And Link falls into the deep sleep.

-Tomorrow, at the end of the Dragon's Showdown-

"Finally, we have the champion of this year…" Latios announces. Now he and Latias is in the hall room of the Palace of the Dragonking. Link and his friends are with them too. And all dragon type Pokemon who participated in the tournament are also in this room too.

"…the winner is…**Slaynith** the Dragonite!" Latios announces.

"Yeah!" All dragon type shouts with glee. And a Dragonite walks to Latios.

"Good job, ." Latios says and gives him a trophy.

"Congratulation, Slaynith." Latias says.

"Thank you." Slaynith says. But then, a dark mist appears. After the dark mist disappears, Lord Norval appears in front of Latios, Latias and Slaynith!

"What?!" Latios says. And Link and his friends quickly run and escort Latios and Latias.

"…" Lord Norval says nothing.

"What do you want from us?!" Latias asks.

"I just come here to warn you. You don't have much time left. See?" Lord Norval says and points his finger to the sky. Now the void is 95% of the sky.

"You don't have much time left!" Lord Norval says.

"Why? Why do you must destroy this world?" Latios asks.

"…" Lord Norval says nothing.

"Say!" Latios roars.

"…Slaynith, take care of the rest." Lord Norval says and disappears. And Slaynith looks at Latios and Latias with a creepy face.

"At first, I thought that dragon in this kingdom will be much more powerful. But…yawn….This tournament is so boring." Slaynith says.

"What?!" Link says.

"You see, I am the last one of Lord Norval's seven sages, Slaynith the Dragonite." Slaynith says.

"So, you want to fight with us?!" Link says.

"It will be too boring to fight with you. I am a lot better than you." Slaynith says and yawns again.

"Come on!" Link says. And a battle begins.

-After the battle-

"Yawn…" Slaynith yawns after he loses to Link.

"See? We are a lot better than you." Link says.

"But at least, I still have some time left. But you all have none! I waste your time here!" Slaynith shouts and disappears.

"What does he mean?" Link says.

"Link! Look! In the sky!" Zelda says and points her fin to the sky. Everyone looks at the sky and sees the void is 100% of the sky!

"What?!" Latios says. And the land starts to crumble!

"What?!" Every Pokemon in the Kingdom of the Dragonking shouts.

"We are too late?!" Link says.

"It's impossible…" Latios says.

"Just like four years ago…" Latias says.

"This land is going to destroy!" Zelda says.

"But not like four years ago…" Jedi says.

"Because this time…" Ordin says.

"Nothing will be left behind…" Scarley says.

"This land will disappear into the void… with nothing left." Lumiere says.

"Link! Take this!" Latias says and hands over a Pure Pendant to Link.

"Take this **Pendant of Humility** and leave this land at once!" Latios says.

"But…" Link says.

"What about you two?!" Zelda asks.

"We are the Dragonking and the Dragonqueen…" Latios says.

"So if our kingdom and our Pokemon had sucked into the void and disappeared…" Latias says.

"It is our fate to disappear with them too." Latios says.

"But we can't let you two die!" Link says. But then, the sky and the ground in the Kingdom of the Dragonking start to shatter. And everything starts to get sucked into the void!

"Link! You must leave here! You must save the other land!" Latias says.

"But we can't let you die here!" Link says.

"Link, the reason why I want Latias to give you the Pure Pendant today is because I already know that this would happen to my kingdom. Since you are the dragon type Pokemon, I want you to see the last moment of the Kingdom of dragon type Pokemon too." Latios says.

"You know?!" Link says.

"…Don't you see? Every kingdom that has the Pure Pendent has come to the end. Except the Leafburg Kingdom that they kept the Pure Pendant in the Great Tree, and the Venturnome Kingdom that they have lost the Pure Pendant since a long time ago…" Latias says.

"!" Everyone says nothing.

"Now hurry!" Latios says.

"No!" Link says.

"Link, I am sorry…" Latios says. And a light bubble surrounds Link, Zelda and other Heroes/Heroine of Legend.

"What?!" Link says.

"Although you are the dragon type Pokemon, but you don't belong to this place. You have no right to die here…" Latias says.

"You must live on! For our sake of us the dragon type Pokemon!" Latios shouts. And then he teleports Link and his friends out of the kingdom.

"NOO!" Link and his friends shout.

"Link, farewell…" Latios and Latias say while the void starts to suck the Palace of the Dragonking into itself, include all dragons in this land and Latios, Latias too.

_ "This is the end of the greatest kingdom, the Kingdom of the Dragonking."_

-Meanwhile-

"My lord…" Slaynith says.

"Finally, the prophecy finally comes true… One land had been destroyed already…" Lord Norval says.

"So, we will die, like that land, too?" Slaynith asks.

"…Yes." Lord Norval says.

"Um…My lord…Today you look strange…" Slaynith says.

"I feel fine. Leave me…" Lord Norval says.

"So…Allow me to leave." Slaynith says before he leaves the room.

"…" Lord Norval says nothing. Then he looks into the darkness inside his room.

"Could that Pokemon…be…" Lord Norval mumbles. But then he shakes his head no.

"No. It is completely impossible." Lord Norval says.

"It's far too late to do anything now. The prophecy has been set in motion. No one can stop the void, even I…" Lord Norval says.

"No one can stop it now…" Lord Norval says.

**To Be Continue…**

**Side Story VIII:**

_ "Florentine! What did you do with her? I must see her!"_

_ "Still your tongue, Falcon… Can't you see you've been duped by a dirty ordinary Pokemon?"_

_ "You have brought shame to us…and to the entire Legendary Pokemon!"_

_ "And so what if we did? That doesn't matter to us! She's our entire world!"_

_ "Well, then it will interest you to know…that she no longer resides in this world."_

_ "What…What do you mean by that?!"_

_ "This is the price those who resist their own fate must pay, Falcon."_

_ "She… no… It can't be so!"_

_ "Someday you will see, Falcon. Our kind and ordinary Pokemon must never mix."_


	37. Chapter 37: No Future for us

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 37: No Future for us**

"…"

"…"

"Link, wake up!" Someone says.

"Arrr…." Link groans and wakes up. Then he finds himself in the Musketeer Bar. The Swords of Justice, Aurus and Darmour are sitting by his side. Zelda and other Heroes/Heroine of Legend still unconscious.

"Link! You finally awake!" Cobalion says.

"…" Link says nothing.

"What happened to you? You and others suddenly appeared at this bar a while ago…" Aurus says.

"..." Link says nothing. And then he looks at the wall that the warp portal existed, but the warp portal is no more…

"Is something bad had just happened?" Darmour asks.

"…I can't believe it…" Link says.

"Believe what?!" Terrakion asks.

"Don't say that you can't get the last Pure Pendant?!" Virizion says.

"No…" Link says and shows them the last Pure Pendant that he had just received.

"So, what happened?" Keldeo ask.

"Well…The warp portal brought us to the Palace of the Dragonking…" Link says.

"Palace of the Dragonking?!" Aurus says.

"Isn't that the place that Latios and Latias live?" Keldeo says.

"Latias has the Pure Pendant. But Latios ask us to wait until today because they want us to stay in the palace until the end of the Dragon's Showdown, the tournament that they were holding." Link says.

"What next?" Cobalion asks.

"We wait until today. Everything seemed right…But…" Link says.

"Then what?" Terrakion asks.

"The void at the Kingdom of the Dragonking is a lot bigger than the one in the Land of Light…" Link says.

"Wait…Don't say that…" Aurus says.

"…We are too late. Before the void destroys the Kingdom of the Dragonking, Latios and Latias gave the Pure Pendant to us…" Link says.

"I see..So what happen to them?" Darmour asks.

"Well, they said that they belong to that place. So if that place and their Pokemon cease to exist…" Link says and becomes speechless.

"…" Everyone becomes speechless.

"Arrr…" Zelda and other Heroes/Heroine of Legend finally regain their consciousness.

"Zelda…Are you alright?" Link asks.

"I am fine…" Zelda says.

"But, what happen to the Kingdom of the Dragonking?!" Jedi asks.

"And about the Pokemon in that kingdom?!" Ordin asks.

"And where is Latios and Latias!?" Scarley asks.

"…" Everyone becomes speechless.

"…It is my fault…" Link says.

"…" Everyone becomes speechless.

"I can't protect that land. I can't protect dragon type Pokemon. I can't protect my partners that we worked together three years ago…" Link says.

"…Link…" Zelda says and grabs Link's arm.

"…I want the time to stop…Please! Could something stop the flow of time!?" Link says.

"…No, you can't." Winsol says.

"Winsol?" Link says.

"…You can't complain about time going by. If anyone tries to change it, life will punish them." Winsol says.

"Link, at least we still exist in this world. If we give up our hope, the rest of this world will cease to exist…" Zelda says.

"Yes!" Cathy says. Now Winsol places it on the table.

"Yes, you must not give up your hope!" Frostic says.

"We still alive!" Aurus says.

"Latios and Latias believe in us!" Darmour says.

"…Everyone…Thank you…" Link says.

"Now you finally get all Pure Pendants." Cobalion says.

"Yes…" Link says and picks all Pure Pendants from his pocket.

"Now let us handle it…" Virizion says. But then…

"What?!" Terrakion says.

"What's wrong?" Link asks.

"The Pure Pendant that you had just received from Latios and Latias…" Keldeo says.

"Don't say that it is the fake one?!" Zelda says.

"No, this is the real one." Keldeo says.

"But…" Cobalion says.

"The spirit of this Pure Pendant doesn't exist in this Pure Pendant!" The Swords of Justice say.

"What?!" Link says and picks up the seventh Pure Pendant. As they say, he can't feel that there is any spirit inside this Pure Pendant. And he can feel that this Pendant isn't alive. This Pendant has no life!

"What should we do?!" Zelda says.

"Who is the spirit of this Pure Pendant?!" Link says.

"Don't say that Latios or Latias is…" Aurus says.

"No, it can't be. Because the first six Pure Pendants, the Pokemon who is the spirit of the Pure Pendant disappear before the Pure Pendant appears. So neither Latios nor Latias can be the spirit of this Pure Pendant." Link says.

"So, what should we do?!" Lumiere says.

"How can we save everyone from the destruction of this world?!" Ordin asks.

"Hm… According to the legend, we need all seven Pure Pendants alive. So if one of them has no life, we will never be able to defeat Lord Norval." Cobalion says.

"We are in the hard time…" Scarley says.

"…" Link says nothing. But then…

"Oh! How lovely! I love when you all lost your hope!" Someone says. And then he appears. He is Mewtwo!

"Mewtwo!" Aurus says.

"What do you need from us this time?!" Zelda asks.

"I love it! You fail in your mission!" Mewtwo says.

"What?!" Jedi says.

"You can't protect the Kingdom of the Dragonking! And the Pure Pendant that you had just receive also has no life!" Mewtwo says.

"So what? You come here to taunt us about that?" Frostic asks.

"No. No. And no. I come here because I have good news! But this maybe your bad news!" Mewtwo says.

"What?!" Darmour asks

"There's no way in this world to give a life back to the Pure Pendant!" Mewtwo says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"But the Ancient Book that Cobalion has said that the Heroes/Heroine of Legend will be able to stop this disaster!" Zelda says. But her word makes Mewtwo laugh.

"Such a baby, little Lapras. Don't you know that there are two Ancient Books that describes about the legend of the Dark Gem and the 7 Pure Pendants exist in this world?" Mewtwo says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"Yes. One of them is the one that you all have. But the other one…is the one that my master, Lord Norval has!" Mewtwo says.

"What is the difference between these two books?" Virizion asks.

"Such a clueless, don't you? Well, I will tell you, the one that you have said that 8 Heroes/Heroine of Legend will be able to end this disaster! But the one that my Lord has said that this world will be destroyed!" Mewtwo says.

"The one that Lord Norval has is wrong!" Link says.

"So, what will you all do next?" Mewtwo asks.

"Ugh!" Link says.

"There's no way in this world to revive the Pure Pendant. It means that your mission is…over!" Mewtwo says with an evil voice.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"Unlike three years ago, this time you can't do anything!" Mewtwo says.

"…" Everyone becomes speechless.

"Losing your hope, don't you?" Mewtwo says.

"…" Everyone says nothing.

"Well, don't be so sad! I have a consolation prize for you all!" Mewtwo says and snaps his finger. Then eight light barriers appear and surround Link, Zelda, Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Lumiere, Winsol and Frostic.

"What are you doing?!" Frostic asks.

"Farewell, Heroes/Heroine of Legend!" Mewtwo says and snaps his finger again. And then…

"ARRRRRR" All Heroes/Heroine include Zelda roar in pain. And a light surrounds them. After the light disappears…

"What?!" Aurus says. Because Link, Zelda and other Heroes/Heroine of Legend aren't here anymore!

"Master?! Where is the master?!" Cathy asks.

"What did you just done to them?!" Darmour asks.

"Well, a simple question. They fail in their mission. So I punished them by sending them to the afterlife!" Mewtwo says.

"WHAT?!" The Swords of Justice, Aurus and Darmour say.

"You know this, I am Mewtwo. I serve Lord Norval. I am your enemy. Actually, I can kill them since they start their mission. But I don't. So this is their fault for failed in their mission! Now farewell!" Mewtwo says with an evil voice and disappears.

"No…It can't be…" Virizion says.

"The Heroes/Heroine of Legend…" Terrakion says.

"Has fallen…" Cobalion says.

"Already?!" Keldeo says.

"WAHHHHH" Cathy cries.

"…"

"…"

"…"

** To Be Continue…**


	38. Chapter 38: The Darkon

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 38: The Darkon**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Arrrr…"

Link moans in pain. Then he tries to stand up. Finally, he is able to do it. He looks around and sees nothing but the darkness. Zelda is sleeping by his side.

"Zelda!" Link says.

"Urr…" Zelda says and regains her consciousness.

"Zelda!" Link says.

"Link, where are we?" Zelda asks.

"I don't know…" Link says. Then he hears a voice.

"Someone…please…"

"Who are you?" Link says and walks to the source of the sound. Then he sees Lumiere.

"Lumiere!" Link says.

"Link! Zelda! I thought that I am alone in this place!" Lumiere says.

"By the way, do you know where we are?" Zelda asks.

"No. The last thing that I can remember is…" Lumiere says.

"Mewtwo created a light barrier around us. And then…" Link says.

"I can't remember about what happen next…" Lumiere says.

"So do I." Link says before he remembers something.

"Wait, Lumiere, have you seen others?" Link asks.

"I don't know. You are the first Pokemon that I have met in this place." Lumiere says.

"Hm…" Link says and looks at the darkness around his body. Finally, he can see something. Now he realizes that he and Lumiere are in a strange place. This place looks like a dark cave or something…

"This place is kind of scary…" Zelda says.

"I can hardly see anything, especially you, Link since you are a shiny Haxorus." Lumiere says.

"Let's not talk about it. Let us find the other." Link says. But then…

"Who are you guys?" Someone says. Then he walks to Link, Zelda and Lumiere. But because of the darkness, it makes Link, Zelda and Lumiere can't see who he is.

"I have never seen you around here before…" He says.

"Well, we don't even know about where are we." Link says.

"So, you two are a new guy here, don't you?" He asks.

"Wait, where are we?" Lumiere asks.

"You don't know?" He asks.

"Yes." Zelda says.

"Well, you are kind of strange Pokemon…" He says.

"So, where are we?" Lumiere asks.

"This is the "Afterlife"." He says.

"What?!" Lumiere says.

"The afterlife?!" Zelda says.

"Yes. The afterlife is the place where you come when your life is over. Now you are in the Darkon, the place that Pokemon that full with sin and guilt when they were alive live." He says.

"It can't be…" Link says.

"We are dead already?!" Zelda says.

"So, how did you die?" He asks.

"But we are still alive!" Link says.

"Yes. We haven't died yet!" Lumiere says.

"Refuse your death, aren't you? Well, it isn't a strange thing…" He says. Now Link, Zelda and Lumiere can see him more clearly. But the only thing that they see is he is wearing a white skull on his head. They still can't recognize about what kind of Pokemon is he.

"So, you don't accept your death. You should go and see Giratina, the ruler of this place. Maybe he will be able to tell you about your death. If you are a good Pokemon while you were alive, you may go to the Lumina, the place where a good Pokemon live. But if you were a bad Pokemon while you are alive…you must live here, the Darkon." He says.

"Okay…" Lumiere says.

"And one more thing, while you are going to Giratina's Palace, you must cross a river called "River of Sin". I warn you, don't step into that river." He says.

"Why?" Zelda asks.

"Because there are a lot of monsters in that river. They will drag you into the depth of that river and you will never be able to go to the surface again…" He says.

"What happen to the Pokemon that step into that river?" Link asks.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe their life in the afterlife ends and they vanish from this world…forever…" He says before he walks away into the darkness.

"…" Link, Zelda and Lumiere say nothing.

"Link, let's go and see Giratina, maybe we will be able to tell him that we are still alive…" Zelda says.

"Okay…" Link says. Then they start walking.

-While they are walking-

Along the way, the darkness disappears so they can see many Pokemon in the Darkon. They all look very depress. Link, Zelda and Lumiere say nothing until they reach the River of Sin.

"This is the River of Sin. The water in this river is the sin and guilt that Pokemon have done when they are alive…" Darkrai says while he rowing a boat to deliver Link, Zelda and Lumiere to the other side of the river. Link, Zelda and Lumiere say nothing but look into the river. They can't see anything. But they hear a scream of frustration from the depth of the river…

Finally, they arrive Giratina's Palace.

"Well, Link, we must make Giratina believe in us…" Zelda says. Then they enter the throne room. In the throne room, there are many Pokemon in the throne room. Link, Zelda and Lumiere realize that they are Giratina's servant. They can see Giratina sits on the throne. And there are three Pokemon quarrelling with Giratina…

"We haven't died yet!"

"We are still alive!"

"Please, believe us!"

"Shut up!" Giratina says. Then Link and Lumiere realize that three Pokemon are…

"Jedi! Ordin! Scarley!" Lumiere says.

"Link! Lumiere! Zelda!" Scarley says.

"So, you all end up here too?" Zelda asks.

"Yes. But we all are still alive!" Jedi says.

"But no matter what we try, Giratina will never believe in us." Ordin says.

"Since I become the ruler of the Darkon, I have seen many Pokemon that don't accept their death. You are one of them!" Giratina says.

"But…" Zelda says.

"Enough!" Giratina says before he can sense something…

"Wait…You have a strange power…" Giratina says and points his claw to Link.

"Me?" Link says before he remembers something.

"Is this the power than you mentioned?" Link says and picks all Pure Pendants from his pocket.

"What?! Pure Pendants?!" Giratina says.

"This is the proof that we all are still alive." Jedi says.

"…If you all have this, it means that you all aren't a bad Pokemon. So, I will open a way to the Lumina for you all." Giratina says. And a door appears.

"But we are still alive!" Link says.

"Still don't accept your death, don't you? Well, I recommend that you all should visit the Windsky Santuary…" Giratina says.

"Windsky Sanctuary?" Lumiere asks.

"That place is a sacred place in the Lumina. That place will tell you the truth about your life." Giratina says.

"…" Everyone says nothing.

"Now please enter this door. It will be quite a long way before you reach the Lumina. But if you all are good enough, you will be able to defeat the monster along the way." Giratina says.

"Link, let's go." Zelda says.

"Okay…" Link says. Then everyone enters the door.

-Along the way-

"This road is so dark…" Zelda says while they are on the dark road.

"This is the Darkon Road, the road that leads us to the Lumina…" Lumiere says.

"…But I can't believe that we have died already…" Ordin says.

"…" Everyone becomes speechless.

"Jedi, what happen when the first time you awoke in this place?" Link asks.

"I awoke in this dark place. Ordin and Scarley are collapsing by my side. We don't know about what has happened nor where are we. So we decided to walk until we reached Giratina's palace. Then we met Giratina. He told us about where are we. And he said that we have died already. But we didn't believe him. So we quarreled with him until you and Lumiere walked into the hall." Jedi says.

"So, you don't know about where Winsol and Frostic are…" Link says.

"How about you, Link? What happened when you awake at this place?" Scarley asks.

"Hm… After I awoke in this place, I found Zelda and Lumiere by my side. And a Pokemon came and told us about where we were. He also told us to come to Giratina's Palace. Then we came to this Palace." Link says.

"What kind of that Pokemon that you met when you awoke in this place?" Ordin asks.

"Because of the darkness, I couldn't see him clearly. But he wore a white skull on his head. So I guess that he is a Marowak." Zelda says.

"Marowak?!" Lumiere says.

"What's wrong, Lumiere?" Ordin asks.

"Well, I have heard a legend about a Marowak that haunted in the Pokemon Tower several years ago…" Lumiere says.

"Pokemon Tower?" Link asks.

"Well, it is a tomb of a Pokemon in the land of Kanto." Lumiere says.

"Kanto? Where is it?" Scarley asks.

"I don't know." Lumiere says.

"Well, anyway, let's not talk about it since it didn't happen in the Pokemon world." Ordin says.

"Yeah…" Jedi says. But then, they hear a loud noise come from the darkness.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"What is that?!" Lumiere says.

"Who is there?!" A noise from the darkness says. Then the Pokemon in the darkness walks to Link and his friends. The light from Ordin's tail reveals him as…

"Frostic!" Link says.

"Link?!" Frostic says.

"We finally found you." Link says. But then, Frostic grabs Link at Link's neck.

"How dare you let Mewtwo kill you!? I must be the one who ends your life!" Frostic roars.

"Hey! Calm down!" Link says and struggles. Then Frostic looses his grip.

"Awww…" Link says.

"By the way, Frostic, are you on the way to the Lumina?" Zelda asks.

"No. I am a fiend. I don't belong to the place like that." Frostic says.

"Nah…You must come with us." Link says.

"Why do I must go with you all?" Frostic asks.

"Because you are one of us, Frostic. You are in our team too." Link says. His word makes Frostic turns his face away.

"…" Frostic becomes speechless.

"Frostic, you always act like a cruel Pokemon. But I know that you are a Pokemon with a pure heart." Link says.

"Shut up!" Frostic says. But Link sees clear water comes out of Frostic's eyes.

"So, Frostic, come with us, to the Lumina." Link says.

"…Yes." Frostic says. Then Link, Zelda, Lumiere, Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Frostic start walking again.

**To Be Continue…**


	39. Chapter 39: Despair

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 39: Despair**

"…"

"…"

"…"

A Pokemon wakes up in the darkness. The light from the torch on the wall near her reveal her as Winsol.

"…" Winsol says nothing and looks around. She realizes that she is in the Afterlife. She looks around. The darkness around here makes her sure that she is in the Darkon.

"…" Winsol stands up. She walks into the darkness. She knows that her life is over already. Mewtwo killed her. And maybe Link and his friends are in the same fate as her. But she still stays calm. She doesn't frighten after she realizes that she died. Because she wanted to die since a long time ago. And now she has her wish, she died.

"…" Winsol still walks into the darkness. She wants the road to be endless. Because her life has no meaning. No one cares she. Everyone abandons her. Her parents abandoned her since she was born. And now Link and his friends abandon her, leave her in the darkness. She knows that there are no Pokemon in this world that she can trust. She had never been trusted anyone and she will never trust in anyone until this…

"…?" Winsol stops. Because she realizes that someone is standing in front of her. The light from the torch makes Winsol can see that Pokemon clearly. But she doesn't know what kind of Pokemon is him. The only thing that she knows is that Pokemon is wearing a white skull on his head, making she can't see his face.

"…" That Pokemon says nothing.

"…" Winsol says nothing too. Both Pokemon stare at each other. Winsol's red and blue eyes can see brown eyes of that Pokemon.

"…" Winsol says nothing. Then she picks her Amethyst Rowel from her bag. That Pokemon picks his gun from his pocket too.

"…" Winsol stares at that Pokemon.

"…" That Pokemon stares at Winsol. They prepare to fight each other! But then…

"…I…lose…" Winsol says and turns back. Her action surprises that Pokemon.

"What?!" That Pokemon says.

"…" Winsol says nothing. But in her mind…

"…What?! What is this feeling?!" Winsol thinks. She is blushing!

"You are strange…" He says.

"Who is that Pokemon?! How can he make my heart beat so hard like this?!" Winsol thinks.

"…" That Pokemon says nothing.

"No! Winsol! You must stay strong! Don't let him open my heart!" Winsol thinks. Then she turns his face back to that Pokemon again.

"…" That Pokemon says nothing.

"…" Winsol says nothing. Then they begin their fight!

-After a while-

"…" Winsol exhausts. She has never fought with any Pokemon that as strong as him before. It looks like that Pokemon is in the same condition as Winsol. But then…a white skull on that Pokemon's face drops from his face, making Winsol can see that Pokemon's face clearly.

"!" Winsol says nothing. She is blushing!

"…You are strong." That Pokemon says.

"…You too." Winsol says. They stare at each other. But then…

"Who is there?!" Someone says from the darkness. That Pokemon quickly puts his skull back to his face. Then Link and his friends appear.

"Winsol! It's you!" Zelda says.

"…" Winsol says nothing.

"Winsol, who is that Pokemon?" Zelda says and points her fin to that Pokemon. Then Link remembers something…

"Hey! You are the Pokemon that I have met at the time I awoke in this place..." Link says before he realizes something. He looks at that Pokemon. That Pokemon has a navy skin. But his stomach is yellow and his chest is red. He has fin at his arms and his back. There are spikes on his legs and arms. He has only one claw on both of his hands. He has a tail that also has two fins on it. He has two brown eyes. And because of many looks, it makes Link is very sure that he is…

"Tysand the Garchomp!" Link says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"!" That Pokemon says nothing.

"Tysand, is that you?!" Zelda asks.

"…I am sorry. I don't know about the Pokemon that you mention." He says. His word shocked Link and his friend.

"What?!" Link says.

"But…You must be Tysand for sure!" Zelda says.

"…As I said before. I am a Garchomp. But I don't know about the name that you mentioned." He says. Sure, he is a Garchomp. But he looks very much like Tysand! Not counting the skull that he wears on his head, Link can see nothing different between him and Tysand.

"So…you aren't Tysand…" Zelda says.

"…" Garchomp says nothing.

"So Winsol, please, come with us. Let's go to the Lumina." Zelda says.

"…Then, what will we do next after we reach the Lumina?" Winsol asks.

"Well…" Link says.

"Maybe we will find a way to prove that we all are still alive." Link says.

"But how?" Jedi asks.

"No one believes that we are still alive…" Ordin says.

"But…we can't let our world get consumed by the void! We must stop Lord Norval!" Link says.

"But we all have died already. We can't go back to our world." Lumiere says.

"Although we can get back to our world, but how can we restore the life of the last Pure Pendant?" Scarley says.

"…" Everyone says nothing.

"...Maybe…Maybe you all are right…" Link says.

"…Link?!" Zelda says.

"We all can't protect our world. We let the void destroyed the Kingdom of the Dragonking. We can't save Latios, Latias and other Pokemon that lives in the Kingdom of the Dragonking. We all fail in this mission…" Link says.

"But everyone believes in us!" Zelda says.

"We all can't protect this world. The world will end soon…" Jedi says.

"We all are bad. We can save our world from the evil lord three years ago. But we can't save our world from the destruction…" Ordin says.

"Everyone will never forgive us…" Scarley says.

"Our mission is in vain now… We can't do anything…" Lumiere says.

"The only thing that we can do is stays in the afterlife and sees the end of our world." Frostic says.

"Accept this, we lost. Lord Norval won." Link says.

"…You are right." Zelda says.

"Maybe the land of Darkon should be the place that we will live for eternality…" Jedi says.

"Because we all have many sin…" Ordin says.

"It is our fault for letting the world to be destroyed…" Scarley says.

"We all don't worth enough to go to the Lumina." Lumiere says.

"We all are the worst Pokemon in this world…" Frostic says.

"…" Zelda says nothing.

"…When I was alive, I have never done something right… I always confuse about myself…" Jedi says.

"My friends despise me. I am a brat. I always did a bad thing…" Ordin says.

"I am the worst Pokemon. I never am as good as my brother…" Scarley says.

"Everyone doesn't need me. They act like I don't exist. Maybe they are right, I don't exist…" Lumiere says.

"Although I was the king of the Snowlost Kingdom, but I was a bad king of my kingdom. I made my kingdom cease to exist I made my Pokemon died…" Frostic says.

"And we all can't protect this world…No. We are wrong. Lord Norval is right. Every Pokemon in this world must die. One day they must die. The world will never last long for eternity. But the death will last long for eternity." Zelda says.

"So…let's stay in this place…forever…" Link says.

"…Okay…" Everyone says and sits down. The fire from Ordin's tail and the torch on the wall near them reveal their face. They can't protect their world. So they accept their fate by sitting in the Darkon Road. Soon, the fire from the torch will extinguish, leaving the light that they have is the light from Ordin's tail. But they have no light in their heart anymore. They all have lost their hope. And soon, after the light on the wall extinguish, Ordin will quench the fire on his tail. So they will live in the darkness for eternal. This is their wish… This is their punishment. They all accept it. They all don't talk with others. They all are waiting…for the fire… to extinguish…

"…"

"…"

"…"

But…

"You all are so stupid…" Someone says. The fire on the torch and Ordin's tail still exist. They make Link and his friends see the face of the speaker clearly. But they can't see his face because he is wearing a skull on his head.

"You all are the most stupid Pokemon that I have seen…" Garchomp says. He looks at Link and his friends with a cold look. He is crossing his arms.

"…" Link and his friends say nothing.

"You say that you have died already. And you can't do anything to protect this world….So nonsense…" Garchomp says.

"…" Link and his friends still stay silent.

"…Tell me one thing, how do you die?" Garchomp asks.

"…We failed to protect the Kingdom of the Dragonking. And we failed to save the life of the Pure Pendant. So Mewtwo created a light barrier around us and sent us here…" Zelda says.

"…That's enough. That is the proof that you all are still alive." Garchomp says.

"!" Everyone shocks after hears Garchomp's speech.

"…How? How do you know?" Frostic asks.

"Since I come to the Afterlife, I have seen many Pokemon that accept their death. But you all are the first group that still doesn't accept your death even Giratina told you. That's strange…" Garchomp says.

"…" Everyone says nothing.

"One more thing, you said that after Mewtwo created the light barrier around you all and sent you here. That is wrong. Because all Pokemon that has met their death must aboard the Ghost Train that carry them to the Afterworld. But you all haven't aboard that train, don't you?" Garchomp says.

"…Even we all are still alive. But we all can't do anything to save our world." Lumiere says.

"…Nonsense. Tell me, have your body covered with your blood yet?" Garchomp asks.

"…No." Everyone says.

"…That's it. Your all still have a life. Your heart still beat. So you must not neglect your hope." Garchomp says.

"…It is easier to say than do." Link says.

"Then think about me." Garchomp says. Everyone looks at him.

"I died since a very long time ago. But I can say that I still have a hope in my heart." Garchomp says.

"…" Everyone becomes speechless.

"And one more thing, how do you know that you all can't restore the life of the Pure Pendant or something that you mentioned before?" Garchomp asks.

"…Mewtwo told us that there is no way in this world that we can restore the life of the Pure Pendant." Zelda says.

"But this is the Afterlife. You may find a way to restore the life of the Pure Pendant here. And you may find a way to go back to your life again." Garchomp says. His word acts like the light that shines in the darkness of Link and his friend's heart.

"…We are so stupid." Jedi says.

"How can we abandon our hope?" Ordin says.

"Everyone believes in us." Scarley says.

"We can't let Pokemon in our world die." Lumiere says.

"I must go back to my life again. So I will be able to kill Link." Frostic says. But he turns his voice down at the last sentence so everyone can't hear him.

"…" Winsol says nothing.

"Garchomp, thank you." Link says.

"If you haven't told us about that, we will make the greatest mistake in our life." Zelda says.

"So, now continue your mission and save your world, Heroes/Heroine of Legend." Garchomp says. His word shocks everyone.

"How do you know that we are the Heroes/Heroine of Legend?" Frostic asks.

"I know more than you though." Garchomp says.

"Garchomp, I wonder, who are you?" Link asks.

"…I can be both of god and devil since I am trying to raise the death against the stream of time." Garchomp says.

"What?!" Zelda says.

"So, you all are going to go to the Lumina, right? Let me guide you to that place." Garchomp says.

"Wait, don't you a Pokemon that live in the Darkon?" Link asks.

"No. I actually live in the Lumina. But for some reasons, I have to go to the Darkon." Garchomp says.

"…" Link says nothing.

"Link, I think that Garchomp must be Tysand for sure. But for some reason, he has lost his memory." Zelda says.

"We must bring his memory back. And we may be able to take him back to his life again so he will become the Hero of Earth again." Link says.

"What are you talking about?" Garchomp asks.

"Nothing." Link says.

"So, shall we go?" Frostic says. Then everyone continue their journey. The road still covered with the darkness. But there's no darkness in Link and his friend's heart anymore.

But…

Who is that Garchomp?

**To Be Continue…**


	40. Chapter 40: The Lumina

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 40: The Lumina**

"At last…" Link says. Now they are at the end of the Darkon Road. There's a huge gate in front of they.

"This is the gate of fate. This gate is the checkpoint between the Darkon and the Lumina." Garchomp says.

"So, let's go." Zelda says. But Garchomp shakes his head no.

"It is a lot harder than you think to pass this gate." Garchomp says.

"Why?" Zelda asks.

"Prepare your weapon. And then try to open the gate." Garchomp says. Everyone does as Garchomp says. Then Link steps ahead and tries to open the door. But…

"Who is that?!" Someone says.

"What?!" Zelda says.

"Who is that?!" Link asks.

"I am the guardian of this gate. Who are you all?" The guardian asks.

"We are the Pokemon that are going to the Lumina." Link says.

"You are going to the Lumina? Well, if your heart is pure enough, you must prove it!" The guardian says. Then the door opens and a Pokemon comes out of the door.

"EEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Zelda says and quickly runs to hide at Link's back. Because that Pokemon…is the Arcanine. But it is an Arcanine with three heads!

"My name is **Arcarus**, the guardian of this gate." Arcarus says. His six eyes look at Link and his friends with a fierce look.

"If your hearts are pure enough, prove it!" Arcarus says and roars.

-After a fight-

"Well, you all may pass." Arcarus says after he loses to Link and his friends. Then he steps aside.

"This Arcanine is so scary!" Zelda says. She is holding Link's arm very tight.

"Ur…Zelda, could you please lose your hand?" Link asks.

"Oh! Sorry." Zelda says.

"Let's go, the Lumina isn't too far from here." Garchomp says. Then everyone enters the gate.

-After enter the door-

"Wow!" Everyone says.

"This place is so beautiful!" Zelda says. Now they are standing on a cloud or something.

"This is the Lumina Stairway. It will be quite far until we reach the Lumina." Garchomp says.

"At least this place is place is so much more beautiful than the Darkon Road." Zelda says.

"…Lumina is more beautiful than this place." Garchomp says.

"So, let's go!" Link says. But Garchomp shakes his head no.

"You all look very tired. So let's call it a day." Garchomp says.

"Okay." Everyone says.

-That night-

This night, the sky is full with the stars. The sky is so beautiful. It also makes this place doesn't get too dark. Now Link and his friend are sleeping. They are very tired after a long day. But there's a Pokemon that still awake…

Garchomp looks at the sky. His head shows no emotion even if someone removes his skull. He is thinking about his past. He can't remember his past clearly. Why? Maybe because…

"…Do you still awake?" Someone says. Garchomp turns his attention to the source of the sound and see Winsol is coming to him.

"Can't sleep?" Garchomp asks.

"…Well." Winsol says. She still stays calm. But in her heart…

("Oh my Arceus! Winsol! Why do you act so stupid!? He is just a Pokemon! Winsol! You must not think about him!")

"Don't say anything. I understand your feeling." Garchomp says.

"This is nothing. I wanted to die since a long time ago…" Winsol says nothing. ("He cares me! Oh my Arceus!")

"Why?" Garchomp asks.

"I have no family. Everyone in my hometown always despise me. Everyone never care me. Everyone, even Link and his friend, they sometime forgot me. You know, to be forgotten is worse than death…" Winsol says.

"…But at least, you are still alive…" Garchomp says.

"…Could you...tell me…how…can you…die?" Winsol asks. ("Oh my Arceus! What am I doing?!")

"Me? Well? I can't remember my death very clear. I died since several years ago." Garchomp says.

"…How is your life in this place?" Winsol asks. (Stop it! Winsol!)

"My life here? Well, sometime is very good. But sometime is very bad." Garchomp says. Then he looks at the sky. Winsol looks at his face. Of course, she can't see his face very clear because he is wearing a skull on his head. But she can remember his true face very clear.

"...Lugia, I must say, your fighting skill is very good." Garchomp says.

"…You too, Garchomp." Winsol says. (He seems to like me!) Then the moon shines at Winsol face, making Garchomp can see Winsol's face clearly.

"!" Garchomp says nothing but turns his face away.

"What's wrong?" Winsol asks.

"It… is nothing…" Garchomp says. But if Winsol can see his face through his skull, she will see that he is blushing!

"…Garchomp, do you have a family?" Winsol asks. Her question makes Garchomp shock.

"!" Garchomp shocks.

"?" Winsol looks at Garchomp.

"…Well, I can't remember about it clearly. But I have." Garchomp says without looking at Winsol.

"…Garchomp, I envy you. You have a family, but I have none…" Winsol says.

"…" Garchomp says nothing.

"…This is too late, let's get back to sleep." Winsol says before she can remember something.

"…I am so sorry that I act rude to you before." Winsol says.

"…Never mind. It doesn't matter." Garchomp says.

"…By the way, my name is Winsol the Lugia." Winsol says.

"…Winsol…" Garchomp mumbles.

"…And you? What is your name?" Winsol asks.

"My name?" Garchomp says.

-The next morning-

"Is everyone ready?" Link asks.

"Yes." Everyone says. (Except Winsol and Garchomp that still stay silent.)

"So, let's go." Everyone says before continue their journey.

-Finally-

"Oh…" Jedi says.

"My…" Ordin says.

"Arceus…" Scarley says.

"This place is so wonderful!" Zelda says. Now they all have reached the Lumina already. This place is very beautiful.

"Garchomp, all Pokemon that lives here is a good Pokemon, aren't they?" Link says.

"…Yes." Garchomp says.

"So, let's look around!" Lumiere says. But then, he sees someone.

"Mom! Dad!" Lumiere says and runs to an Ampharos and a Zebstrika that are talking.

"Lumiere!" Zebstrika says with a surprise voice.

"Mom! Dad! I miss you so much!" Lumiere says and hugs them.

"Lumiere, you…" Ampharos says.

"No. I am still alive. But someone sent me here. Now I am finding a way to go back to my life." Lumiere says.

"That's good!" Ampharos says.

"Lumiere, I have heard that you are one of eight Heroes/Heroine of Legend, right? I am so proud of you!" Zebstrika says.

"Thank! Dad!" Lumiere says.

"Lumiere looks very happy…" Zelda says.

"It's because he finally see his parents again…" Scarley says before someone puts his hand on Scarley's shoulder.

"Scarley, how was your life?" He asks. He is a Feraligatr, same as Scarley.

"Dad!" Scarley says. Then he notices a Floatzel standing near his dad.

"Mom!" Scarley says.

"Feraligatr, is this our son? He is so smart." Floatzel says.

"Yes. This is one of our sons." Feraligatr says.

"Scarley, I am so sorry that I died before I can see your face…" Floatzel says.

"Mom! I finally meet you!" Scarley says and hugs his mother.

"He finally meets his mom…" Jedi says.

"You all should look around. Maybe you will meet someone that you know…" Garchomp says.

"Okay." Everyone says.

-Jedi's Side-

Jedi walks to mirror. He looks into the mirror and sees his reflection. But…his reflection is a bit higher than him. He looks at his reflection. His reflection looks at him. Then Jedi realizes that the one that he sees in the mirror isn't his reflection. (Actually, his mirror is just a clear glass.) But the one in this picture is…

"…You looks very good. I am so proud of you, my son." Jedi's reflection says.

"…Father…" Jedi says.

"I am so delighted that I finally have a chance to see my own son with my eyes." Jedi's reflection, or King Jade, Jedi's father, says.

"Me too." Jedi says. Then his father steps out of the glass.

"So, how is your mother? Is she still alright?" King Jade asks.

"Yes. She is alright. She still is the ruler of the Leafburg Kingdom." Jedi says.

"You are good, my son." King Jade says.

-Ordin's side-

Ordin is walking alone in the Lumina. He doesn't know his parents. He doesn't know even their name or their face. Although he knows that they died already. But he will never be able to see his parents.

Ordin walks until he reaches the balcony. He looks at the sky. Then he sits down. He looks around and…

"Here you are!" An Arcanine comes and says.

"Who are you?" Ordin asks.

"Don't try to play tricks on me! I am your wife!" Arcanine says.

"Me? No. I am single." Ordin says.

"But…" Arcanine says. Then another Pokemon appears. He is a Charizard like Ordin.

"Arcanine! I am here!" Charizard says.

"Hm?" Arcanine says and looks at Charizard. And then she looks at Ordin.

"Oh! I am so sorry! You look very much like my husband!" Arcanine says.

"My wife is right. You look very much like me." Charizard says.

"Never mind about it…" Ordin says. But then…

"Your ring?" Arcanine says and looks at Ordin's ring. Then she shocks.

"What?!" Arcanine says.

"What's wrong?" Ordin and Charizard ask.

"Your ring…Impossible!" Ordin says. Charizard looks at Ordin's ring and becomes surprise too.

"How did you get that ring?" Charizard asks.

"My ring? It is the only thing that my parents left with me when I was born…" Ordin says before he realizes something.

"Wait…" Ordin says and looks at Arcanine and Charizard's finger. They have a ring too! The rings that they have looked very much like the one that Ordin has.

"…In this world, only three rings like this exist in this world…" Arcanine says.

"One is mine. Two is my wife's. And the last one…we gave it to our son before we died…" Charizard says.

"It means that…" Arcanine says. Then she looks at Ordin. Then they three hugs the others.

"Son!" Arcanine and Charizard say.

"Mom! Dad! I finally found you!" Ordin says.

"Oh my son! We are so sorry that we have left you alone in your world. We are so sorry!" Arcanine says.

"That doesn't matter. But now I finally found you!" Ordin says and sheds his tear.

"You look very smart!" Charizard says.

"Finally…my dream…comes true!" Ordin says. Then they hug others again…

-Meanwhile-

Everyone seems happy.

Link and Zelda finally overcome their despair…

Jedi is happy because he finally meets his father, whom he never met since he was born…

Ordin burst his tear because his dream finally comes true. He finally meets his parents.

Scarley can't hide his smile. Not only he meets his father again, but he also meets his mother whom he never met before too…

At last, Lumiere finally reunites with his parents again. He has never met his parents…since several years ago…

But…

Behind their happiness…

There are two Pokemon that still don't feel very happy…

Who?

One has never met her parents before. She doesn't know even their face or their name. But worse than Ordin, she is a mutant Pokemon. So it is nearly impossible to find her parents… And if she finds them, will they accept her as their own daughter?

She always hides her feeling in her deepest room of her heart…

But now…

Someone…is about to make her heart opens…

And another Pokemon…

He has his parents. He knows their name… He knows their face… But…he…He has no wish to meet them…

Why?

No one knows… He hides the reason in the deepest room of his heart…

Maybe…

Someday…

He will open his heart again…

**To Be Continue…**


	41. Chapter 41: Windsky Sanctuary

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 41: Windsky Sanctuary**

That night…

"Link, where is Winsol?" Zelda asks. Now she and Link are in the restaurant of the Lumina

"I didn't see her since we reached the Lumina." Link says.

"And that Garchomp?" Zelda asks.

"Didn't see him too." Link says.

"We must find him." Link says.

"But how can we restore his memory?" Zelda asks.

"We must find a way." Link says.

"By the way, Link, do you know any way to get back to our life?" Zelda asks.

"Hm…" Link thinks before he remembers something.

"Wait…before we come here, Giratina said that we should visit the place called Windsky Sanctuary…" Link says.

"So, you think that we should go to that place?" Zelda asks.

"Yes. We may find some clue about it…" Link says.

"Lumina, as the name suggests, this place is full with joy and happiness. Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Lumiere finally reunite with their family." Link says.

"But what about Winsol? I have never seen her smile." Zelda says.

"She must have something in her heart. But I know that she will overcome it one day." Link says.

"By the way, where is Frostic? I haven't seen him since we came to the Lumina." Link asks.

"Er…Behind you." Zelda says. Link looks back and sees Frostic is standing behind Link. He is holding his scythe in his hand.

"Frostic! Don't tease me like that!" Link says.

"I am not teasing you. I am trying to kill you. But Zelda had seen me before I can do." Frostic says and puts away his scythe.

"Don't lie to me, Frostic. We are in the Afterlife. So if you kill me, where will my soul go?" Link says.

"…I have heard a legend about it…" Frostic says.

"Hm?" Link says.

"The legend said that the one who have fallen in their life and go to their Afterlife, they will grant the eternal rest. But for the one who have fallen in the afterlife, they will return to nothing…" Frostic says.

"Nothing?" Zelda says.

"Yes. They will disappear from this world. No one will ever meet them again even in the Darkon or the Lumina, like if they hadn't existed in this world before. Their spirit will be crushed…" Frostic says.

"You want me to disappear?" Link asks.

"Yes." Frostic says.

"But, why? You said that it is because you hate me, but what made you hate me?" Link asks.

"…Because you were a human." Frostic says.

"You hate the human?!" Link says.

"But I used to be a human before too!" Zelda says.

"You aren't a dragon type Pokemon. So you aren't worth enough for me to kill you." Frostic says.

"…Why do you hate the human?" Link asks.

"It's none of your business." Frostic says.

"Fine…" Link says.

"Link, can I order this?" Zelda says and points her fin to a menu.

"Ice-Cream?!" Link says.

"Yes! I am an ice type Pokemon. So I must eat a cold dessert!" Zelda says.

"300 rupees are too expensive…" Link says after looking at the price of the dessert.

"Nah…" Zelda says.

"Ice-Cream will make you fat." Link says.

"Don't call me fat!" Zelda says.

"Oh…Arceus…" Link mumbles.

"…" Frostic says nothing.

-In the midnight-

"…" Winsol looks at the night sky. Now she is sitting beside a beautiful lake in the Lumina. She feels very strange. Although she has seen Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Lumiere reuniting with their parents, but she doesn't know her parents, but she has no regret about it…

"…" Someone comes behind her. She looks back and sees that he is Garchomp.

"What are you doing here?" Garchomp asks.

"…" Winsol says nothing.

"…If you have something in your mind, feel free to tell me." Garchomp says and sits down near Winsol.

"…I have a strange feeling." Winsol says.

"?" Garchomp looks at Winsol.

"…I know that I am still alive. And I am sure that I will be able to go back to my life…But…" Winsol says.

"But what?" Garchomp asks.

"…I can't explain it… It is like…I don't want to go back to my life…But…I don't know why…" Winsol says.

"…You enjoy the life here?" Garchomp says.

"…Maybe. Because I have nowhere to go. After we defeat Lord Norval, I have no place to go. So I think I should live in this place." Winsol says.

".. It seems that you have a bad life…" Garchomp says. Then Winsol steps into the lake.

"…This Lake is beautiful…" Winsol says.

"This is the Lumina Lake. I always come here when I feel bad." Garchomp says and steps into the lake too.

"…" Winsol says. But then…she cries…

"!" Garchomp looks at Winsol.

"…I…I just want someone...to stay…by my side…But…no one…even Link and his friends…love me…" Winsol says.

"…" Garchomp says. Then he holds Winsol's hand.

"?" Winsol looks at Garchomp. Now Garchomp has removed his skull. She notices that he is quite a handsome Pokemon.

"…" Garchomp looks at Winsol. He doesn't realize that why everyone says that Winsol is ugly. Because he thinks that Winsol is quite beautiful!

"…" They stare at each other…Then…

They kiss each other!

Winsol feels very strange. She can't explain this feeling. She feels very warm… She wants to stay like this… forever.

Garchomp feels very strange too. Because since he came to the Afterlife, he always acts like a cool and calm Pokemon. But he feels very strange toward this Lugia.

But…

While they are kissing, someone is watching them in the darkness…

"…Bxxxh." S/he says.

-The next morning-

"Here you are!" Link says after he and his friends finds Garchomp.

"What do you want from me?" Garchomp asks.

"Well, do you know a place called Windsky Sanctuary?" Link asks.

"!" Garchomp looks at Link and his friends.

"…I do know. At the top of that place is the location that the Thread of Life has been kept…" Garchomp says.

"Thread of Life?" Link asks.

"It is a Thread that can tell us if which Pokemon has died already or not. Each Pokemon has one Thread of Life. Normally, the Thread of Life will be gray. If which Pokemon has fallen and live in the Darkon, the Thread of Life will be black, but if that Pokemon live in the Lumina, the Thread of Life will be white. But if any Pokemon disappears from this universe… His/her own Thread of Life will tear apart…" Garchomp says.

"It means that if someone tears the Thread of Life of someone…" Zelda says. But Garchomp shakes his head no.

"No one can touch the Thread of Life. The only thing that they can do is observe them. Only the reaper that can tear them." Garchomp says.

"So, if our Threads of Life still gray, we will be able to go back to our life!" Zelda says.

"Garchomp, can you take me to that place?" Link asks.

"…Yes." Garchomp says with an unpleasant voice.

-After a while-

"…Here you are." Garchomp says. Now they are standing in front of the Windsky Sanctuary.

"Let's go." Zelda says.

"…Okay, now I must leave." Garchomp says and turns back. But Link catches his arm.

"Please, come with us." Link says.

"Why do I must come with you all?" Garchomp asks.

"For some reason…" Link says.

"…" Garchomp says nothing.

"…Please." Winsol says.

"…Okay." Garchomp says. Then everyone enters the eighth dungeon.

**-Dungeon 8: Windsky Sanctuary-**

"This place is so beautiful." Zelda says.

"But this place must be a very hard dungeon…" Link says.

"So, we must beware ourselves." Ordin says.

"…Garchomp?" Lumiere says. Because Garchomp is very restless.

"What happen to you?" Scarley asks.

"…Nothing." Garchomp says.

"Link, are you sure that he is Tysand?" Jedi mumbles.

"Yes. He looks very much like Tysand, so he must be him. But I think that he has lost some of his memory." Link says.

"But he seems very good, not like Tysand that we know." Jedi says.

"Maybe he has finally changed his habit." Link says.

"Link, let's go!" Zelda says.

-After a while-

"The Sailcloth?" Link says after he opens a chest in the dungeon.

"This can help you to cross a large gap with a wind blows." Zelda says.

"…" Link says nothing and puts away the sailcloth.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asks.

"I am thinking of the sailcloth that you gave me after I pass the Wing Ceremony." Link says.

"Oh! I remember! You almost fail because you are a sleepyhead!" Zelda says.

"And you almost are a murderer by pushing me from the goddess statue." Link mumbles.

-Finally-

"This is the boss door, right?" Zelda says.

"…" Link says nothing.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asks.

"I think this dungeon is too easy for being the eighth dungeon…" Link says.

"Thinking too much." Zelda says.

"…" Link says nothing. Then he looks around. Everyone seems alright. But Garchomp looks very much more restless than the first time they entered the dungeon.

"…Let's go." Link says and opens the boss door. Then everyone enters the boss room

**To Be Continue…**


	42. Chapter 42: I Hate You!

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 42: I Hate You!**

Link and his friends look around the final room of the Windsky Sanctuary. They can see many Threads of Life that have been kept in a glass wall.

"Let's see…" Link says. But then, he notices that there are two Pokemon in the room. After Link says, one of them turns back and sees Link and his friends.

"Who are you?" She asks. She is a Lapras. But she looks very much like Zelda!

"Well, we are…" Link says. Lapras looks at Link and his friends. Then she sees Garchomp.

"**Tersoul**! You finally come back!" Lapras says and runs to Tersoul the Garchomp. Then she hugs her him.

"…" Tersoul says nothing and hugs Lapras.

"I am so worried about you… I am glad that you finally come back." Lapras says.

"Well, the brat finally returns." Another Pokemon says and turns back.

"…" Tersoul says nothing and looks at another Pokemon.

"What's wrong, brat? Are you scared to face me?" He says. Then he notices Link and his friends.

"!?" He looks at Link and his friends. Link and his friends look at him. He is a Garchomp. But he looks very much like Tersoul! But he is a bit taller than Tersoul. And he doesn't wear a skull on his head. And another thing, he has a big scar on his chest.

"…Link?" He says.

"…Tysand." Link says.

"… Well, I am so surprised that you still recall me." Tysand says.

"Tysand, is this Link, the Hero of Legend who use the power of dragon?" Lapras asks.

"Yes. And it looks like that Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Lumiere are here too." Tysand says.

"Well, I am glad to meet you. I am Anna the Lapras, Tysand's wife." Anna the Lapras says.

"Wait, you are Tysand's wife?" Jedi says.

"Yes." Anna says.

"And who is this Garchomp?" Lumiere says and points his finger to a Garchomp who wear a white skull on his head.

"This is our son, Tersoul the Garchomp." Anna says.

"Wait…" Link says and turns his attention to Tysand.

"Tysand, you have a son?!" Link says.

"Yes." Tysand says.

"Wow, your son looks very much like you." Ordin says.

"But I am a lot stronger than this brat." Tysand says.

"Tysand! Don't call our son like that!" Anna says.

"But why you are here? Your Threads of Life still are gray." Tysand says and points his finger to Threads of Life that have the name "Link", "Zelda", "Jedi", "Ordin", "Scarley" and "Lumiere". They are all gray.

"It means that we all are alive!" Scarley says.

"Link!" Zelda says and hugs Link.

"Please, not a sweet moment in front of me. I am tired of your sweet moment." Tysand says.

"What a cxxxxxxxxr…" Ordin mumbles.

"So, why you are here? And who are that ugly Lugia and Kyurem?" Tysand asks.

"My name is Frostic the Kyurem. I follow Link because I am trying to kill Link." Frostic says.

"Don't say something like that… Frostic is the new Hero of Snow instead of Zelda." Link says.

"I see… So Zelda is too stupid to be the Heroine of Snow." Tysand says.

"Don't call me stupid!" Zelda says.

"And this is Winsol the Lugia. She is the new Heroine of Wind." Link says and points his finger to Winsol.

"…" Winsol says nothing.

"What has happened to Falcon?" Tysand asks.

"Well…He is…" Link says.

"I see.. That explains…" Tysand says.

"Explain what?" Jedi asks.

"Since about two years ago, I couldn't see Falcon's Thread of Life." Tysand says.

"What?!" Ordin says. Everyone looks around the room and realizes that Falcon's Thread of Life doesn't exist in this room.

"But I thought that he is in the Lumina or the Darkon, isn't he?" Scarley says. But Tysand shakes his head no.

"No, I have never seen him in this place…" Tysand says.

"It can't be…" Link says.

"That Lord Norval is so cruel…" Zelda says.

"Lord Norval?!" Tysand says.

"Well…" Link says before he tells Tysand and Anna everything about the mission.

"I see. So you have a new mission to do now. But you are too stupid so Mewtwo sent you here." Tysand says and looks around the room until he sees Lord Norval's Thread of Life.

"And to defeat Lord Norval, we must collect all seven Pure Pendants." Lumiere says.

"!" Tysand looks at Link and his friends.

"Excuse me, the Pure Pendant?" Anna asks.

"Yes. Now we have all of them." Link says and shows Tysand and Anna the Pure Pendants.

"…" Tysand and Anna look at the Pure Pendants. Then Tysand picks the last Pure Pendant…

"This Pure Pendant…" Tysand says.

"This Pure Pendant has lost its life…" Link says.

"Now we are trying to find a way to restore its life too." Zelda says.

"What?!" Tysand says.

"What's wrong?" Link asks.

"…Actually, I know a way to restore its life…" Tysand says.

"You know?!" Zelda says.

"Please tell us!" Link says.

"…No." Tysand says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"But, why?" Lumiere asks.

"…I will never allow you to restore the life of this Pure Pendant!" Tysand says. Then he turns his attention to Anna.

"Anna, please step aside. I want to teach that Heroes/Heroine some manner." Tysand says.

"…" Anna says nothing. Then she steps aside.

"Wait, why?" Link says.

"I will tell you if you can defeat me! Defeat me if you can!" Tysand says and roars.

**Hero and Evil of Earth**

**Tysand the Garchomp**

Tysand uses his magic to change the room into a room that full with the electric supply.

"Wait, this room…" Link says.

"This is the room that we fought Zekrom at the Yelspark Researching Facility!" Lumiere says.

"YAHHHH!" Tysand says and attacks Link with his Dragon Rush. But Link can dodge it.

"Dxxm it, he is so strong." Link mumbles.

"Link, do you remember your fight with Zekrom?" Zelda asks.

"Gimme a minute…" Link says and thinks of the fight with Zekrom. Then he finally realize.

"K'" Link says. Then he picks his bomb out of the pocket.

"A little bomb can't deal any damage to me!" Tysand says and attacks Link with Dragon Rush again. But…

"Take this!" Link says and throws a bomb to Tysand.

"Aw!" Tysand moans in pain. But he still is fine.

"RRR" Tysand roars. Then the room change again…

"What is this time?" Link says and looks around. This room has many lava tiles…

"This must be the room where we fought Reshiram at the Inferno Sanctuary!" Zelda says.

"You can't use your bomb trick with me this time!" Tysand says. And then he smashes his fist on the ground to attack Link with Earth Power.

"Dxxm it!" Link says and dodges Tysand's attack.

"Link, take this!" Zelda says and gives Link a bow.

"Okay." Link says and waits.

"Yah!" Tysand says and smashes his fist on the ground. But…

"How about this?!" Link says and shoots an arrow to Tysand's forehead before he can smash his fist on the ground.

"ARRRR" Tysand says and holds his forehead. But he still is alright.

"RRR" Tysand roars. And the room changes again.

"Oop!" Link says and holds his breath. Because the room is filled with water!

"Link!" Zelda says before she uses her magic to enable Link to breathe underwater.

"We fought Kyogre at the Seafloor Ruin in the room like this…" Link says.

"The bow doesn't work in the room like this!" Tysand says and swims far from Link. Then he uses Rock Slide to attack Link. But…

"ARRRR" Tysand roars. Because Link uses his Double Clawshots to pulls Tysand to him and slashes him with his sword.

"I underestimated you…" Tysand mumbles. Then he roars. And the room changes again.

"This is the room where we fought Mewtwo in the Greenleaf Castle three years ago." Zelda says.

"This time I will be faster! You will never attack me!" Tysand says. But then, he gets hit by a boomerang.

"But you can't escape the weapon that always follows you…" Link says and grabs his boomerang.

"RRR" Tysand roars. And the room changes again.

"This room is so cold!" Link says.

"Beware your step, Link! This is the room where we fought Kyurem at the Tower of Mist three years ago!" Zelda says.

"You fought me?" Frostic asks.

"The Kyurem that we fought is the another Kyurem!" Zelda says.

"RRR" Tysand roars and attacks Link with his Draco Meteor.

"YAHHH!" Link says and uses his hammer to smashes the meteor back to Tysand.

"ARRRR" Tysand roars in pain. He is very injuring.

"Stop this, Tysand." Zelda says.

"Never!" Tysand roars. And the room changes again…

"Isn't this…" Zelda says.

"…In front of the Palace of the Dragonking." Frostic says.

"This time I will put everything I have into this fight!" Tysand roars and picks up something from his bag.

"The Garnet Rifle…" Link mumbles.

"You remember this, right? One of eight Sacred Weapons!" Tysand roars.

"I don't afraid of this!" Link says.

"Now come on!" Tysand roars.

-Finally-

"YAHHHH" Link says and finishes the battle with the Skyward Strike.

"ARRRR" Tysand roars in pain. Then he collapses on the ground. And the room returns to normal.

"Link, when did you learn that sword technique?" Jedi asks.

"I can use that technique since I got the Goddess Sword…" Link says.

"Goddess Sword?" Lumiere asks.

"Urr… It is a sword from my world." Link says.

"Tysand!" Anna runs to Tysand and uses her magic to heal Tysand.

"Arrr" Tysand moans and stands up. He looks at Link with a fierce look.

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU RESTORE THE LIFE OF THE PURE PENDANT!" Tysand roars with a furious voice. His word shocked Link and his friends. They have never seen Tysand act like this before.

"But, why?" Link asks.

"Hm! I bet you don't know this, but the Pure Pendant that Latias had, that Pure Pendant used to be Anna's!" Tysand says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"I remember that day clearly. The first day when I met Anna. I saved her from her suicide. And she gave me that Pure Pendant as her token of gratitude." Tysand says.

"But why that Pure Pendant becomes Latias's?" Link asks.

"During the Great War, that is when my wife and that brat…" Tysand says and looks at Tersoul.

"…Die." Tysand says.

"Then?" Link asks.

"I lost my Pure Pendant on the battlefield. Although I finally know that Pure Pendant becomes Latias's, but I decided to let Latias keep it…" Tysand says.

"So what?" Link asks.

"The first time I look at the Pure Pendant, I knew that it is alive. But when I looked at the Pure Pendant that Latias has, I realize that it has lost its life…" Tysand says.

"So…" Link says.

"The life of the Pure Pendant dies when the one who must sacrifice him/erself goes to the afterworld…" Tysand says,

"Don't tell me that…" Frostic says.

"THE ONE WHO MUST DIE TO BECOME THE SPIRIT OF THE PURE PENDANT IS ANNA!" Tysand roars.

"What?!" Anna says.

"I can't let you die!" Tysand says.

"But…" Link says.

"Or do you wish her to die?" Tysand says and points his Garnet Rifle to Link.

"No… I don't want to let her die… But…if she doesn't sacrifice herself to become the spirit of the Pure Pendant, the world will end for sure." Link says.

"I don't care the world anymore!" Tysand says. Then he dashes to Link and attack him with his Dragon Claw. But…

"!" Everyone shocks. Because Tersoul dashes to Link and uses his body to protect Link from Tysand's attack. But it makes Tysand's Dragon Claw hit him at his left eye. And that attack makes Tersoul's skull to fall from this head.

"!" Everyone looks at Tersoul's face. Because Tersoul's face is very similar to Tysand's face. And now, Tersoul's face is covered with blood!

"!" Tysand looks at his son's face. He is sure that his attack will leave a scar at his son's left eyes. But…

"…" Tysand thinks about three years ago. Three years ago he has sacrificed himself to shield Link from Ganondorf's attack. And that attack left him a scar on his chest. Also, that attack is his one-way ticket to the Afterlife. And now, his son shields Link from his attack and his attack leave his son a scar at his left eye!

"Dad…" Tersoul mumbles.

"Hm! Brat! You are as stupid as ever!" Tysand says.

"…I HATE YOU, DAD!" Tersoul shouts. It shocks everyone. Because Tersoul always keep calm.

"…So what, brat?" Tysand says.

"…I don't want mom to die too. But…" Tersoul says.

"You are very stupid!" Tysand says and prepares his attack. But then…

"Stop that, Tysand!" Anna says.

"Anna?!" Tysand says.

"I understand the circumstance… I have decided that I must…sacrifice myself." Anna says.

"What?! I can't let you die!" Tysand says.

"Listen, Tysand. I am very happy to live with you. But I will be happier if I can do anything to save this world…" Anna says.

"But…" Tysand says.

"Tysand, I don't want to sacrifice too. But my spirit will live in the Pure Pendant forever…" Anna says.

"…" Tysand says nothing. Then he hugs Anna…for the last time…

"Tysand…Thank you…And…I love you." Anna says. Then she disappears. And a lifeless Pure Pendant begins to shine. Then it stops shining. But now it is alive…

"Anna…" Tysand says and picks up the last Pure Pendant. Then he gives it to Link.

"Link…Can you promise this?" Tysand says.

"What?" Link asks.

"Please, look after my wife…for me." Tysand says. He is about to cry.

"I promise. I have a honor of dragon. I will never break my promise." Link says.

"…" Tysand says nothing and sheds his tear.

"…" Everyone becomes speechless.

"…This sanctuary has the gate that will bring you all to your life again." Tysand says.

"Thank." Link says.

"But, can you stay in this place for another night? I just want…to live by Anna's side…just one more night." Tysand says.

"Okay." Link says. Then he grabs the Heart Container on the ground. Then everyone turns back to get out of the dungeon. But…

"!" Tersoul stops. Because Tysand is holding his Rifle at Tersoul's head.

"… Tersoul, you are a brat." Tysand says.

"Tysand! What are you doing?!" Link says.

"My son hates me. And I hate my son. So we can't live together in this world…" Tysand says.

"Tysand! Don't kill him!" Zelda says.

"…I hate you too, dad. I don't care about what will you do to me…" Tersoul says.

"Tersoul, you aren't worth enough to live in this world. So…" Tysand says.

"I will not allow you to live here…" Tysand says. Then he shoots Tersoul's head. And then Tersoul collapses on the ground. And Tersoul's Thread of Life change…

**To Be Continue…**

**Side Story IX:**

_"Everyone is so cruel. Why they must kill Florentine?! Why!?"_

_ "…My brother said that I should find my love, and I have found it…"_

_ "…But…"_

_ "…"_

_ "..It is my fault to birth in this world…"_

_ "I shouldn't birth on this world…"_

_ "…I want to disappear from this world…"_

_ "…Not just going to the Afterlife…"_

_ "…I want to disappear from this world…forever…"_


	43. Chapter 43: White Demon

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 43: White Demon**

Tersoul collapses on the floor.

"Tysand! Why do you must kill your own son?!" Link says.

"Don't you think this will make Anna become very regret!?" Zelda says.

"Hm! As idiot as ever!" Tysand says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"Look at the brat…" Tysand says. Then Tersoul finally regains his consciousness and stands up!

He doesn't hurt even a bit!

"What?!" Everyone says and looks at Tersoul.

"…" Tersoul looks at his hands. He feels very strange…

"Tysand, what did you just done to your son?" Lumiere asks.

"…According to the legend, you need eight Heroes/Heroine of Legend to complete your mission, right?" Tysand says.

"Yes." Link says.

"But now, you have only seven Heroes/Heroine of Legend. And the last one, Hero of Earth, is me." Tysand says.

"So, what?" Jedi says.

"But I have no desire to go with you since I died already. So…" Tysand says and looks at Tersoul.

"I give my power of the Hero of Earth to Tersoul." Tysand says.

"!" Everyone looks at Tersoul. Tersoul can feels that he is a lot stronger than before.

"But, your son died already, didn't he?" Zelda says.

"Look…" Tysand says and points his finger to Tersoul's Thread of Life. Everyone realizes that Tersoul's Thread of Life now is gray.

"This power of the Hero of Earth has granted him a new life." Tysand says.

"…" Tersoul looks at his father.

"Don't look at me like that, brat. If you dare to fail in this mission, I will never allow you to live in this life and in the afterlife anymore." Tysand says.

"…Okay." Tersoul says.

"Tersoul, welcome to our team." Link says.

"…Thank you…" Tersoul says and picks up his gun from his bag. Now his gun is Garnet Gun, one of eight Sacred Weapons.

"Let's get out of here…" Frostic says. Then everyone steps into the warp portal and warps out of the dungeon back to the Lumina.

-That night-

There is a party in the Lumina Hall (The main hall of the Lumina.) to cheer Link, Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Lumiere, Winsol, Frostic and Tersoul in their mission.

"YAHHH" Jedi roars while he slashes his Emerald Katana to his father.

"Ouch!" King Jade says. Then he looks at his son.

"Your fighting skill is very good, my son. I have no more fighting technique to teach to you." King Jade says.

"Thank you, father." Jedi says.

"Actually, I think that you are stronger than me now." King Jade says.

"…N…Never! I will never am as strong as you, dad." Jedi says.

"Haha!" King Jade laughs.

Meanwhile…

"Hey! Ordin! What has happened to your wings?" Ordin's father asks.

"Dear **Charle**, I had just notice that our son's wings are broken." Ordin's mother says.

"That's right, dear **Arcane**." Charle says.

"Um…" Ordin says and looks at his wings.

"Well, it is just a car accident…" Ordin says.

"Car accident?" Arcane says.

"Yes. I drove too fast and…Boom! My wings broke." Ordin says.

"I see… You should practice to control your emotion." Charle says.

"And I have seen you smoking, didn't you?" Arcane says.

"What?!" Ordin says. It is true. Ordin like to smoking.

"You should do that. This will hurt your lungs." Charle says.

"Well…" Ordin says.

Meanwhile…

"What?! You became a pirate?!" Scarley's father says.

"**Feral**! Don't shout to our son like that!" Scarley's mother says.

"Hm! Dear **Snevia**, I want my son to become an engineer, not a pirate!" Feral says.

"Dad, this is my decision." Scarley says.

"Hm! As stubborn as ever!" Feral says.

"By the way, is Freezle alright?" Snevia asks.

"Um… He is alright. He is working as the engineer." Scarley says.

"Well, I feel very good to hear that he is a good boy!" Feral says and laughs.

Meanwhile…

"Lumiere, how was your life now?" Lumiere's mother asks.

"Well, I am fine. I have many friends now!" Lumiere says.

"That's good!" Lumiere's mother says.

"**Amp**, I know that one day our son will finally have many friends…" Lumiere's father says.

"Yes, dear **Zepra**." Amp says.

"Mother, father, is this true that you are the king and the queen of the Venturnome Kingdom?" Lumiere asks.

"Well, yes…" Zepra says.

"We have no chance to tell you…" Amp says.

"That's fine! I love you!" Lumiere says and hugs his parents.

Meanwhile…

Now most Pokemon is dancing in the hall.

"Link! You should be better than this!" Zelda says after Link steps on her fin.

"…Well, I didn't dance since we come to this world…" Link says. Then he and Zelda continue dancing.

But while everyone is dancing, there are some Pokemon that still standing, looking at other Pokemon. One of them is…

"…" Tersoul looks at everyone. He still wears a skull on his head. He feels very relaxed after he realizes that his father isn't in this hall.

"?" Tersoul looks at a female Pokemon in the middle of the hall room. She is looking at Tersoul too. Then she walks to Tersoul.

"…Can you dance with me?" Winsol asks.

"…No. I can't dance." Tersoul says.

"…Don't worry… I will teach you." Winsol says and grabs Tersoul's arm. Then she brings Tersoul to the dancing floor. (What am I doing?!)

"!" Tersoul looks at Winsol.

"Follow my step." Winsol says. Then she dances with Tersoul. But Tersoul has been the worst dancer ever. He can't dance even an easy step!

"…Let me go." Tersoul says and tries to get out of the hall. But Winsol grabs his arm.

"Nah…" Winsol says.

"…" Tersoul says nothing. Then he notices that the song is starting to be faster.

"Okay." Tersoul says and begins to dance with Winsol again. But this time, he becomes an expert dancer!

"Wow! I have never known that Tersoul is a talent dancer!" Zelda says.

"Whew!" Winsol says after the dance ends.

"You are quite good." Tersoul says.

"You too!" Winsol says.

"…" Tersoul says nothing. Then he walks out of the dance hall.

"Wait!" Winsol says and follows Tersoul.

"Link! Look at Tersoul and Winsol!" Zelda says.

"So what?!" Link asks.

"I have never seen Winsol act like this before! She always hides her emotion in her heart. But it looks like that after she met Tersoul, she began to open her heart." Link says.

"Maybe she is in love with Tersoul…" Link says.

"And I am sure that my brat is in love with that ugly Lugia too." Someone says. Link and Zelda look at the source of the voice and see Tysand.

"Tysand! Will you stop calling your son "brat"?!" Zelda says.

"Anyway, Link and Zelda, I have something very important to talk with you." Tysand says.

"What is it?" Link asks.

"Follow me…" Tysand says. Then he, Link and Zelda walk out of the hall.

-Meanwhile-

Tersoul and Winsol are sitting at the Lumina Lake. They are looking at the star together.

"…" Winsol says nothing.

"…Er…Winsol…" Tersoul begins to say.

"…Tersoul?" Winsol says. (I can't believe it! He wants to talk with me!)

"Can you tell me about the life in the world?" Tersoul asks.

"?" Winsol looks at Tersoul. (I can't stand this! He is so handsome!)

"Well, I died since I was young. I have only a few memories about the world. I died before I got my name…" Tersoul says.

"Your name?" Winsol asks.

"Tersoul come from Terra and Soul. Because I am a ground type Pokemon. And I died before I got my name… How about your name?" Tersoul says.

"Well…" Winsol says before she tells Tersoul about the origin of her name.

"I see… So how about my question?" Tersoul asks.

"Hmm… I don't know that exactly. Because I have a quite bad life…" Winsol says.

"Hm?" Tersoul looks at Winsol's face.

"Well, everyone in my village always calls me "Black Angel". Because they believe that I will bring a disaster to my village due to I am a mutant Pokemon with a draconic look and black wings. So I have not much detail about the world since I was born until today, now I am fifteen years old Pokemon." Winsol says.

"Hm? You are fifteen years old?" Tersoul asks.

"Um…Yes." Winsol says. (What had gotten into me?! I told him my age!)

"…That is strange…" Tersoul says.

"What?" Winsol asks.

"I died since nine years ago. But because of the time in this land is faster than the time in your world, so now I am fifteen years old. But you, you born after me, but you are as old as me." Tersoul says.

"W…Well, I have not much memory about my life. Because the day when I came to my village, I was a fourteen years old." Winsol says. (Oh my Arceus! We are in the same age! This must be our destiny!)

"So, what is your life before you became fourteen?" Tersoul asks.

"…I can't remember. Maybe I give birth from nothing… I have no parents and no friend." Winsol says.

"…Your life is quite bad…" Tersoul says.

"Tersoul, how about your life?" Winsol asks. (What?! I asked him his personal question?!)

"… My life will be a lot better than this if that Tysand isn't my father." Tersoul says.

"Tysand the Garchomp? What's wrong with him?" Zelda asks.

"…He is the worst father ever. He is always cruel to me. He treats me like a slave. I hate him. This is the reason why I always wear this skull to conceal my face. I don't want anyone to know that I am his son. This makes every Pokemon called me "White Demon"." Tersoul says.

"White Demon?" Winsol says. (Oh my Arceus! I am a Black Angel. He is a White Demon!)

"I always wear this white skull on my head. This makes me look like a demon, don't it? But I prefer them to call me with this way instead know that I am Tysand's son." Tersoul says.

"I don't know why you hate Tysand that much. He is the giver of your life, isn't he? I don't even know who my father…is" Winsol says.

"…Not only he is the giver of my life, but he also is the taker of my life." Tersoul says.

**To Be Continue…**


	44. Chapter 44: Father's Heart

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 44: Father's Heart**

"You killed your own son?!" Link and Zelda say. Now they and Tysand are in the deepest room of the Windsky Sanctuary.

"Sound cruel, isn't it?" Tysand says.

"But, why?! Why did you must kill him?" Zelda asks.

"…That happened to me after Anna died. After Anna died, I was filled with grief, anger and many bad things. Then the only thing that came into my brain was, the love is the thing that always hurt everyone." Tysand says.

"That isn't true!" Zelda says.

"…The next that I thought was, I must live there, in the world of life forever!" Tysand says.

"Then…" Link says.

"…You know, the legend said that if any Pokemon has drunk 1,000 bottles of dragon blood, that Pokemon will have an eternal life." Tysand says.

"Don't tell me that…" Link says.

"…I don't know what did I have done. But… after I regained my consciousness… the thing that I saw is…my son was covered with his blood. There was a bullet fierce through his heart… And I…I…I was holding my Garnet Rifle in my left hands… And…and…I WAS HOLDING HIS HEART AT MY RIGHT HAND!" Tysand says. He is about to cry.

"No!" Zelda says.

"It can't be!" Link says.

"…I can felt a taste of the dragon blood in my mouth…" Tysand says.

"…" Link and Zelda say nothing.

"I felt very guilty. I made my wife died. And I killed my own son. This must be the reason that why he hates me to the fullness of his heart." Tysand says.

"… Tysand…" Link and Zelda say.

"…Actually, he didn't know the truth of his death. But after he reached fifteen, I decided to tell him. As I thought, he got mad at me. I felt very guilty because I killed his emotion…" Tysand says.

"Killed your son's emotion?" Link says.

"…Actually, Tersoul is a bright child. His true personality is the combination of Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Lumiere. But I…I made him changed his personality to mine…" Tysand says.

"...Tysand, you are the worst father ever…" Zelda says.

"But then, if it means that you had drunk 1,000 bottles of dragon blood already…" Link says.

"…I felt very regret about that… Because I have done many things bad. And…. I have an eternal life! I don't want that! I want to die! I want to live with Anna!" Tysand says.

"Then, how can you died? You have drunk 1,000 bottles of dragon blood already, haven't you?" Link asks.

"…The legend was wrong… Nothing can give you the eternal life. I know that after I discovered the truth of this in the Kingdom of the Dragonking." Tysand says.

"…Tysand, not only you are the worst father ever, but you are also the worst hero ever." Link says.

"…Say as you want, I don't care." Tysand says.

"…but at least, you aren't that bad…" Zelda says.

"What?!" Link and Tysand say.

"Not only Tysand gave his power of the Hero of Earth to Tersoul, but he also gave Tersoul a new life too." Zelda says.

"Don't get me wrong, Zelda. I did that because I want my son to get out of my way." Tysand says.

"…Tysand, your personality is very similar to Frostic's." Link says.

-Meanwhile-

"…" Winsol looks at Tersoul after hearing his story. (His life is worse than me…)

"…Winsol." Tersoul says and looks at Winsol.

"…I am so sorry about what has happened to you." Winsol says.

"…That's fine. That is my sin." Tersoul says.

"…Tersoul, can you…do something…for me?" Winsol asks.

"Hm?" Tersoul says.

"Can you…stay by side side…forever…?" Winsol asks. (What am I doing?! I asked him a stupid question! I know that he will never say yes to a Black Angel like me!)

"…Yes. I promise. I won't leave your side, no matter what happen…" Tersoul says. (She ask me about that! I can't believe that she ask me the thing that I desire to do most!)

"…Thank you…" Winsol says. Then she hugs Tersoul under the moonlight of the Lumina.

-Meanwhile-

"…Actually, there is one thing more that I need to talk with you." Tysand says.

"What?" Link asks.

"…About that ugly Lugia." Tysand says.

"You mean about Winsol?" Zelda asks.

"Yes. I saw she kissed my son last night at the Lumina Lake." Tysand says.

"It means that they must fell in love with each other! How lovely!" Zelda says.

"…I feel something strange about that ugly Lugia." Tysand says.

"What? Don't say that you don't like she to become your son's girlfriend just because she is ugly…" Link says.

"…And she isn't a dragon type Pokemon too…" Tysand says.

"…Actually, she is." Zelda says.

"What?!" Tysand says.

"She is a mutant Lugia. She is a cross between a dragon creature and a Lugia. And also, she is a dragon and flying type too." Link says.

"!" Tysand says nothing.

"What's wrong?" Link asks.

"…" Tysand says nothing. Then he picks a paper from his bag.

"…Look at this. This is my sketch." Tysand says and hands over the paper to Link. It is a sketch of something. But after Link and Zelda look at it…

"!" Zelda shocks.

"Tysand! Don't tell me that!?" Link says.

"I afraid that it is true." Tysand says.

"But, how can this be?!" Zelda says.

"…I don't know anything about this." Tysand says.

"So, what will you do next?" Link asks.

"…I can't do anything. I have no life. " Tysand says.

"…" Link and Zelda say nothing and look at the sketch again.

"…Link, this is too late, let's go back to the hall." Tysand says.

"…Okay." Link says. Then Link, Zelda and Tysand walk out of the Windsky Sanctuary, leaving a sketch on the floor. The moonlight that shines into the room reveals the sketch that it is picture of two Pokemon. The Pokemon on the left is the formal Hero of Wind, Falcon the Lugia. And the picture on the right is the new Heroine of Wind, Winsol the Lugia. But Winsol in the picture has no scales or anything that make she looks like a dragon. And the thing that makes Link and Zelda shock is…

Falcon and non-dragon Winsol looks very similar to each other!

-Several minutes later-

Tersoul is sitting near the Lumina Lake alone after Winsol went back to her room. He is looking at his reflection in the water. Of course, now he has a scar on his left eye. That is his father's gift. Now he is sure about his feeling toward Winsol… But… he is too scare to tell her the truth.

"…What are you doing here, brat?" Someone says. Tersoul looks back and sees Tysand is standing near him.

"…" Tersoul says nothing.

"Why don't you answer your father, brat?" Tysand asks.

"…I have nothing to talk with you, dad." Tersoul says.

"…As stubborn as ever." Tysand says and sits down near Tersoul.

"…" Tersoul looks away from Tysand.

"…Tersoul…" Tysand says.

"…If you wish to apologize me for what you have done, forget it, I will never forgive you, dad." Tersoul says.

"…Stupid son, I thought that you should know that you will never hear my apologize word from my mouth." Tysand says.

"…If you have nothing, let me leave." Tersoul says. But Tysand shakes his head no.

"…I have something that I want to tell you…about that ugly Lugia." Tysand says.

"She isn't ugly Lugia! She is beautiful Dragon!" Tersoul says.

"…Whatever. Now listen to my word…" Tysand says.

-Tomorrow-

Heroes/Heroine of Legend and their parents are in the last room of the Windsky Sanctuary. They are preparing to send the Heroes/Heroine of Legend back to their life.

-Jedi's side

"Jedi! Protect the Leafburg Kingdom from anyone who tries to conquer it! And look after your mother too!" King Jade says.

"Yes, sir!" Jedi says.

"Be strong! Jedi!" King Jade says.

-Ordin's side

"Ordin, try to find more friend and your life will be a lot better than now." Arcane says.

"…Okay." Ordin says.

"And you must stop smoking too." Charle says.

"…K'" Ordin says.

"And I hope that your wings will heal soon." Arcane and Charle say.

"…" Ordin says nothing.

-Scarley's Side

"Scarley, don't get into much trouble." Snevia says.

"Right!" Scarley says.

"And you should become strong and clever like Freezle too!" Feral says.

"…" Scarley says nothing.

-Lumiere's side

"Mother, Father, I don't want to leave you. But I know that I have an important thing to do." Lumiere says after he hugs his parents.

"Be strong, Lumiere." Zepra says.

"And please, beware yourself too, daring." Amp says.

"Okay!" Lumiere says while trying to holds back his tear.

-Tersoul's side

"…" Tersoul says nothing.

"…" Tysand says nothing. They are staring to each other.

"…Don't come back to this world unless you have finished your mission or I will kill you again." Tysand says.

"…" Tersoul says nothing.

"…And Tersoul, one more thing." Tysand says.

"?" Tersoul looks at his father.

"…Take care of that ugly Lugia." Tysand says.

"…She isn't an ugly Lugia, but she is a beautiful dragon…" Tersoul says.

"Also, think more about what I have told you last night." Tysand says.

"…" Tersoul says nothing.

-Link, Zelda and Frostic's side

"…Link, I am worrying." Zelda says.

"You are worrying about the thing that Tysand told us last night, right?" Link says.

"…And one more thing, we have left our world so long, I don't know about how big is the void now…" Zelda says.

"If you are to worry that the void will destroy the world, so let me kill you." Frostic says.

"…" Link and Zelda says nothing.

-Finally-

"Jedi! Be strong!" King Jade says.

"Ordin! Be patient!" Arcane and Charle say.

"Scarley! Be gentle!" Feral and Snevia say.

"Lumiere, take care…" Zepra and Amp say.

"…" Tysand says nothing.

"Thank you, everyone…" Link and his friend say. Then they step into the door of life that will bring them back to their life.

-Meanwhile-

"What?! Heroes/Heroine of Legend finally go back to their life?!" Hydread says.

"ARRR! They are bxxxh!" Wratus roars.

"…They are very strong…I wish that I could be as strong as them." Enavan says.

"And they finally found the last Hero of Legend. It looks like that the last Hero of Legend is the son of the formal Hero of Earth." Mewtwo says.

"…" Lord Norval says nothing.

"Omnomom… What should we do next, my lord?" Glutton asks with a mouth full with food.

"…Prepare yourself…" Lord Norval says.

"You want to fight with them?" Mewtwo asks.

"Yawnnnnnnn… I am too lazy to fight them…" Slaynith says and yawns.

"And this fight will ruin my beautiful face!" Lusia says.

"I don't afraid of them!" Pridra says.

"Come on! Heroes/Heroine of Legend! Defeat me if you can!" Lord Norval says.

**To Be Continue…**


	45. Chapter 45: Palace of Legend

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 45: Palace of Legend**

"I can't believe about what Mewtwo have done…" Electra says after The Swords of Justice, Aurus and Darmour told her about what happened to Heroes/Heroine of Legend. Now they are in the Venturnome Palace.

"…" Everyone becomes speechless. They look at the sky. Now the void has covered 90% of the sky. It means that they have only a few days left. But they don't know what to do…

Suddenly…

"What is that?!" Darmour says and points his hand to a warp portal that appears at the center of the palace. Suddenly, Link and his friend come out of the warp portal!

"Link!" Aurus says.

"Lumiere!" Electra says and hugs Lumiere.

"You are safe! I know that Arceus is on your side!" Terrakion says.

"But, where have you gone?" Cobalion asks.

"Well…" Link says and tell everyone the everything.

"What?! Mewtwo sent you to the Afterlife?!" Aurus says.

"Yes… And we finally return the life of the last Pure Pendant." Link says.

"That's a good new!" Keldeo says.

"But who is that Garchomp?" Cobalion says and looks at Tersoul.

"Well, he is Tersoul, the new Hero of Legend who use the power of earth." Zelda says.

"Wow! He is sure look very much like Tysand." Keldeo says.

"Actually, he is Tysand's son." Jedi says.

"Tysand's son?!" Aurus says.

"…" Tersoul says nothing.

"Yes. Tysand gave his power to him so he became the Hero of Legend instead of Tysand." Link says.

"So, it means that everything is alright." Virizion says.

"The next thing that we must do is use the power of the Pure Pendants to open the way to Lord Norval's lair." Cobalion says.

"...But I think that Link and his friends should rest here for a night. They must prepare themselves for the last battle." Virizion says.

"Agreed." Cobalion says.

-That night-

"…" Tersoul walks around the Venturnome Palace at night. He hasn't been to the life for a long time.

"?" Tersoul looks in front of him. Someone is standing in front of him.

"Yippy Ho!" Cathy says and looks at Tersoul with a cute face.

"…" Tersoul says nothing.

"Who are you, mister? And why do you wear that scary skull on your head?" Cathy asks.

"…It's none of your business." Tersoul says.

"Nah…Tell me." Cathy says and hugs Tersoul's leg.

"Cathy!" Someone says. Tersoul and Cathy look at the source of the voice and see Winsol is coming.

"Master!" Cathy says before it jumps to Winsol's wing.

"I finally found you, Cathy." Winsol says and hugs her doll.

"Master! Yay! Yay!" Cathy says.

"Winsol, is this your doll?" Tysand says.

"Yes." Winsol says.

"Master, who is this Pokemon?" Cathy asks and looks at Tersoul.

"He is my friend. Tersoul the Garchomp." Winsol says.

"Your boyfriend?" Cathy asks.

"N..No!" Winsol and Tersoul say.

"But both of your faces are red!" Cathy says.

"I..It's nothing!" Winsol and Tersoul say.

"Yawn…" Cathy says before it falls into a sleep.

"Your doll is…cute." Tersoul says.

"Yes." Winsol says.

"And Winsol, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Tersoul asks.

"Cathy disappeared. So I came to find it. How about you? " Winsol says.

"…I can't sleep well." Tersoul says.

"Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" Winsol asks.

"Lullaby?" Tersoul asks.

"Yes." Winsol says and picks a melody sheet from her bag.

"I found this song in the place where I found Cathy. This song is called "Lullaby of Darkness"." Winsol says.

"Lullaby of Darkness? I have never heard this song before…" Tersoul says.

"So, let me sing it." Winsol says before she begins to sing the song.

"…" Tersoul listens to Winsol's song. Her song makes him want to fall asleep… forever. But then…

"Master! Stop singing this!" Cathy says.

"Why?" Winsol asks.

"The Lullaby of Darkness is the forbidden song! If anyone hears this song more than one minute, they will fall asleep… forever. And their soul will be sent to the Afterlife!" Cathy says.

"What?!" Tersoul and Winsol say.

"But… I played this song on the piano for a long time and I still fine!" Winsol says.

"… In my lifetime, the only one that can listen to this song more than one minute is my old master. This is the reason why I thought that you are my old master." Cathy says.

"…" Tersoul and Winsol say nothing.

"…Falcon the Lugia, I want to know more about you…" Winsol says.

"Actually, I am his nephew." Tersoul says.

"What?!" Winsol says.

"Well, my father is Falcon's older brother. Actually, they are twin." Tersoul says.

"Have you met Falcon?" Winsol asks.

"…No." Tersoul says.

"…It is a strange pair…Your father and that Falcon…" Winsol says.

"….Winsol, I have something that I want to tell you." Tersoul says.

"What is this?" Winsol asks.

"…I…I…" Tersoul says.

"?" Winsol looks at Tersoul.

"…I…I love you!" Tersoul says.

"!" Winsol looks at Tersoul.

"I…I…I know this is stupid…You are the angel. But I am the demon…" Tersoul says. But then, Winsol hugs Tersoul.

"Tersoul…I have something to tell you too… I…I love you too." Winsol says.

"!" Tersoul looks at each other.

"…This is our destiny…" Tersoul says.

"…Arceus is on our side." Winsol says.

"But…There is one thing that concerns me…" Tersoul says.

"What?" Winsol asks.

"In this time last night, my father came and told me something that made me feel uncomfortable." Tersoul says.

"What did he told you?" Winsol asks.

-Tomorrow-

"Are you ready?" Cobalion asks. Now everyone is on the top floor of the Tower of Light.

"Yes!" Heroes/Heroine of Legend says.

"Let me handle this." Cobalion says before he takes the Pure Pendants from Link's hand. Then all the Swords of Justice close their eyes. And then… the Pure Pendants start glowing. And a warp portal appears on Arceus's statue.

"…" Everyone looks at the warp portal. And the Pure Pendants stop glowing.

"The Pure Pendants will choose the one who will use its power in the battle with Lord Norval." Aurus says. Then they go to each Heroes/Heroine of Legend.

1. Pendant of Kindness chooses Lumiere, the Hero of Thunder.

2. Pendant of Patience chooses Ordin, the Hero of Fire.

3. Pendant of Temperance chooses Scarley, the Hero of Water.

4. Pendant of Chastity chooses Jedi, the Hero of Forest.

5. Pendant of Diligence chooses Tersoul, the Hero of Earth.

6. Pendant of Charity chooses Frostic, the Hero of Snow.

7. Pendant of Humility chooses Winsol, the Heroine of Wind.

"What about Link?" Zelda asks.

"Link is the Hero of Dragon. And he is the leader of the Hero of Legend. So no Pure Pendant belongs to him." Aurus says.

"Is everyone ready?" Link asks.

"Yes!" Everyone says while putting away their Pure Pendant.

"Good luck, Heroes/Heroine of Legend. May Arceus bless you." The Swords of Justice says.

"Then let's go!" Link says. Then Link and his friends enter the warp portal. Their final destination is Lord Norval's lair.

**-Dungeon 9: Palace of Legend-**

The warp portal brought them to a dark palace.

"So, this is the Palace of Legend, Lord Norval's lair…" Link says.

"This place is kind of scary…" Zelda says. Suddenly, the sky and the earth start to shake!

"What?!" Everyone says. But then, the sky and the earth stop shaking.

"What is that?!" Scarley says.

"…This is the sight that the void is starting to consume this world…" Ordin says.

"We have only a few hours left!" Zelda says.

"Then let's go." Link says before everyone enters the Palace of Legend.

-A few minutes later-

"This dungeon is very hard!" Zelda says.

"Lord Norval makes his dungeon hard because he wants to stall us." Link says.

-A few minutes later…-

"So, where to go next?" Jedi asks. Now they are in a large hall. But there are seven doors that can lead them to the next room.

"Which door should we choose?" Zelda says.

"…" Link looks at the doors. Then he sees something.

"Something has written on those doors!" Link says.

"What?!" Everyone says and looks at the door.

"But I can't read this language." Ordin says.

"So do I." Scarley says.

"…This is Unown Language. Let me read them…" Lumiere says. After a while…

"Only certain Pokemon that can get into each door." Lumiere says.

"Hm?" Everyone says.

"Only the Hero of Thunder that can go into the first door." Lumiere says.

"Hero of Thunder? It's you, Lumiere." Link says.

"Only the Hero of Fire that can go into the second door." Lumiere says.

"That must be me." Ordin says.

"Only the Hero of Water that can go into the third door." Lumiere says.

"Me?" Scarley says.

"Only the Hero of Forest that can go into the forth door." Lumiere says.

"My turn!" Jedi says.

"Only the Hero of Snow that can go into the fifth door." Lumiere says.

"Hm!" Frostic roars.

"Only the Hero of Dragon and his helper that can go into the sixth door." Lumiere says.

"We?" Link and Zelda say.

"And… Only the Hero of Earth and Heroine of Wind that can go into the seventh door." Lumiere says.

"…" Tersoul and Winsol say nothing.

"It looks like that we must separate…" Link says.

"Okay…" Everyone says.

"Be careful." Zelda says. Then she and Link enter the sixth door.

"This must be fun…" Jedi says and enters the forth door.

"Stupid door…" Ordin says and enters the second door.

"What is behind the door?" Scarley says and enters the third door.

"This door gives me a creepy feeling" Lumiere says and enters the first door.

"Hm!" Frostic roars and enters the fifth door.

"…Tersoul…" Winsol says.

"…Don't worry, Winsol. I will never leave your side." Tersoul says. Then they enter the seventh door.

**To Be Continue…**


	46. Chapter 46: Lumiere's Envious

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 46: Lumiere's Envious**

"_City of light that has the darkness behind it"_

"What is this place?" Lumiere says after he passes the door. Now he is in a large city with many crowded streets and many roads with many cars. The clock on the street shows him that now is about 5 P.M.

"This place must be the Yelspark City…. But how can I come here?" Lumiere says and looks back. Then he realizes that the door is no more behind him.

"Strange place…" Lumiere says.

"…You can't get out of here, Lumiere." Someone says. Lumiere looks at the source of the voice and sees Enavan the Flygon.

"What do you want from me?" Lumiere asks.

"…Lord Norval sent me to battle with you." Enavan says.

"Okay." Lumiere says. And a battle begins.

-After the battle-

"…" Enavan looks at Lumiere after he has lost to Lumiere.

"Now let me go." Lumiere says.

"…Lumiere, you are strong. I wish that I could be as strong as you." Enavan says.

"You envy me?" Lumiere says.

"Yes." Enavan says.

"Enavan, where is this place?" Lumiere asks.

"…I don't know. Lord Norval sent me instantly to this place." Enavan says.

"…Strange…" Lumiere mumbles. He looks at the citizens that still walking on the road.

"!" Lumiere shocks. Because he sees a Pokemon is walking on the street. That Pokemon is holding many books in his hand. And he is walking alone. He is an Ampharos He looks sad…

"…" Lumiere looks at that Pokemon. He knows that Pokemon. He knew him since seventeen years ago. And he is the best one to know him…

"Excuse me?" Lumiere says to that Ampharos. But that Ampharos says nothing.

"Can you tell me a bit?" Lumiere says and steps into that Ampharos's way. But that Ampharos still says nothing, moreover, he walks through Lumiere like Lumiere is just the air!

"What?!" Lumiere says and looks at himself. He still exists. But that Ampharos act like he is just the air.

"Lumiere, what's wrong?" Enavan says and looks at that Ampharos. That Ampharos looks very much like Lumiere.

"…" Lumiere says nothing. Then he follows that Ampharos.

"Wait!" Enavan says and follows Lumiere.

Both Lumiere and Enavan follow that mysterious Ampharos. Finally, that mysterious Ampharos enters a library.

"Noctowl's Library?" Enavan says.

"…" Lumiere says nothing and get into the library. That mysterious Ampharos is talking with a Noctowl who is the owner of this library.

"Lumiere, you should rest. I think you are studying too hard." Noctowl says.

"Don't worry, grandpa **Nocturne**, I am fine." That mysterious Ampharos says.

"But you always go out for a tutor class at night and then study in the library until 2 A.M. You push yourself too hard. This will be bad for your health." Nocturne the Noctowl says.

"I am fine. The more I study, the more I become more intelligent." That mysterious Ampharos says.

"So, Lumiere, how was your school life today?" Nocturne asks.

"… That's fine with me." That mysterious Ampharos says before he picks books from the table.

"Okay, see you tonight!" That mysterious Ampharos says.

"Take care, Lumiere." Nocturne says. Then that mysterious Ampharos walks out of the library.

"What is that?!" Enavan says.

"…That Ampharos…is me." Lumiere says.

"You?!" Enavan says.

"…This is my past…. It looks like that we are in my memory." Lumiere says.

"So, what should we do next?" Enavan asks.

"…" Lumiere says nothing.

"Let follow your past." Enavan says. Then he and Lumiere follow past-Lumiere.

Past-Lumiere walks along the night street. Then he stops in front of a telephone shop. He looks through the glass into the shop. He sees many new Smart phones and many things.

"What were you doing?" Enavan asks.

"…I am poor. In my class, everyone despises me just because I am poor. They have a fashionable smart phone. But I have none. They won't allow me to join in their group or something. I envy them…" Lumiere says.

"What is your high school?" Enavan asks.

"Yelspark High School." Lumiere says.

"That's a very nice school. I wish that I could study in that school like you…" Enavan says.

"…" Lumiere says nothing. Then past-Lumiere turns his attention out of the shop and start walking again. Lumiere and Enavan follow him.

"Lumiere, you said that everyone in your class despises you, right?" Enavan asks.

"…" Lumiere says nothing.

"…Then, do you have any friend at your school?" Enavan asks.

"…Only two." Lumiere says.

"Two?" Enavan asks.

"Yes. One is Electra the Luxray. She likes to talk with me. She doesn't despise me. After we grow up, we are good friends… But… one day…" Lumiere says.

"What happened?" Enavan asks.

"She fell sick. There are only two ways to cure her. One is finding the Sacred Ash from the legendary Pokemon, Ho-Oh. And the other way is to let the best doctor in this city to help her." Lumiere says.

"What happened next?" Enavan asks.

"…I have no idea how to meet Ho-Oh. So I decided to ask the doctor for the help. But the cost to heal her is too high. I can't afford to pay that…." Lumiere says.

"So…" Enavan asks.

"…I don't know what to do…. But one day… I saw that doctor was talking with a rich Pokemon…" Lumiere says.

"Then…" Enavan asks.

"That doctor said something about me to that rich Pokemon. He said that I am poor. So I am not worthy enough for him to cure my girlfriend. Actually, the cost to heal her is not high. But he doesn't desire to help me…. So…" Lumiere says and tries to hold back tears.

"…Then, how can you cure your girlfriend?" Enavan asks.

"… Link and his friend helped me meet Ho-Oh three years ago." Lumiere says.

"Why everyone despises you? I don't think they will despise you just because you are poor…" Enavan says.

"…Everyone in my class hate me just because… Sometime in my class, they do something bad such as smoking cigarette, play a loud music in my class or many things. I tried to warn them. But it was no help. Finally, I decided to told my teacher. Then everyone gets mad on me. They said that I hate them so I told the teacher. They said that they will never aceept me as their friend because I don't protect them. I just want them to stop doing something bad…. But…" Lumiere says. Then he and Enavan realize that past-Lumiere is entering a tutor center.

"You have your tutor class here?" Enavan asks.

"Yes…" Lumiere asks.

"So. Let's wait until your past finish the tutor class." Enavan says.

-Several hours pass-

"Look! Your past has finished your tutor class." Enavan says. Lumiere looks into the tutor center. Now his past is talking with another Pokemon. The time is around 10 P.M. And the rain starts to pour down.

"Is that Pokemon your friend?" Enavan asks.

"…" Lumiere says nothing.

"Lumiere, what's wrong?" Enavan asks.

"That Pokemon…" Lumiere says. Then he and Enavan see past-Lumiere run out of the tutor center. He is about to cry.

"What happened to your past?" Enavan asks.

"…That Pokemon… he act like a good Pokemon. He asks me to tell him about the thing that I have learned in this tutor class. I was so happy that I could make a new friend. But…after I tell him everything about the thing that I have learned from this class, he acts like that I am just a poor Pokemon. He despises me…" Lumiere says.

"…" Enavan says nothing. Then they follow past-Lumiere.

Past-Lumiere walks alone in the street. He has no umbrella. So he is wet. But no one can notice that he is crying.

"Your past is so…sad." Enavan says. Now there are a few Pokemon on the street.

"…" Lumiere says nothing. But then, he stops walking.

"What's wrong, Lumiere?" Enavan asks.

"…" Lumiere says nothing. Enavan looks at past-Lumiere and sees past-Lumiere is waiting for the red sight so he can cross the road. He is the only Pokemon left on the street.

"Lumiere, what's wrong?" Enavan asks.

"…" Lumiere says nothing. Then Enavan looks at past-Lumiere. Now there's a red sight. So he is crossing the road. But then…

"!" Enavan shocks after he sees a car is running with a high speed. That car doesn't wait for the green sight. Instead of that…That car is running to past-Lumiere!

"Wait! Stop!" Enavan says. But it is useless, that car crashes pass-Lumiere!

"…" Enavan shocks. Then he sees the driver of that car walks out of the car with a mad-looking face. But after he realizes that he has crashed past-Lumiere, he changes his face from a mad face into a face that filled with grief. Past-Lumiere is covered with blood. He is lying unconscious on the road. And there are Pokemon come to see what happen.

"…" Lumiere says nothing while looking at the Pokemon that are trying to help his past. Some of them are arresting the driver.

"…Lumiere." Enavan says.

"…" Lumiere says nothing. But then, he hears a voice.

"Isn't your past sad?" A voice says.

"Who is that?!" Lumiere asks.

"I am your heart. Look, you were living in the city of light that full with the darkness. No one needs you. Everyone despised you. They use you for their benefit. Then they abandon you. And this, the car crashed you like you are just a worthless Pokemon. You hate your life. You envy everyone." A voice says.

"Stop it!" Lumiere says.

"You are filled with the envious in your heart. So, what will you do next? If you want to live in a happy world, just take out your Topaz Rod and then use it to suicide…" The voice says.

"…" Lumiere says nothing. Then he picks his Topaz staff from his back. But….

"I won't do a stupid thing like suicide!" Lumiere says.

"FOOL!" The voice says. Then someone appears in front of Lumiere. That Pokemon is the Raichu that he met at the Civilight Department Store.

"You are fool! Just leave your life behind is the best thing for you!" Raichu says.

"I have my friend! I can't do such a thing like that!" Lumiere says.

"Then I will be the one who kills you!" Raichu says. And a battle begins!

-After the Battle-

"RRR" Raichu roars. Then she disappears. And a door appears in front of Lumiere and Enavan.

"Lumiere…" Enavan says.

"…I understand now. This place is my trial. I must pass my sin to proceed forward. I have the sin of envy. So this trial represents my past. And I am sure that others will face their sin too." Lumiere says.

"…" Enavan says nothing.

"Now I have passed my trial. I can continue my mission now." Lumiere says.

"…Lumiere, I won't stop you now. But I will not going to help you." Enavan says.

"That's fine." Lumiere says.

"But Lumiere, tell me one thing…" Enavan says.

"What?" Lumiere asks.

"Why don't you give up your hope when the voice tells you to suicide?" Enavan asks.

"…I have friends." Lumiere says.

"But in your past, you have only two friends…" Enavan says.

"…Both of them are my great friend. Electra always helps me get out of a difficult situation. And my other friend… He is…" Lumiere says before he enters the door. Now Lumiere has passed his trial. But what about the other?

**To Be Continue…**


	47. Chapter 47: Ordin's Wrath

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 47: Ordin's Wrath**

(P.S. If you read chapter 46 and this chapter together, you will understand many things more.)

"_Friendship behind the blazing flame"_

"What the fxxk!" Ordin says. He looks around and realizes that he is in a large school.

"Why do I end up here?" Ordin says.

"Because you are bxxxh." Someone says. Ordin looks at the source of the voice and sees Wratus.

"Wratus! How do I come here?!" Ordin says.

"Defeat me before I tell you, bxxxh." Wratus says.

"Don't call me bxxxh you fxxxxxg bxxxxxd!" Ordin roars before the battle begins!

-After the battle-

"So, a deal is a deal. Tell me where am I." Ordin says after he won Wratus.

"You are in the Palace of Legend." Wratus says.

"What?! But this is a school! Not the Palace of Legend!" Ordin says.

"I don't know. Lord Norval sent me here." Wratus says before he and Ordin hear a bell ring.

"YEAH!" Every student in the school says and leaves the class.

"Look like this is the last class of today." Wratus says.

"Hey! Can someone tell me where to get back to the Palace of Legend!?" Ordin says. But no one pays an attention to him.

"What the fxxk?!" Ordin says.

"Ordin, is that you?" Wratus says and points his finger to a Charizard who still is sitting in the classroom.

"What?! That must be me!" Ordin says and walks into the classroom.

"Who are you?!" Ordin asks. But that Charizard says nothing.

"What the?!" Ordin says. He looks at that Charizard again. That must be him for sure.

"Ordin, what's wrong?" Wratus asks.

"…This is my past." Ordin says.

"Past?" Wratus says.

"Yes. This is me, in that day…" Ordin says.

"That day?" Wratus says. But then, someone enters the classroom.

"Ordin! Why don't you go home?" That Pokemon asks.

"Get out of here." Past-Ordin says.

"Do you need my help? I can help you!" That Pokemon says.

"Get out of here before I kick your butt." Past-Ordin says.

"Okay." That Pokemon says and walks out of the room.

"Who is that Pokemon?" Wratus asks.

"…My only good friend in the school." Ordin says.

"But Ordin, your school is Frostdrop Boarding School, isn't it? But this school isn't the Frostdrop Boarding School." Wratus says.

"…Frostdrop Boarding School is my second high school. This school is the first." Ordin says.

"Then, what is your school life?" Wratus asks.

"…Sxxt." Ordin says.

"Sxxt?" Wratus says.

"I hate my school life." Ordin says. Then past-Ordin picks a cigarette from his bag and then uses his tail to light it.

"You smoke the cigarette?!" Wratus says.

"Yes." Ordin says.

"But you smoke since you are in the high school?!" Wratus says.

"…" Ordin says nothing. Then his past stands up and walks out of the room.

"Let's follow your past." Wratus says.

"….You shouldn't." Ordin says.

"Why?" Wratus says.

"Because you are bxxxh." Ordin says.

"What?!" Wratus says.

"…But if you want to, I won't stop you." Ordin says and follows his past. Wratus follows him.

Ordin's past walks out of the school. Now the twilight has covered the sky.

"You was going back to your home?" Wratus asks.

"…No.' Ordin says.

"What then?" Wratus asks.

"…" Ordin says nothing. Then past-Ordin walks into a small alley. There are many bad-looking Pokemon in that ally.

"Bxxxh, why do you still go to school every day?" One of bad-looking Pokemon group asks.

"None of your business, you fxxxxxg bxxxxxd." Past-Ordin says.

"Hm! You are just a boy from the Fireview." Another bad-looking Pokemon says.

"…" Ordin says.

"Now, where is that thing?" Another bad-looking Pokemon asks.

"Here." Ordin says and hands over something to him. It is a small package.

"Good!" All bad-looking Pokemon say.

"Ordin, what is that?!" Wratus asks.

"…When I was in my school, I used to be with a bad Pokemon group." Ordin says.

"Then, what is in that package?" Wratus asks.

"…Drug." Ordin says.

"Drug?!" Wratus looks at Ordin.

"…" Ordin says nothing.

"But, why did you do that?!" Wratus asks.

"…I had no friend. So I usually stayed with a Pokemon whom accept me." Ordin says.

"But they are bad Pokemon! They are bullies!" Wratus says.

"I didn't care." Ordin says.

"But you still had a good friend, like that Pokemon who visited you this evening, hadn't you?" Wratus asks.

"…" Ordin says nothing. Then they turn their attention back to Ordin's past.

-Several Hours Later-

"If you have nothing more, let me go." Past-Ordin says. Now the time is around 10 P.M.

"Hey bxxxh, we can't let you go easily. Bring us more this." One of bad Pokemon says and shows Past-Ordin a small package that past-Ordin gave him.

"…I will not working with you all anymore." Past-Ordin says.

"What?!" Bad Pokemon say.

"As I said." Past-Ordin says.

"Then we must teach you some manner!" Bad Pokemon says and attack Ordin!

"What?!" Wratus says.

"…" Ordin says nothing.

Finally, Past-Ordin is able to defeat all bad Pokemon.

"Wow, you are kind of something…" Wratus says.

"See, I am a lot stronger than you." Past-Ordin says. Then he walks out of the dark ally.

"Where did you go next?" Wratus says.

"…" Ordin says nothing. Then Past-Ordin gets into a car.

"You used to have a car?" Wratus says.

"Yes." Ordin says.

"Then we must fly to follow your past! We can't run fast enough to follow your past if your past drive a car." Wratus says.

"…My wings is broken. I can't fly." Ordin says.

"Why don't you try?" Wratus says.

"…" Ordin says nothing. Then he picks something from his pocket. It is a rare candy.

"This should do it." Ordin says and eats the rare candy. Then Past-Ordin starts driving his car.

"We must follow him!" Wratus says.

"…" Ordin says nothing. Then he and Wratus follow his past's car.

"Hm? The rain?" Wratus says. Because the rain starts to pour down.

"…" Ordin says nothing. They follow Past-Ordin's car. But then…

"!" Wratus shock. Because Past-Ordin's car crashes into a Pokemon who is crossing the road!

"Ordin! Why didn't stop?! Now is the red sight!" Wratus says.

"…" Ordin says nothing.

"FXXK!" Past-Ordin says and walks out of his car madly. But then, he changes his face from a mad face into a regret face. Because he realizes that the Pokemon that he had just crashed is the Pokemon that came to visit him this evening!

"What have I done?!" Past-Ordin says.

"Charizard! You are fiend!" Many citizen say.

"I…I…" Past-Ordin says while the policeman arrests him.

"You must come with us." Policeman says.

"…Okay." Past-Ordin says. He looks at the citizen who is helping his unconscious friend that he just crashed. His friend is covered with red blood.

"Ordin…" Wratus says.

"…" Ordin says nothing.

"What happen next?" Wratus asks.

"…" Ordin says nothing. Then he flies to the police station. Wratus follows him.

At the police station, past-Ordin is in the jail. He looks very sad. He only gets a little injury from the accident. But for his friend…

"What have I done…" Past-Ordin says. He feels very regret about what he has done. He crashes his friend, a good friend.

"Hey, do you know anything about that Pokemon that has crashed by that brat?" One of policeman asks another policeman.

"His injury is very harsh. The only thing that can cure him is the Fire Feather." Another policeman says.

"!" Past-Ordin looks at two policemen from the jail.

"Fire Feather? What is this?" Another policeman asks.

"It is an organ that can only found in the wing of fire and flying type Pokemon. Sure, sound easy to find, but not. Because if we remove the Fire Feather from the wing of fire and flying Pokemon, they will not be able to fly again…" Another policeman says.

"That's bad…" Another policeman says. But then, they hear Past-Ordin shouts.

"I can help him!" Past-Ordin says.

"Shut up, brat! Or you will make everything worst!" Policeman says.

"I can help my friend! I am fire and flying type Pokemon! You can take my Fire Feather to help his life!" Past-Ordin says.

"Don't be so silly. Although you are fire and flying type too, but if you lose your Fire Feather, you will never be able to fly again." Policeman says.

"I don't care! I will do anything to help my friend! Just let him lives!" Past-Ordin says.

"…" Policemen become speechless.

"Ordin, what happen next?" Wratus asks.

"… " Ordin says nothing. Then he flies out of the police station, Wratus follows him.

Ordin takes Wratus to a hospital.

"Ordin, is this hospital where your injury friend is?" Wratus says.

"…Yes." Ordin says and enters the hospital. He leads Wratus to an operation room. Suddenly, the operation room's door opens. And many Pokemon moves the unconscious body of Ordin's friend out of the operation room. And then, Past-Ordin walks out of the operation room.

"How is my friend?" Past-Ordin asks the doctor.

"He is fine now. He still needs some more rest. Thank to you." Doctor says.

"I am glad to hear that…" Past-Ordin says. He looks at his wings. They have a bandage around it. He knows that he will never be able to fly again.

"The policeman said that you are so good to sacrifice your Fire Feather. So they decided to release you from the jail." Doctor says.

"…Doctor, can you do something for me?" Past-Ordin asks.

"What is it?" Doctor asks.

"Don't tell my friend anything about me. I want him to forget me. I will leave this city." Past-Ordin says.

"Okay." Doctor says.

"Thank you." Past-Ordin says before he walks out of the hospital.

"So, this is the reason why you can't fly…" Wratus says.

"…." Ordin says nothing. But then, he hears a voice.

"Ordin, everything in this world is very bad, isn't it?" A voice says.

"…" Ordin says nothing.

"If your friends know this, they will never forgive you again. You are full with wrath in your soul. So let's end this…" A voice says.

"…NEVER!" Ordin roars.

"Fine!" A voice says. Then someone appears in front of Ordin.

"Typus?!" Ordin says.

"I will crush you!" Typus says and roars!

-After the battle-

"RRR" Typus roars in pain and disappears. And a portal appears in front of Ordin.

"Ordin, are you alright?" Wratus asks.

"…I finally overcome it. I overcome my sin, the sin of wrath." Ordin says.

"But Ordin, how can you?" Wratus asks.

"Finally, I had met my friend whom I had crashed again. At first, he can't remember me, but after I hear his word, I finally remember him but I was too scared to tell him the truth. Finally, I decided to tell him. But he forgives me. This gives me strength." Ordin says.

"Ordin, good luck on your mission." Wratus says.

"Okay." Ordin says and enters the portal. Now Ordin has past his trial. But how about the rest?

**To Be Continue…**


	48. Chapter 48: Scarley's Gluttony

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 48: Scarley's Gluttony**

"_Purity stream of past and the gloomy sea of future"_

"?" Scarley looks around. He is in a town that has the beach beside.

"What is this town? I thought that I am in the Palace of Legend…" Scarley mumbles. He walks around the city before he realizes something.

"This place must be the Riverbrine Town…. But how can I end up here?" Scarley says.

"You end up here because you are so pathetic." Someone says. Scarley looks around and sees Glutton the Druddigon.

"What?!" Scarley says.

"Long time no see, pirate captain, Scarley the Feraligatr." Glutton says.

"What do you want?" Scarley says.

"We are both pirate, but we are in the different group. So you know what will pirates do after they meet another pirate group." Glutton says.

"Of course!" Scarley says. And a battle begins!

-After the battle-

"Congratulation, you win." Glutton says.

"Now tell me, how can I get back to the Palace of Legend?" Scarley asks.

"…I don't know. Master Norval sent me here." Glutton says.

"Hm…" Scarley thinks. But then, he sees something.

"!" Scarley looks at two Pokemon who are walking together on the street. One is a Buizel. And another is Croconaw.

"Big brother, can you teach me about the thing that you learn today?" Croconaw asks.

"Scarley, try to talk with better grammar." Buizel says.

"But brother Freezle, I try very hard." Past-Scarley says.

"Hm…" Past-Freezle mumbles.

"Scarley, is that you?" Glutton asks.

"…Yes." Scarley says.

"And who is that Buizel?" Glutton asks.

"…My elder brother." Scarley says.

"So, we are in your past…" Glutton says.

"…" Scarley says nothing. Then he follows his past and his brother's past.

"Scarley! Wait!" Glutton says and follows Scarley.

Scarley follows his past until they enters a house.

"Is this your house?" Glutton asks.

"…" Scarley says nothing but shakes his head yes. Then he and Glutton look into the house. There are three Pokemon eating dinner together. One is Past-Scarley. Two is Past-Freezle. And another one is a male Feraligatr. Scarley is sure that a Feraligatr is his father, Feral.

"Scarley, slow down." Past-Feral says when he notices that his son eats too much.

"Omonomo…This meal is delicious." Past-Scarley says with a mouth full with food.

"Brat! Why don't you try to act like Freezle! Your brother is thousand times better than you!" Past-Feral says.

"Omonomon…" Past-Scarley says nothing.

"…" Past-Freezle says nothing.

"Scarley, what is this?" Glutton asks.

"…My father always compares me with my brother. He always says that my brother is a lot better than me…" Scarley says.

"But why? He must have some reason. And I think that you must have some better thing than your brother." Glutton says.

"…Maybe right. But he never cares about it. Because I am better than my brother in the thing that my father despises such as the language, the social studied or the writing skill." Scarley says.

"And your brother?" Glutton asks.

"…He is better than me in the Mathematic, Physic, Chemistry and Biology. He loves those subjects. But he despises mine…" Scarley says.

"…" Glutton says nothing.

"I am Scarley. My name comes from "Scald". And my brother, Freezle, he name comes from "Freeze" and "Drizzle". My name comes from hot thing. And his name comes from cold thing. This maybe the thing that makes us become different." Scarley says. Then he and Glutton look into the house again.

"Scarley! Why your grade this term is so bad?!" Past-Feral says after Past-Scarley and Past-Freezle show him their school grade.

"I have a bad score only in the math and science class. But I have a good grade in my writing and language class." Past-Scarley says.

"Those subjects are useless! To be an engineer doesn't need those subjects!" Past-Feral says.

"…I have never said that I want to be an engineer…" Past-Scarley mumbles.

"What did you just said?!" Past-Feral asks.

"…It's nothing, dad." Past-Scarley says.

"Anyway, congratulation on your grade in this term, Freezle. I am so proud of you." Past-Feral says.

"Thank you, dad." Past-Freezle says.

"The next term you will move to the Yelspark High School, the top rank school in the Land of Legend. I wish you good luck." Past-Feral says.

"Thank you, dad. I won't disappoint you." Past-Freezle says.

"What happen next, Scarley?" Glutton asks.

"…" Scarley says nothing. Then he walks out of his house. Glutton follows him.

Scarley walks to the Yelspark High School.

"Is this your brother's school?" Glutton asks.

"That's right." Scarley says. Then he enters the school while two Pokemon walks out of the school. One is a Charizard with a mad-looking face. And another one is an Ampharos with a bright-looking face.

"Hey! Do you know anything about the student name Freezle?" Ampharos asks.

"Shut up and go back to your home. You are so annoying." Charizard says. He is smoking.

"He is in the class higher than us! And he is best student in this school! He is a genius!" Ampharos says.

"Get the fxxk out of me." Charizard says.

(Pokedragon: If you had read Chapter 46 and Chapter 47, you will know who are these Ampharos and Charizard.)

"Your brother seems nice. He still is a great student even in a great school like this." Glutton says.

"…" Scarley says nothing.

"How about you?" Glutton asks.

"…I was studied in the Frostdrop Boarding School. My father didn't very happy to know this. But I was very happy because I finally have a good place to study, a good place without Freezle or my father." Scarley says.

"Bu then, what happen next?" Glutton asks.

"…" Scarley says nothing and walks back to his house, Glutton follows him.

Scarley and Glutton looks into the house. There are three Pokemon in the house. Two Feraligatr are quarrelling with each other. And a Floatzel is looking at them.

"No matter how many time you ask, I WILL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO LEARN THE FOREIGN LANGUAGE ANYMORE!" Past-Feral says.

"But dad, why do you always say that foreign languages are bad? I don't think that it will be bad…" Past-Scarley says.

"You always waste your time with your stupid fanfiction! You must study harder! You must be an engineer like your brother!" Past-Feral says.

"But…" Past-Scarley says.

"Remember this, you will never be as good as your brother!" Past-Feral says.

"Fine! If you say this, I will never be the same thing as my brother!" Past-Scarley says before he turns his attention to his brother.

"Freezle, remember this, I hate you." Past-Scarley says before he runs out of his house.

"!" Glutton shocks about the thing that happened with Scarley.

"…" Scarley says nothing.

"Scarley, what happen next?" Glutton asks.

"…I left my house and joined the pirate group. And I have never come back to my house again until when we found the third Pure Pendant." Scarley says. But then, he hears a voice from nowhere.

"Scarley, is this the thing you want?" A voice says.

"?!" Scarley looks around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"No matter what will you try, but everyone always says that your brother is a lot better than you." A voice says.

"Stop it!" Scarley says.

"If you give yourself to the darkness, no one will despise you. You will be a lot better than everyone…" A voice says. But it makes Scarley laugh.

"How fool! If I join the darkness, everyone will despise me! I will never give myself to the darkness!" Scarley roars.

"I see…" A voice says. And a Pokemon appears in front of him. That Pokemon is his elder brother, Freezle the Floatzel.

"Freezle?!" Scarley says.

"Scarley, beat me if you can!" Freezle roars.

"Okay!" Scarley says. And a battle begins!

-After a battle-

"RRR" Freezle roars before he disappears. And a door appears in front of him.

"Scarley…" Glutton says.

"…I finally did it. I finally overcome my sin, the sin of gluttony. I know that I will never step into the darkness!" Scarley says.

"Scarley, you have a few time left. Hurry before it is too late!" Glutton says.

"Okay. See ya!" Scarley says and enters the door. Now Scarley has finished his trial. But there still are four trials left…

**To Be Continue…**


	49. Chapter 49: Jedi's Lust

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 49: Jedi's Lust**

"_Forest and war of love and rebellion"_

"This place is full with beautiful lady!" Jedi says after he discovers that he end up in a place that full with ladies.

"No! It isn't a time for that thing! I must find a way to get back to the Palace of Legend!" Jedi says and starts to walk around.

"Strangely, why there are no male Pokemon in this place…" Jedi says.

"The only male Pokemon in this place is me…" Jedi says.

"No, there are no male Pokemon in this place." Someone says. Jedi turns his attention to the source of the voice and sees Lusia the Altaria.

"What do you mean? No male Pokemon? Am not I a male Pokemon?" Jedi asks.

"You are just a gay Sceptile…" Lusia says and laughs.

"Sexy lady…" Jedi mumbles.

"Greee! Thank you for calling me with that name!" Lusia says.

"I do not call you. I call the other lady, not an old lady around here." Jedi says with a crafty voice.

"ARRRR I will kill you now!" Lusia says.

"Don't you afraid of ruining your make-up?" Jedi asks.

"I don't care about it! But I will kill anyone who dares to call me an old lady!" Lusia says.

"Hey! This isn't a place for battle!" Jedi says.

"What?!" Lusia says.

"This place is too beautiful for a battle. How about we battle in the other place?" Jedi asks.

"What place?" Lusia asks.

"Let's battle in my bedroom." Jedi says with a crafty voice.

"ARRRRR You pervert Sceptile! I will kill you!" Lusia says. And a battle begins!

-After a battle-

"ARRRR You ruined my make-up!" Lusia says after she lost to Jedi.

"It is your false because you don't accept to battle in my bedroom. If you battle with me in my bedroom, maybe I may lose to you…" Jedi says with a crafty voice.

"You pervert!" Lusia says while she fills her make-up. But then, they hear a loud noise outside this place.

"What is that?!" Lusia says.

"That voice… It must be a war!" Jedi says.

"War?! In the peaceful and beautiful place like this?!" Lusia says.

"Hm… By the way, we should explore this place this place more…" Jedi says.

"We?" Lusia says.

"Of course! I can't leave a helpless old lady like you here." Jedi says.

"ARRRR" Lusia says. But then, they see many Pokemon run into a room.

"Is this true?!" One Pokemon says.

"Yes! We must hurry!" Another Pokemon says.

"What is that?!" Lusia says.

"Let's follow them." Jedi says and follows those Pokemon.

"ARRR Don't leaves me here!" Lusia says and follows Jedi.

Jedi and Lusia follow those Pokemon until they reach a room.

"I wonder who is in this room." Jedi says. Then he and Lusia enter the room. This room looks like a bedroom. And there are many Pokemon sitting surround a bed. And a Pokemon is sitting on a bed. She is holding an egg.

"Who is she?" Lusia says and looks at a Pokemon who is holding an egg.

"Your highness, is this the time?" A Pokemon who is sitting beside the bed asks.

"Yes…" A Pokemon who is sitting on the bed says. She is a Leafeon.

"Your highness?! It means she must be a queen!" Jedi says.

"Maybe she is the ruler of this place. It means that we are in a castle or a palace somewhere." Lusia says. But then, the egg that Leafeon is holding starts to glow.

"It is the time…" Leafeon says.

"The eggs… is hatching?!" Jedi says.

"A moment of the birth!" Lusia says. After the light around the egg disappears, an egg disappears too, and a Treecko appears in a place where the egg was.

"Congratulation! Your highness! You have a male Treecko as your son!" A Pokemon says.

"She looks very much like his father…" Leafeon says.

"Gree! That baby Treecko is so cute! Not the same as a pervert Sceptile around here…" Lusia says.

"Wait, like his father?!" Jedi says and looks at a baby Treecko.

"I hope that my king is safe…" Leafeon says and looks outside. There is a war occurs outside the palace.

"Your highness! I am sure that the king will come back without harm!" A Pokemon says.

"Okay…" Leafeon says and turns attention to her little son.

"Since you are very much like your father, I will name you…Jedi!" Leafeon says.

"Long live the Prince Jedi!" All Pokemon in the room says.

"Wait, Jedi?!" Lusia says and looks at Jedi the Sceptile.

"Yes. That is me. And that Leafeon is Queen Leaf, my mother. And this must be my past." Jedi says.

"Oww…" Lusia says.

"I heard that you said that Treecko is so cute. Thank you for that word." Jedi says.

"No! You as a baby are cute. But you now are very ugly." Lusia says.

"…" Jedi says nothing. But then, a male Pokemon who dress as a soldier runs into the room.

"Your highness!" A soldier says.

"What is this?" Past-Queen Leaf asks.

"We finally defeat the army that tried to invade our Leafburg Palace." A soldier says.

"That's a very good news! I can't wait to show our son to King Jade." Queen Leaf says.

"Umm…" A soldier says.

"What's wrong?" Past-Queen Leaf asks..

"Your highness, King Jade… he is…" A soldier says.

"What happened to him?!" Past-Queen Leaf asks.

"He said that he will look after you and your son forever…in the Afterlife." A soldier says. His word shocks everyone in this room, especially Past-Queen Leaf.

"No!" Past-Queen Leaf cries.

"Your highness! That's impossible!" Everyone in the room says and cries.

"What?! You were born in the same day that your father died?!" Lusia says.

"…Yes." Jedi says and walks out of the room.

"Hey! Jedi!" Lusia say and flies after Jedi.

"…I am sorry about this." Lusia says.

"That's nothing." Jedi says and walks to the throne room. Now Past-Queen Leaf is sitting as the ruler of the Leafburg Palace.

"Where is the prince?" Past-Queen Leaf asks. Then a Grovyle runs into a room. He is dressing as a Ninja.

"Mother, did you call me?" Past-Jedi asks.

"Yes, my dear son. I want to talk with you about something." Past-Queen Leaf says.

"What is it, mom?" Past-Jedi asks.

"…I think that it is a time for you to head out of the palace to hone your fighting skill." Past-Queen Leaf says. Her word shocks everyone in the throne room.

"What?! But why now?!" Past-Jedi asks.

"…You had lived in this place for a long time. You have never met your father alive. So you always stay here, in the place that full with female Pokemon. I think that your habit is…strange for a male Pokemon." Past-Queen Leaf says.

"What?!" Past-Jedi says.

"As I say, you are male, not a female. So I think you should go out of this palace to see the world." Past-Queen Leaf says.

"…" Past-Jedi says nothing.

"..Fine, mom." Past-Jedi says.

"This is good." Past-Queen Leaf says. Then Past-Jedi walks out of the throne room.

"What is this?!" Lusia asks.

"…I used to have a habit like a female Pokemon, not a male Pokemon. So my mother sent me out of the palace to see the world." Jedi says. But then, he hears a voice from nowhere.

"I bet that you don't like to fight, don't you?" A voice says.

"!" Jedi looks around. But he sees no one.

"Fighting isn't a good thing. You should stop fighting and turn back to live in your own live." A voice says.

"…I can't!" Jedi says.

"What?!" A voice says.

"I must fight! To protect everyone that I love!" Jedi says.

"…" A voice says nothing. But then, a Pokemon appears in front of him. She is Queen Leaf the Leafeon!

"…Show me your fighting skill." Queen Leaf says.

"K'" Jedi says. And a battle begins!

-After a battle-

"…" Queen Leaf says nothing and disappears. And a door appears in front of him.

"…My strength. I can feel it. I will use it to protect the one that I love." Jedi says.

"Jedi, what will you do next?" Lusia asks.

"I have overcome my sin, the sin of Lust. I must continue my path to protect everyone from the destruction of this world." Jedi says.

"K. And good luck." Lusia says.

"One more thing, Lusia, after I and my friends defeat Lord Norval, let's battle again. But this time…in my bedroom." Jedi says with a crafty voice.

"Hm! That battle is belonged to you and that Floria the Serperior, not me!" Lusia says.

"Okay. I will ask here once I get back to my palace." Jedi says and enters his door.

Four trials passed… Three trial remains…Will the rest Heroes/Heroine pass their trial?

**To Be Continue…**


	50. Chapter 50: Frostic's Greed

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 50: Frostic's Greed**

"_Bloody snow of vengeance and hatred"_

"…" Frostic looks around. He realizes that after he comes out of the door, he is in a beautiful hill that covered with snow as white as pure cotton. He quickly recognizes this place.

"This isn't a place that I should come." Frostic says to himself. Then he starts walking around. There are many Pokemon in this hill. They are all happy.

"…" Frostic says nothing. Then he walks until he reaches a place that looks like a palace. But then…

"Here you are! Frostic the Kyurem!" Someone says. Frostic looks back and sees Hydread the Hydreigon.

"Lord Norval sends me to defeat you! What a waste of my time. You are no match against me!" Hydread says.

"…You are talking with a strongest dragon type Pokemon." Frostic says.

"So what?" Hydread says.

"…I am a lot stronger than you. And I have a type advantage." Frostic says.

"That doesn't matter!" Hydread says. But then, he gets knocked out with a single Glaciate from Frostic.

"…Pathetic…" Frostic says. Then he walks into the palace.

"Wait!" Hydread says after he regains his consciousness and follows Frostic.

"…A single Glaciate doesn't satisfy you? Maybe a Blizzard will calm your stupid ambition…" Frostic says with a creepy voice.

"No. I just want to know where you will go next…" Hydread says.

"None of your business." Frostic says. But then, someone runs out of a room in the palace.

"Wee!" That Pokemon says cheerfully. Then another Pokemon follows her.

"Huff…Huff… Could you please slow down? I am so tired…" Another Pokemon says while trying to catch his breath.

"Nah… You are too old to catch me!" The first Pokemon says cheerfully.

"Crescelia, I am just a thousand years old." Another Pokemon says.

"Frostic the Kyurem, I love you." The first Pokemon, Past-Crescelia says and hugs the other Pokemon, Past-Frostic the Kyurem.

"Wait, Frostic, is that you?" Hydread says.

"…So we are in my past…" Frostic says nothing.

"You in the past is a lot cuter than you now." Hydread says before he gets hit by another Glaciate from Frostic.

"Shut your gxxxxxn mouth up." Frostic says.

"Oww…" Hydread moans in pain.

"So Frostic, how is… that thing? Is that thing still alright?" Past-Crescelia says.

"Do not worry. I kept it in the deepest area of our palace. Everyone will have no idea to steal it." Past-Frostic says.

"Yes. Until the Heroes/Heroine of Legend come…" Past-Crescelia says.

"…Don't say something like that…" Past-Frostic says.

"Wait, the thing that they mention is the Pure Pendant, right?" Hydread says.

"…" Frostic says.

"So this palace must be the Snowlost Castle!" Hydread says.

"…" Frostic says.

"And outside this palace is a snowy hill with many Pokemon. It means now is the time before the Snowlost Kingdom come to the end!" Hydread says.

"…" Frostic says nothing.

"Then, this must be a thousand years ago!" Hydread says.

"…" Frostic says nothing.

"It means that you now are about two thousand years!" Hydread says.

"…Do you want to taste my Blizzard?" Frostic asks with a creepy voice.

"Oh…" Hydread says. But then, a soldier runs into the Castle.

"King Frostic! Queen Crescelia! The army from another kingdom comes to invade our kingdom!" A soldier says.

"What?!" Past-Crescelia and Past-Frostic says.

"What kingdom?!" Frostic asks.

"The Civilight Kingdom and the Fireview Kingdom!" A soldier says.

"!" Past-Frostic shocks.

"Frostic, are those two kingdoms…" Past-Crescelia says.

"…Prepare our army! We can't lose to those two kingdoms!" Past-Frostic says.

"I remember this war. This is the war between Civilight and Fireview Kingdom with the Snowlost Kingdom!" Hydread says.

"…" Frostic says nothing.

"And this war is the end of the Snowlost Kingdom…" Hydread says before he stops after Frostic looks at him with a creepy face.

"…My kingdom is the first of seven kingdoms that come to the end…" Frostic says.

"Frostic, what will you do next?" Past-Crescelia asks.

"I must go. I must teach those two kingdoms a lesson for come to invade my kingdom." Past-Frostic says.

"But…" Past-Crescelia says.

"Believe me!" Past-Frostic says. Then he hugs Crescelia before he runs out of the Snowlost Castle.

"So, what happened in the war?" Hydread says.

"…" Frostic says nothing. Then he walks out of the castle. Hydread follows him.

-Outside Snowlost Castle-

"Oh my Arceus!" Hydread says. Because there are many Pokemon lie down on the ground. Some of them are dead. Some of them are still alive. But they will die soon… The snow on the ground is cloaked with their blood!

"What happened?!" Hydread says.

"…I hate to say this. But their army is a lot stronger than mine. They kill everyone in my kingdom, even a child and a female Pokemon. It is because I was too greedy to use the money to power up my army…" Frostic says.

"Then, what happened to you?!" Hydread says. Then Frostic walks until he saw himself in the past fighting with Civilight and Fireview's soldiers alone.

"ARRR!" Past-Frostic roars while he fights with soldiers. He is a lot stronger than them, so he has no problem to defeat them. But then…

"Stop that, Frostic." Someone says. Past-Frostic looks back and sees two Pokemon. They are holding Crescelia in their hand!

"Crescelia!" Past-Frostic says.

"If you don't want her to die, give up on your fight and let us destroy your kingdom." One of two Pokemon says.

"You two are so dirty!" Past-Frostic roars.

"Frostic! Don't give up!" Past-Crescelia says.

"So what will you do? I will count one to three. If you don't give up, Crescelia die." Another one of two Pokemon says.

"Hm!" Past-Frostic says.

"One…" Two Pokemon says.

"Frostic! Don't do what they say!" Past-Crescelia says.

"Two…" Two Pokemon says.

"…" Past-Frostic says nothing.

"Thr…" Two Pokemon says. But then…

"Fine!" Past-Frostic says.

"Frostic!" Past-Crescelia says.

"Good!" Two Pokemon says.

"Then, what happened next?" Hydread says.

"I and Crescelia were the only survivor of this war. Everyone in my kingdom died. Then they captured me and Crescelia and imprisoned us in the Snowlost Castle's dungeon." Frostic says.

"Then…" Hydread says. But then, they see two Pokemon are running. And there are many Pokemon chase after them.

"Frostic, are those two Pokemon you in the past and your wife?" Hydread asks.

"Yes. I and Crescelia finally escaped from the castle." Frostic says.

"Frostic! Are you alright?" Past-Crescelia says while running away from the soldiers who try to catch them.

"I am find. Let's go!" Past-Frostic says. Then they run away until they reach the dead end at the top of a waterfall!

"Frostic! It's the dead end!" Past-Crescelia says.

"!" Past-Frostic shocks.

"You have no place to go next!" Soldiers that chase after Frostic and Crescelia say.

"Frostic…" Past-Crescelia says.

"…Crescelia…" Past-Frostic says. Then he carries Past-Crescelia.

"What will you do?!" Soldiers ask.

"Frostic?!" Past-Crescelia says.

"…Let's go." Past-Frostic says. Then he jump down from the top of the waterfall!

"What?!" Soldier says and looks down.

"Frostic, you are so brave to jump down from the top of the waterfall like that…" Hydread says.

"…" Frostic says nothing.

"Then what happened next?" Hydread asks.

"Both I and Crescelia survived. Then we decided that we will not restore the Snowlost Kingdom back because if we restore the kingdom back, those two kingdoms will come back and destroy our kingdom again. And then I summoned a brutal snowstorm to chase them away from the Snowlost Kingdom and chase anyone who tries to come to our kingdom because I must protect the Pure Pendant." Frostic says. But then, he hears a mysterious voice.

"You are so stupid to think that…" A voice says.

"What?!" Frostic says.

"Why do you must protect the world for everyone? If you don't, Crescelia will still alive and will live happily with you forever. This is not too late, Frostic, to go back to your place and live in the snowstorm at the Mt. Snowlost." A voice says.

"…You…are….the…worst! I will not do that!" Frostic roars.

"If that so…" A voice says. Then two Pokemon appear. They are two Pokemon who captured Crescelia and used her to make Frostic gave up in the war.

"You!" Frostic says.

"You remember us, right? We are you. And you are us." Both Pokemon say.

"I am Reshiram, the dragon of truth." One Pokemon says.

"Zekrom, the dragon of ideal, is my name." Another Pokemon says.

"We will defeat you!" Reshiram and Zekrom say. And a battle begins!

-After the battle-

"RRR" Reshiram and Zekrom roars before they disappear. And a door appear in front of Frostic and Hydread.

"Frostic?!" Hydread says.

"…My trial of the sin of greed is over…" Frostic says and picks something from the floor where Reshiram and Zekrom were.

"What is that?!" Hydread asks.

"Their soul. With this, I will be able to transforms into my black form and my white form as I will. I will use it to save this for Crescelia and everyone's sake, as well as to kill that Link." Frostic says.

"…Frostic, be strong." Hydread says.

"…" Frostic says nothing before he enters the door.

Five trials end….

Two trials remain…

What are the things that wait for the rest Heroes/Heroine?

**To Be Continue…**


	51. Chapter 51: Link and Zelda

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 51: Link and Zelda**

"_Pure Light can't be tarnished with the evil power"_

"This is the path to the next area of the palace, right?" Zelda asks. Unlike the others, Link and Zelda end up in the next room of the Palace of Legend instead of the trial.

"I wonder how big is this palace? I think seven doors in the last room must lead to the different room. It means this palace must be very big." Link says.

"However, I know that others will have no problem to pass their way. So let's go!" Zelda says.

"Right…" Link says before he and Zelda start walking.

-Finally-

"What is this room?" Link says after he and Zelda enter a big room.

"This room makes me feel uncomfortable…" Zelda says. But then…

"Salutation! Hero of Legend and his helper!" Someone says. Then he appears.

"What do you want from us again, Mewtwo?" Link asks.

"Thank you for remembering my name, Link." Mewtwo says with a creepy voice.

"If you have nothing important, let us go. We have a little time left before the void consumes this world." Zelda says.

"So what?" Mewtwo asks.

"We can't let anyone die just because of Lord Norval's stupid idea to destroy this world." Link says.

"That is true. I accept your opinion. But I still can't let you pass." Mewtwo says.

"Why?" Link asks.

"Because I want to talk with you about something." Mewtwo says. And a crafty smile appears on his face.

"What is it?" Zelda asks.

"Actually, I totally disagree with Lord Norval's plan to destroy this world." Mewtwo says.

"What?!" Link and Zelda say.

"But you help him to succeed in his plan and you always get in our way, didn't you?" Link says.

"Who say that I try to get in your way? I am trying to help you." Mewtwo says. His word shock Link and Zelda!

"What?!" Link and Zelda say. They do not believe in the thing that Mewtwo had just said.

"But you killed us and sent us to the Afterlife!" Zelda says. But her word makes Mewtwo giggle.

"If I didn't do that, you will never meet the Hero of Earth and you will never find a way to restore the life of the last Pure Pendant, right?" Mewtwo says.

"What?! That's true…" Link and Zelda say.

"More things! Do you know how can Zelda, Lumiere and Darmour escaped from this place?" Mewtwo says.

"Hm…" Link and Zelda think. Zelda, Lumiere and Darmour said that a light barrier surrounded them and then it took them out of the Palace of Legend. And then, Link and Zelda remember that a light barrier that Zelda, Lumiere and Darmour said is the same one that Mewtwo used to sent Link and his friends to the Afterlife…

"You!" Link and Zelda says.

"Very good, boy. I am the one who helped them to escape from this place. The thing that I have done is to help you!" Mewtwo says.

"But why did you help us?!" Zelda says.

"As I said, I totally disagree with Lord Norval to use the great power of the Dark Gem to do such a thing like destroying this world. The power of the Dark Gem is greater than anything." Mewtwo says.

"What the…" Link and Zelda say.

"I want you to help me. After you defeat Lord Norval, the power of the Dark Gem will be mine. And I will use its power to conquer Of course, I will share some area of this world for you all too. Let's conquer this world with the darkness!" Mewtwo says.

"NEVER!" Link roars.

"We will never do such a bad thing like that!" Zelda says.

"How disappointing…" Mewtwo says.

"We prayed ourselves to the god for not get into the darkness. So we will never accept the thing that you said! And we will defeat you if you try to do such a thing like that!" Link says.

"Fine… If you desire to get into my plan, I will defeat you now…" Mewtwo says with a creepy voice.

"Come on!" Link says.

"But remember, I will not play easy on you again…" Mewtwo says. And then his body changes into the body that Link had seen at the Temple of Nightmare.

"Oh…Arceus…" Link mumbles.

"Let me change the color of your Thread of Life!" Mewtwo says. And a battle begins!

-After a while-

"Dxxm it…" Mewtwo mumbles after he lost to Link.

"So what will you do next?" Link says.

"RRR" Mewtwo roars and disappears. And a door appears in front of Link and Zelda.

"Link! Are you alright?" Zelda asks.

"Yeah…" Link says.

"Let's go, Link. We waste our time here enough." Zelda says. Then she and Link enter the door.

-In the next room-

"Link! Are you alright?" Lumiere asks.

"Lumiere?!" Link says. Not only Lumiere, but Ordin, Scarley, Jedi and Frostic are also here too.

"How is your trial?" Ordin asks.

"Trial?" Zelda asks.

"Yes. All of us had passed our trial. We must overcome our sin to finish our trial." Ordin says.

"Lumiere is Envy. Ordin is Wrath. Mine is Gluttony. Jedi is Lust. And Frostic is Greed." Scarley says.

"How about your trial?" Jedi asks.

"What are you talking about?" Link says.

"We haven't pass any trial. The room that we had just passed is just a normal area of this palace." Zelda says.

"You two have no trial?" Frostic says.

"I see… Then the rest is…" Lumiere says and looks at the last door.

"Wait, Tersoul and Winsol still don't come out?" Zelda says.

"Yes. Lumiere comes first. I come second. Scarley comes third. Jedi comes forth. Frostic comes fifth. And you and Link come sixth." Ordin says.

"So, we must wait for Tersoul and Winsol, right?" Zelda says.

"Yes. How about your way? Have you met anyone along your way?" Jedi asks.

"Yes…" Link says before he tells everyone the thing that Mewtwo said.

"What?! He helped us because he wants to get the power of the Dark Gem by himself?!" Jedi says.

"Yes." Link says.

"He is so evil…" Lumiere says.

"Why everyone wants the power of darkness that the Dark Gem possesses?" Frostic says.

"They thirst for power, Frostic." Link says.

"Hm!" Frostic says. But then, Frostic changes into his Black form.

"What?!" Link says.

"Not only that…" Frostic says. Then he changes into his White form.

"You can change your form?!" Link says. Then Frostic changes back to his normal form.

"Now I am more powerful than before. It means that it will be easier for me to kill you, Link." Frostic says.

"You haven't changed…" Link mumbles.

"How long are Tersoul and Winsol?" Zelda says. Then Winsol and Tersoul walk out of the last door.

"Tersoul! Winsol! You finally come!" Zelda says.

"Yeah…" Tersoul says.

"How is your trial?" Scarley asks.

"…Worst." Tersoul says.

"…Not so good." Winsol says.

"What happened back there?" Ordin asks.

"…No. It's nothing." Tersoul says.

"Then…" Link says before he tells Tersoul and Winsol about the thing that Mewtwo said.

"…" Winsol says nothing.

"That's the worse." Tersoul says.

"Back to the trial, what are your sin?" Jedi asks.

…Mine is Sloth. And Winsol's is Pride." Tersoul says.

"Then, shall we go? We have a little time left now." Link says. Then everyone starts walking into the deepest area of the Palace of Legend.

"…" Winsol says nothing.

"…Winsol, are you alright?" Tersoul asks.

"…Yes. But I feel very bad about those two Pokemon…" Winsol says.

"…It's their sin. We can't help them…" Tersoul says. Then they continue walking.

At last, everyone has passed their trial.

But…

Can they save the world?

Will Mewtwo get the power of Dark Gem after Link and his friends defeat Lord Norval?

And…

What happened in Tersoul and Winsol's trial?

Let's move back to their trial…

**To Be Continue… **


	52. Chapter 52: Dragon's Sloth and Pride

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 52: Dragons's Sloth and Pride**

"_Only love that can escape from the prison of death"_

-This is the thing that happens in Tersoul and Winsol's trial-

"What is this place?" Winsol says. Now she and Tersoul are in a palace in the middle of the desert.

"I don't remember that I have come to a place like this before…" Tersoul says.

"So do I. Although I lived in the village in the middle of the desert…" Winsol says.

"Let's find some clue."Tersoul says. But then…

"What do you thing that you two are doing?" Someone says.

"Yes. You waste my and your time and energy." Another Pokemon says. Tersoul and Winsol look back and see Pridra the Kingdra and Slaynith the Dragonite.

"…" Tersoul and Winsol say nothing.

'Let's finish the order that Lord Norval gave us to defeat you so I can get back to sleep…" Slaynith says and yawns.

"I feel the worst for letting you defeat me. Now I won't lose again!" Pridra says.

"Winsol, don't worry. I will protect you." Tersoul says.

"…Let's finish them, Tersoul." Winsol says. And a battle begins!

-After the battle-

"I hate you! Why I must lose to you not one but twice?!" Pridra says.

"Yawn… They are too strong for us. So let's go back to our room and get some sleep." Slaynith says. But then, a Pokemon walks toward Tersoul and Winsol. He looks very serious.

"Tersoul, is that you?" Winsol says. Because that Pokemon is a Garchomp. And he looks very much like Tersoul.

"Not me for sure. Because I died since I was a Gible." Tersoul says.

"Then who is he?" Winsol says and looks at that Garchomp again. He dresses like a soldier and a sniper. He also wields a rifle as his weapon.

"…Let's follow him." Tersoul says.

"Okay." Winsol says and follows that Garchomp with Tersoul.

"Wait for me!" Pridra says and follows Tersoul and Winsol.

"Yawn…. So boring…" Slaynith says and follows Pridra.

That Garchomp walks until he stops in front of a door. This door has several locks from he starts unlocking the door.

"What is inside this room? Why they must lock this room with many locks?" Winsol says.

"…Many something dangerous is in this room like a weapon, bomb or hazard chemical…" Tersoul says.

"And who is this Garchomp?" Pridra says.

"Yawn… I hope that there is a bed in this room so I can get some rest…" Slaynith says.

"Click!" The door unlocks. Then that Garchomp opens the door. Everyone enters the room too, wishing to see a number of dangerous weapons, nuclear bomb or hazard acid. But in the room is…

"!" Everyone looks around the room. Because this room is full with toys and dolls! This room is decorated with colorful paper.

"This is the room for baby!" Pridra says.

"Why they must lock this room? I don't understand…" Tersoul says. Then everyone realizes that there is a Pokemon in this room. That Pokemon is playing with a cat doll.

"Hello! Brother!" That Pokemon says to a Garchomp who has just entered the room. He is a Lugia. But that Lugia looks very much like Winsol. Except that Lugia is just a normal Lugia without a draconic look.

"Hello, little brother." Garchomp says.

"You come here to play with me?" Lugia says.

"Yes." Garchomp says. And a smile appears on his face.

"Yay! I am so happy!" Lugia says. Then he gives a Garchomp doll to that Garchomp.

"Let's play hero and monster! You are that evil Garchomp who try to destroy this town…" Lugia says and brings a model city.

"And I will be a cat hero who save this world!" Lugia says.

"As you will." Garchomp says and picks a Garchomp doll.

"RRRRR! I am the great Garchomp! This tiny town is so useless! I will destroy them all!" Garchomp roars and uses a Garchomp doll to destroy the model town.

"Stop it! You evil Garchomp! I am Cathy the Hero. I will protect this town from you!" Lugia says and picks his cat doll.

"You are just a little cat. You are no match against me!" Garchomp says and roars.

"I am stronger than I look!" Lugia says.

"Then take this!" Garchomp says and bashes the Garchomp doll to Lugia's cat doll.

"Arr! You are so strong! Then take this!" Lugia says and bashes the cat doll to Garchomp's Garchomp doll.

"What is this?!" Pridra says when she realizes that they are playing a stupid thing.

"…I get it…" Tersoul says.

"Realize?" Winsol asks.

"That Garchomp…. he must be… my father, Tysand the Garchomp." Tersoul says.

"Your father?!" Winsol says and looks at the Garchomp that is playing with a Lugia. Then she thinks back to when she met Tysand the Garchomp.

"It may hard to believe. But I am sure that Garchomp must be my father." Tersoul says.

"Then that Lugia…" Winsol says.

"…He must be my uncle, my father's younger twin, Falcon the Lugia." Tersoul says.

"That Lugia is Falcon the Lugia?!" Winsol says and looks at Past-Falcon.

"So, that cat doll that Falcon is holding must be…" Winsol says.

"Yawn…" Cathy yawns while it sleeps in Winsol's arms.

"Yay! I win!" Past-Falcon says.

"Dxxn it! I will come back to revenge you!" Past-Tysand says.

"This is very fun!" Past-Falcon says.

"Yes. I am so happy." Past-Tysand says.

"Next time I will be a monster! And brother, you will be a hero!" Past-Falcon says. But Past-Tysand shakes his head no.

"I am sorry, Falcon. But I don't think that you should play in an evil role." Past-Tysand says.

"…I understand it, brother." Past-Falcon says.

"What's wrong?" Winsol asks.

"I don't know…" Tersoul says. Then everyone walks out of Past-Falcon's room.

"What's wrong with your uncle?" Winsol asks.

"Dunno. My father seldom mentions of his name. But he never tells me anything about him." Tersoul says. But then, the atmosphere around them changes.

"What the?!" Pridra says. And then, they find themselves in a bedroom at night.

"Bedroom?" Winsol says. Then they see a Pokemon is reading a book on his desk in the bedroom. That Pokemon is Past-Tysand.

"It seems that we are in Tysand's bedroom." Winsol says. But then…

"ARRRR" Winsol screams with fear after the lightning strike outside. Now there is a thunderstorm outside the room.

"Are you scared of the lightning?" Tersoul asks.

"I have never heard such a thing like that before. You know, I lived in a village in the middle of the desert." Winsol says. But then, the room's door opens. There's a Pokemon standing at the door. He is Past-Falcon. But he isn't a Lugia. He is a Shadow Lugia!

"What?!" Tersoul, Winsol, Pridra and Slaynith say.

"Falcon?" Past-Tysand says and looks at Past-Falcon. Past-Falcon looks at Past-Tysand with a sad face.

"Brother, what happen to me? Every time I heard a scream of a thunderstorm, my body becomes like this. I am too scared to tell our parents. Please brother, tell me what happen to me." Past-Falcon says.

"…Come inside." Past-Tysand says. Then Past-Falcon enters the room and closes the door. Then Past-Tysand closes the curtain.

"…Listen this, this is the secret that only our parents, the seven sages of our kingdom and I that know the truth about you. When you were born, you are a mutant Pokemon. You have a Shadow Pokemon gene in your body. This made you become half normal and half shadow Pokemon. So my parents and seven sages use their magic to seal your shadow side. Although they successfully sealed your shadow side, they know that you still be able to turn into a shadow from every time that your heart feels the power of darkness. So they keep you in our palace of all time. " Past-Tysand says.

"…Why? Why our parent has never told me this before?" Past-Falcon says.

"They don't want to hurt your feeling." Past-Tysand says.

"But they don't tell me the truth. It means that they have no love for me. Everyone in this kingdom, no, in this world except you hates me." Past-Falcon says.

"…" Past-Tysand says nothing.

"From now on. I will never trust everyone except you, brother." Past-Falcon says.

"…Let's keep this as our secret." Past-Tysand says.

"Yes, I promise." Past-Falcon says.

"…" Tersoul, Winsol, Pridra and Slaynith say nothing. They have never known that Tysand and Falcon would have a bad past like this.

"…I feel very sorry for them." Winsol says.

"…Father…" Tersoul says. But then, the room starts to changes again.

"What?!" Pridra says. And then, two Pokemon appear in front of them. They are Tysand and Falcon.

"…Fight me to prove your strength, son." Tysand says.

"Yes!" Tersoul says.

"…I am so lonely. Please, can you play with me?" Falcon asks.

"…Yes." Winsol says. Then a battle of Tysand vs. Tersoul and Falcon vs. Winsol begins!

-After the battle-

"You are strong, son. Now combine your power with your Pistol to save the world." Tysand says.

"Pistol?" Tersoul asks.

"Your weapon is Garnet Pistol, not the Garnet Gun." Tysand says.

"Okay." Tersoul says.

'Farewell, son." Tysand says and disappears.

"You are strong! It is very fun to play with you! And your Chakram is powerful!" Falcon says.

"Chakram?" Winsol asks.

"You called your weapon Amethyst Rowel, right. That isn't a true name. Its true name is Amethyst Chakram." Falcon says. _(Pokedragon: Chakram is a weapon from the Indian myth. It is a ring-shaped throwing weapon. It has blades around it.)_

"I see…" Winsol says.

"Let's play again sometime!" Falcon says and disappears. And a door appears in front of them.

"Are you two alright?" Pridra says.

"Yawn… You two are powerful." Slaynith says.

'We will let you go." Pridra and Slaynith say.

"Let's go, Winsol. We have passed our trial of sin. Mine is Sloth and yours is Pride." Tersoul says.

"…Tersoul." Winsol says.

"What's wrong, Winsol?" Tersoul asks.

"…Maybe…Maybe that Falcon…is me." Winsol says.

"Hm?" Tersoul looks at Winsol.

"He has many thing like me. He is a mutant Pokemon like me. He has no friends. He always seal his emotion. And most Pokemon despise him…" Winsol says.

"Winsol…" Tersoul says.

"...Maybe I am him. And he is me. Maybe I am his rebirth." Winsol says.

"…" Tersoul says nothing. Then he and Winsol enter the door.

Seven trials end…

The thing that left is Lord Norval…

Can Link, Zelda, Lumiere, Ordin, Scarley, Jedi, Winsol, Frostic and Tersoul defeat Lord Norval?

Or the void will consume the world?

The future of the world is up to them…

**To Be Continue…**


	53. Chapter 53: The Truth Behinds the Mask

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 53: The Truth Behinds the Mask**

At last…Heroes/Heroine of Legend have finally reached the deepest room of the Palace of Legend, Lord Norval's chamber.

"This is the last…" Jedi says.

"Lord Norval! Where are you?" Ordin says.

"Come out and fight us!" Scarley says.

"I see you finally manage to overcome your obstacle…" Someone says. And then, Lord Norval appears in front of them.

"Welcome to Palace of Legend, Heroes/Heroine of Legend." Lord Norval says. He looks at Heroes/Heroine of Legend with an emotionless face through his mask.

"You are so good to have finally collected all Pure Pendants, maybe too good…" Lord Norval says.

"We have nothing more to fear!" Lumiere says.

"The future of the world is up to us!" Ordin says.

"We must protect the world…" Scarley says.

"We must defeat the evil…" Jedi says.

"…" Winsol says nothing.

"Let's finish this battle so I can kill Link…" Frostic mumbles.

"…" Tersoul says nothing.

"…Are you sure that you will be able to defeat me?" Lord Norval asks.

"Of course!" Link says.

"And we will destroy the Dark Gem that causes the void appeared in the sky too!" Zelda says.

"...Although you have protected this world from Ganondorf three years ago, but this time you shall lost!" Lord Norval says and roars.

**Masked Dark Lord**

**Lord Norval**

"YAHH!" Link roars and strikes Lord Norval with his sword. But a dark barrier appears and protects Lord Norval.

"What the?!" Link says.

"You are idiot. I have the power of the Dark Gem. So you won't be able to inflict any damage on me." Lord Norval says.

"We can't give up!" Link says.

"Why?" Lord Norval asks.

"Because the future of the world is up to us." Link says.

"The world that full with hatred, sorrow and nightmare?" Lord Norval says.

"But this world also has a good thing like a happiness, dream and love!" Zelda says.

"Hm! No such a thing like that in this world. You may feel happy, have your dream or have your love, but finally, you will find that happiness, dream and even love that you feel is a fake! The sorrow, nightmare and hatred is the stable thing in this world!" Lord Norval says.

"That's wrong!" Lumiere says.

"The happiness, dream and love is the unstable thing. But the sorrow, nightmare and hatred is the thing that last forever." Lord Norval says.

"No!" Zelda says.

"Then prove it!" Lord Norval says.

"This is the thing that we can't prove! You will know if you exist and feel it!" Jedi says.

"Then prove your existence!" Lord Norval says.

"Uh…" Link says.

"See it! You can' prove your existence! This world is the world of illusion! I shall destroy it so no one will feel frustrate by the illusion anymore!" Lord Norval says.

"…" Everyone says nothing. But then…

"What?!" Lord Norval says. Because the Pure Pendants that everyone except Link and Zelda are holding starts glowing.

"What is this?" Link and Zelda say.

"_Kindness, the power that turns an enemy into a friend." _Lumiere says.

"_Patience, the power that changes the devil into the angel." _Ordin says.

"_Temperance, the power that turns a bad thing into a good thing." _Scarley says.

"_Chastity, the power that cleans the dark world into a purity world." _Jedi says.

"_Diligence, the power that makes the world becomes a happiness world." _Tersoul says.

"_Charity, the power that flows like a water of gratitude into our heart" _Frostic says.

"_Humility, the power that unlocks all locks in this world." _Winsol says.

"What is that?!" Lord Norval says. But then, Lord Norval's dark barrier disappears!

"What?! My barrier?!" Lord Norval says.

"I understand this now, the power of light always win the power of the darkness." Zelda says.

"And the Pure Pendants gave us their power…" Link says.

"The battle still doesn't over yet!" Lord Norval says. And a real battle begins!

-Finally-

"YAHH!" Everyone roars and strikes Lord Norval with their weapon.

"ARRR!" Lord Norval roars in pain. But…

"I can't lost! Take this!" Lord Norval says before he charges his power.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"Take this! My ultimate attack! Shadow Blast!" Lord Norval says and strikes everyone with his Shadow Blast.

"!" Everyone shocks because they have no time to prepare for the attack. So everyone takes Lord Norval's Shadow Blast directly!

"ARR!" Everyone says and collapses on the ground. But…

"What?!" Lord Norval says. Because Tersoul and Winsol receive no damage from his Shadow Blast!

"Everyone!" Winsol says.

"…" Everyone becomes unconscious.

"Why we still alright?!" Tersoul says.

"…" Lord Norval says nothing.

"…Tersoul, only I and you left… I am scare…" Winsol says.

"Don't worry, Winsol. I will stay by your side!" Tersoul says.

"You two are just a helpless baby Pokemon! Your powers have no match against me!" Lord Norval says.

"…" Tersoul and Winsol say nothing. But then…

"Tersoul!" Someone says. And then someone appears…as a soul.

"Father?!" Tersoul says.

"Don't say anything, son. I have known everything already." Tysand says.

"!" Lord Norval looks at Tysand.

"Father, what's wrong?!" Tersoul says.

"Let me handle this." Tysand says and looks at Lord Norval.

"Why do you break your promise three years ago?! Answer me!" Tysand says.

"…You must be Tysand the Garchomp, the formal Hero of Earth." Lord Norval says.

"Don't act like that! Answer me!" Tysand says.

"I don't know anything about the thing that you said…" Lord Norval says.

"You are evil!" Tysand says.

"Father, what is this?!" Tersoul says.

"Did you know him before?!" Winsol says.

"Yes. Actually, he is…" Tysand says. But then, a Shadow Blast hits Tersoul's body directly!

"ARR!" Tersoul roars in pain.

"Tersoul! Are you alright?!" Tysand says and runs to looks after his son's injury, leaving Winsol facing Lord Norval alone.

"…" Winsol says nothing. She is so scaring. But she feels very strange deep inside her body…

"…" Lord Norval says nothing. And then he raises his Scythe, preparing to attack Winsol.

"…" Winsol says nothing too. Then she raises her Amethyst Chakram, preparing to attack Lord Norval. But then…

"…Winsol…" Someone says.

"?!" Winsol looks around. Except for Link, Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Lumiere, Frostic, Tersoul and Tysand, she sees no one around this. And that voice…

"…" Lord Norval looks around too.

"…Please stop fighting…" Someone says again.

"!" Winsol looks around again. Now she realizes that the voice that she heard is the same voice that told her to fight Lord Norval back in the Dustorm Village before Lord Norval killed Link and his friends.

"!" Lord Norval looks around again.

"…You two shouldn't fight with each other… You two are similar…" The voice says again…

"W..Who are you?!" Winsol says.

"…Stop it. You aren't the slave of the darkness. Please, stop it!" The voice says again.

"!" Lord Norval looks around. He seems very shock.

"…Winsol… Look at the Pokemon in front of you…. Look into his heart…" The voice says again.

"…" Winsol looks into Lord Norval's eyes. She feels very strange again, like she and Lord Norval are binding together with something.

"My belove… Please… Stop! You are the one who try to free me from the darkness… I will try to free you from the darkness too…" The voice says again.

"!" Lord Norval looks around again.

"…Winsol… Please… Help your father!" The voice says.

"Father?!" Winsol says and looks at Lord Norval.

"… My beloved … I love you and will love you forever." The voice says.

"…Florentine…" Lord Norval says again.

"…Winsol, I am your passed away mother. And the Pokemon that is standing in front of you is your father…" The voice says again.

"Father… Mother…." Winsol says.

"…" Lord Norval says nothing.

"…Please, my beloved, in front of you is your daughter… Please… don't hurt her anymore…" The voice says.

"…" Lord Norval says nothing.

"…" Winsol says nothing too. She is so confuse about everything. The evil lord that she tries to defeat is her own father!

"…Please…Stop it… Both of you… my lovely daughter, Winsol the Lugia… And my beloved husband, Lord Norval… No…Your true face isn't Lord Norval…" The voice says.

"…" Lord Norval says nothing. Then he puts away his scythe. And then he takes off his mask…

He looks at Winsol. Winsol looks at him. He looks very much like Winsol. But he is a normal Lugia, not a draconic Lugia. He is older than Winsol. And he is…

**To Be Continue…**

**Side Story X:**

_"Falcon, our friend, don't! Even the great Arceus could not handle that dark book…"_

"_If you open it… there's no telling what might happen!"_

"_I do not care, everyone! A world without her is empty. A LIFE without her is empty."_

"_Speak, the book of darkness! Teach your dark history! I await your command!"_

"_RRRRRRRRRRR"_

"_Falcon… What have you done?"_

"_Silence! The first prophecy beckons. I will erase every inch…of this blasted world!"_

"_F-Falcon! Don't do this! Falcon!"_

"_Falcon is no more! I am Lord Norval! And no one shall stand in my way!"_

"_RRRRRRRRRRR"_


	54. Chapter 54: Forbidden Love

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 54: Forbidden Love**

"Falcon the Lugia…" Winsol says.

"…" Falcon says nothing.

"Falcon! It's you! I know that it must be you!" Tysand says.

"…Brother…" Falcon says.

"Why did you try to destroy the world!? Why did you let the darkness conquered your heart?! Answer me!" Tysand says.

"…I am sorry, brother. It's because one thing…" Falcon says. Then Link and his friends include Tersoul finally regain their consciousness.

"Falcon!?" Lumiere says.

"Don't tell me that Lord Norval is…" Ordin says.

"You?!" Scarley says.

"…Yes." Falcon says.

"But why, why did you want to destroy this world?! You were the Hero of Wind who saved this world three years ago!" Jedi says.

"…You all will never understand my feeling. This world is empty for me. I have nothing left in this world…" Falcon says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"About two years ago, I found my love. I love her so much and she loves me too. But our love can't go together…" Falcon says.

"Why?" Zelda asks.

"Legendary Pokemon in the Legendary Land don't me to marry with an ordinary Pokemon like her. So we decided to find a place that we can live together in peace forever. But….they killed her…No, they didn't kill her, THE THING THAT THEY HAVE DONE IS WORSE THAN DEATH!" Falcon says.

"What…" Everyone says.

"I am so angry and sad. The world without her is empty for me. So I decided to destroy this world so no one will get hurt like me. I started by use the power of darkness to seal the Legendary Land so they will have no idea to get in my way…" Falcon says.

"That isn't true!" Everyone says.

"Now I finally realize, she still alive. She still living, somewhere in this universe. Maybe she is in the somewhere between time and space…" Falcon says.

"And what about Winsol?" Tersoul asks.

"…While we are travelling to find the place that accepts our love, we have an egg. But those Legendary Pokemon said that the egg is with my wife…" Falcon says.

"What?!" Link says.

"Now I realize. My wife uses her power to send the egg back to the real world. But because of the distortion between time and space, my daughter becomes older than should be." Falcon says.

"So what will you do next?" Link asks.

"It's too late now. No one can stop the destruction of the world, even I." Falcon says.

"There must be some way!" Link says.

"…" Falcon says nothing.

"Let's find it, brother." Tysand says.

"…" Falcon says nothing. But then…

"ARRRR!" Falcon roars and pain and collapses on the floor. Because a Psystrike from nowhere attack Falcon.

"Falcon!" Tysand says.

"Father?!" Winsol says.

"Hm! Still as arrogant as ever…" Someone says. And then he appears.

"Mewtwo!" Link says.

"Thank you for weaken him. Now it is my chance!" Mewtwo says. And then a Dark Gem moves from Falcon's hand to Mewtwo's hand.

"What are you doing?!" Frostic says.

"Very simple, I will let the void consume this world and then I will create a new world with me, Mewtwo, as a ruler!" Mewtwo says.

"Don't do that!" Link says. But it is too late. The Dark Gem begins to fuse with Mewtwo's body. And then Mewtwo's body changes…

"See? This is the true power of the Dark Gem!" Mewtwo roars. Now his body is as black as the night sky!

"Let's end this world. And I, Shadow Mewtwo, shall be the ruler of this world!" Shadow Mewtwo says and roars.

"…Don't….do…that…." Falcon says after he regains his consciousness.

"Hm! Why you always be the cxxxxxxxxr?" Shadow Mewtwo says. And then a dark barrier appears and surrounds Falcon, Winsol, Tysand and Tersoul's body. And then they disappear.

"You four may need a reunite time. So I sent you all to the room somewhere in this palace." Shadow Mewtwo says. And then he turns his attention to Link and his friends.

"The next thing that I must do…Yes! Defeat you all!" Shadow Mewtwo says.

"This must be our final battle…" Link says.

"Only a little further…" Zelda says.

"Say as you want, but you will never defeat me since I have the power of the Dark Gem within me! And you have used the power of the Pure Pendants to destroy Lord Norval's barrier when you fought with Lord Norval already! So you all are helpless…" Mewtwo says. And the final battle begins!

**Existence of the Pure Evilness**

**Shadow Mewtwo**

"No way…" Link says. Because they can't inflict any damage to Shadow Mewtwo.

"See? I am the existence of the pure evilness. No one shall defeat me!" Shadow Mewtwo says.

"…" Everyone says nothing. They look at the Pure Pendants. Although they still alive, but their power is so weak.

"What should we do?" Zelda says.

"Or this is the end of our world?!" Link says.

-Meanwhile-

-At the Venturnome Palace

"What is this?!" Lady Garvior says. Because the earth and the sky start shaking.

"This isn't good." Electra says. Now the void is starting to such the Venturnome Palace.

"Lumiere, I will always believe in you…" Electra says.

-At the Fireview Town

"Ordin?! Where are you?!" Typus says because the void is starting to suck the Fireview Town.

"Ordin! Be strong!" Blazia says.

-At the Riverbrine Town

"…Scarley…" Freezle says while the void is starting to suck the Riverbrine Town.

"Scarley, don't dare to lose." Aquacia says.

-At the Leafburg Palace

"…" Queen Leaf looks into the sky while the void is starting to suck the Leafburg Palace.

"Jedi…" Floria says.

-At the Venturnome Town

"What should we do?" Keldeo asks while the void is starting to suck the Venturnome Town.

"We can't do anything…" Virizion says.

"All we can do is…" Terrakion says.

"To believe in Link and his friends…" Cobalion says.

"Link…" Darmour says.

"Don't worry, Darmour. They must succeed in this mission." Aurus says.

-Somewhere in the Palace of Legend-

"We must help them!" Winsol says.

"Yes! We can't let the void destroy this world!" Tersoul says.

"But how?" Falcon says.

"We must go back and help them!" Tersoul says.

"…Shadow Mewtwo has the power of the Dark Gem. I can see no way to defeat him since we have lost the power of the Pure Pendants." Tysand says.

"What…?" Winsol says.

"… Winsol, before the void destroys this world, let me say this in the name of your father, I am so sorry about everything." Falcon says.

"…" Winsol says nothing.

"One more thing, I shouldn't let you born…" Falcon says.

"What?!" Winsol says.

"Winsol, I am so sorry. You are my sin. You are the fruit of my and your mother's sin. I feel so guilty to let you born…" Falcon says.

"!" Winsol looks at her father.

"…Not only you, Winsol, both me and your father also are the fruit of our parent's sin too." Tysand says.

"What does it mean?!" Tersoul says.

"Listen this…" Tysand and Falcon says before they tell Winsol and Tersoul something.

"It can't be!" Winsol says after she hears everything.

"I don't believe it!" Tersoul says.

"But it is true. I am sin. My brother is sin. And Winsol, you are sin too." Falcon says.

"…" Winsol says nothing. She looks at herself.

"And Winsol, tell me the truth, you love Tersoul, don't you?" Falcon says.

"!" Winsol looks at her father.

"Tersoul, you also like her too, isn't you?" Tysand says.

"…Yes." Tersoul says.

"I…I love him!" Winsol says.

"…I am sorry to say this, but since you are the Legendary Pokemon, and he is an ordinary Pokemon, your love will never last forever…" Falcon says.

"What?!" Tersoul says.

"As I said before, you know it." Falcon says.

"…I don't agree with you!" Tersoul says.

"Hm?" Falcon looks at his nephew.

"Our love made me escape from the prison of death!" Tersoul says.

"Me too! Our love made me escape from the prison of darkness!" Winsol says.

"…Winsol…" Falcon says.

"…Tersoul…" Tysand says. But then…a light appears between Tersoul and Winsol.

"…Winsol, I will help you too. This is at least I can do for you." A voice says.

"Mother?!" Winsol says.

"Florentine!?" Falcon says.

"Falcon, I love you. Let's give our power to help them…" Florentine says.

"…I will try…" Falcon says before he focuses his mind.

"…Anna, let's help them too…" Tysand says before he starts praying.

"I will send our power and you two back to the room where Shadow Mewtwo is…" Florentine says. And then Tersoul and Winsol disappear from the room.

**To Be Continue…**


	55. Chapter 55: Today and Tomorrow

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 55: Today and Tomorrow**

"Dxxn it…" Link mumbles.

"You all should give up now. I may let the void destroy you instead of killing you." Shadow Mewtwo says.

"We…can't give up…" Link says.

"But you all can't do anything…" Shadow Mewtwo says before something appears and surrounds Shadow Mewtwo.

"W…What?!" Shadow Mewtwo says. Because they are the Pure Pendants!

"Pure Pendants!?" Zelda says.

"But they …" Frostic says.

"What is this?! I am not invincible anymore!" Shadow Mewtwo says.

"!" Link and his friends feel like a great energy flow into their body. And then they regain their HP and Magic.

"Link! Are you alright?!" Tersoul says and appears in front of Link with Winsol.

"Tersoul?! Winsol?!" Link says.

"What happened?! Why the Pure Pendants…" Frostic says.

"My parents and Tersoul's parents decided to help us by give up their power… " Winsol says.

"Their power is the power of love, the greatest power in this world. So their power revived the Pure Pendants." Tersoul says.

"Let's finish this…" Link says and turns his attention to Shadow Mewtwo.

"The fight still doesn't over! I will be the winner! No matter what happens!" Shadow Mewtwo says. And a real final battle of the Dawn of the Chaos begins!

**Existence of the Pure Evilness**

**Shadow Mewtwo**

"Whew!" Link says after he dodges Shadow Mewtwo's Shadow Ball.

"Link! Be careful! This is our last battle!" Zelda says.

"Everyone, even the evil hero like Tysand and evil lord like Lord Norval or Falcon is helping us. We can't let the void destroy the world." Lumiere says.

"Just the death of Latios, Latias and everyone in the Kingdom of the Dragonking is enough!" Ordin says.

"Three years ago, we almost failed after that sxxxxxg Ganondorf almost destroyed this world." Scarley says.

"We can't let that happen again…" Jedi says.

"So I will be able to kill Link…" Frostic mumbles.

"Father, I hate you. But I thank you…" Tersoul says.

"Father… Mother… I finally meet them… I must not let them down…" Winsol says.

"Such a stupid word…" Shadow Mewtwo says.

"Link, we must find a chance that he let his guard down…" Zelda says.

"…" Link looks at Shadow Mewtwo, trying to find his weak point.

"His attack is Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Low Sweep and Psystrike." Zelda says after she analyzes Shadow Mewtwo.

"RRRRRR!" Shadow Mewtwo says and attacks Link with his Shadow Ball.

"Take this!" Link roars and slashes his sword to the Shadow Ball that Mewtwo releases, making it bounces back to Shadow Mewtwo.

"RRRR! Hm! Next time that won't happen!" Shadow Mewtwo says.

"Link, you must wait for his Shadow Ball, avoid his Dark Pulse and Low Sweep." Zelda says.

"How about his Psystrike?" Link asks.

"…" Zelda says nothing and dodges Shadow Mewtwo's Dark Pulse.

"Zelda! Are you alright?" Link asks.

"Yeah, I am fine." Zelda says.

"I don't know what we can do if he used his Psystrike…" Zelda says.

"Take this!" Shadow Mewtwo says before he releases another Shadow Ball to Link.

"YAH!" Link roars and strikes the Shadow Ball back to Shadow Mewtwo.

"I won't lose!" Shadow Mewtwo roars and strikes the Shadow Ball back to Link.

"YAH!" Link roars and strikes the Shadow Ball back to Shadow Mewtwo.

"RRR!" Shadow Mewtwo roars and strike the Shadow Ball back to Link again.

"TAKE THIS!" Link roars. And then he strikes the Shadow Ball back to Shadow Mewtwo with full power. It makes the Shadow Ball hits Shadow Mewtwo directly.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Shadow Mewtwo roars in pain.

"HM! IF YOU TRY TO BATTLE LIKE THIS, IT'S TIME FOR MY ULTIMATE ATTACK!" Shadow Mewtwo says before he charges his power.

"Link!" Zelda says.

"Everyone! Lend me your power! Let's finish the battle!" Link says.

"Right!" Everyone says.

"THIS SHALL SEND YOU ALL TO YOUR DOOM! ULTIMATE SHADOW PSYSTRIKE!" Shadow Mewtwo roars before he releases his attack.

"Everyone! Let's go!" Link says.

"FRENZY PLANT!" Jedi roars.

"BLAST BURN!" Ordin roars.

"HYDRO CANNON!" Scarley roars.

"THUNDER!" Lumiere roars.

"AEROBLAST!" Winsol roars.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Tersoul roars.

"ICE BURN AND FREEZE SHOCK!" Frostic roars.

"DRACO METEOR!" Link roars. And then everyone releases their ultimate attack to Mewtwo's Psystrike!

"RRRRRRR!" Shadow Mewtwo roars.

"Everyone!" Link roars.

"YAHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone roars. Then their ultimate attack hits Shadow Mewtwo's directly!

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! " Shadow Mewtwo roars in pain.

"DIE! ENDING BLOW!" Link roars before he strikes Shadow Mewtwo with his Ending Blow.

"ARG!" Shadow Mewtwo roars.

"Link! We did it!" Zelda says.

"Yeah…" Link says.

"Tersoul! Winsol!" Tysand and Falcon say and enter the room.

"Father!" Tersoul and Winsol say.

"You did it! I am so proud of you." Tysand says.

"…Winsol… Thank you." Falcon says.

"…You too, father…." Winsol says and hugs her father. But…

'Hm! don't you think that just defeat me will end this!" Shadow Mewtwo says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"Look! Into the sky!" Shadow Mewtwo says. Everyone looks into the sky and realizes that the void still exists!

"What?!" Everyone says.

"Although I must die, but the void will consume this world! And you can't change your destiny! RRRRR!" Shadow Mewtwo says before he roars in pain. Then a dark power destroys him. And a Dark Gem comes out of Shadow Mewtwo's body.

"What should we do?" Link says and looks at the Dark Gem. Then he looks at the void in the sky.

"…" Everyone becomes speechless.

"…Brother, I am so sorry for broke our promise…" Falcon says.

"…I understand you, brother. When I lose Anna, I have done many bad things such as kill my own son…" Tysand says.

"…Father, after this, can you live happily with me?" Winsol asks.

"…I afraid to say this, but I am a bad Pokemon. Everyone despises me. No one will accept me if I go and live with you." Falcon says.

"…There must be some way." Winsol says.

"…Since I was born, I live in the darkness. I tried very hard to get rid of the shadow. Three years ago, I finally be able to. But now… Finally, I can't escape my shadow and will never." Falcon says.

"…" Everyone becomes speechless.

"…Me too, brother." Tysand says.

"…Father…" Tersoul says.

"…Link, let me say something." Frostic says.

"Hm?" Link says and looks at Frostic.

"The true reason while I want to kill you is, you are a dragon type Pokemon. But you are human who have turned into a Pokemon. So you aren't truly dragon. I hate a fake dragon. So I want to kill you." Frostic says.

"So, are you going to kill me?" Link asks.

"…Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Frostic says."

"…" Lin says nothing. But then…

"WHAT?!" Everyone says. Because the earth and the sky start shaking!

"What happened?!" Jedi, Ordin and Scarley say.

"Everyone! Look!" Lumiere says and points his hand into the sky. Everyone looks at the sky and realizes that the void is starting to consume the Palace of Legend!

"This place must be the last place that still exist…" Falcon says.

"My lord!" Someone says. And then Enavan, Wratus, Glutton, Lusia, Pridra, Hydread and Slaynith enter the room.

"…My minion…" Falcon says.

"Master, don't say anything, we all know about what happen!" Wratus says.

"You know?!" Falcon says.

"A mysterious light appeared and tell us everything." Lusia says.

"That must be Florentine!" Falcon says.

"What will you do, master?" Glutton asks.

"…" Falcon thinks. Then he says.

"…There still have a way…" Falcon says. Then a door appears in front of them.

"Everyone! Follow me into this door! I will explain everything later!" Falcon says and enters the door.

"Okay." Everyone says. Then they enter the door with Falcon.

**To Be Continue…**


	56. Chapter 56: Falcon's Sacrifice

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 56: Falcon's Sacrifice**

"Here we are…" Falcon says. Now everyone is in a large, white room that looks like a church.

"Wait, this place…" Zelda says.

"Yes. This is the place where I forced you to marry with Darmour." Falcon says before he turns his attention to Winsol and Tersoul.

"Winsol, Tersoul, are you sure that you love each other?" Falcon asks

"Yes." Tersoul and Winsol say.

"… Don't you afraid that the guilt will be with you forever?" Falcon asks.

"…" Tersoul and Winsol say nothing.

"That guilt is so much, even I can't bare it…" Falcon says.

"…We will try…" Winsol and Tersoul say.

"Are you sure?" Falcon asks.

"Yes." Tersoul and Winsol say.

"Falcon, sorry to say this, but I think that your sister has a stronger mind than you." Tysand says.

"…You are right, Tysand." Falcon says.

"…Tersoul, Winsol, are you ready?" Tysand asks.

"Yes." Tersoul and Winsol say.

"Then follow me…" Falcon says and walks to the front of the church. Tersoul and Winsol follow him. And Tysand follows them.

"What are they doing?" Frostic asks.

"…I understand it. The Dark Gem was born from the hatred…." Link says.

"So the only way to destroy the Dark Gem is the love…" Zelda says.

"It means that…" Lumiere says.

"Yes. Although Tersoul and Winsol still are fifteen, but with their strong mind, this shouldn't be a problem." Link says.

"Let's start it…" Falcon says. Then he turns his attention to everyone.

"Everyone! Be the eyewitnesses in this ceremony!" Falcon says. Then he turns his attention to Tersoul.

"Tersoul the Garchomp, the great Hero of Legend who use the power of earth, will you accept Winsol the Lugia as your wife until your Thread of Life tears?" Falcon asks.

"I will. I promise that I will protect her for the rest of my life." Tersoul says. Then Falcon turns his attention to his daughter.

"Winsol the Lugia, the great Heroine of Legend who use the power of wind, will you accept Tersoul the Garchomp as your husband until the end of your afterlife?" Falcon asks.

"…I will." Winsol says.

"Then you two are the rightful couple." Falcon says. Then Tersoul and Winsol kiss each other.

"What a lovely couple!" Zelda says. And then, the Pure Pendants start glowing again. And a light surrounds the Dark Gem.

"Power of the love is the greatest power." Tysand says.

"This should do it…" Falcon says. And then, the Dark Gem shatters!

"We did it!" Zelda says. But then, the Pure Pendants shatter. And six Pokemon appear in front of them.

"Raikou!" Lumiere says.

"Entei!" Ordin says.

"Suicune!" Scarley says.

"…The spirit of the Great Tree…" Jedi says. (Of course, the spirit of the Great Tree doesn't appear. But Jedi can feel it…)

"Regigigas!" Zelda says.

"Crescelia!" Frostic says.

"Anna!" Tysand says.

"Well done on your mission!"Raikou says.

"After finish the mission, the Pure Pendants disappear…" Entei says.

"And we are granted for a live again."Suicune says.

"YOU ALL ARE THE REAL HERO AND HEROINE OF LEGEND!" Regigigas says.

"Frostic…" Crescelia says and hugs Frostic.

"Tysand! Tersoul!" Anna says. Then Tysand hugs his wife.

"Anna! I love you…" Tysand says.

"Mom!" Tersoul says.

"Tersoul, you look very good. And who are those Lugia?" Anna asks.

"He is Falcon the Lugia, my younger brother… no, my younger twin." Tysand says.

"And she is Winsol the Lugia. She is uncle Falcon's daughter and now she is my wife." Tersoul says.

"Winsol, you look great!" Anna says.

"Thank you…" Winsol says. But…

"What?!" Link says. Because the earth and the sky are still shaking!

"The Sky!" Jedi says. Everyone looks into the sky and realizes that the void still exist in the sky!

"What?! But why?!" Zelda says.

"…Because the void has consumed everything except the Palace of Legend, so it becomes unstable and still exists…" Tysand says.

"And soon, it will consume this palace too.,." Anna says.

"We must save the world!" Link says.

"But how can?! This is too late!" Frostic says.

"Woah! My body!" Hydread says. And then he starts to get sucked by the void!

"Me too!" Enavan, Wratus, Glutton, Lusia, Pridra and Slaynith say and start to get sucked by the void!

"This isn't good…" Link says. And then everyone starts to get sucked by the void!

"…" Falcon says nothing. But then, he flies to the void and then…

"What are you doing?!" Tysand says. Because Falcon is trying to control the void!

"I will use my power to stop the void!" Falcon says.

"But Falcon, if you do that…" Tysand says.

"What will happen?!" Link asks.

"Although everything that the void consumes during its appearance will come out and the void be will be sealed forever…" Tysand says.

"Then?!" Frostic asks.

"But Falcon's soul will get sucked into the void and will never come out again!" Tysand says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"There must be some other way!" Link says.

"No! This is the only way!" Falcon says while he is trying to stop the void.

"Falcon! Don't do it!" Tysand says.

"Brother! You saved Link's life three years ago! Now it's time for mine!" Falcon says.

"Father! Please…" Winsol says.

"Winsol, I am the worst father ever. I am the sin too! This is the best way!" Falcon says.

"But Falcon…" Link says.

"Don't be a stupid! I will not die! I will just go into the void and live with Florentine forever!" Falcon says.

"!" Everyone looks at Falcon.

"Those dxxn Legendary Pokemon sent Florentine into the void. And if the void gets seal, she will still inside it. And I will go and live with her!" Falcon says.

"Father! No!" Winsol says.

"Winsol, there's no other way. This is my fate that the great Arceus destined me." Falcon says.

"I have no word for you all! But Winsol…" Falcon says.

"Father?!" Falcon say.

"Winsol, I love you and I and Florentine will always look after you although we will never meet each other again… Farewell…" Falcon says. Then he uses his power to seal the void!

"Father! " Winsol says. And then…everyone feels unconscious.

-Sometimes later-

"Ar…." Link says and regains his consciousness. He wakes up and find himself in the Palace of Legend. Everyone is with him too.

"Everyone!" Link say and wakes everyone.

"Link, is it over?" Zelda asks. Then everyone looks into the sky and sees that the void has disappeared!

"It is over now. The thing that happened is just ours nightmare…" Link says.

"Father! Where are you!?" Winsol says. And then she notices a body of a Lugia collapsing far away from her.

"Father!" Winsol says and runs to that body. That body is Falcon's. But Falcon is unconscious… no… not just unconscious…

"His heart isn't beating… " Tersoul says.

"Father!" Winsol cries and hugs her father's soulless body.

"…" Everyone becomes speechless.

"…Link." Someone says. Link looks back and sees Tysand.

"…Finally, he can't escape his shadow…" Tysand says.

"…" Link says nothing.

"...One years ago, I lived in a lonely village in the middle of the desert. I had neither father nor mother. Everyone despised me. It's worse than death. Finally, I met with my father and mother… for just a short time. And then they are gone without coming back again… I will never meet my parents again… WHY?! THE GREAT ARCEUS?! WHY DO YOU MUST DESTINED OUR FATE LIKE THIS?!" Winsol roars.

"Winsol…" Tersoul says.

"ARCEUS! I HATE YOU!" Winsol roars. Then she cries and hugs her father's soulless body.

"…" Everyone says nothing.

-Sometime later…-

"Link! Well done!" Aurus says after Link, Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Lumiere, Frostic, Enavan, Wratus, Glutton, Lusia, Pridra, Hydread, Slaynith, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Regigigas and Crescelia come out of the door at the Venturnome Palace.

"Not only you made the void cease to exist…" Virizion says.

"But you also made the land that the void sucked come out of the void again! Include the Kingdom of the Dragonking!" Terrakion says.

"Arceus is on your side!" Keldeo says.

"…" Everyone says nothing.

"What's wrong?" Darmour asks.

"…" Everyone looks at the door. Then Tersoul and Winsol come out of the door. They are holding Falcon's soulless body.

"Wait, is that Falcon the Lugia?" Cobalion asks.

"…" Link says nothing.

"…He fought very hard to protect us…" Winsol says.

"… Then, we should bury him in the Tower of Light so Arceus will bless him for eternity." Cobalion says.

"…No." Winsol says.

"Hm?" Cobalion looks at Winsol.

"…Arceus is not on our side. I am sin. And he is sin too. Arceus will never care about us." Winsol says.

"…I think we should bury him beside my father…" Tersoul says.

"…" Everyone says nothing.

"Now let's go, to The Lost City of Twilight." Link says.

"Okay…" Aurus says. Then everyone walks out of the Venturnome Palace and to The Lost City of Twilight.

**To Be Continue…**


	57. Chapter 57: It's Over

**Dawn of the Chaos**

**Chapter 57: It's Over**

-Six months later-

"…" A dragon is standing in The Lost City of Twilight. She is looking at the tomb in front of her.

_**Rest in Peace Forever**_

_**The Brave Hero of Legend Who Use the Power of Earth**_

_**Tysand the Garchomp**_

"…" Then she turns her attention to a tomb beside the first tomb.

_**Rest in Peace for eternity**_

_**The Wise Hero of Legend Who Use the Power of Wind**_

_**Falcon the Lugia**_

"…Winsol, are you alright?" Someone says and walks into The Lost City of Twilight.

"…I am fine, Tersoul." Winsol says.

"…It has been six months since that, isn't it?" Tersoul says.

"…Yes. It looks like it was just happened yesterday…" Winsol says.

"Yeah, now we are working at the Lightview Guild. And Link becomes the Guildmaster…" Tersoul says.

"Aurus decided to give him the position and he went away to train his fighting skill. And Darmour took place as Link's second hand…" Winsol says.

"Zelda is at the Palace of Mist. She is fine too." Tersoul says.

"That's good news." Winsol says.

"And a good news is, Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Lumiere decided to join our guild too." Tersoul says.

"Hm?" Winsol says.

"Jedi and Lumiere said that they don't want to be the king. Ordin finally graduated from his school. And Scarley decided to quit being a pirate." Tersoul says.

"Everyone is fine?" Winsol asks.

"Yeah, Lumiere is a hard-working Pokemon. But the rest are a bit lazy. But once they get scolded by Link, they quickly get up and go for a work." Tersoul says.

"How about… my father's minions?" Winsol asks.

"They are living in the Kingdom of the Dragonking. They live happily in that place. And Latios and Latias are fine. Long live for the Dragonking…" Tersoul says.

"Long live for the Dragonqueen…" Winsol says.

"And my father and my mother are living happily in the Lumina." Tersoul says.

"And the last one…" Winsol says.

"You mean Frostic? He leaves us as soon as we finished our mission. No one has ever seen him again. I wonder where he is…" Tersoul says.

"…" Winsol says nothing.

"…Don't worry, Winsol. I am sure that your parents are fine…" Tersoul says.

"…Tersoul, do you remember what our fathers told us at the Palace of Legend?" Winsol asks.

"About the sin?" Tersoul asks.

"Yes…" Winsol says.

"…Yes. I will never forget it…" Tersoul says and thinks back to the thing that Falcon and Tysand said…

"_Winsol, the Legendary Pokemon in the Legendary Land has forbidden me from marrying with Florentine. At first I don't understand them. But now…" Falcon says._

"_Now what?" Winsol asks._

"…_They are right. Because if ordinary Pokemon marries with Legendary Pokemon, something bad would happen…" Falcon says._

"_Something bad?" Winsol asks._

"_Yes. Have you ever thought about why you were born with a Draconic look?" Falcon says._

"_What?!" Winsol says and looks at herself._

"… _It's because the married between ordinary Pokemon and Legendary Pokemon." Falcon says._

"_If ordinary Pokemon gets married with Legendary Pokemon, their child will become a mutant Pokemon because the distortion of the gene." Tysand says._

"_The distortion of the gene can happen in 3 types. The first type is you, Winsol. You are sanity Pokemon. But your body…. You are Lugia like me. But you have a Draconic look because Florentine is a dragon type Pokemon…" Falcon says._

"_My niece, you are lucky because this mutation type is the best type among three types." Tysand says._

"_Best?! Are you insane?!" Tersoul says._

"_Son, you are as stupid as ever…" Tysand says._

"_The second type is a little insanity Pokemon. And he or she has a little different body from normal Pokemon, like me." Falcon says._

"_Falcon has a little mental problem and he has his shadow form." Tysand says._

"_And the last one is the Pokemon with a body like normal Pokemon. But they are very insanity." Falcon says._

"_I bet that my father is in this type." Tersoul says._

"_It's true." Tysand says._

"_So if you two want to marry with each other, your child will be a mutant Pokemon like us." Falcon says._

"_I know that you know the feeling to be a mutant Pokemon." Tysand says._

"_Yes. It is worse than death…" Falcon says._

"Yes. It is worse than death. We are the creature that Arceus never cares." Winsol says.

"…" Tersoul says.

"The fate is so cruel. But I can accept it." Winsol says.

"What do you think about… what will happen to our child?" Tersoul asks.

"…Let's not think about it. We are still fifteen…" Winsol says.

"Yes. By the way, we have a work to do. Link asked us to go to investigate the Mt. Snowlost. He said that something strange occurs around that place…" Tersoul says.

"Yes. We must focus on our work!" Winsol says.

"Yeah, let's go!" Tersoul says. Then they run out of The Lost City of Twilight.

**-Finish-**

**Epilogue:**

_"…" A gray dragon looks at the snow fall outside his castle. He is the Hero of Snow. But once the mission to save the world from the void finish, he left the group and decided to live alone in his castle. His wife isn't with him._

"…_Here you are!" Someone says and walks into the castle._

"_Who are you?!" A gray dragon asks with a furious voice._

"_Don't say anything, come with me!"_

"_Why you want me to come with you?!" A gray dragon asks._

"_Need not to know…"_

"_What will happen if I don't come with you?" A gray dragon asks._

"_You will regret about it!"_

"_Then I choose to feel regret." A gray dragon says._

"_You must! You have no choice!"_

"_Then I have no choice…"_

"…"

"_W…What are you doing?!" A gray dragon asks._

"_I will force you to come with me!"_

"_I won't! I will not use my power to help a bad guy like you!" A gray dragon says._

"_Fine!"_

"_ARRRRR" A gray dragon roars in pain._

"_Hm!"_

_Then that mysterious Pokemon/Human disappears with a gray dragon… like no one was in this place before…_

** Whew…. Finish for my second fanfiction. Do you like it? Feel free to comment. All Pokemon, The Legend of Zelda, Mario and Mother stuff in this story belong to Nintendo. Final Fantasy stuff belongs to Square Soft. This story belongs to me. Thank you to everyone who read my story. A special thank to ArianandXaia who continue reading my story and help me about the grammar and for some advice. I am sorry for some grammar mistake. But I hope you all enjoy my story. Now I am planning to write the Pokemon x Zelda fanfiction again.** **The story next to this one will happen around 1,000 years after DotC, so most characters that appear in this one and TLCoT won't appear in the next one. The next one will have a little connection with TLCoT and DotC… So please wait for it because I will add the Pokemon Gen VI stuff into the next one. Thank you for reading again!**

**Pokedragon**


End file.
